E se fosse diferente
by Dreamer Uchiha
Summary: Eu abordo uma realidade paralela de Sasuke. Como seria se seu clã não tivesse morrido? O que aconteceria se ele permanecesse na Vila? A história se repetiria?
1. O despertar

**Naruto não me pertence e eu não me incomodo. O que eu realmente gostaria era de um Sasuke.**

* * *

******E SE FOSSE DIFERENTE...**

Capítulo 1 - O despertar

Um barulho o acorda, mas seus instintos o alertam a não abrir os olhos. Imediatamente seus outros sentidos se aguçam, captando qualquer informação que julgasse interessante.

Seu corpo está pesado e sua cabeça dói, mas facilmente consegue concluir que está deitado em uma cama. Há uma leve pressão em seu braço esquerdo. Algo quente o estava segurando.

O lugar está silencioso e levemente iluminado. Devia ser de dia. Um cheiro doce e conhecido é levado até ele por uma brisa. Resolve entreabrir os olhos e investigar a fonte.

Uma jovem de cabelos longos, de tom róseo, dormia tranqüilamente com a cabeça apoiada em seu braço. Agora ele entendia o aroma suave e a leve pressão.

Apesar do sono profundo, há um sorriso puro em seus lábios, conferindo-lhe um aspecto angelical. Sem se conter, ele leva sua mão ao rosto da garota e faz uma leve carícia.

Como ela era bela. Mas... o que ela estava fazendo ali? Ou melhor, o que ele fazia ali? E onde seria aquele local?

Ele tenta se lembrar, mas sua cabeça dói muito. Ele observa o local e conclui que se trata do quarto de um hospital.

Apesar de todo o cuidado do rapaz em não acordá-la, nesse instante, a garota se remexe e desperta. Sem o olhar, ela se espreguiça. Ao fazer o movimento, o tecido de sua blusa é repuxado para trás, revelando as curvas perfeitas de seu busto e um pequeno pedaço de seu ventre.

Seus olhos percorrem o corpo curvilíneo a sua frente, enquanto um forte desejo toma conta de seu ser. Há tanto tempo que ele não a via. Muitos anos tinham se passado desde que a abandonara naquele banco. Ela era apenas uma menina e agora, em frente a ele, uma mulher se revelava.

Um sentimento de culpa e de pesar começa a brotar em sua mente. Por uma vingança estúpida ele abandonou a possibilidade de amor e a felicidade que poderia compartilhar ao seu lado. Como seria bom ter aproveitado tudo isso com ela.

Ela termina de se esticar e olha despreocupadamente para a cama. Seus olhos se encontram, fazendo com que ele mergulhasse naquele mar de tom verde esmeralda. Ele prende a respiração prevendo a reação da garota. Será que ela iria repreendê-lo por ter sumido tanto tempo? Será que ela iria chorar? Ou iria simplesmente ignorá-lo?

Mas, para sua surpresa, ela apenas dá um belo sorriso de felicidade e com um gritinho se dependura em seu pescoço, passando a dar pequenos beijinhos no rosto. Definitivamente, ele não previra aquela reação.

Sua mente busca fervorosamente a palavra que melhor descrevesse a situação. Apenas um termo lhe ocorre – familiaridade. Ela o beijava como se tivessem se encontrado semana passada. Como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Muito confuso, ele acaba por afastá-la. Ela, sem notar, começa a falar alegremente.

- Olá amorzinho, estávamos preocupados com você. Há dois dias que você estava dormindo. Fizemos todos os tipos de exame, mas não encontramos qualquer anormalidade.

Ele muito espantado não emite qualquer som. Amorzinho? Por que ela o estava chamando assim? Enquanto isso, ela continua seu monólogo.

- Sua mãe estava muito preocupada. Não deixou seu quarto até uma hora atrás, quando seu pai voltou da viagem. Ele, ao saber de tudo, veio aqui e disse que precisava falar com Tsunade. Sua mãe o acompanhou.

Ela não nota a expressão aturdida da face do rapaz. Como assim, sua mãe? Seu pai? Eles haviam morrido. Como ela poderia brincar assim com ele. Era muita crueldade.

- Mas não se preocupe que ele me pediu para avisá-lo assim que acordasse – acompanhando às palavras, ela começou a se levantar e ir em direção a porta.

- Eu já volto. Não vá fugir – e ela riu de sua brincadeira.


	2. O reencontro

Capítulo 2 – O reencontro

O rapaz tenta colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, mas há um verdadeiro caos em sua cabeça. Do que ela estava falando? Aquilo era impossível. Isso deveria ser algum pesadelo e ele tinha que descobrir como sair dele. Com um gesto rápido, se levanta da cama e vai em direção ao armário. Ele pretendia se vestir e sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

Ao abrir a porta, vê que suas roupas não estavam lá. Ele começa a vasculhar, mas no lugar havia apenas um uniforme estilo da ANBU. Ele o pega e nota que é de seu tamanho. Sem escolha, resolve vesti-lo.

Junto há uma pequena quantidade de kunais e shurikens, mas não sua kusenagi. Praguejando, ele revira todo o quarto até escutar o som da porta. Alguém estava entrando no quarto.

Ele se prepara para atacar se fosse necessário, mas quem entra faz com que ele baixe a guarda e volte a vasculhar o quarto.

- O que você está fazendo teme? Está pretendendo mudar a decoração do quarto?

- Hunf. Não é da sua conta dobe – responde com um olhar irritado.

- Eeeeei, que mau humor. Qual o teu problema?

- Onde está minha kusenagi?

- O que?

Ele suspira impaciente e reponde secamente.

- Minha espada.

- Espada?

Sua parca paciência termina de vez.

- É seu dobe surdo. Quer que eu faça um gráfico para descobrir o que é?

- Você caiu da cama? Nunca te vi desse jeito.

- Talvez porque você não me conheça tão bem.

- Não conheço? Só passamos os últimos 10 anos na mesma equipe – diz com uma risada.

O que o rapaz falou não fazia sentido. Como assim da mesma equipe?? Ele para sua busca e resolve encarar o rapaz loiro.

- Mesma equipe?

- Lógico.

- Que equipe?

- Cara, você está estranho. É bom a Tsunade vir aqui te ver. Acho que você bateu muito forte sua cabeça oca quando desmaiou.

Em resposta, deu outro olhar assassino e já ia partir pra cima do rapaz, quando a porta abre novamente.

Através dela entra uma mulher loira e a garota de cabelos rosa.

Ao ver a mulher loira, o rapaz berra.

- Vovó Tsunade, que bom que você veio, acho que o teme bateu a cabeça quando caiu.

- Para de me chamar assim e não berre no hospital – diz dando um soco no rapaz.

- Aaaaaaaaai, doeu – diz massageando o grande galo que formou.

Todos dão risada da situação, menos o paciente. A garota de cabelos rosa nota a reação estranha do namorado e resolve perguntar pro amigo.

- Por que você disse isso, Naruto?

- Ahhh, sei lá. Hoje ele parece mais frio.

Ao se sentir o centro das atenções, ele não gosta.

- O único problema que tenho é que estou aqui, perdendo meu tempo falando com vocês.

Os três se espantam com as palavras secas dele. A garota realmente fica triste e lágrimas surgem em seus olhos.

- Sasuke-kun, eu lhe fiz alguma coisa? – pergunta chorosa, segurando em seu braço.

O rapaz levanta uma sobrancelha e solta o braço de forma brusca. Não queria magoá-la, mas aquela situação estava muito confusa, lhe deixando tenso.

- Hunf, não.

Tsunade resolve intervir:

- Vamos fazer alguns exames enquanto esperamos seus pais.

Novamente aquele assunto. Ele começa a ficar cada vez mais nervoso. Não era normal ele não ter o controle da situação. Não gostava de surpresas e aquele dia estava apenas se revelando um pesadelo desde que acordara.

Instintivamente ele recua, aproximando-se da janela. Ele olha e reconhece o local. Realmente ele estava no hospital de Konoha.

- Sasuke, você me ouviu? – pergunta impaciente Tsunade.

Sakura, nervosa, segura o braço da Hokage.

- O que há com ele? – pergunta baixinho.

- Eu não sei, o pai dele ia falar alguma coisa importante quando você entrou – responde no mesmo tom.

Efetivamente, Tsunade estava em sua sala, conversando com os pais de Sasuke. Uchiha Fugaku, ao retornar de uma missão, mal chegara à vila e quando soube do ocorrido foi até o hospital. Depois de visitar o filho inconsciente, foi com sua esposa falar com ela.

O assunto parecia urgente e ela logo os recebeu. Não era normal receber a visita daquele casal. Mal começara a falar quando Sakura veio correndo avisar que Sasuke tinha acordado.

Ao ouvir a notícia, Fugaku reagiu de modo nervoso e pediu para que ela fosse na frente, enquanto já voltava. Precisava pegar um objeto. Antes de sair, deu instruções precisas para a esposa esperar por ele sem ver o filho até ele voltar.

Ela, muito confusa, acabou concordando ao ver sua expressão. Ela conhecia muito bem seu marido e, apesar de demonstrar seu comportamento normal, frio e distante, ela pôde ver que algo estava errado, deixando-o nervoso. Talvez fosse o conteúdo do pergaminho que o filho estava lendo quando desmaiou.

Agora ela esperava por ele, em frente a porta do quarto do filho.

Lá dentro, a situação está tensa. Ninguém entendia o que estava acontecendo com Sasuke. Ele estava frio e arredio, pronto para sair de lá. Sakura resolve acalmá-lo.

- Amorzinho, por que você não deita? – sugere, pegando a mão do rapaz.

Sem perceber, ele ativa o Sharingan, olhando de forma ameaçadora para ela. O medo começa a surgir no coração da garota frente ao ódio contido no rosto de seu amado. Por que ele estava olhando para ela daquele jeito? Ele não a amava mais? De forma insegura começa a questionar.

- M-mas o que houve?

Sasuke perde o controle de vez.

- O que houve? O que pode ter acontecido? Qual o problema de vocês? Acham que não tenho sentimento? Que podem ficar falando essas bobagens que eu não vou me importar?

Sakura recua de medo, enquanto Naruto se adianta para protegê-la.

- Pare com isso, não fale com ela desse jeito. Quem você pensa que é? Se continuar tratando ela desse jeito, eu esqueço que te considero como a um irmão e te racho em dois.

- Você até pode tentar, mas vai se arrepender – responde com uma risada seca e fria.

- Não é poque você é o líder da ANBU que pode se achar melhor do que eu.

Novamente Sasuke é pego de surpresa e antes de formular qualquer frase, a porta abre novamente e dá passagem a duas pessoas que fazem com que ele gele por dentro. Não podia ser. Aquilo era impossível. Só poderia ser sua imaginação.

Uma mulher com uma expressão doce, de olhos e cabelos negros se aproxima e de forma carinhosa lhe dá um abraço.

- Meu filho, estava tão preocupada.

Ele não se mexe, nem retribui o abraço. Seu olhar está perdido, fitando o chão de forma confusa. Realmente só poderia ser um pesadelo, ou melhor, um sonho maravilhoso, em que ele não perdia seus pais, permanecia em sua cidade, com seu amor e com sua família.

Uma lágrima solitária escorre por seu rosto. Alguém cruza sua frente, fazendo com que atraia sua atenção. Era seu pai, do jeito que ele lembrava, com a mesma expressão séria, mas um pouco mais velho.

Todos observam com grande expectativa sua reação.

A mãe acaba por soltá-lo e olha de forma preocupada o rosto do filho.

- O que aconteceu, meu filho?

Foi o suficiente pra quebrar o encanto, fazendo-o reagir.

- Eu devo ter sido pego por um genjutsu – diz recuando, balançando a cabeça como se quisesse acordar.

- Como meu filho?

- Só pode ser. É uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto.

- Calma Sasuke. Eu vou lhe explicar tudo – diz o pai se aproximando.

Tudo ocorre rapidamente. Sasuke decide sair daquele local e se vira, pulando a janela, fugindo pelos telhados da cidade. O pai de Sasuke, vendo a reação do filho, corre pra porta do quarto. Ao abri-la, dá de cara com Kakachi.

- Kakachi. Ótimo que você está aqui. Você tem que pará-lo.

- Quem? – pergunta com sua calma habitual.

- Sasuke, quem mais??

- Por que?

- Depois eu explico, você tem que pará-lo, ele pode ser um perigo pra si mesmo.

- Mas...

- Vá logo.

Kakachi percebe a urgência no pedido de Fugaku e resolve atendê-lo, desaparecendo em seguida. Tsunade, sem entender o que acontecia, se aproxima e pergunta de forma irritada.

- Afinal, o que está acontecendo?

Fugaku se vira calmamente e faz sinal a todos para acompanhá-lo.

- É melhor conversarmos na sua sala.

* * *

_Agradeço aos reviews e ao carinho neles enviado. Prometo que irei postar com freqüência. Peço desculpas pelas abreviaturas. "O uso do cachimbo faz a boca torta", rsrsrsrsrs. Tentei arrumar, se alguma passou, peço que relevem._


	3. Sem rumo

Capítulo 3 – Sem rumo

Sasuke foge sem rumo pela cidade. Sua cabeça dói e ele está muito confuso. Não conseguia pensar, apenas seguir em frente. Sem notar, ele se dirige para o distrito Uchiha.

Chegando lá, ele para no meio da rua e fica espantado com o que vê. Ele não acreditava no que seus olhos estavam mostrando. Ele podia ver vida lá. Pessoas estavam andando de um lado pro outro, as casas estavam arrumadas e bem cuidadas. Risadas podiam ser ouvidas de dentro das construções.

De uma residência, um homem, já com uma certa idade, sai, conversando com uma bela garota. Era seu tio. Ele vê o rapaz e acena.

- Olá Sasuke.

Sua garganta se fecha, impossibilitando qualquer resposta. A garota ao ouvir o cumprimento se vira e dá um grande sorriso. Seus cabelos são negros como os de Sasuke, só que compridos, e seus olhos eram violeta. Seu rosto lembrava muito o de sua mãe.

- Olá nii-san, eu ia te visitar daqui a pouco. Fico feliz que acordou.

Nii-san? Ele não tinha irmã. Mas ele não tem tempo de continuar em sua consideração, pois sente o chakra de três pessoas surgirem ao seu redor.

- Ora, ora primo. O que vc. aprontou? A Godaime colocou toda a vila atrás de você.

Sasuke não responde, apenas olha de forma fria e arrogante para o homem que se autodenominava seu primo.

- Resolveu manchar mais o nome de nossa família, como o seu irmão?

Ao ouvir isso, seu sangue ferve e, instintivamente, ativa seu Sharingan. O outro rapaz percebe e faz o mesmo.

Sasuke dá uma risada seca e fria ao comentar.

- Você acha que pode encostar um dedo em mim?

O rapaz estranha o comentário e, apesar de tentar demonstrar uma atitude calma, uma gota de suor escorre em seu rosto.

Ao fundo, a garota que se diz irmã de Sasuke grita.

- Shisui, deixe ele em paz. Você não é páreo pra ele.

O tio, notando que algo estava errado, a pega pelos braços e conduz para o interior da residência.

- Vamos.

- Não tio, o que há de errado com eles?

- Eles são adultos, não interfira.

Sasuke está cercado por dois outros Uchihas a suas costas, também com Sharingans de nível dois ativados.

Antes que eles se mexessem, ele golpeia os três de forma rápida e decidida, mas sem machucá-los em demasia, apenas o suficiente para fazer com que perdessem a consciência.

Ele nota que um deles estava portando uma katana, e resolve pegá-la. Nesse instante, Kakachi aparece. Sasuke nota sua chegada e, de forma irritada, resolve avisá-lo.

- O que você quer Kakachi? Não estou no meu melhor dia.

- Eu sei, pelo jeito você deixou muitas pessoas preocupadas no hospital.

- Hunf. Tolos.

- Você deve vir comigo.

- E se eu negar? – pergunta com uma voz de desafio.

- Você virá do mesmo jeito.

Sasuke dá uma risada fria e irônica.

- Há muito que não sou seu aprendiz.

- Eu sei.

Eles já estavam se preparando para o combate quando muitos outros shinobis surgem no local. Sasuke sabe que não poderia lutar contra todos eles, então resolve fugir.

- Depois nos vemos Kakachi – diz ele, desaparecendo em seguida.

Na sala de Tsunade, a conversa é séria. Ninguém acredita no que Fugaku conta.

- Mas você tem certeza? – pergunta Tsunade.

- Sim.

- Então... ele não sabe do nosso namoro? – pergunta Sakura chorando.

- Infelizmente não.

- E ele vai algum dia lembrar?

- Eu pretendo que sim, se não, podem existir graves conseqüências.

- O que faremos? – pergunta Mikoto de forma suave.

- Temos que achá-lo primeiramente.

- Então vamos, estamos perdendo tempo – diz Naruto, pulando do lugar em que estava sentado e seguindo para a porta.

Todos concordam e o seguem.

Após um tempo eles se encontram com Kakachi.

- E aí sensei, onde ele está? – pergunta Naruto.

- Infelizmente eu o perdi. Sua velocidade aumentou muito.

- Onde será que ele foi? – pergunta Mikoto nervosa.

- Vamos nos separar e procurar – diz Fugaku de forma ríspida.

E assim é feito.

Sakura não sabe pra onde ir. Ela está nervosa e confusa com a situação. O medo tomou seu coração. Medo de perdê-lo, de que ele não se lembre do relacionamento com ela. Pensativa ela segue sem rumo, até chegar num banco específico.

Ela se senta, enquanto lágrimas dolorosas escorrem por seu rosto. Aquele era o banco que ele a tinha pedido em namoro. Ela começa a relembrar o dia.

Era a primeira missão de Sasuke como líder da ANBU e já seria de alto risco. Eles tinham que se infiltrar em uma vila inimiga que pretendia atacar um dos aliados de Konoha. Sakura havia sido requisitada para ficar no hospital e não iria acompanhar. Ela, muito preocupada, resolve esperá-lo perto da saída da cidade para se despedir.

Seu plano era apenas de desejar boa sorte, mas, no final, acabou se descontrolando e dizendo o quanto ela o amava. Ele estava de costa, pronto pra deixar o local, quando sumiu e reapareceu nas costas da garota, agradecendo.

Antes que ela pudesse reagir, simplesmente a virou e tomou seus lábios em um beijo quente. Ao se separarem, ele a surpreendeu com suas palavras.

- Eu sempre lhe amei também.

- Mas você nunca demonstrou – diz ela surpresa.

- Você sabia que eu precisava redimir o nome da família depois que meu irmão fez tudo aquilo.

- Eu sei.

- Agora que alcancei uma boa posição, nada mais me impede de ser feliz.

Ela não diz nada, esperando ansiosa que ele continue. Parecia um sonho. Será que a felicidade que ele queria alcançar seria com ela?

- Você quer namorar comigo?

Por um minuto seu coração parecia que iria parar de bater frente à emoção. Seria verdade o que ele estava falando? Era sim. Ela podia ver a confirmação no olhar apaixonado do rapaz e no sorriso discreto que ele esboçava.

- Lógico – e ela pulou no pescoço dele, beijando-o fortemente.

A partir daquele dia eles começaram a namorar. Será que esse seria o final do romance deles??

Perto dali, um rapaz observa as lágrimas derramadas por ela, relembrando um passado bem diferente e nem um pouco agradável.

Naquela noite ele havia tomado uma de suas decisões mais difíceis. Mais uma vez ele seria privado do amor e de uma vida que começava a lhe agradar, por causa de seu irmão. Sem escolha, em busca de poder e de proteção a todos que o cercavam, ele precisava deixar a vila.

Enquanto caminhava para a saída, Sakura havia alcançado. Implorando, com lágrimas aos olhos, gritou para ele não ir embora. Quando notou que não seria capaz de convencê-lo, pediu para acompanhá-lo.

Como ele queria dizer que sim... Seu coração doía com a possibilidade de nunca mais vê-la, mas ele não poderia condená-la a existência pela qual ele optara. Orochimaru nunca a aceitaria e, o pior, poderia usá-la contra ele. Ele não teve escolha, apenas agradecer e deixá-la desacordada naquele banco.

Agora ela estava lá, chorando, provavelmente lembrando daquele dia. Sem pensar mais, ele se aproxima do local e se senta ao lado dela, pegando sua mão. Ela se assusta e fica sem reação. Os dois se olham de forma apaixonada e ela é capaz de ver novamente o amor que sempre aqueceu seu coração. Ele ainda a amava.

- Desculpe Sakura.

- Esquece meu amor, eu já sei de tudo.

Ele se espanta. Do que ela sabia? Devia ser da morte de Itachi. Depois de muito treino e sofrimento, finalmente ele havia conseguido vingar seu clã.

- Você vai embora?

Ele exita. As coisas estavam muito confusas, ele não sabia o que era real ou não.

- Eu não sei.

Imediatamente ela o abraça, com medo que ele simplesmente sumisse dali.

- Não vá, você precisa me acompanhar.

- Por que?

- Pro seu pai lhe ajudar.

Novamente aquele assunto. Ele se põe de pé de forma abrupta, fazendo com que ela quase caia. Antes que isso acontecesse, ele pega de forma rude seus braços e começa a dizer com uma fúria contida em sua voz.

- Pare com essa brincadeira. Quem lhe mandou dizer isso?

Sakura, muito confusa e temerosa, lembra da explicação dada por Fugaku. Ela respira fundo e busca uma força que nem ela sabia que tinha de dentro de si.

- Me larga Sasuke. Não fale assim comigo.

Ele a solta, mas continua a encarando com raiva.

- De quem foi essa idéia?

- Não foi de ninguém. Você está confuso e eu sei o porquê. Se você me acompanhar, tudo será esclarecido.

- E você vai me levar pra onde?

- Precisamos encontrar com Tsunade e os outros.

- Você está louca se acha que vou acompanhá-la pra ser preso.

- Mas ela não vai fazer isso.

- Então por que colocou quase toda a vila atrás de mim?

- Porque precisamos te encontrar. Você tem que voltar.

- Você é irritante e ingênua.

Aquelas palavras a machucam muito. Ele nunca a tinha chamado de irritante antes. Sem nem pestanejar, levanta sua mão e dá um tapa no rosto dele. Ele se impressiona com a reação dela, mas não demonstra qualquer emoção.

- Pois eu vou te impedir, seja por bem ou por mal, você é quem escolhe.

Ele levanta a sobrancelha e com uma voz arrogante pergunta.

- Você vai lutar comigo?

- Sim, se isso for o único jeito de te impedir.

- Você não tem chance. Desista.

- Você vai ter que me matar primeiro.

Ela coloca suas luvas e parte pro ataque. Ele logo nota como ela estava mais rápida, mas ainda não era o suficiente. Facilmente ele se desvia dos ataques, até que ela o surpreende pelas costas e acaba por acertá-lo, fazendo o voar longe.

Um filete de sangue escorre pelos seus lábios. Com um sorriso frio ele enxuga e comenta.

- Oras, você está forte. Essa luta vai ser mais interessante do que eu pensava.

Ele ativa o Sharingan e parte pro ataque. Ela se esquiva com dificuldade e já seria atingida quando alguém interfere na luta, jogando uma série de kunais contra Sasuke.

Facilmente ele se desvia e olha com raiva para seu novo oponente.

- Eu falei que iria rachar você em dois se machucasse Sakura.

- Parece que hoje vamos terminar nossa luta de muito tempo atrás.

Os dois se espantam com a declaração dele.

- Luta? Que luta? Vocês nunca lutaram. Sempre foram parceiros.

Sasuke sorri de forma irônica.

- Mintam quanto queiram, mas essa besteira acaba agora.

Ele prepara um chidori e parte pra cima de Naruto. O rapaz, espantado, prepara um Rasegan e vai em sua direção. O choque acontece e os dois voam longe. Antes que Sasuke pudesse se recompor para um novo ataque, Kakachi aparece ao seu lado e dá um golpe certeiro, fazendo-o cair desacordado.

Sakura corre até Sasuke para curar seus ferimentos, enquanto Tsunade surge ao lado de Naruto.

- Você está bem?

- Acho que deu certo. Consegui deixá-lo distraído o suficiente.

- Você é muito corajoso. Deixa eu lhe ajudar.

Tsunade está curando os ferimentos de Naruto, enquanto Kakachi prende Sasuke antes que ele acorde.

* * *

_Caros leitores, vocês estão gostando? Agradeço as dicas que me deram e peço pra que continuem mandando suas sugestões._


	4. Revelações

Capítulo 4 – Revelações

Um barulho o acorda. Sua cabeça dói e seu corpo está numa posição incômoda. Logo ele abre os olhos pra ver o que está acontecendo. Ele está sentado, com as mãos presas atrás do corpo, enquanto seus pais, sua namorada, Naruto e Kakachi conversam.

Eles parecem nervosos, algo aconteceu. Principalmente, por que ele está preso assim?

- Licença, tudo bem?

Todos se surpreendem com a voz dele e passam a olhá-lo com interesse. Ele fica incomodado com os olhares.

- Tudo bem? Por que eu estou amarrado? Dá pra vocês me soltarem.

Seu pai se aproxima e pergunta.

- Você está bem?

- Mais ou menos, podia estar melhor.

Sakura se aproxima receosa e pergunta.

- Quem sou eu?

Ele estranha e reponde rindo.

- Sakura. Quem mais poderia ser?

- Mas o que eu sou pra você?

- Que pergunta mais boba. Você é minha namorada, todo mundo sabe disso.

Todos na sala suspiram aliviados.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? Dá pra me soltar?

- Sinto muito meu filho, mas primeiro precisamos conversar.

- E eu preciso estar amarrado?

- É para seu próprio bem.

Ele acena com a cabeça concordando. Sakura e Naruto se olham e dão um sorriso. Aquele era o Sasuke que eles conheciam. Calmo, sereno, confiando em sua família e amigos.

O pai continua a falar de forma pausada.

- Você se lembra do conteúdo do pergaminho que leu?

Sasuke abaixa os olhos e um pouco envergonhado fala.

- Bem, desculpe pai, eu sei que o Sr. não gosta quando eu mexo lá, mas precisava achar um papel e já que o Sr. não estava, acabei por abrir aquele por acidente.

- Não tem problema, mas você lembra?

Ele tenta se lembrar, mas uma forte dor de cabeça faz com que ele feche os olhos, deixando transparecer um pouco. Sakura, muito preocupada, acaba por ajoelhar ao lado dele.

- Você está bem amorzinho?

- Estou sim – diz abrindo os olhos novamente e respondendo ao pai - Eu não consigo lembrar.

- Não se preocupe, isso é normal. Foi uma das conseqüências que foi relatada por aqueles que conseguiram passar por essa experiência.

- Qual experiência?

- A de viajar no tempo.

- Como?

- Sim, você voltou ao passado.

- Pra quê?

- Por enquanto, você não conseguirá se lembrar, mas você salvou todo o clã.

- Como assim?

- Você foi o responsável pela prisão de Itachi.

- Impossível. Por que eu voltaria para prendê-lo se outros tinham feito isso?

- Porque se não o fizesse, ele teria conseguido matar toda a família e você passaria o resto de sua vida preso ao desejo de vingança.

- Mas por que eu não me lembro de nada disso?

- Porque, tecnicamente, não foi você.

Nesse momento, Naruto berra impaciente.

- Eu não entendi nada. Se foi ele, por que o Sr. agora disse que não foi??

- Cala a boca dobe e escuta – repreende Sasuke irritado.

- A unidade temporal ainda é um mistério não solucionado. O futuro, enquanto não concretizado, está em constante mudança. Por isso que é tão difícil de prevê-lo. Existia uma realidade e Sasuke voltou ao passado para mudá-la. Quando o fez, nós automaticamente tivemos nosso futuro alterado. Para ele, por sua vez, não foi tão fácil. Ao retornar, dois passados se formaram em seu interior. O que o Sasuke que voltou no tempo viveu e o que ele criou a partir das mudanças.

- Nossa, minha cabeça está zonza – murmurou Naruto.

- Por isso que ele está demonstrando duas personalidades? – pergunta Tsunade.

- Sim. A personalidade é formada por dois fatores preponderantes: genética e fatores sociais. O Sasuke anterior apenas experimentara sofrimento e solidão em sua vida, com um único objetivo para sua existência, vingar seu clã, matando seu irmão. Por isso o ódio contido e a insegurança frente a um fato que ele não entendia.

- Mas que outra personalidade vocês estão falando? – pergunta Sasuke surpreso.

- A que se revelou apenas quando você estava inconsciente.

- Mas assim ele nunca vai dormir – berra Naruto. Gotas aparecem na cabeça de todos, enquanto Sakura dá um soco na cabeça dele.

- Cala a boca dobe.

- E o que podemos fazer para resolver a situação? – pergunta Tsunade, de forma prática.

- O mais acertado é que as duas personalidades se unam.

- Mas como farei isso?

- Você não conseguirá sozinho, precisará de ajuda.

- E como podemos ajudar? – pergunta Naruto já pulando para ação.

- O outro Sasuke é mais forte do que o que nós conhecemos. Ele já passou por experiência terríveis e conseguiria dominá-lo. O mais acertado, é que alguém da confiança de ambos, seja levado a sua mente para tentar conciliar os dois.

- Mas quem? – pergunta ansiosa Sakura.

- Eu e Minoko não somos aconselháveis, já que ele nega a nossa existência. Pelo pouco que pude observá-lo, ele tem grande carinho pelo grupo 7.

- Carinho?? Ele lutou com a Sakura e comigo, além de quase atacar Kakachi.

- Calma Naruto. Fugaku tem razão. Ele não usou sua real força contra nenhum dos três e ele reagiu de forma agressiva, apenas por achar que nós traímos a ele – explica Kakachi calmamente, largando um pouco o seu eterno livrinho.

- Como ele consegue prestar atenção e ler ao mesmo tempo? – pergunta Naruto baixinho para Sakura.

- Sei lá, deve ser uma técnica ninja altamente especializada.

- Deixem de besteira e prestem atenção – repreende Tsunade, puxando a orelha dos dois.

- Então os três irão entrar na mente de Sasuke e ajudá-lo? – pergunta Tsunade.

- Sim.

- E nós não faremos nada? Só ficaremos esperando? – pergunta Minoko com um semblante triste.

- Por hora sim.

- Então ok, vamos logo. Não podemos perder mais tempo – berra Naruto.

- Como faremos? – pergunta Sakura.

- Deixem por conta do Sasuke. Apenas o olhem.

* * *

_Agradeço as reviews carinhosas de **HarunoN, Tsunay Nami, Amanda O F, Anjo Setsuna, Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari, Ikaira, Petite Perle e de**_

**Thayana Fontes** - _Não me prendi tanto no aspecto cronológico, mas considere eles com um pouco mais, no mínimo uns 18. Quero fazer hentai e com 15 são muito novos e_

**BastetAzazis** - _Vou tentar brincar com a história original durante o desenrolar. Acho que dá um pouco mais de charme._


	5. Dentro da mente

Capítulo 5 – Dentro da mente

Sasuke ativa o Sharingan e os leva pra dentro de sua mente.

Eles abrem os olhos e vêem que estão no mesmo local de antes.

- Acho que não deu certo – resmunga emburrado Naruto.

- Deu sim.

Eles se surpreendem com a resposta e se viram. Sasuke estava em pé, atrás deles.

- Mas, você estava amarrado – fala confuso Naruto.

- Ele não iria estar amarrado em sua própria mente – explica Kakachi.

- Ahhhhhh. Não entendi.

- Cala a boca Naruto – diz Sakura, socando novamente a ele.

- Aiiii, isso dói. Hoje já é a quinta vez que faz isso.

- Porque você não para de falar besteira.

- Bem. Por onde começamos? – pergunta Sasuke.

- Pelo ponto de divergência. Após você ler o pergaminho do tempo – explica Kakachi.

- OK. Venham.

Sasuke se dirige a uma porta e a abre. Automaticamente, enquanto eles caminham, as cenas anteriores vão passando com uma velocidade incrível, até chegar ao ponto em que ele está mexendo em vários papéis.

Nesse ponto, a cena se desdobra na velocidade normal, passando os 4 a observá-la. Eles estão numa sala secreta de reunião do clã, no Santuário Principal Nakano.

- Droga, eu tenho que achar essa porcaria de papel. Por que ele resolveu viajar bem hoje? Como sempre, eu tenho que ficar revirando um monte de velharia.

- Xiiii, seu pai não iria gostar se tivesse ouvido você falar desse jeito – comenta Naruto.

- Cala a boca dobe e presta atenção.

Sasuke pega um pergaminho e o começa a ler.

- Hummm. Será esse? Acho que não, mas é bem interessante. Será que eu consigo.

Ele ativa o Sharingan e começa a fazer várias posições, iniciando um jutsu. Nesse momento, uma luz intensa começa a surgir do pergaminho e envolve Sasuke, fazendo-o desaparecer. Poucos instantes depois, ele reaparece inconsciente no chão.

- E agora? – pergunta Sakura.

- Vejam – Kakachi chama a atenção de todos.

O caminho que eles tomaram até aquele ponto, sofria uma bifurcação.

- O que há naquele lado? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eu não faço idéia – responde Sasuke.

- Deve ser lá a fronteira pro outro Sasuke – comenta Kakachi – Vamos.

Os três seguem e, imediatamente, o caminho passa a ser escuro e sombrio. Eles entram no distrito Uchiha. Nesse instante, um garotinho passa correndo por eles. Era Sasuke pequeno.

- Está bem tarde – diz ele.

Espantado, ele para e fica olhando pro alto de um poste. Os pensamentos do garoto são audíveis para os quatro. "O que? Senti que tinha alguém". "A luz... E ainda não é hora de dormir".

Ele continua correr até se deparar com uma cena de horror. Shurikens e kunais estão presas nas paredes e muros por todos os lados. Há sangue espalhado por todo o chão. O garoto continua seu caminho assustado e se depara com os corpos dos tios.

Com a cena, Sakura começa a chorar desesperada. Sasuke se ajoelha como se não acreditasse o que via na frente. Naruto fecha o punho demonstrando um enorme desejo de matar quem tinha feito aquela barbaridade e Kakachi apenas fica observando com uma expressão de profunda tristeza.

Ao chegar em sua casa, o garoto começa a correr pelos cômodos, visivelmente assustado. Todos conseguem sentir a presença de mais alguém lá. Ele para em frente a uma grande porta e a abre. Dentro do cômodo alguém o esperava. Era Itachi.

O pequeno Sasuke, confuso, questiona o irmão sobre o que tinha acontecido e quem tinha feito aquilo.

- O que você vai fazer Nii-san?

- Irmãozinho estúpido.

Nesse momento ele ativa o Mangekyou Sharingan e faz o garoto presenciar todo o massacre de seu clã e de seus pais.

Sakura assustada com a expressão de Sasuke, ajoelha ao seu lado e o abraça. Ele não esboça qualquer reação. Seus olhos estão fixos e seu semblante exprime uma expressão de pavor intenso. A cena se desenrola.

- Por que? Por que Nii-san?

- Para testar o meu poder.

- Testar o seu poder? Só isso? Só para isso... você matou todo mundo?

- Isso é importante.

- O que? Não brinque.

Naruto não se agüenta e parte para o ataque, só que seus golpes ultrapassam Itachi. Kakachi o repreende.

- Naruto, não seja tolo, são apenas lembranças. Volte aqui.

O pequeno Sasuke também ataca Itachi só que é facilmente derrubado. Ele com medo, começa a fugir.

- Não me mate – gritava ele.

Itachi surge em sua frente.

- É mentira. Esse não pode ser meu irmão. Por que...

- Eu apenas fingi ser o irmão que você queria. Para testar sua capacidade. Você se tornará um inimigo para eu testar minha capacidade. Você tem esse potencial. Você me achava um obstáculo e me odiava. Você sempre me desejou me superar. É por isso mesmo que vou deixá-lo viver. Pelo meu bem. Você também é capaz de liberar o Mangekyou Sharingan. Porém há condições especiais para isso. O seu melhor amigo... você deve... matá-lo.

- Não acredito.

- Como eu fiz.

Nesse instante Sasuke levanta a cabeça e exclama.

- Mas Shisui está vivo.

- Sim, porque você parou Itachi a tempo – diz Kakachi.

O garoto relembra a notícia do afogamento de Shisui.

- Então eu voltei a tempo de inclusive impedir Itachi de matá-lo. Por isso ele nunca conseguiu ativar o Mangekyou Sharingan.

A cena continua com todos os espectadores chorando.

- Se quiser me matar... me odeie, me inveje... e tenha uma péssima vida. Fuja... Fuja... e viva assim.

Um silêncio mortal se segue.

- E foi assim o que ocorreu. Estão felizes agora, por finalmente conseguirem me entender?

Os quatro se assustam pela voz que eles escutam por trás. Ao se virarem, se deparam com um par de olhos vermelhos.

- Q-quem é você? – pergunta Sakura com medo.

Ao fundo se escuta uma risada irônica.

- Eu sou um vingador. Um ser gerado pelo ódio. Desde aquele dia eu estive na escuridão. Mas vocês nunca foram capazes de me entender. Nem antes, muito menos agora.

- Sasuke? – Pergunta Naruto.

- Vocês demoraram para chegar – diz o rapaz se aproximando o suficiente para ver que era ele.

- Você sabia que nós vínhamos? – pergunta Kakachi surpreso.

- Você não acha que Naruto iria me derrubar com aquele Rasegan fraco, acha? Eu li a mente dele quando o ataquei com o Chidori e permiti que você me deixasse desacordado.

- Mas por que? – pergunta o outro Sasuke.

- Para eu te encontrar. Quero ver sua força.

Agora um Sasuke está em frente ao outro. Realmente são iguais, mas ao mesmo tempo totalmente diferentes. O olhar de um era sem vida, opaco, demonstrando apenas ódio e tristeza, enquanto o outro aparentava calma e bondade.

- Nós não viemos para lutar. Isso não é mais necessário – diz Kakachi.

Sasuke ri de forma seca e o encara.

- E por que vieram?

- Para unir vocês dois – berra Naruto.

- Você é sempre ingênuo, não importa o passado. Sempre se importa com quem não deve.

- Do que você está falando? Você é meu amigo, lógico que vou me importar.

- Você é amigo daquele fracote, não meu.

- Não o subestime. A força dele é diferente, não inferior – repreende Kakachi.

- Por favor, nos escute – suplica Sakura.

Nesse momento, os dois Sasukes a encaram. Ela sempre tinha o poder de tocar fundo no coração dele, não importando as circunstâncias.

- Por que eu deveria?

- Porque eu tive tudo o que você sempre almejou em sua vida. Você retornou apenas pra proteger isso. Nada mais justo que você também usufrua.

- E o que isso te importa?

- Não conseguirei ter uma existência normal se ficarmos divididos. Somos a mesma pessoa.

- Hunf, eu posso facilmente te dominar.

- Pode, mas nunca receberá o amor que eu tive.

Com essa frase, finalmente o alvo é alcançado. Sasuke fecha os olhos e abaixa a cabeça como se estivesse meditando.

- Então eu realmente voltei?

- Apenas você pode responder essa pergunta. Você não leu o pergaminho do tempo?

Ao fundo, o cenário muda e eles estão de volta à sala secreta. Diferente de antes, essa tem um aspecto escuro, como se abandonada a anos. Sasuke mexe nos documentos, procurando algo.

- Que droga, preciso achar algo sobre Madara.

Finalmente ele encontra um pergaminho que chama sua atenção.

- Não é possível, será que é? Se eu conseguisse, tudo poderia ser diferente. Talvez eu...

Ele fica meditando por uns minutos, até que, de forma decidida, ativa o Sharingan e começa a fazer o jutsu conforme prescrito no pergaminho. Como no caso anterior, uma luz intensa começa a surgir do pergaminho e envolve Sasuke, fazendo-o desaparecer. Poucos instantes depois, ele reaparece inconsciente no chão.

Enquanto a cena acontece, o outro Sasuke observa pensativo. Quando termina, ele comenta.

- Suas roupas e seu modo são familiares.

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu acho que me lembro de você.

- De mim?

- Você está querendo dizer que você se lembra de você mesmo, só que na forma malvada? – berra Naruto.

- Cala a boca, dobe – retrucam os dois Sasukes.

- Pelos menos nisso, eles concordam – ressalta Kakachi.

- É óbvio que eu não sabia que era eu mesmo. Mas que pergunta mais idiota, tinha que ser sua. Deixe-me rememorar.

Ao fundo, a cena novamente muda, para o Sasuke pequeno, que está voltando para casa depois de treinar o dia todo. Ele está cansado e com pequenas queimaduras no rosto. Está prestes a entrar em casa, quando algo, às suas costas, lhe chama atenção. Ele se vira e vê um rapaz apoiado numa viga. Ele tem a aparência de que está ferido e fraco.

- O sr. está bem?

Sem responder, o rapaz cai ao chão, inconsciente.

Naruto, como sempre, não agüenta ficar calado, e comenta.

- Ei, é você, Sasuke malvadão.

- Hunf. Salvou o dia com sua colocação.

Os demais dão risada.

- Sasuke, o Sasuke malvadão é mais irônico que você. E eu achava isso impossível.

- Fica quieto dobe e presta atenção. É tão difícil isso?

Ao notar que o rapaz está inconsciente, o pequeno Sasuke corre pra dentro de casa e chama a mãe. Essa o acompanha e examina o rapaz. Ao ver o símbolo Uchiha em suas vestes, resolve levá-lo para dentro de casa e atendê-lo.

Passam algumas horas, até que chega o pai de Sasuke. A mãe o chama e leva até o rapaz inconsciente. Esse, ao entrar no aposento e examinar o rosto do rapaz, manda o pequeno Sasuke sair.

- Bem, minha lembrança acaba por aí.

- O que vem depois?

- Hunnnn, de relevante, só a prisão de Itachi.

- Mostre-nos – ordena o outro Sasuke.

Eles estão no distrito Uchiha. Um garotinho passa correndo, era Sasuke pequeno.

- Está bem tarde.

Ele para espantado ao verificar uma verdadeira multidão na rua. Sem saber o que fazer, ele se aproxima cauteloso. Ao ver sua mãe, ele corre até ela. Ela está chorando, mas mesmo assim, se abaixa e abraça o filho.

- O que está acontecendo? – pergunta aflito.

- Calma filho, depois eu e seu pai te explicamos – vá pra casa.

- Mas mãe...

Outra voz, ao fundo, o corta.

- Vá Sasuke. Depois discutimos.

Frente ao tom forte da voz do pai, ele fita mais uma vez a multidão e segue para casa. Antes de ir, consegue ver, no centro do grupo de pessoas, seu irmão ao lado do rapaz que ele encontrara antes.

Passa um tempo, e ele está sentado em frente ao pai que, com uma expressão severa explica o que aconteceu.

- Seu irmão traiu o clã e tentou matar alguns integrantes.

- O Nii-san? Tem certeza?

- Infelizmente.

- Mas...

- Fique quieto Sasuke e me escute. Ele está sendo preso. A partir de agora ele não faz mais parte da família.

Sasuke está com uma expressão confusa e algumas lágrimas saem de seus olhos.

- Mas ele ainda é meu irmão.

- Faça o que quiser, mas ele não é mais meu filho. Nosso nome foi envergonha por suas atitudes. O clã Uchiha teve sua reputação manchada. Nossa família foi desonrada.

- Pois eu juro que limparei o nome da família.

- Essa não será uma tarefa fácil.

- O Sr. terá orgulho de mim.

O pai apenas assente de cabeça.

- Então foi isso que aconteceu com a mudança. Ficou um passado bem mais interessante – conclui o Sasuke, como diria Naruto, malvadão.

- Então você realmente mudou tudo. Como nós eramos antes, Sasuke malvadão? – pergunta Naruto.

Sasuke reflete por um momento.

- Mais fortes.

- Como assim? – pergunta Sakura.

- Quando eu saí de Konoha, vocês juraram me trazer de volta. Para isso, treinaram muito e se aperfeiçoaram.

- Você saiu? Pra onde você foi? Eu não fui junto?

- Isso não importa mais. Eu fui treinar para matar Itachi. E você tentou, mas não podia ir.

- Por que não?

- Era arriscado. – diz Sasuke de forma genérica.

- Mesmo Kakachi-sensei havia alcançado o MS – diz, mudando de assunto.

- Como consegui?

- Eu não sei, mas sem alunos, você continuou se aperfeiçoando.

- Quem foi seu sensei?

- Já disse que não importa mais.

- Pelo jeito, você não responderá muitas perguntas – observa o outro Sasuke.

- Não vamos perder mais tempo com isso. Quero saber exatamente o que aconteceu. Precisamos falar com nosso pai.

O outro Sasuke apenas concorda com a cabeça.

* * *

_Agradeço pelos reviews __BastetAzazis__, __alanaakasha21__ e __sango7higurashi__._

_E Sango, por favor, não venha me assombrar, eu prometo que atualizo logo._

_rsrsrssrsrs_


	6. De volta a realidade

Capítulo 6 – De volta a realidade

De repente, os três estão de volta à sala. Fugaku percebendo que retornaram, questiona.

- Conseguiram?

- Ainda não. Primeiro eu quero falar com o Sr. – responde o Sasuke.

Todos o fitam e vêem que ele tinha facilmente se soltado e estava em frente ao pai.

- Qual dos dois está no controle? – pergunta o pai.

- Por enquanto, nenhum.

- O que você quer saber?

- Realmente o que aconteceu.

O pai consente com a cabeça e estende um pergaminho em sua direção. Ele está lacrado. Essa era a razão que o pai precisou voltar para casa antes de ver o filho no hospital. Sasuke rompe o lacre e o abre, reconhecendo, em seguida, sua própria letra.

- As principais respostas você encontrará aí.

Ele assente e começa a ler.

"Provavelmente você estará muito confuso com a situação então resolvi lhe esclarecer alguns pontos. Você é meu futuro que, provavelmente, estará em conflito com outro muito mais agradável. Antes de você tomar qualquer decisão, espero que relembre por todos os sofrimentos que passamos na vida e que me fizeram tomar a decisão de tentar alterar o passado. Eu consegui, mas cabe a você usufruir. Seja esperto e pare de cometer tantos erros. Tente ser feliz".

- Cara, até na sua explicação você é sucinto – diz Naruto que se aproveitou pra ler o pergaminho sobre o ombro de Sasuke.

- Hunf, cala a boca dobe.

- Acho que essa é sua frase preferida.

Sasuke já ia socar Naruto, mas Sakura interfere.

- Por favor, deixe-me ter esse prazer.

- À vontade.

E Sakura dá um belo soco em Naruto.

- Aiiiiii, doeu.

- Vê se aprende a ficar quieto.

- Mas não falei nada de mais. Ele não explicou nada naquele pergaminho.

- Hunf. Falei o suficiente.

- Suficiente para que?

Sasuke ignora a pergunta e se vira para Tsunade.

- Preciso de um tempo para refletir.

- Você ficará na casa de Sakura.

- Na minha casa?

- Por que na casa dela? – pergunta Naruto.

- Eu e Fugaku já combinamos tudo. Diremos que você continua no hospital e que estávamos perseguindo um espião que se disfarçou como você depois de ter te atacado no Templo. Assim, não haverá implicações nem para o Sasuke, nem para os Uchiha.

Todos concordam. Não havia mais nada para ser dito, eles poderiam partir. Antes de saírem, Sasuke se vira e olha para a mãe. Alguns segundos se passam, até que ele vai até ela e dá um abraço. Todos entendem o que passa em seu coração. Eles tinham sentido seu sofrimento ao perder a família.

Sasuke e Sakura saem pelos fundos, tomando cuidado para não serem vistos.

Ao chegarem no apartamento, Sasuke estranha. Estava tudo escuro.

- Sua família?

- Eles se mudaram, não se lembra?

Ele para um momento e fecha os olhos.

- Sim, me lembro – e responde com um breve sorriso.

Sakura sorri, feliz com sua reação. Aquela não seria a reação normal do seu namorado, mas já estava começando a se aproximar do que ela estava acostumada. Os dois estão parados no meio da sala se fitando.

- Vamos ficar aqui, no meio da sala? – pergunta, levantando ironicamente uma sobrancelha.

Ela cora com o comentário seco e dá uma risadinha sem graça.

- Você é sempre chato assim ou só está de mau humor?

Ele se arrepende de sua grosseria com ela e tenta se desculpar.

- Desculpe, hoje tem sido um dia difícil.

- Tudo bem. Venha, vou lhe mostrar o quarto de hóspedes.

Sasuke a acompanha e agradece aliviado quando ela o deixa sozinho. Ele precisava colocar sua mente em ordem e nunca conseguiria com ela por perto. Por mais que tentasse negar, a simples presença dela no mesmo ambiente, mexia com ele.

Agora, a prioridade era de se conhecer, para depois começar a interagir com quem o cercava. Ele se deita na cama e, de olhos fechados, começa a comparar os passados.

Depois de fechar a porta do quarto de visitas, Sakura se sente perdida. O que ela deveria fazer em relação a ele? Como deveria tratá-lo? Como seu namorado, como um amigo ou como um simples estranho? Sentindo-se oprimida por tantas perguntas, resolve tomar um banho para relaxar. Depois iria fazer o jantar já que não tinham comido nada na hora do almoço.

Quando ficou tudo pronto ela, um pouco receosa, resolve bater na porta do quarto para chamá-lo. De início, começa a bater levemente, não queria assustá-lo se estivesse dormindo. Não há resposta. Ela resolve insistir com mais intensidade. Sem obter qualquer tipo de resposta, ela encosta o ouvido na porta. Não há qualquer som lá dentro. Impaciente, ela entreabre a porta e espia pelo vão. O quarto está escuro e vazio. Um som perto de suas costas chama sua atenção e ela vira prontamente, quase dando de nariz no tórax nu de Sasuke.

Ele estava apenas de toalha na parte de baixo do corpo e com os cabelos molhados. Provavelmente tinha acabado de sair do banho, já que dava para se sentir o cheirinho de sabonete. Sakura fica roxa de vergonha com essa situação.

- D-Desculpe.

O rapaz nada diz, apenas fica fitando os olhos verdes da kunoichi de forma intensa. Constrangida com seu silêncio, ela tenta desviar sua atenção.

- Vim lhe chamar para jantar.

O silêncio novamente a responde. Ela não consegue decifrar, mas há um clima diferente entre eles. Os olhos dele não são mais vazio ou frios, nem calmos e doces como ela lembrava de seu namorado, mas transmitem um brilho diferente, mais determinado.

Agora seu objetivo tinha sido alcançado, ela desviara sua atenção, mas não como ela queria, já que ele passa a fitar seus lábios. Sem saber o que fazer, ela tenta quebrar esse clima, dando um passo pra trás. Antes que conseguisse, ele a segura de forma firme, mas sem machucar. Ele se aproxima dela e se abaixa, para sussurrar em sua orelha, o que faz percorrer vários arrepios no corpo dela.

- Você é irritante.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, lágrimas vem aos olhos da garota e, com uma voz magoada, questiona.

- Por que diz isso?

Ele voltar a fitar seus lábios como se estivesse a ponto de tomá-los. Nesse momento, ela toma consciência não apenas da força daquele olhar que a faz se sentir seduzida de bom grado, mas do corpo do rapaz, de seu cheiro másculo, de seus braços musculosos, da força que emana dele, de sua presença marcante... Ele parecia mais forte e belo como nunca.

- Você fala demais – responde de forma rouca.

Antes que ela retrucasse, Sasuke se rende ao desejo e toma os lábios dela com um beijo. Não havia porque negar algo que ambos queriam. Sakura, de início, é pega de surpresa, mas logo começa a corresponder com a mesma intensidade. Mas naquele beijo havia mais... Ele a beijava como se nunca tivesse feito isso antes, como se estivesse esperando por esse momento a tempos mas só agora conseguisse, como se fosse um belo sonho. Há muito mais desejo e paixão do que em qualquer outra vez.

O beijo termina, mas Sakura permanece no mesmo lugar, de olhos fechados. Ela tenta acalmar seu coração que bate descompassado, seu mente tumultuada por pensamentos eróticos e o seu enorme desejo de se aprofundar cada vez mais no beijo.

Sasuke passa lentamente por ela e entra no quarto e diz com uma voz rouca, demonstrando um desejo contido.

- Vou me vestir e já desço.

Ela acorda de seus pensamentos e concorda, fechando logo a porta. Ela desce e se senta à mesa. Sua face está quente. Toda ela está febril pelo desejo. Depois de beber muita água, ela se acalma.

Passam alguns minutos e ele desce. Ele tinha trocado de roupa, já que a mãe levara ao hospital uma muda limpa, vestindo agora um traje todo preto, com o símbolo dos Uchiha na manga direita.

Sem perceber, ela o está fitando, absorvendo cada detalhe, detectando cada mudança. Ele para e espera, com uma expressão que demonstrava divertimento, pelo término da inspeção dela. Ela nota e cora.

- Fui aprovado?

- Hummm. Acho que sim.

- Você só acha? – pergunta de forma maliciosa, se aproximando da mesa.

O coração dela volta a bater descompassado. Com o seu caminhar lento, porém decidido. Ele a lembra um felino se aproximando da presa, com a absoluta certeza que essa não pode escapar. Mas ele não continua até ela, sentando-se em frente à mesa para jantar.

Eles comem silenciosos, enquanto Sakura evita a todo custo o olhar, apesar de sentir a vigilância constante dele.

- Por que você está me evitando? – pergunta com uma voz firme.

- Imagine, impressão sua.

- Olhe pra mim – ordena de forma suave.

Depois de muita consideração interior, ela, por fim, o encara.

- O que você quer? – pergunta irritada.

- Você amava o antigo Sasuke?

- Aonde você quer chegar com essa pergunta?

- Apenas responda.

- Sim.

- O suficiente para continuar amando mesmo se ele mudasse?

Ela medita por um momento.

- Acho que sim.

- Então me dê uma chance. Não tenha medo de mim.

Ela não responde. Não sabia o que falar, mas também não era necessário. Sasuke já estava se levantando e agradecendo pelo jantar, pedindo licença para se retirar logo em seguida. Confusa, Sakura deixa tudo como estava e sobe correndo, se trancando no quarto. Ela deita na cama e começa a chorar. Depois de algum tempo ela acaba adormecendo.

No quarto ao lado, Sasuke passava maus momentos. Querendo realmente entender sua situação, ele tinha reduzido suas defesas. Como resultado, ele já não sabia quem ele realmente era. Sua mente estava confusa, misturando todas as imagens. Ele tinha começado a comparar e, depois de um tempo, já não sabia mais o que tinha vivido ou não. Apenas algo estava claro pra ele – o amor que sentia por Sakura. E, com base nisso, resolveu começar a construir seu futuro.

* * *

_Caros leitores, fico muito feliz que estejam gostando. Alguns fatos, como o que realmente aconteceu quando ele retornou ao passado, só irão ser revelados nos capítulos mais para a frente. Agradeço os reviews e peço que continuem mandando suas opiniões e sugestões._


	7. Um novo futuro

Capítulo 7 – Um novo futuro

No dia seguinte, Sasuke acorda decidido em reconquistar Sakura. Ele vira o medo nos olhos dela e não gostara da sensação. Ele desce silencioso, mas não a encontra, apenas um bilhete. Ela tinha ido trabalhar no hospital e só voltaria no final da tarde. Injuriado ele toma café.

Depois de duas horas andando pelo apartamento, ele já sente como um animal enjaulado. Não poderia ficar mais lá. Tinha que fazer algo, falar com ela ou, simplesmente, andar pela cidade. Uma idéia passa em sua mente. Ele vai até o quarto e troca de roupa, colocando o uniforme ANBU, junto com a máscara. Assim, ele não teria problemas.

Ele sai e começa a olhar os mínimos detalhes da cidade. Sem se conter, ele ruma ao distrito Uchiha. Ao chegar, resolve ser cauteloso e se esconde para fica observando o movimento. E assim, ele fica lá por horas. Como era bom ver vida naquelas ruas novamente, principalmente, de seus familiares.

Por ser perto da hora de almoço, o movimento é intenso e, depois de um tempo, ele vê aquela que dissera ser sua irmã chegar toda saltitante. Ele fecha os olhos e começa a lembrar de quando ele recebeu a notícia que ganharia uma irmã. Tinha sido numa manhã. Sua mãe tinha passado mal e fora ao hospital. Ao retornar, seus pais mostravam um contentamento que não era visto desde que Itachi tivera sido preso.

Naquele momento ele tinha feito uma promessa a si mesmo. Ele nunca a deixaria na mão. Seria um bom irmão pra ela, apoiando-a por toda sua vida. E, assim ocorreu. Eles sempre tiveram um ótimo relacionamento, em que Sasuke sempre passou um bom tempo com ela, não apenas a ajudando a treinar, mas a consolando e conversando nos momentos difíceis. Sayuri, esse era seu nome, escolhido por ele quando soubera da gravidez da mãe.

Passa-se mais um tempo e o pai retorna, trajando seu uniforme. Pelo jeito, os Uchiha ainda compunham a força policial de Konoha, com seu pai por capitão. Nada havia mudado. Com a chegada dele, Sasuke resolve deixar seu posto de observação e convidar Sakura para almoçar.

Só que essa tarefa não seria tão simples. Ao chegar lá, ele percebe que sua situação é um pouco incômoda. Um membro da ANBU em missão, já que não tiraria sua máscara, levantaria muitas suspeitas se procurasse Sakura, principalmente pelos acontecimentos do dia anterior.

Ele já estava procurando uma rota alternativa, quando tem uma ótima idéia. Ele faz o jutsu de transformação e sua aparência fica como a de Naruto. Finalmente o dobe serviria para alguma coisa. Calmamente ele entra no hospital e pergunta pela kunoichi. Nesse momento ela estava em sua sala e ele segue para lá.

Não passam nem dois minutos e a enfermeira toma um susto ao ver Naruto entrar novamente no Hospital.

- Naruto.

- Sim?

- Por que você saiu e entrou novamente?

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu acabei de falar com você.

- Sim, você falou meu nome.

- Não, estou falando da Sakura.

- O que tem ela? E falando nisso, onde ela está? – pergunta, como sempre, berrando.

A enfermeira está nervosa com toda aquela bagunça e resolve deixar pra lá aquele assunto.

- Você está esquisito hoje. Como falei antes, ela está na sala dela.

Ele dá de ombros, achando a enfermeira maluca. Depois de agradecer, ele vai até lá. Enquanto isso, Sasuke, ainda como Naruto, bate na porta. De dentro, uma voz doce dá a permissão para entrar. Prontamente ele entra, mantendo ainda sua identidade em segredo.

- Olá Naruto, o que você quer?

- Pensei em te convidar para almoçar.

- Ramém de novo? Não obrigada, comemos isso quase a semana toda. Já estou enjoada.

- Não precisa ser ramém. Podemos comer outra coisa.

- Como? Você deve estar doente.

Antes dele retrucar, um berro estridente penetra em seus ouvidos.

- Quem é você, seu impostor?

Ele se vira e dá de cara com o Naruto.

- Você precisa fazer tanto barulho por nada, dobe?

- Não desvie da pergunta, quem é você?

- O Orochimaru, não sabia?

- Como? – os dois berram e se preparam para a luta.

- Hunf, continuam ingênuos.

Os dois partem pro ataque e Sasuke é obrigado a desviar, mas aproveita para dar um chute em Naruto que voa longe e bate na parede.

- Calma, sou eu, Sasuke – e ele revela sua verdadeira identidade.

- Como vou saber que é realmente o teme.

- Se me chamar novamente assim, vou lhe dar uma boa razão para você se arrepender.

- Isso não é suficiente.

- Era só que me faltava. Você realmente acha que o Orochimaru iria ficar conversando com você?

- Sasuke tem razão. É ele mesmo.

- Teme, tinha que ser você mesmo. Que susto você nos deu.

- Não sei porque, só se ele tivesse voltado dos mortos.

- Do que você está falando, quando ele morreu? – pergunta ela.

- Como assim? Eu o matei já faz tempo.

- Só se foi na sua vida de Sasuke Malvadão, pois ele está bem vivo e dá muito trabalho a Konoha.

- Pra Konoha?

- Sim, ele já atacou três vezes com os shinobis do som e parece que está planejando fazer de novo. Mas, de qualquer forma, o que você veio fazer aqui? – pergunta Sakura desconfiada.

- Já disse, te convidar para almoçar.

- Eu também. Ótimo, podemos ir todos.

Sasuke não gosta muito da idéia, já que queria ficar a sós com ela, mas não acha nenhuma boa desculpa para o amigo não ir.

- Mas como vamos fazer, você não deve andar por aí.

- É só você me dar alta. Estou saindo mesmo do hospital.

Sakura estava em dúvida se deveria aceitar ou não o convite. Ainda estava incerta sobre a mudança de Sasuke, mas com a presença de Naruto no almoço, a decisão fica fácil. Ele saberia se controlar com o amigo presente, além de ser uma ótima oportunidade de conversarem e ele esclarecer algumas coisas, sempre com uma distância segura entre eles. Ela sabia que se ele a beijasse novamente daquele jeito, ela não manteria o controle necessário para o afastá-lo.

Depois de muita discussão sobre o restaurante, Naruto vence a questão, e eles vão, como sempre, comer ramém.

Durante o trajeto e até chegar o pedido, Naruto falou o tempo todo. Nesse último período, uma bela moça tinha conseguido conquistar seu coração e ele aproveitou a oportunidade para pedir conselhos aos amigos.

- Mas como peço a mão de Hinata em namoro?

- Hunf. Vá até ela e peça, simples.

- Ai teme, não é porque você é gelado que todo o mundo tem que ser.

- Então não sei porque perguntou e aposto que a Sakura não me acha gelado – diz encarando a garota.

Ela cora levemente e resolve ajudar o amigo.

- Ela gosta do jeitinho que você é. Basta apenas você agir como sempre. Só não esqueça de falar com o Neji depois. Você sabe como ele é zeloso nas questões da família.

- Que saco, nem me fale. Toda vez que eu me aproximo dela, ele me mata com o olhar.

- Nem se esqueça de não berrar perto dela. É capaz dela desmaiar – complementa Sasuke.

- Ai, é mesmo, isso vive acontecendo.

E Naruto repete pela quinta vez como ela era delicada, bonita, carinhosa etc. O ramém chega e o loiro começa a fazer sua ocupação preferida – comer. Finalmente ele tinha ficado quieto e Sakura decide aproveitar a oportunidade.

- E como você está Sasuke-kun?

- Bem.

- Pretende voltar para sua casa hoje?

- Provavelmente.

- Então você já aceitou as mudanças?

- Sim.

- Mudanças? Que mudanças? O teme continua monossilábico como sempre.

- Hunf. E o que você quer saber, dobe?

- Sei lá.

- Por que você foi embora? – pergunta Sakura ansiosa.

- Isso importa?

- Sim.

- E por que? Eu já estou aqui. O que isso muda?

- É isso o que eu quero saber. Como fica o nosso relacionamento e em que você mudou.

Sasuke vê a determinação nos olhos dela e gosta da mudança. Há muito ela não era mais aquela menina fraca e chorona. Agora ela era uma mulher forte e decidida.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Não sou mais o Sasuke que você conhecia, mas meus sentimentos por você não mudaram, apenas se aprofundaram – diz ele segurando a mão dela.

Ela não consegue sustentar o olhar dele que transmitia uma intensidade de sentimentos e desvia para o prato.

- Se aprofundaram? – pergunta com um fio de voz.

- Sim. Confie em mim – diz de forma segura.

Com aquele tom de voz ele conseguiria qualquer coisa dela. Quando ele o adotava, sempre transmitia uma enorme segurança e paz para ela. Assim, ela o seguiria para qualquer lugar. Ele abaixa um pouco a cabeça para tentar capturar o olhar dela novamente.

- Você confia?

Ela o fita e fica perdida na escuridão de seus olhos. Assim deveria ser sua alma, tão profunda e sombria, guardando uma infinidade de segredos. Ela não sabia como ele conseguia, mas com apenas duas ou três frases, sem esclarecer nada, ela extinguia todas as suas dúvidas. Definitivamente ele era sua fraqueza.

- Sempre – diz bem baixinho.

Ao ouvir, ele dá um pequeno sorriso satisfeito. Com os últimos acontecimentos, seus objetivos de vida haviam desaparecido. O primeiro, não precisaria ser cumprido, já que Itachi estava preso a anos e, o segundo, ele pretendia modificar um pouco, não precisando reconstruir o clã, mas apenas aumentá-lo.

Quanto a limpar o nome Uchiha, ele tinha conseguido, com toda a aldeia reconhecendo seu talento. Agora, sua nova meta, pela primeira vez, não era baseada em orgulho, raiva ou obrigação, mas na simples felicidade de viver junto da pessoa amada. Ele só queria formar uma família com Sakura.

O almoço termina e Sakura tem que voltar para o Hospital. Eles se despedem de Naruto e Sasuke resolve acompanhá-la. Durante o trajeto ela está pensativa, mas ao chegar no destino, ela simplesmente pergunta rapidamente.

- Quer jantar comigo?

- Sim – responde ele prontamente.

- Então passe em minha casa às...

- Não, eu te pego aqui no hospital quando acabar seu plantão.

- Mas...

Antes que ela terminasse a frase, ele dá um selinho e se despede.

- Até mais.

Ela só concorda de cabeça e o observa se afastando. Depois, dá de ombros, e entra.

* * *

_Gostaria de agradecer os reviews enviados. **Ikaira **eu ainda não conheço a Anime Spirits (A.S.), mas obrigada pela indicação. Vou procurar descobrir._


	8. Um dia em família

Capítulo 8 – Um dia em família

Sasuke caminha calmamente pelas ruas de Konoha em direção a sua casa. Em uma travessa deserta, ele simplesmente desaparece. Após alguns momentos, um shinobi sai das sombras e começa a procurá-lo de um lado para o outro. Era Shisui. Em sua infância, ele fora o melhor amigo de Itachi. Com sua traição e tentativa de matá-lo por poder, ele criou um grande rancor, que sempre pretendia descontar em Sasuke. Assim, desde o fatídico dia, ele vivia tentando prejudicar Sasuke.

Das sombras, o brilho de uma katana reflete, que para de forma certeira a poucos milímetros do pescoço de Shisui.

- O que você quer?

- Sasuke?

Como resposta, ele sai das sombras, porém sem abaixar sua kusanagi, apenas revelando-se.

- Por que está me seguindo, Shisui?

- Queria colocar a história a limpo.

- Qual?

- Que ontem era um espião e não você.

- Hunf. Agora você duvida da Godaime? – pergunta ironicamente.

- Não, mas...

- Cuidado, não é saudável ficar questionando as regras.

- Isso é especialidade da sua parte da família.

Sasuke apenas dá um riso seco e com um pequeno gesto, toca com a lâmina no pescoço de seu adversário, o que faz que um filete de sangue escorra de um pequeno corte.

- Pois parece que contagiou um membro mais distante do clã. Só um aviso, não me provoque – diz Sasuke abaixando a kusanagi.

O outro Uchiha, antes de partir, apenas complementa.

- Estou lhe observando.

Sasuke permanece parado na mesma posição e, depois de um tempo, diz de forma seca.

- Pode aparecer Kakashi – diz abrindo os olhos e fitando para um local específico, entre umas árvores.

Não dá nem 1 minuto e o sensei sai de lá.

- Muito bem Sasuke, vejo que notou minha presença.

- Hunf. Desde a casa de Sakura.

- E por que não falou antes?

- Porque não achei necessário. Quem estava perdendo seu tempo era você.

- Você não mudou muito. Mas quero verificar isso de perto. Treino amanhã de tarde.

Sasuke apenas concorda e os dois partem, cada um para seu destino. O rapaz continua seu caminho, porém com o coração batendo cada vez mais forte. Ele estava se aproximando de sua casa. Ele tinha aceito seu passado e lembrava de toda sua família e os anos que se passaram desde aquele sangrento dia, mas, mesmo assim, sentia como se não os visse a anos.

Realmente o que ele dissera a Sakura estava certo. A principal mudança fora de seus sentimentos por aqueles queridos a ele. Esses tinham se intensificado. Ele conhecia a dor da perda e não queria sofrê-la novamente. Mais do que nunca, ele sabia valorizar a dádiva da vida e pretendia aproveitá-la.

Ao passar pelas ruas do clã Uchiha, um leve sorriso veio aos seus lábios. Agora ele era livre. Livre para sentir, livre para sorrir e livre para amar. Não precisava mais odiar e invejar. Ele caminha um pouco e vê seus tios.

Eles o olham, preocupados, mas, ao ver sua expressão serena, relaxam.

- Olá Sasuke, vejo que finalmente acordou.

- Olá tio.

- Estávamos preocupados. Ontem tivemos problemas aqui.

- Eu soube. Pena que não pude ajudar.

- Já sabem para quem o espião trabalha?

- Orochimaru – mente ele.

- Hum. Sempre ele. Parece que continua insistindo em pegar um Uchiha.

- Ele sempre quis o Sharingan. Bem, eu tenho que ir. Até mais.

Ele continua seu caminho e chega à porta de sua casa. O jardim está cuidado e a construção conservada, exatamente como em suas lembranças. Ele tira seu calçado e entra.

Sua mãe está na cozinha, compenetrada em suas tarefas e não sente sua presença.

- Mãe?

Ao ouvir a voz dele, ela para tudo e se vira. Ao vê-lo, ela sorri da mesma forma que fazia quando ele era pequeno e vai abraçá-lo.

- Filho. Como você está?

- Bem.

- Ainda está confuso?

- Não. Só parece que ainda estou sonhando e que toda essa felicidade é irreal. Mas decidi aceitar e fazer um bom futuro para mim.

- Fico feliz, pode sempre contar comigo e com seu pai. E já falou com ele hoje?

- Ainda não. Marquei de pegar Sakura no hospital, então pensei em sair mais cedo e passar no trabalho dele.

- Vá sim, ele vai gostar.

- E Sayuri?

- Ela está treinando.

- No lugar de sempre?

- Sim.

- Vou vê-la. Até mais – e ele segue para perto do lago, local em que tantas vezes ele tinha treinado e onde fizera sua promessa de vingança.

Como previsto, ela estava lá, treinando o Katon no jutsu e estava se saindo muito bem. Ele se aproxima silenciosamente, mas ela sente e joga uma série de shurikens e kunais em sua direção. Ele se desvia facilmente, mas ela desaparece e reaparece às suas costas, atacando-o.

Ela tem o Sharingan ativado no segundo nível e o ataca com velocidade, mas ele desvia sem problemas. Os dois lutam um pouco de taijutsu, até que ele a acerta. Era assim que os dois se cumprimentavam durante os treinos.

- Você continua com a guarda baixa.

- Como você me acertou sem ao menos usar o Sharingan?

Ele dá de ombros.

- Sua defesa está com algumas falhas.

E os dois recomeçam a treinar. Depois de um tempo, eles se despedem para que ele troque de roupa. Depois de um banho, ele coloca uma calça preta, uma camisa preta e o colete verde de Konoha por cima. Como sempre, o símbolo dos Uchihas está na manga da camisa.

Depois de pronto, ele sai em direção ao prédio da força policial da cidade. Ao chegar, Sasuke fica fitando a fachada por alguns minutos, lembrando de quando seu irmão o carregou e contou sobre o vínculo de sua família com esse serviço. Realmente, vários de seu clã continuavam trabalhando lá e param o trabalho ao vê-lo entrar. Ele se esforça para agir naturalmente, cumprimentando-os, tratando-os como sempre fizera, só que esse sai um pouco mais frio e seco do que de costume. Ao chegar a uma porta específica, ele bate.

- Entre – era a voz de seu pai.

- Pai.

- Entre Sasuke. Vejo que já teve alta. Fico feliz. Sente-se para conversarmos – diz num tom alto para que todos escutassem antes que a porta fechasse.

- Como você se sente? – pergunta, agora com a voz baixa.

- Bem.

- Aceitou os fatos?

- Sim.

- E o que vai fazer?

- Continuar minha vida, honrar o clã e pretendo matar o Orochimaru.

- É realmente meu filho.

Sasuke dá um pequeno sorriso. Ele sempre gostara de ouvir essas palavras do pai.

- Já quer saber o que aconteceu naquele dia?

- Quero, mas não agora. Tenho que pegar Sakura no hospital.

- Você realmente gosta dela?

- Sim.

- Ela será uma ótima Uchiha. Tem um grande talento.

- E um grande coração.

A conversa ruma para um campo menos pessoal, passando para os problemas corriqueiros da cidade. Na hora marcada, ele segue rápido para o hospital.

Ao chegar, vê que está um pouco cedo e resolve esperar do outro lado da rua. Para se distrair, olha desinteressadamente o movimento, até que uma pessoa chama sua atenção. Ele já ia começar a seguí-lo, quando Sakura aparece.

- Olá Sasuke-kun.

- Olá – responde ele, distraído.

Ela nota sua distração e já pergunta irritada.

- Está tudo bem?

- Está... o que o Kabuto faz em Konoha?

- Como assim? Ele mora aqui e trabalha no Hospital.

- Desde quando?

- Faz uns 6 meses. Eu te falei. Até você não se lembrava muito bem dele. Nós fizemos o exame chuuin com ele e ele desistiu. Ele só conseguiu ano passado e como tem alguma habilidade com jutsus médicos, começou a trabalhar aqui.

- Isso não é bom, temos que falar com Tsunade.

- Mas...

- Venha, confie em mim.

Com essa frase, ela não tem escolha e o segue até a sala da Hokage. Chegando, ele bate.

- Entre.

- Tsunade-sama, precisamos conversar.

- Ah Sasuke, logo imaginei que iria me procurar para isso. Você já quer voltar a ter missões?

- Na verdade, não é sobre isso. É um assunto bem mais grave.

- Qual?

- Orochimaru tem um espião na vila.

- Hum. Isso nós já suspeitávamos e você estava encarregado de investigar o assunto. Descobriu quem?

- Kabuto.

- Você tem certeza?

- Sim.

- Como descobriu?

Sasuke exita. Ele teria que falar de um passado que queria esquecer e que poderia machucar a muitos, principalmente Sakura. Ela percebe suas dúvidas e fica nervosa com isso. Ele estava escondendo algo.

- Então?

- Bem, numa época fui obrigado a seguir Orochimaru e Kabuto sempre o serviu – tecnicamente não era verdade, mas na época, ele achou que não tinha opção para concretizar sua vingança.

- Então foi por isso que você abandonou a vila – sussurra Sakura.

- Hum. Isso é muito grave. Sakura, você ficará responsável por vigiá-lo no hospital. Fora, eu colocarei outra pessoa.

- Hai.

- Quanto a você, Sasuke, você entende a gravidade do que me revelou?

- Hai.

- Frente a sinceridade que demonstrou, vou lhe dar um voto de confiança. Não me decepcione.

- Não irei.

E os dois deixam a sala da Hokage para seguirem para a casa de Sakura. O caminho é silencioso, com o casal perdido em seus pensamentos. Ao chegarem na casa dela, mal eles fecham a porta, Sakura pergunta num tom anormalmente alto de voz.

- Como pôde trair Konoha?

- Eu não traí.

- Como não? Você se juntou ao Orochimaru.

- Eu tive meus motivos, mas não foi pra trair a vila. Nunca o ajudei em qualquer plano nesse sentido.

- Não existe motivo forte o suficiente para se juntar a ele.

- Não? Que tal treinar para ficar mais forte para matar o assassino do meu clã? Você viu o que aconteceu, pensei que entenderia.

- Eu senti o quanto sofreu, mas sempre há outra escolha.

- Eu tentei acreditar que você, dentre qualquer um, seria capaz de me compreender, mas vejo que me enganei. De qualquer forma, isso é passado e um passado que nem existe mais.

- Só que isso demonstra até onde iria para conseguir algo.

Sasuke olha para ela e suspira com uma expressão triste.

- Eu não me arrependo do que fiz e consegui meu objetivo graças a isso. Talvez você não aprove, mas agora é tarde. A única coisa que pode mudar é o nosso futuro. Você pode aceitar e deixar pra lá, ou deixar isso ficar entre nós.

- Isso é muito grave – sussurra ela olhando pro chão, enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

- Eu fiz muitas coisas, algumas que me orgulho e muitas que não. Com o tempo você pode saber de muitas delas. Cabe a você decidir confiar plenamente em mim. Eu te amo, de todo o meu coração. Você foi a única pessoa capaz de penetrar na escuridão que era minha vida. Sua imagem sempre me serviu de consolo nos meus piores momentos. Nunca vou lhe abandonar de novo, só se você pedir. Essa escolha só cabe a você – ele se aproxima, a beija ternamente e vai embora.

* * *

_Gente, eu nunca consegui imaginar um Sasuke pedindo perdão ou se humilhando por aceitação. Ele pode até sofrer, mas não irá admitir que estava completamente errado. Agradeço os reviews e esperem que gostem desse capítulo._


	9. Melancolia

Capítulo 9 – Melancolia

Sakura começa a ter outra crise de choro e sobe correndo as escadas e se joga na cama. Sua cabeça doía pela confusão que estava vivendo. Naquela noite, ela não iria tomar qualquer decisão, só pretendia chorar até adormecer, tentando tirar todo o peso de seu coração.

Sasuke, por sua vez, também chorava, mas não visivelmente. Seu coração é que chorava. Quem o visse, não seria capaz de detectar qualquer emoção em sua face, apenas a frieza costumeira, mas sua alma doía de tristeza.

Ele caminha a noite toda por Konoha, tentando colocar em ordem o caos de sua mente, estabelecendo metas de como iria se portar nessa nova vida, o que comentaria ou não, quais jutsus demonstraria. Mas apesar de todo seu esforço, sua mente não se concentrava, teimando em voltar sempre a Sakura. Ele se recriminava por tê-la feito sofrer de novo, contudo, não havia nada que pudesse fazer. O passado já havia sido alterado e não tinha o porquê de sofrer por isso. Mas ambos sabiam que era mentira. Ele não se arrependera da escolha feita e trilharia os mesmos caminhos se as circunstâncias se repetissem. Isso era o que tortura o coração dela. Como ela conseguiria confiar nele se ele apresentasse uma índole tão flexível.

Após algumas horas, ele se senta em frente ao lago, observando a brisa da noite que batia nas árvores floridas de sakuras, em volta da superfície, levando um doce aroma até ele. Nem mesmo lá, ele conseguia se centrar. Ela estaria em todo lugar, com sua lembrança sempre o perseguindo.

O tempo passa e ele vê a cidade despertar e a vida continuar seu curso pelas ruas movimentadas. Mas ele permanece lá, sentado, apenas observando desanimado. Que diferença faria se ele fosse ou voltasse, contasse suas razões ou não, ninguém nunca confiaria nele. Não importava se o passado tivesse sido alterado, provavelmente seu destino era ficar só. Restava apenas se conformar com isso.

E com pensamentos tão sombrios, ele permanece lá até perto da hora do almoço, quando escuta um berro estridente, bem conhecido seu.

- O que está fazendo aqui, teme?

- Hunf. Vendo a grama crescer – responde sem virar para fitar o amigo.

- Que coisa boba para se fazer. Sua mãe e Sakura estão preocupadas.

- Com o que?

- Como assim? Com você.

- Sou adulto.

- Tá, mas sua mãe encontrou com a Sakura e avisou que você não tinha voltado para casa. Por sua vez, sua namorada falou que tinham brigado e que você tinha saído cedo da casa dela.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso?

- A Sakura me pediu para te achar.

- Pois já achou.

- Você tem treino hoje com Kakashi.

Agora Sasuke se levanta e o olha bravo.

- O resumo de minha vida está fixado em algum mural?

- Do que está falando, teme?

- Hunf. Deixa pra lá. Você vai no treino? – pergunta, com o desânimo tomando novamente conta dele.

- Vou dar uma olhada.

- Até mais então.

- Até e não se preocupe, pois vou avisar Sakura que lhe encontrei.

Sasuke já ia partir, mas o olha e se aproxima dele.

- Obrigado.

- Por o que? – pergunta espantado com o agradecimento tão incomum do amigo.

- Por ser meu amigo.

Naruto percebe que ele não está bem. A briga deveria ter sido pior do que imaginara.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura lhe ama muito. Ela não ficará brava para sempre e logo lhe perdoará e vocês farão as pazes.

Sasuke se espanta com a perspicácia tão rara no amigo, mas responde melancólico.

- Eu espero.

Após isso, os dois se despedem e cada um segue seu curso. Sasuke chega em sua casa e sua família já está reunida para o almoço. Ele entra e faz um breve cumprimento de cabeça e se junta a eles.

- Você está atrasado – diz o pai de forma severa.

Ele só concorda de forma distraída, perdido em seus pensamentos, enquanto fita a comida.

A mãe fica nervosa com a reação tão apática dele, enquanto a irmã tenta entender o que se passava nesses últimos tempos. Desde que o irmão fora internado, sua família estava com um comportamento muito atípico.

- Depois temos que conversar – avisa o pai.

- Hai.

Quando termina o almoço, os dois seguem para conversar em outra sala. A irmã logo sai pra treinar, enquanto a mãe fica arrumando a louça.

- O que foi Sasuke? Por que está assim?

Os dois nunca tinham conversado assuntos pessoais antes. O pai sempre se portara de forma severa, fazendo com que Sasuke tentasse enfrentar suas dificuldades sozinhos. Praticamente, por toda sua vida, ele nunca se voltara ao pai em seus momentos difíceis. Portanto, aquele comportamento lhe era inesperado, deixando-o duvidoso quanto à conveniência de se abrir com ele.

- Nada.

- Você brigou com a Sakura.

Ele se espanta com a facilidade do pai de ler sua alma. Há muito se orgulhava de trancar seus sentimento no fundo de seu ser, deixando transparecer apenas a frieza costumeira. De forma reticente, resolve se arriscar um pouco na conversa.

- Sim...

- Por que?

Após um suspiro triste, ele responde.

- Pelo meu passado. Eu fiz algumas coisas que ela não gostou. Agora, tem medo de confiar em mim.

- Só por isso você está desse jeito?

- Não. Não é só por isso. Mas se ela diz que me ama, se porta dessa maneira, como as outras pessoas reagiriam se soubessem de tudo o que fiz.

- Outros quem?

- O Sr., a mãe, Sayuri, Kakashi, Naruto, meus amigos, a vila. Talvez ela esteja certa e eu não seja digno de confiança. Talvez meu destino seja ficar sozinho.

- Não seja um tolo melodramático. Não se comporte como um genin fraco. Você é um Uchiha, líder da ANBU. Não se esqueça disso e se porte como tal. Você é um exemplo pra muitos shinobis iniciantes. Se fez algo que se envergonhe no passado, não faz mais diferença. Trate de honrar seu presente e futuro, para não manchar o seu nome e daqueles que se preocupam com você.

- Mas o destino...

- Nós é que fazemos nosso destino. Você, acima de qualquer um, deveria saber disso. Você foi capaz de voltar e alterar a sorte de nosso clã, salvando-o de uma extinção.

- O Sr. está certo... – responde ainda melancólico.

- Vou lhe contar o que realmente aconteceu naqueles dois dias, para você recordar toda vez que sua confiança falhar novamente.

E o pai começa a narrar o que acontecera.

- Às vezes, o destino parece pregar peças com os seres humanos e, ironicamente ou não, quem primeiro encontrou com você no passado, foi você mesmo, quando era apenas uma criança.

- Foi no final da tarde. Você tinha gasto quase todo seu chakra fazendo o jutsu e acabou perdendo a consciência. Sua mãe logo o socorreu quando o viu inconsciente, principalmente pelo símbolo Uchiha em suas vestes.

- Mas nós logo reconhecemos quando acordou. Praticamente sua aparência não tinha modificado muito com a idade, se transformando apenas nas feições de um rapaz. Eu sabia do jutsu e do pergaminho, então logo deduzi que algo grave tinha feito você voltar. Assim que abriu os olhos, sua mãe lhe questionou.

- Filho?

- Mãe? Pai? Não acredito, o jutsu deu certo.

- Você teve sorte. Esse jutsu é muito perigoso.

- Eu precisava tentar.

- Você sabia da existência de um jutsu assim? – pergunta a mãe incrédula ao pai.

- É mais um dos segredos dos Uchihas – responde de uma forma firme, para encerrar a questão naquele ponto.

- O que aconteceu de grave para utilizá-lo? – pergunta a Sasuke.

Nesse momento, a narração é interrompida por uma batida leve na porta.

- Sim? – pergunta de forma severa o pai.

A mãe aparece no vão.

- Sakura está aqui.

Um brilho de esperança surge no olhar de Sasuke. Talvez ela tivesse vindo para dar a resposta. O pai logo nota e compreende a importância da kunoichi na vida de seu filho. Ele sabia que não importaria tudo o que ele falasse, apenas um beijo dela surtiria dez vezes mais resultado. Não haveria o porquê de continuar a conversa naquele momento.

- Vá Sasuke. Fale com ela, mas não se esqueça que você é um Uchiha.

* * *

_Caros leitores. Minha proposta nesse capítulo foi discutir se realmente conseguimos mudar algo. Não seremos meros joguetes do destino? Será que se realmente pudéssemos voltar no tempo e alterar algumas coisas, será que elas, no final, seriam diferentes? _


	10. Decisão

Capítulo 10 – Decisão

O rapaz agradece e vai em direção a sala. Sakura estava na varanda, apreciando a paz do jardim, tentando acalmar o tumulto de sua mente. Sasuke se aproxima silenciosamente e a fica olhando, aproveitando cada segundo para gravar os pequenos detalhes dela. O verde de seus olhos, o formato de seus lábios, as curvas de seu corpo perfeito, o movimento suave dos cabelos pela brisa que entrava, levando seu doce perfume até ele.

Após alguns momentos assim, ela desperta de seu mundo de pensamento e sente ser vigiada, virando prontamente, com sua atenção desperta para flagrar o abusado. Assim que o vê, ela se perde nas profundezas da escuridão dos olhos dele, fazendo com que o tempo estacionasse. Naquele momento, não havia mais nada ao redor deles e entre eles. O mundo se resumia ao casal e a atração que eles sentiam um pelo outro.

Sakura começa a se aproximar lentamente, com os olhos marejados, mas sem perder o contato visual. Ela para a poucos centímetros dele, deixando seus corpos quase se tocarem. Agora ela abaixa o olhar e aproxima seu rosto, posicionando ao lado dele, quase tocando a orelha de Sasuke com seus lábios.

- Por que fez isso? – pergunta com uma voz carregada de emoção.

- Fiz o que?

- Desaparecer.

- Não era minha intenção lhe preocupar. Eu precisava colocar minha cabeça em ordem. Não estou acostumado em ter que me preocupar com a reação de outras pessoas pelos meus atos.

- Você me assustou. – diz, agora fitando-o nos olhos.

- Desculpe.

O silêncio volta entre eles. Sasuke não se segura mais e a toma em seus braços de forma possessiva, como se nunca mais pudesse repetir aquele ato. Ela corresponde com a mesma intensidade, enquanto as lágrimas escorrem involuntariamente de seus olhos. Ela encosta a cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto ele descansa seu rosto sobre os cabelos dela. Como eles eram macios e cheirosos. Eles ficam assim, de olhos fechados, apenas sentindo o calor e o cheiro um do outro, até que ele pergunta.

- Já se decidiu?

Ela se solta e volta a encará-lo.

- Já.

- E?

- A dor de te perder é muito maior que a dor que possa causar qualquer ato seu que você fez no passado. Eu pensei muito e compreendi que fui tola. Não importa o que fez, agora esse passado não existe mais e você batalhou para mudá-lo. O que importa é o futuro e esse, eu quero passar ao seu lado.

Ele dá um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir essas palavras, enquanto um grande peso lhe era retirado. A culpa é uma carga muito pesada para se carregar. Ele coloca a mão no rosto dela e a traz mais para perto, enquanto a outra a entrelaça pela cintura. Os lábios se aproximam e ele passa a beijá-la com vontade.

Sakura responde com a mesma intensidade, logo mergulhando seus dedos no cabelo do rapaz. Os beijos são interrompidos apenas por leves caricias, mordidinhas na orelha e o simples roçar da pele. Os dois estavam perdidos em sua paixão e nem notam os pais de Sasuke que observam de longe, discretamente, a reconciliação do casal.

- Hunf, essa juventude. Olha como ele a agarra aqui em casa. Não tem o mínimo respeito por nós.

- Ai querido, você fala como se não fizesse isso ou até pior quando nós éramos jovens.

- Hum, não sei do que está falando.

- Até parece que não se lembra de quando meus pais foram viajar e nós ficamos sozinhos em casa – retruca a mãe com um sorriso malicioso.

Ele não responde, mais um brilho de desejo e um pequeno sorriso surge em sua face quando fita a mulher.

- Deveríamos relembrar mais vezes a nossa juventude – provoca ela.

Como resposta, ele a beija.

Ambos os casais estavam perdidos em suas ocupações românticas até que uma voz estridente acaba por despertá-los e separá-los.

- Ai teme, pare de agarrar a Sakura-chan porque temos treino. Hoje eu te derroto de vez.

Sasuke nem fita o amigo, controlando seu instinto assassino de partir pra cima dele e ensiná-lo que não se interrompe nessas horas.

- Hunf, dobe. Só mesmo em seus sonhos e não vê que estamos ocupados? Vá na frente que eu já vou.

- Ah, só está me descartando para voltar a agarrá-la.

- Naruto, cala a boca, não seja abusado – repreende uma Sakura muito vermelha, dando um belo soco na cabeça do amigo.

- Aiiii, doeu.

Sasuke dá um leve sorriso.

- Se continuar batendo sempre assim, aí ele vai ficar lesado das idéias de vez.

- Mas isso é simples, é só ele parar de falar tanta besteira.

- Então é melhor continuar batendo.

- Vocês vão ficar conversando a tarde toda ou já vamos?

- Bem, eu tenho que voltar para o hospital mesmo.

- Tá – concorda Sasuke de forma contrariada.

E os três seguem juntos, deixando-a no hospital logo em seguida, partindo para a área de treinamento na floresta.

As despedidas são breves já que estavam muito atrasados. Mal esperam cinco minutos e Kakashi aparece e o treino começa. Sasuke tinha decidido utilizar apenas os jutsus conhecidos por seus colegas, tentando não levantar qualquer suspeita de seu treinamento anterior.

- Vejo que sua velocidade aumentou bastante – observou Kakashi – mas não está demonstrando seu verdadeiro poder. O que está escondendo?

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Sei que está utilizando apenas o que conhecemos. Você está escondendo sua real capacidade – e Kakashi começa a pegar cada vez mais pesado com ele.

- Não vai ler seu livrinho hoje? – zomba Sasuke.

- Hoje ele vai esperar um pouquinho.

Sasuke estava se saindo muito bem, conseguindo manter uma distância de Kakashi, porém sem recuar. Ele sabia que o Sharingan consumia rapidamente o chakra do sensei e estava contando com isso. A situação continuava estável até Sakura aparecer no campo de treinamento, desviando temporariamente a atenção de Sasuke.

Kakashi percebe e pretende se aproveitar da situação e teria conseguido se, no último momento, ele não tivesse se recomposto e utilizado um senei jashu para agarrar o braço do sensei e parar o ataque. Esse logo se esquiva, mas suas suspeitas tinham fundamento.

- Jutsu com cobras. Com quem aprendeu isso?

- Hunf. Pergunta estranha para um portador de um Sharingan, conhecido como o Copy Ninja.

Kakashi entende o ponto dele e não insiste, apesar de suas fortes suspeitas, agora mais agravadas. Tudo seria esclarecido no exato momento. Se o pressionasse mais, poderia perdê-lo novamente.

Sakura gela ao ouvir o diálogo deles. Ela sabia que o nome do namorado poderia ser prejudicado se a informação sobre seu treinamento com Orochimaru fosse revelada. A Vila tinha sofrido grandes perdas por causa do sannin lendário ao longo dos anos e não iria perdoar quem quer que se associasse a ele.

Naruto, sem entender nada, aproveita a parada do treino para se manifestar.

- Ei, eu acho que vocês já treinaram o suficiente. Também quero participar.

- Hum. Na verdade, com a chegada de Sakura, podemos fazer uma pequena missão.

- Missão? – perguntam os três espantados – agora?

- É, vocês estão muito parados. E é simples. Foram avistados por vários moradores, duas pessoas suspeitas rondando os muros da Vila. Vocês têm que conferir a veracidade dessa informação e interrogá-los se os encontrarem.

- Só isso? – pergunta desanimado Naruto – isso é fácil.

- Então estarei esperando aqui – diz se recostando numa árvore e tirando seu livrinho do bolso para ler.

Sasuke, um pouco contrariado pela missão sem importância, já que ele, como líder de um esquadrão da ANBU, não deveria perder seu tempo com coisas sem relevância, resolve cumprimentar Sakura, dando-lhe um selinho de leve que, como resposta, fica vermelhinha.

- Então vamos, depois se agarram – berra Naruto já no meio do caminho.

- Ele nunca se cansa de ter missões? – pergunta Sasuke um tanto aborrecido.

E eles seguem para o portão.

* * *

_Agradeço os reviews enviados e peço desculpa pela demora de postar. Essa semana irei enviar mais rápido._


	11. Os suspeitos

Capítulo 11 – Os suspeitos

Os três mal chegam ao portão e Sakura sugere antes que Naruto já tomasse um caminho.

- Vamos nos separar, assim cobriremos o terreno mais rápido.

- Hum, boa idéia. Naruto, vá para a direita, Sakura, fique com o centro, enquanto eu vou para a esquerda.

Naruto mal escuta a direção e já parte naquele sentido.

- Por que o mandou para lá? Lá só tem rocha e é fácil de checar.

- Por isso mesmo. Do jeito que ele é barulhento, não posso mandá-lo para um local que tem que se esconder.

- Nem fale – concorda, rindo.

- Se cuide.

- Você também.

E os dois partem, cada um em uma direção.

Naruto ia muito bem em seu caminho, pulando rapidamente de galho em galho, até que avista um grupo treinando em uma clareira, o que lhe tira totalmente a atenção ao ver uma determinada pessoa, a ponto de bater de cara numa árvore.

Lá perto, uma bela garota, de cabelos longos escuros e olhos perolados, escuta o barulho e resolve checar. Ao avistá-lo, corre em sua direção.

- N-Naruto-kun, você está bem?

- Hinata? Claro, isso é pouco para me machucar – responde, colocando-se rapidamente de pé e exibindo um sorriso um pouco sem graça, enquanto levava a mão atrás da cabeça.

Ela não consegue sustentar o olhar e logo o abaixa, passando fitar o chão, enquanto corava de leve.

- Fico feliz – diz com um fio de voz.

O silêncio permanece um pouco entre o casal, até que o loiro o quebra, quase berrando.

- Hinata.

- S-sim? – diz um pouco assustada com o tom.

- Quer jantar comigo essa noite?

Um pouco surpresa com o convite, ela cora mais ainda.

- Cla-claro – diz bem baixinho, ainda fitando o chão.

- Como? – pergunta se aproximando dela.

Ela se enche de coragem e levanta o rosto para responder mais alto, mas o gesto faz com que seus lábios toquem os de Naruto levemente. O contato é frágil, mas nenhum dos dois faz qualquer movimento para quebrá-lo ou aprofundá-lo. Hinata se perde no azul dos olhos dele, lembrando a superfície de um lago num dia calmo de verão, bem diferente do interior do shinobi, principalmente naquela hora, que estava apavorado e sem reação.

Sua vontade era de agarrar a garota e de aprofundar o beijo, mas temia sua reação e, principalmente, uma rejeição. Mas essa escolha é logo retirada de suas mãos, ao escutar uma voz que chamava por Hinata. A garota também escuta e se afasta, voltando ao fitar o chão.

- Hinata, você está aí. Vamos voltar para o treino.

- Ela já vai Kiba – responde Naruto um pouco irritado com a interrupção.

- Ah, olá Naruto, não tinha te visto.

- Não se preocupe Kiba, eu já vou.

Kiba concorda e se afasta, voltando a área de treinamento. Antes dela ir, Naruto volta a pergunta inicial, com uma expressão um pouco ansiosa e preocupada.

- Janta comigo?

- Sim – responde um pouco mais confiante, corando um pouco ainda.

- Perfeito, te pego às 20h00 na sua casa – combina, já se virando para voltar para seu caminho.

A garota permanece um tempo ainda lá, observando Naruto se afastar, enquanto um pequeno sorrisinho aparecia em seus lábios, acompanhando sua expressão sonhadora.

Enquanto isso, Sakura seguia cautelosa seu caminho, escondendo sua presença o máximo possível. Se realmente houvesse alguém rondando a Vila, provavelmente faria o mesmo, o que dificultaria sua localização, fazendo-a redobrar o cuidado.

Ela para em um galho e fica observando ao redor. Uma sensação estranha a invade e ela resolve se esconder. Ela confiava demais em seus instintos para ignorar um pressentimento desses. Após alguns instantes, uma sombra passa apressada pelo caminho.

Imediatamente ela começa a seguí-la, sem se aproximar muito. Eles avançam alguns metros até alcançar uma pequena clareira. Não demora muito e mais duas pessoas aparecem, todos vestindo capas, escondendo seus rostos. Após um cumprimento seco, eles abaixam seus capuzes, revelando suas identidades.

- Karin e Suigetsu – sussurra Sasuke, logo atrás dela.

Ela se assusta com a proximidade do rapaz e, principalmente, por não ter sentido sua presença antes. Quanto tempo ele estaria lá? Será que estaria lhe seguindo? Ela se vira para fitá-lo, mas ele logo chama sua atenção para a cena que se desenrolava lá perto.

- E então, alguma informação importante? Orochimaru está impaciente. E você sabe que não é nada agradável ou seguro quando ele fica de mau humor.

- Shhh. Fale baixo. Vocês podem ter sido seguidos.

- Kabuto, queridinho, não se esqueça que eu consigo detectar o chakra de shinobis de longe.

- Não seja idiota Karin, estamos no perímetro da Folha. Até um genin já sabe como escondê-lo.

- Hunf, se admira tanto essa aldeia, deveria passar pro lado deles.

- Vamos parar com a conversa. Nós viemos até aqui por outro motivo.

- Você não manda em mim, Suigetsu.

- Só que ele está certo e nós não temos tempo para discutir.

- Hunf.

Em seguida, Kabuto entrega a ela um cartão.

- O que é isso?

- Entregue para o Orochimaru que ele saberá o que fazer.

- Está bem, só espero que não seja imprestável.

- Como você, Karin?

- Cala a boca Suigetsu ou eu a calo por você.

- Vocês dois parem. Vão logo, Orochimaru está esperando por isso.

E Kabuto segue para a vila, enquanto os outros partem para a direção oposta.

- Temos que pegar aquele cartão – diz Sakura bem baixinho.

- Não adianta, ele só revelará as informações em contato com o chakra certo, no caso, o do Orochimaru.

- Mas temos que fazer algo. Podem ser informações importantes.

- No momento é mais importante descobrir a localização de Orochimaru. Irei segui-los, enquanto você volta e procura por Naruto e conta tudo pra Kakashi.

- Mas é perigoso você ir sozinho.

- Não se preocupe. Eu sei da força deles. Agora vá, não perca mais tempo – e dá um selinho nela e parte, seguindo os dois.

Sakura, sem escolha, vai procurar Naruto. De longe ela já consegue avistar o amigo, já que, despreocupadamente, ele andava em campo aberto. Definitivamente, se esconder não era seu forte.

- Naruto.

- Olá Sakura-chan. Alguma novidade?

- Sim, temos que encontrar o Kakashi-sensei imediatamente.

- Mas por que? E onde está o teme?

- Você já vai saber, vamos, não perca tempo.

Depois de alguns minutos, Sakura avista Kakashi-sensei. Ele continuava no mesmo local que eles haviam se separado, ainda lendo seu livrinho. Os dois se aproximam e ele apenas levanta os olhos despreocupadamente.

- E então?

- Você nunca cansa de ler esse livro chato, Kakashi-sensei?

- Naruto, cala a boca, não temos tempo a perder – berra Sakura, dando um soco na cabeça dele.

- Aiiii, calma.

- Cadê o Sasuke?

- Nós encontramos quem rondava a vila. Eram dois shinobis que se encontraram com Kabuto.

- Kabuto? – berra Naruto.

- Isso. Ele os entregou um cartão com informações.

- Quem eram os shinobis?

- Eu não os conheço, mas Sasuke sim. Ele os seguiu para tentar descobrir o esconderijo de Orochimaru.

- Precisamos contar isso para a Godaime imediatamente.

E assim, os três partem. Longe dali, Sasuke seguia silenciosamente os dois shinobis.

- Suigetsu, acho que sinto o chakra de alguém nos seguindo.

- Tem certeza?

- Lógico, se não, eu não teria falado.

- Sei lá. Essa é sua especialidade e você vive errando.

- Cala a boca idiota.

Os dois continuavam essa discussão, até serem interrompidos por um shinobi que se postara no caminho deles.

- O que você quer? Saia da nossa frente.

- Karin, me passa o cartão.

- Quem é você? Como me conhece?

- Hunf. O cartão.

- Sem papo furado, se você quer, vai ter que pegar – desafia Suigetsu, já partindo pra cima dele.

Em Konoha, Sakura discutia com Shizune.

- Mas cadê Tsunade-sama?

- Eu não sei.

- Como assim não sabe? Você sempre sabe.

- Antes fosse. Ela vive dando umas fugidinhas do serviço.

- Onde ela pode estar?

- Até parece que não sabe Sakura-chan – berra Naruto – ela está tomando saquê.

- Você está certo. Vamos vê-la.

E os dois já iam partir quando notam Kakashi apenas se encostando na parede para continuar a ler seu livrinho.

- Você não vem, Kakashi-sensei? – pergunta Sakura já irritada.

- Hum, vocês não precisam de mim para achá-la. Sabem muito bem onde encontrá-la.

Um pouco contrariados, os dois partem.

- Ele está cada vez mais viciado no livro.

- Acho que ele não faz mais nada na vida, só lê aquilo.

- Por isso que ele está sozinho. Assim nunca terá um relacionamento.

- Concordo, muita teoria e pouca prática.

- Precisamos lhe arranjar uma namorada.


	12. Mais revelações

_Olá leitores. Resolvi caprichar um pouco mais esse capítulo... espero que gostem._

* * *

Capítulo 12 – Mais revelações

Depois de muito trabalho, quase de noite, eles conseguem trazer para sua sala uma Hokage muito contrariada por paralisar sua tarefa preferida.

- Pensei que vocês não voltassem mais – diz Kakashi ao vê-los.

- Espero que tenham um bom motivo para me atrapalharem.

- Temos sim, vovó Tsunade, o Orochimaru.

- Naruto, não vou repetir novamente. Na próxima vez, você se arrepende de me chamar assim.

- Tsunade-sama, Kabuto passou informações importantes sobre a Vila para espiões de Orochimaru.

- Como?

- Ele entregou um cartão a eles nessa tarde.

- Você sabe quais informações continham naquele cartão?

- Não. Elas só serão reveladas com o chakra certo.

- E quais providências tomaram?

- Sasuke os seguiu para descobrir o esconderijo de Orochimaru.

- E sobre o cartão?

- Ele não falou nada.

- Mas deveriam ter pego. Não sabemos quão perigosas são as informações para a vila. Orochimaru pode estar ciente de nossa estratégia de defesa.

- Não se preocupem – diz Sasuke abrindo a porta e jogando o cartão em cima da mesa.

- É esse? – pergunta Tsunade, pegando-o.

- Sim.

- Mas está em branco – observa Naruto.

- Você não prestou atenção em nada do que eu disse? As informações só serão reveladas com o chakra certo.

- Hum.

- Quem eram os espiões?

- Apenas dois seguidores de Orochimaru.

- Você os matou?

- Não.

- Por que?

- Não achei necessário. Não são perigosos.

- São dois a mais para atacar Konoha. São perigosos sim.

- Não serão se nós atacarmos Orochimaru primeiro.

- Atacar? Oba – berra Naruto.

- É uma idéia muito arriscada – observa Kakashi.

- Se bem planejada, podemos ter êxito.

- Tem certeza?

- Eu conheço os esconderijos e seu contingente. Apesar de estar com suas forças renovadas, já que deve ter trocado de corpo há pouco tempo, se trabalharmos juntos, poderemos vencê-lo.

- É uma missão bem arriscada. Quero que fale com Shikamaru e façam um bom plano de ataque. Depois me comuniquem de quantas equipes vocês precisarão.

- Hai – concordam todos, deixando a sala.

Eles mal cruzam a porta e Kakashi resolve conversar com Sasuke. Já havia passado muito tempo e algumas coisas precisavam ser esclarecidas. Eles eram um time e para que esse desempenhasse satisfatoriamente suas missões, deveria existir confiança. Isso pressupunha que segredos dessa magnitude não deveriam ser guardados.

- Acho que precisa nos contar algumas coisas – diz, colocando-se em frente a Sasuke.

Esse o fita com uma expressão fria e vazia, sem revelar qualquer indício do que passava em sua mente. Ele nada diz, apenas se desvia e continua seu caminho.

- Sasuke? – diz Sakura com uma voz que quase implorava por uma reflexão por parte dele.

Ele para ao ouvir sua aflição e sem se virar, diz de forma seca.

- Venham comigo.

Eles se entreolham e o seguem pelas ruas de Konoha. Após um tempo, chegam à casa de Sakura.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? – pergunta ansioso Naruto.

- Conversar.

- Mas por que aqui? – insiste ele.

- Precisamos de privacidade. É um assunto delicado – esclarece Sakura, abrindo a porta.

Todos se sentam no sofá, menos Sasuke que vai até a janela e fica olhando para fora. Após uns momentos em que aproveita para colocar sua mente em ordem, ele começa a falar com sua calma e frieza costumeira.

- Com a morte de meu clã, eu jurei que me vingaria do meu irmão. Para tanto, precisava me desenvolver ao extremo. Durante o exame chuuin, Orochimaru nos abordou e me marcou com seu selo amaldiçoado.

- Isso nós sabemos. Kakashi-sensei o restringiu e você seguiu sua vida normalmente – complementa Naruto.

- Essa é versão que vocês conhecem. Na minha realidade não foi assim. Eu senti o poder quando o selo era ativado e senti que esse poderia ser meu caminho.

- Você quer dizer que... – começa Naruto, impossibilitado de continuar pela perspectiva que passou em sua mente.

- Ao término do exame, Orochimaru atacou Konoha e fui capaz de ver quão poderoso ele era, conseguindo matar o Hokage. Um tempo depois, o Quarteto do Som veio me visitar e me derrotaram com facilidade.

Os três o observavam em silêncio. Nesse momento, ele fechou os olhos, como se suas lembranças fossem dolorosas e se voltou novamente para a janela.

- Eu percebi quanto eu era fraco e me preocupava com a segurança daqueles que me cercavam. Eu sabia que se permanecesse aqui, Orochimaru voltaria e eu não seria capaz de proteger os que me eram importantes. Por outro lado, meu crescimento era lento e tinha receio da volta de Itachi, já que ele tinha procurado Naruto antes, sendo eu incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, apenas ser facilmente derrotado por ele.

- Itachi estava atrás de Naruto? – perguntou Kakashi.

- Akatsuki estava atrás da Kyuubi.

- Entendo.

- Hunf, como agora. Mas isso não era suficiente para se juntar a Orochimaru – afirma Naruto.

- Vocês não conheceram o Itachi da época. Vocês enfrentaram um clone dele e só porque juntaram suas forças foram capazes de derrotá-lo.

- Viu só, você não precisava partir, nós só precisávamos juntar nossas forças – diz Naruto radiante.

- Só que o clone só tinha 30 do poder dele.

Com essa revelação, até Kakashi arregala os olhos.

- Imagine ele com seu poder total. Ele possuía o Mangekyou Sharingan, dominando a técnica do Amaterasu, o fogo negro que consome tudo o que tem em sua frente, queimando por 7 dias, o Tsukuyomi em que ele cria uma realidade alternativa, torturando seu adversários por dias, nos quais passa apenas um minuto na realidade normal, destruindo seu espírito e, o pior deles, o Susano, assemelhado a um exoesqueleto, com o ataque e a defesa perfeita, pela Espada de Totsuka e pelo Espelho De Yata.

- Hum. Parece grave – diz Naruto pensativo.

- Fatal – complementa Kakashi.

- Mas você não conseguiu derrotá-lo? – confirma Naruto.

- Abandonando a vila.

- A vingança nunca é justificativa, mas se Itachi tinha ficado tão poderoso como diz, matá-lo era necessário para o bem de todos, principalmente sendo membro da Akatsuki – reflete Kakashi.

- Realmente você fez certo – diz Sakura com um fio de voz.

Ele a olha e, com a aceitação dela, dá um leve sorriso de canto que logo desaparece ao complementar.

- Não me arrependo do que fiz. Só assim consegui atingir meu objetivo e, indiretamente, criar esse presente. Não pedirei perdão por ter ido embora e ter me juntado a ele. O que peço, é que tentem entender minhas razões antes de me julgar. Se a amizade de vocês não for suficiente para que continuem confiando em mim, eu irei lamentar muito, mais do que imaginam, mas continuarei em frente, sem remorsos.

Após essas palavras, todos ficam em silêncio, perdidos em seus pensamentos. Não dá dois minutos e Naruto berra.

- Ai, teme, quanto drama. É lógico que confiamos em você. Afinal, nós somos como irmãos.

- Suas escolhas foram justificadas. O que importa é como você se portará daqui pra frente e eu tenho fé em você – complementa Kakashi.

Sasuke fita Sakura nos olhos que complementa com um fio de voz.

- Você sabe que eu te amo e confio plenamente.

- Ótimo. Vamos procurar Shikamaru porque já perdemos muito tempo e temos que derrotar Orochimaru de vez – berra Naruto, quebrando o clima do casal.

- Você não toma jeito Naturo – censura Kakashi.

- Por que sensei?

- Um dia saberá. Vamos.

E eles saem para procurar o Shikamaru. Mal deixam o apartamento e Sasuke coloca a mão na cintura de Sakura, o que a faz corar levemente. Ele nunca tinha feito isso antes em público. Demonstrações abertas de carinho não eram seu forte. Ela já se acostumara e nada exigia, mas seu coração bateu forte de alegria com o gesto. Ele realmente tinha mudado, só que tudo indicava que essa mudança era para melhor.

Após uma breve procura, eles encontram o shinobi e começam a discutir os detalhes dos esconderijos de Orochimaru. Não se passa nem meia hora e Naruto se lembra do compromisso com Hinata e sai correndo, esbarrando em todo mundo, enquanto berrava, olhando para trás, a explicação sobre sua súbita partida.

- Agora poderemos conversar em paz – observa Sasuke.

- Hunf, ele é muito problemático – murmura Shikamaru.

- Coitada da Hinata. Vai agüentar um Naruto a mil pela invasão iminente – complementa Sakura.

- Vamos voltar ao que interessa. Você precisa de mais alguma informação? – pergunta Kakashi.

- As informações estão um pouco vagas quanto ao contingente que Orochimaru tem em seus esconderijos. Será que poderia falar com quem passou as informações?

Todos exitam, precisando Kakashi intervir.

- Acho que não.

- Hum. Entendo. Então precisaremos coletar mais esses dados, antes de formular um ataque. Acho que tenho uma kunoichi perfeita para esse serviço.

- Quem? – pergunta Sakura.

- Ino. As habilidades dela são ótimas para espionagem. Com os dados que vocês passaram, será fácil entrar no esconderijo sem ser percebido e descobrir o que falta.

- Eu irei com vocês.

Sakura fica um pouco contrariada com a oferta de Sasuke, mas ele saberia o que fazer se algo de errado acontecesse. Ele conhecia o local.

- Eu também vou.

- Melhor não, a Vila não pode se dar ao luxo de ficar sem suas duas melhores kunoichis médicas – lembra Kakashi.

- Mas sensei...

- Sasuke ficará bem e você sabe disso.

Só que o problema não é ele, é ela. Bem que a Ino porquinha ainda se aproveitava para dar em cima dele, apesar de saber do namoro dos dois, pensava Sakura com raiva, enquanto um inocente sorriso aparecia em sua face.

- Quando partimos?

- Amanhã de manhã.

- Ótimo, vamos? – pergunta Sasuke para a namorada.

Ela concorda e os dois partem.

Os dois caminham lentamente, de mãos dadas, em direção a casa dela.

- Sasuke-kun?

- Hun?

- Você quer jantar na minha casa hoje, já que ontem não deu?

Ele a olha e vê a expectativa no rosto dela. Parecia uma criança pedindo um doce. Como ele poderia dizer não para aqueles olhos verdes num rosto tão angelical? Mas por mais que tivesse mudado, ainda não estava preparado para dar uma resposta carinhosa. Essa não era sua característica e provavelmente nunca seria.

- Mas preciso sair cedo amanhã de manhã, então tem que ser rápido – diz, concordando de leve com a cabeça.

Um sorriso imediatamente ilumina o rosto dela, que simplesmente agarra a mão do namorado e o puxa, quase correndo para sua casa. Ele, sem reação, apenas a segue. Definitivamente, algumas horas ela não parecia apenas com uma criança, também agia como uma.

Chegando em casa, ela corre para a cozinha e começa a abrir os armários, enquanto ele permanecia sentado no sofá da sala. Nem tudo que ela queria estava lá, precisaria de mais alguns ingredientes. Com as mãos dadas atrás do corpo, se balançando levemente de um lado pro outro, ela faz a mesma carinha pidona para ele. Ele logo nota.

- Fale, o que você quer?

- É... estou sem alguns ingredientes, será que você pode comprar pra mim?

Por que ela fazia isso com ele? Ela já estava consciente do poder dela sobre ele quando fazia essa carinha. Novamente não conseguiu dizer não. Se isso virasse costume, ele estaria perdido.

- Hunf, o que precisa?

Com um pulo, ela vai até o sofá e senta ao lado dele, passando a fazer uma longa lista.

- Alguns ingredientes? Acho que sua casa está vazia.

- É... bem... vai comprar ou não?

- Já falei que vou – e se levanta logo em seguida, dando um leve selinho nela e saindo.

Ela fica olhando ele partir. Com outro salto se coloca de pé e sai correndo escadas acima. Queria tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e estar toda cheirosa para o jantar. Na verdade, ela poderia até dar um jeito com o que tinha na cozinha, mas seus planos eram outros. Precisava de tempo para se arrumar para ele. Nada melhor do que pedir algumas coisinhas.

Depois de quase uma hora, há uma batida na porta.

Toda perfumada, arrumada, com um leve vestido rosa, ela abre a porta para um Sasuke todo carregado e de mau humor. Só que ele não consegue ficar muito tempo assim ao vê-la. Ela estava linda. Um leve sorriso de lado aparece em seu rosto ao fitá-la com desejo. Meio contrafeito por estar carregando vários pacotes, o que impedia de a segurar ali mesmo e beijá-la, ele resmunga.

- Onde coloco isso?

Com um sorriso travesso por ter notado o desejo no olhar dele, ela pede para seguí-la, enquanto lentamente vai até a cozinha, tentando provocá-lo tudo o que podia com o leve balançar de seu quadril.

Sasuke facilmente nota. Chegando perto da mesa, simplesmente larga todos os embrulhos e logo a enlaça pela cintura, por trás, e cola seu corpo ao dela, enquanto sussurra em seu ouvido.

- Você quer me provocar?

Com um rostinho inocente, ela o fita de lado.

- Não sei porque diz isso.

- Hun, sabe sim – e a vira rapidamente, segurando em seus braços, enquanto tomava com força seus lábios.

O beijo é quente e ela corresponde na mesma hora. As mãos dele largam seus braços e passam a percorrer o corpo dela, massageando e estimulando cada curva. Sakura se rende totalmente à paixão e mergulha seus dedos nos cabelos do rapaz, bagunçando-os. Se continuasse daquele jeito, o jantar não seria bem o que ela imaginara de início.

Mas um pensamento lúcido consegue penetrar a barreira do desejo na mente de Sasuke, o que a faz soltar imediatamente. Não seria justo que a primeira vez dos dois tivesse que ser daquele jeito, com pressa, na cozinha. Deveria ser algo especial, assim como ela era especial na vida dele.

Ainda um pouco tonta pelos acontecimentos anteriores, ela se segura numa cadeira que estava próxima, balançando a cabeça, tentando clarear sua mente para tentar entender aquela súbita rejeição.

- Mas o que aconteceu? – pergunta de forma magoada.

Ele nota que a tinha machucado e tenta falar do jeito mais suave que conseguia, enquanto passava carinhosamente a mão no rosto dela.

- Ainda não é o momento, nem o lugar.

Com raiva, ela afasta o rosto de forma brusca.

- E quando será? Depois que você matar alguém, ou depois de concluir outra vingança, ou quando coletar mais informações? Sempre haverá algum motivo para afastar a felicidade.

- Hunf, você entendeu tudo errado. Só quero que seja especial.

- Agora seria especial.

- Não seja irritante, você sabe que tenho uma missão cedo.

Emburrada, ela cruza os braços e não o encara.

- Olha pra mim – ordena Sasuke.

Teimosa, ela não olha, fazendo com que ele segure o rosto dela e force a isso.

- Não seja criança. Tenha um pouco de paciência que não se arrependerá.

- Será que não?

- Eu prometo – diz, se aproximando para outro beijo.

Quando esse acaba, ele se endireita e acaricia de leve o rosto dela.

- Eu preciso ir. Quando voltar da missão, vamos jantar com calma.

- Quando volta? – pergunta ansiosa.

- O mais rápido possível, você sabe disso.

E ele se vira e vai embora.

Desanimada com o rumo das coisas, ela suspira e começa a arrumar as compras que ele trouxera. Parecia que por toda sua vida ela ficaria esperando que ele voltasse de algo que ele considerasse prioridade. Quando seria a vez dela? Com esses pensamentos sombrios, ela está quase desistindo de guardar as compras, até que acha algo que chama sua atenção. Era um embrulho, como de presente. Junto havia um cartão. Sem se conter, ela o pega e começa a ler.

"Um pequeno presente para lhe alegrar na minha ausência".

- Hunf, carinhoso como um bloco de gelo, nem uma dedicatória amorosa – fala alto.

Apesar da crítica, o coração dela bate forte de felicidade. Era o primeiro presente dele para ela e a melhor parte era que não havia uma data específica, apenas tinha dado para a alegrar. Sem esperar nem mais um segundo, ela rasga o papel. Era um pequeno vidro de perfume no formato de uma pombinha.

Com todo cuidado, ela o abre e sente a fragrância. Exatamente do estilo que ela gostava, doce, como de um dia ensolarado na primavera, em que as flores estão abertas, liberando seu perfume. Ele sabia bem do que ela gostava e acertara em cheio como afastar toda sua tristeza. Com um sorriso, comenta novamente alto.

- No nosso próximo jantar, estarei usando o presente. Será impossível ele resistir. Não vai ser missão, ataque ou qualquer outra coisa que irá interferir – conclui ela.

* * *

_Agradeço os reviews..._

_**Maria Lua - **sinto dizer, mas a história do Naruto e da Hinata ainda vai dar muito pano pra manga. Eu sou Sasukete, mas NaruHina é o meu casal favorito. Eles combinam muito._

**_Hitomi-imou-chaan_****_ -_** _também não gosto da barata descascada da Karin. Não vou matá-la, mas ela vai pagar caro por ter aparecido na história. Aguarde, ela ainda vai aprontar e vai pagar por isso, rsrsrsrsrs._

**_BastetAzazis_**_ -_ _olha, até que eu gostei da idéia dele pender pro lados deles. Como já tinha escrito, mantive o foco inicial, mas quem sabe ele mude até o final. Ainda tem bastante enredo pra desenrolar._


	13. A missão

_Caros leitores. Os próximos dois capítulos serão confrontos e conterão spoilers. Se vocês não gostarem, sugiro que pulem e voltem a ler no capítulo 16. _

_Como Sasuke não saiu da Vila, nunca aconteceu o confronto entre o Quarteto do Som e os shinobis de Konoha. Para esses capítulos, fundamentei nos confrontos existentes, mas mudei vários pedaços, principalmente quanto a força deles, já que estão mais velhos, e a experiência. Também há um pequeno toque romântico._

* * *

Capítulo 13 – A missão

De manhã cedo, ainda com os primeiros raios de sol, Sasuke encontra Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino nos portões de Konoha. Ela, logo que o vê, corre até ele e se dependura no seu pescoço.

- Sasuke-kun, quanto tempo.

- Hunf, Sakura lhe mandou um olá.

Um pouco irritada por ser lembrada da existência da namorada dele, ela o larga. Ainda não se acostumara de ter perdido para a amiga.

- E como vai a testuda?

Com um pequeno sorriso irônico de canto por ter dado certo seu estratagema, ele responde secamente.

- Bem.

- Ino, deixe de papo e vamos, temos um longo caminho pela frente – reclama Shikamaru.

E assim o grupo parte, com Chouji comendo batatinhas pelo caminho e Ino tagarelando o tempo todo.

Enquanto isso, em Konoha, Sakura ia para o Hospital de muito mau humor. Apesar de estar usando o perfume que Sasuke havia lhe dado, a história dele acompanhar Ino na missão ainda não lhe convencia. Ela poderia muito bem ter ido junto. A vila não estava com tantas emergências a ponto de precisar dela lá durante esses dias.

Definitivamente não sabia o porquê do Kakashi-sensei tê-la impedido de acompanhar Sasuke. Ela era melhor kunoichi médica. Tudo bem que não possuía o Shintenshin no jutsu, mas se algo acontecesse, a Ino não poderia fazer jutsus médicos ao mesmo tempo. Praticamente era essencial àquela missão. Falaria naquele mesmo dia com Tsunade.

Com essa decisão, ela continua seu caminho um pouco mais animada, até que é subitamente interrompida por uma mancha alaranjada e barulhenta na sua frente.

- Sakura-chan.

- Olá Naruto.

- Onde está o teme? Eu quero treinar.

- Você não sabe? Ele saiu numa missão.

- Como assim? Sem que nós o acompanhássemos?

- Hunf, nem fale nisso. Ele foi com o time do Shikamaru.

- E a Ino também? – Naruto conhecia muito bem a rixa das duas.

- Nem fale na porquinha.

- E você deixou?

- Na verdade, estou pensando em falar com Tsunade para irmos dar apoio. Se algo acontecer, só os 4 não darão conta.

- Pois eu concordo, irei com você. Como aquele teme pode sobreviver sem que eu lhe ajude?

E os dois seguem à sala de Tsunade. Naruto nem dá chance a Sakura bater e já invade, deixando a quinta furiosa.

- Naruto, já falei para bater antes de entrar. E se eu tivesse em uma reunião importante?

- Ah vovó Tsunade, o que eu tenho para falar é importantíssimo.

- Para você sempre o que tem que falar é mais importante.

- Isso é verdade. Afinal, um dia vou ser Hokage e...

- Tá, encurte a história. O que querem?

- O Sasuke saiu com o time do Shikamaru e eu acho que uma só equipe é arriscado. Estamos falando de espionar Orochimaru, deve ter uma equipe de apoio – diz Sakura.

- E sugere quem?

- O Time Kakashi.

- Kakashi sabe disso?

- Ainda não, mas...

- Não é por causa da Ino?

Sakura fica toda vermelha. Até Tsunade sabia da disputa das duas. Realmente não havia segredos em Konoha.

- Ah Tsunade-sama, isso independe. Orochimaru é muito perigoso, precisamos estar preparados se algo dar errado.

- Bem, Naruto, acho que tem razão e só porque não me chamou de vovó e por estarem sem nenhuma missão urgente, vou falar com Kakashi para partirem logo de tarde.

- Legal, vou chamá-lo – diz Naruto, saindo correndo da sala.

- Naruto esp... Ele nunca espera eu terminar de falar. Kakashi está em uma pequena missão e só volta na hora do almoço. Aquele idiota vai perder seu tempo à toa. Sakura, volte aqui no começo da tarde.

- Hai.

Na hora marcada, Sakura e Naruto batem na porta. Dessa vez ela tinha conseguido deter o amigo impulsivo de invadir a sala. Após a permissão, eles entram.

- Ainda bem que chegaram. Eu tinha dado a missão a Kakashi de localizar Kabuto, já que o shinobi que o seguia conseguiu perdê-lo. De acordo com as pistas, parece que, de alguma forma, ele descobriu sobre a missão do Shikamaru e dos outros e correu para alertar o Orochimaru.

- Precisamos impedi-lo – berra Naruto.

- Eu sei, dá para esperar eu terminar? Kakashi já foi atrás dele, mas se ele não consegui impedi-lo, devemos estar preparados para um confronto imediato. Para compor o time de vocês, Yamato irá acompanhá-los.

Nesse momento, Yamato surge na sala.

- O time do Neji também irá junto. Eles já devem estar esperando por vocês no portão da cidade.

- Hai.

E os dois saem apressados. Antes de Yamato sair, ela o chama.

- Yamato, conto com você para controlar a Kyuubi se algo der errado.

- Hai.

Longe dali, o grupo do Shikamaru seguia seu caminho da mesma maneira, com Sasuke ao lado de Shikamaru, ambos silenciosos e na frente, com Ino continuando a falar com Chouji, enquanto esse apenas concordava, devorando suas batatinhas.

- Ino, não seja problemática e fique quieta. Estamos chegando perto do esconderijo inimigo – diz Shikamaru irritado com a amiga.

- Shikamaru, não seja neurótico, ainda falta muito, não é Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun? Pra onde ele foi?

Ali perto, nas árvores, uma sombra observava o grupo, em um galho escondido. Nesse momento, o brilho da espada Kusanagi é visto, enquanto é encostada no pescoço do observador.

- O que posso fazer pelo senhor, Kakashi-sensei?

- Sasuke? Você me surpreendeu.

- Hunf, não gosto de ser observado. Está virando um mau hábito do senhor.

E os dois saem do esconderijo, permitindo que os outros os vissem.

- Kakashi? O que faz aqui? – pergunta Shikamaru.

- Estava seguindo Kabuto, mas ele foi mais rápido e já deve estar chegando ao esconderijo do Orochimaru para avisá-lo de vocês.

- Isso não é nada bom – murmura Ino.

- Devemos voltar – sugere Chouji.

- É inútil. Eles virão atrás de nós – conclui Shikamaru.

- É melhor redobrarmos a cautela e continuarmos – diz Sasuke.

- Provavelmente Tsunade-sama irá mandar reforços – complementa Kakashi.

- Então vamos prosseguir. Ino, agora nada de conversas. Chouji, depois você come. Precisamos estar atentos a tudo – informa Shikamaru.

Eles já iam prosseguir quando escutam uma risada maligna ao fundo.

Não muito longe dali, um grupo relativamente grande se movimentava rapidamente pela floresta.

- Neji, você já pode avistá-los? – pergunta Yamato.

- Ainda não – diz, depois de ativar o Baykugan.

- Já dá pra sentir uma grande concentração de chakra a frente – diz Sakura.

- Precisamos correr, eles já devem ter se encontrado – grita Naruto, aumentando a velocidade.

- Calma, eu sei do fogo da juventude, mas os outros não são tão resistentes quanto você – diz Rock Lee para Naruto, que simplesmente o ignora.

No outro ponto da floresta, a luta realmente começa. Orochimaru havia surpreendido o pequeno grupo com um grande contingente de shinobis do som. Não demora muito e Sasuke e Kakashi conseguem se livrar dos que lhe atacaram, sem nenhum arranhão.

- Que grande honra, estou sendo visitado por dois grandes shinobis de Konoha. A vila deve estar vazia hoje. Depois de acabar com o grande ninja copista, Kakashi, e com o atual gênio dos Uchiha, farei questão de destruir Konoha – especula Orochimaru.

- Hunf, primeiro terá que passar por nós – diz Sasuke friamente.

- Vamos ver se você luta tão bem quanto dizem – diz Kabuto, já o atacando.

- Deixe Kakashi comigo, faço questão de lutar com quem derrotou Zabuza-senpai.

- Vá rápido Suigetsu, depois iremos até Konoha.

- Eu sei Karin, não precisa me lembrar do que eu já sei.

- Calem a boca vocês dois. Pelo menos, não ficou tão desastrosa a perda do cartão por vocês. Uchiha Sasuke é um forte oponente – diz Kabuto.

Orochimaru assistia a cena ao longe, cercado pelo Quarteto do Som, Juugo e Karin.

- Ai, que m... Estamos perdendo tempo aqui.

- Tayuya, não fale palavrão.

- E por que? Kabuto e Suigetsu vão acabar com eles. Vamos ficar só assistindo, sem fazer nada. E os outros três são tão fracos que nem dos patéticos shinobis do som eles conseguiram se livrar. É perda de tempo.

- Acho melhor você esperar um pouco antes de julgá-los. Aquele bonitinho do Uchiha está dando bastante trabalho pro Kabuto. Até agora Kabuto não conseguiu acertá-lo nenhuma vez e já apanhou bastante.

- Xiii, Karin, já está de amores por ele.

- Cala a boca Juugo.

Nesse momento, eles são atacados por dezenas de Narutos. Finalmente o reforço de Konoha havia chegado. Todos se desviam e acabam com seus atacantes.

- Até que enfim, podemos nos divertir um pouco – diz Kidoumaru.

- Hunf, só você acha que dá pra se divertir com esses fracos. Kage bunshin no jutsu, não é nem um pouco criativo – reclama Tayuya.

Imediatamente o grupo se divide, ficando cada um com um shinobi de Konoha. Naruto resolve enfrentar Orochimaru. Sasuke observa e não gosta da situação. Naruto era muito forte, mas ainda não sabia controlar bem o chakra da Kyuubi e Orochimaru era esperto suficiente para provocá-lo a ponto dele perder o tênue controle que possuía, o que colocaria a todos em risco.

Kabuto não era forte suficiente para lhe apresentar uma ameaça, mas ele não conseguia se concentrar na luta, preocupado com Naruto, além de não querer gastar muito chakra, pois sentia que iria enfrentar Orochimaru e já não contava mais com o selo amaldiçoado para lhe ajudar. Após acertar Kabuto novamente, o que o faz voar longe, ele dá uma olhada ao redor. Sakura enfrentava, ou melhor, espancava Karin, enquanto Suigetsu, depois de um Daibakufu no Jutsu, criara uma onda gigante, forçando Kakashi continuar sua luta um pouco mais distante.

No mais, havia uma forte ironia do destino em tudo que acontecia. Se está pré-determinado que um shinobi enfrentaria a outro, não importa quanto se alterassem as condições, no final, essa luta sempre ocorreria. Não importava Sasuke nunca ter saído da vila ou não ter se juntado a Orochimaru. O destino quis que um dia o Quarteto do Som enfrentassem Shikamaru, Neji e Choji e assim se repetiu.

Assim que o reforço chegou, Shikamaru traçou uma nova estratégia, com base na força de cada um, deixando Ino de apoio e Rock Lee e Tenten para enfrentar os shinobis da vila do som. Apesar de serem fracos, era grande o contingente, cabendo aos dois, mais adaptados a esse tipo de luta, acabar com eles. Ele costumava lutar com estratégia, o que era praticamente impossível sendo atacados por todos os lados.

O Quarteto do Som acabou se dividindo, para enfrentar os shinobis de Konoha.

- Vamos brincar um pouco. Vou ficar com aquele lá – e Kindoumaru apontou pro Neji.

- Não seja idiota. Esses lixos não vão dar nem pro começo – Sakon.

- Eu acredito que esse dure 3 minutos – Kindoumaru.

- Hunf. Vamos acabar logo com isso, estou com fome – e Jiroubou atacou logo Chouji que estava mais próximo.

Sakon, também impaciente, atacou Yamato, sobrando Tayuya com Shikamaru.

- Que m..., vou logo pegar o mais fraco.

- Não me subestime, eu era o líder da missão.

- Que se mostrou um completo fracasso.

- Ainda não acabou.

* * *

_**Ikaira - **vou ficar lhe devendo nessa parte. Eu adoro ShikaTema. Pra Ino eu vou empurrar o Sai, isso se ele aparecer. Não sou muito fã dos dois._


	14. Confrontos parte 1

_Caros leitores, nesse capítulo abordarei metade dos conflitos deixando para o próximo os mais interessantes: Karin x Sakura, Naruto x Orochimaru e Sasuke x Orochimaru_

* * *

Capítulo 14 – Confrontos (parte 1)

CHOUJI x JIROUBOU

Jiroubou logo ataca Chouji que agilmente se esquiva.

- Então gorducho, sou eu quem vai acabar com você – diz Jiroubou.

- Não me chame assim – berra Chouji, fazendo um baika no jutsu e aumentando seu tamanho e, com um chou harite, tenta esmagar o oponente com suas mãos.

Apesar de estar com as mãos fechadas, elas são lentamente abertas por Jiroubou, que escapa, saltando ao chão.

- Você não é forte suficiente para acabar comigo – e vai em direção ao Chouji e lhe dá um forte soco que acaba por fazer com que voasse longe e voltasse ao seu tamanho original.

Chouji se levanta e limpa o rosto do sangue que surge de pequenos cortes.

- Cale a boca, você não conhece minha real força.

- Você é apenas um inútil, um lixo que vou acabar num instante.

Um corre em direção ao outro e se chocam. Com o impacto, os dois têm seus corpos arremessados na direção oposta, chocando-se nas árvores ao redor. Chouji não dá tempo do adversário se recompor e já espalha uma série de kunais presas por um fio em volta de seu corpo e o expande, fazendo o tanque de carne espinhosa contra Jiroubou.

- Preciso acabar com isso – diz Jiroubou – ele é mais forte do que eu pensava – e ativa o selo amaldiçoado no nível 1 e parte para cima de Chouji, conseguindo evitar seu ataque, dando um soco nele.

Chouji é acertado, mas isso não é suficiente para ele desistir e insiste no mesmo ataque. Jiroubou novamente se desvia e o acerta, dessa vez com força, fazendo o parar.

- Idiota. Você não desiste? Nunca conseguirá me vencer assim – e começa a socar Chouji com força – você não passa de um coitado, fraco.

Chouji aproveita a força do outro e com uma chave de braço o joga para longe. Se continuasse assim, ele morreria naquele local. Precisava dar um jeito. Ele pega uma pequena caixa de seu bolso e decide tomar uma pílula azul. Imediatamente ele sente sua força aumentar e com um mega multi-size no jutsu, se joga em cima de Jiroubou, tentando esmagá-lo.

Um tempo se passa e ele é levantado lentamente por Jiroubou que ativara seu selo amaldiçoado nível 2 e o joga longe. Novamente Chouji volta ao tamanho original e já ia se levantar, quando sente uma forte dor passando por seu corpo.

- Ugh, mesmo usando uma só pílula já dói tanto – mas a lembrança de seus companheiros a sua volta, lutando e se esforçando ao máximo, lhe dá coragem para se levantar e acabar de vez com aquela luta.

- Não vai desistir gorducho?

- Nunca, não vou deixar meus amigos na mão.

- Amigos? Um inútil como você tem amigos? Provavelmente eles têm apenas pena de ti – diz Jiroubou, começando a esganar Chouji.

Chouji começa a lembrar das tantas vezes que Shikamaru mostrou ser seu amigo verdadeiro, preferindo ficar ao seu lado, mesmo quando as outras crianças riam dele. Quantas vezes Ino lhe fez companhia, ajudando em seu treino e dos inúmeros conselhos de Asuma-sensei que sempre tentou estimular ao máximo seu treinamento. Não, ele não os deixaria nas mãos. Não os envergonharia. Tirando novamente a caixinha de seu bolso, ele toma outra pílula e facilmente se solta das mãos do Jiroubou e o golpeia.

Esse cai com força e antes que começasse a levantar, Chouji o pega por trás e passa seu braço pelo pescoço e começa a esganá-lo.

- Isso não é possível, de onde vem essa força – sussurra Jiroubou com dificuldade.

- Agora é o seu fim – e Chouji quebra o pescoço do adversário.

Com um suspiro aliviado, ele solta o corpo de Jiroubou que cai inerte ao chão, voltando a sua forma original, sem o selo. Era o fim dele. Chouji, cansado e com dor pelo esforço físico das duas pílulas que tomara, segue lentamente ao local em que os outros se enfrentavam.

Ino, logo que o vê, vai até ele e faz com que se sente ao pé de uma árvore, enquanto começa a tratá-lo com jutsus médicos.

- Vovcê ganhou Chouji?

- Sim.

- Parabéns, sabia que era plenamente capaz.

- Obrigado pela confiança.

E os dois se abraçam. Chouji já havia cumprido com seu dever e poderia descansar.

ROCK LEE + TENTEN X SHINOBIS DO SOM

Rock Lee e Tenten, conforme orientação de Shikamaru, ficaram responsáveis pelo grande contingente de shinobis do som. Rock Lee, sem pestanejar, já partiu para o combate direto, aplicando golpes duros de taijutsu, derrubando-os facilmente.

Tenten, mais atrás, cuidava da retaguarda, aproveitando de sua ótima mira e de sua velocidade, para atingi-los de longe e de forma mortal. Após vários minutos de combate duro, o número de shinobis não abaixava, parecendo verdadeiras ondas de inimigos incansáveis.

Apesar de sua grande velocidade, Rock Lee é cercado por diversos inimigos e acaba sendo atingido, Tenten, em seu socorro, se aproxima após atirar diversas kunais com tarjas explosivas que fazem uma verdadeira clareira.

- Eles não param de vir, isso está muito estranho – diz Rock Lee se levantando de onde tinha caído.

- Concordo. Eles também apresentam o mesmo padrão de ataque. É como se todos fossem a mesma pessoa.

- Será que são clones? – pergunta, olhando momentaneamente para ela.

Nesse momento, ela agarra sua cabeça e o faz se abaixar, antes que uma kunai o atingisse. Apesar da velocidade, essa passa de raspão, fazendo um corte superficial em sua pele do rosto.

- Se fossem, essa kunai não seria verdadeira.

- Você tem razão, ela me cortou.

- Espere, a menos que quem está controlando esse jutsu a atirou.

- Como assim?

- Me dê cobertura enquanto eu verifico uma coisa.

O clarão já tinha sido preenchido pelos inimigos que já começavam a atacá-los. Como Tenten pedira, Rock Lee já os enfrentava, permitindo que a colega fosse verificar o que queria. Ela, por sua vez, foi até a árvore que a kunai tinha se fincando e começou a analisar a posição da arma.

Após alguns momentos, ela se junta a Rock Lee.

- Descobri.

- E o que foi? – pergunta ele, sem parar de lutar.

Tenten, sem perder tempo, saca outro de seus pergaminhos e invoca uma série de armas e as joga contra uma determinada moita ali perto. Após alguns segundos, um shinobi acaba por cair morto sobre os arbustos. Naquele momento, os clones desaparecem, permanecendo poucos shinobis do som.

- Muito bem Tenten, você conseguiu – diz Rock Lee, se virando para elogiá-la.

Mas sua intenção não é satisfeita. Tenten não estava lá.Rock Lee, apesar da não saber o paradeiro de sua companheira, não tem escolha, a não ser continuar a enfrentar os shinobis do som que, com o número drasticamente reduzido, não apresentavam grandes desafios, conseguindo vencê-los sozinho.

NEJI X KINDOUMARU

Mal Kindoumaru aponta pra Neji, ele já lança uma espécie de grande teia feita de chakra, junto com uma substância que ele secreta de sua boca, prendendo-o.

- Hunf. Tayuya tinha razão. É muito fácil, não dá nem pro começo. Mas eu não preciso matar você rápido. Temos muito tempo. Dá pra brincar de tiro a alvo primeiro. Acho que vou começar acertando pontos não vitais. Assim você morre lentamente.

E com seus vários braços, tira de sua boca diversos fios grossos de uma teia dourada que endurecem formando uma série de pequenas lanças, que as joga em direção de Neji.

Antes que essas o atingissem, ele consegue se soltar e, com movimentos rápidos, desvia dos ataques e já parte pra cima do adversário, golpeando direto no abdômen, fazendo-o cair da árvore em que estava.

- Mas como – balbucia, se levantando – minha teia é indestrutível.

- É óbvio. Coisas feitas de chakra são destruídas se utilizar mais chakra.

- Então você é inteligente. Isso deixa tudo mais divertido.

- Suas técnicas são inúteis contra o meu jyuuken.

- Orochimaru já falou sobre o jyuuken. Isso está cada vez mais interessante – e Kindoumaru lança mais uma série de pequenas teias para tentar pegá-lo.

Apesar de algumas chegarem a atingir Neji, ele facilmente as corta.

- Hum. Realmente você é forte e esperto. Vai me dar trabalho, mas acho que vou poder brincar mais um pouco – e recomeça a atirar cada vez mais rápido, até que uma o acerta. Ele aproveita e cria uma espécie de casulo com aquela teia dourada que endurece e prende os braços de Neji junto ao seu abdômen, impedindo que ele utilizasse suas mãos.

- Você é talentoso no uso do chakra, criando verdadeiras agulhas de chakra que lhe permitem cortar minha teia. Mas agora isso é inútil. Você não consegue usar suas mãos, e o material que usei nesse casulo é mais forte que metal. Agora é o seu fim – e Kindoumaru cria uma grande lança e investe contra Neji que está preso.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso já que a brincadeira ficou chata depois de eu ter descoberto seu segredo. Ainda pretendo matar aquela menina de coques. Ela parece ser uma especialista em armas. Var ser bem divertido exterminá-la lentamente.

Antes que Neji fosse atingido, novamente ele consegue se soltar a tempo.

- Idiota, sua luta é comigo. Você nunca chegará nem perto dela – diz Neji com raiva.

- Como você fez isso?

- Não apenas minhas mãos emitem chakra, mas todo o meu corpo. A brincadeira acaba agora – e Neji, com seu hakke rohuyuu yonshou, atinge os 128 pontos, fazendo Kindoumaru bater contra uma árvore e cair no chão.

- Acabou.

Mal Neji fala essa palavra e algo chama sua atenção – o adversário ainda está vivo e está se levantando, parecendo totalmente incólume de seu ataque.

- Não pode ser. Ele criou uma verdadeira camada protetora de teia.

- Essa passou perto. Seus olhos são bem interessantes, mas sua técnica não será eficaz contra mim. Não permitirei que você sele meu chakra.

- Então não é só por sua boca que você expele essa substância nojenta.

- Garoto esperto, como eu disse antes, meu kumo-nenkin é semelhante a um metal que, quando entra em contato com ar, é capaz de solidificar, impedindo qualquer passagem de chakra.

- Mas que saco.

Kindoumaru fica observando Neji de longe. Percebera que um ataque direto seria suicídio contra o jyuuken. Sua única chance seria montar uma estratégia à distância. Uma idéia lhe passa pela mente. Quando falara anteriormente na garota, o shinobi tinha demonstrado raiva. Esse tinha sido o único momento em que ele perdera sua frieza e a calma. Talvez ele pudesse utilizá-la.

Com um movimento veloz, ele desaparece da frente de Neji, enquanto uma série de kunais com fitas explosivas são jogadas em volta dele. Antes que explodissem, com seu hakkeshiu katen, ele cria sua defesa absoluta, escapando ileso.

Mas isso era uma pequena distração. O alvo de Kindoumaru era Tenten e ele parte para atacá-la por trás, pegando-a de surpresa e já a prendendo numa espécie de casulo, enquanto a golpeava e deixava inconsciente.

- Muito bem garoto, sua defesa é perfeita. Usou chakra para impedir meu ataque. Mas eu resolvi deixar nossa brincadeira mais interessante. Olha quem eu trouxe para nos fazer companhia – e mostra a kunoichi presa, com o rosto apenas a mostra.

- Solte-a já.

- Por que a pressa?

- Não me faça repetir, se não deixarei sua morte bem dolorosa – diz Neji com muita raiva, mas com um olhar preocupado em direção a Tenten.

- Não seja presunçoso. O que vai ser doloroso será a morte de sua amiguinha – e Kindoumaru acaba por fechar o casulo e revesti-lo com a substância dourada – acho que ela tem uns cinco minutos antes de morrer sufocada. É melhor correr – e prende o casulo no alto de uma árvore.

Neji não perde tempo e já parte pro ataque, mas é surpreendido por inúmeras aranhinhas. Antes que elas o atingissem, ele prepara sua defesa, mas ela é inútil. Com suas pequenas teias, elas impedem seu movimento.

Kindoumaru, tinha ativado seu selo amaldiçoado e invocado uma grande aranha que expeliu um casulo que continha essa grande quantidade de aranhinhas nele.

- O que foi garoto? Não pode mais usar sua super defesa. Seu tempo está acabando. Sua amiguinha está perdendo o ar.

- Que droga, preciso correr, mas não posso utilizar meu jutsu – e Neji resolve apenas se desviar dos aracnídeos, partindo direto para o casulo de Tenten.

Antes que ele o alcançasse, ele é atingido várias vezes, fazendo-o cair ao chão. Ele se levanta e continua a se defender, enquanto Kindoumaru, de longe, apenas observava o que acontecia, estudando seus movimentos.

- Então seus olhos têm um ponto fraco. Pois esse será seu fim – satisfeito com sua descoberta, ele libera o nível dois do selo e cria uma grande flecha de teia endurecida e espera o melhor momento.

Neji, preocupado com Tenten, não pensa em outra coisa se não em resgatá-la. Novamente se desvia dos ataques e vai em direção ao casulo. Dessa vez, ele o alcança e o pega, mas, antes que conseguisse levá-lo para um local seguro, é violentamente ferido pela flecha de Kindoumaru.

- Que droga, você é muito sortudo. Não peguei em um ponto vital. Mas a próxima não errarei.

Apesar de ferido, Neji consegue chamar Ino que se aproxima correndo. Enquanto isso, ele se concentra e solta Tenten que continuava desmaiada.

- Neji, você está ferido, deixe eu cuidar de você.

- Não, leve Tenten daqui e a ajude.

- Mas... – antes que ela terminasse, Kindoumaru novamente atira outra flecha, mas Neji consegue fazer Ino se abaixar, antes que fossem atingidos.

- Não discuta, apenas vá.

- Sim – e sai carregando com grande dificuldade a amiga desacordada.

Neji se vira em direção ao local que partiu o último ataque, mas Kindoumaru não está mais lá. Ele ativa seu baykuugan, mas não o encontra. Ele teria apenas mais uma chance e não poderia desperdiçá-la.

Kindoumaru, escondido o observa com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios. O jogo já estava chegando ao final e ele tinha se divertido bastante. Ele cria outra flecha e mira no ponto cego de Neji. Agora o shinobi não poderia fugir.

A flecha vai diretamente em direção a Neji. No último instante, ele desvia e segura no fio da teia, liberando uma grande quantidade de chakra que segue pelo fio até Kindoumaru, atingindo-o.

Com o ataque, alguns de seus órgãos são paralisados, fazendo-o cair do alto da árvore.

- Idiota. Acha que não sei do ponto fraco do baykugan. Pagou caro por seu excesso de confiança, seu perdedor.

- Não pode ser.

- Como prometi, sua morte será dolorosa. É o fim – e Neji faz o zesshou hachimon hougeki, fechando os oito portões de circulação de chakra.

Kindoumaru apenas berra e se contorce de dor por alguns segundo até que morre, voltando logo seu corpo ao normal.

Após fitar por mais algum tempo o corpo inerte do adversário, ele segue para a área em que estavam acontecendo os outros conflitos. Ao chegar no local, ele ignora tudo o que acontecia e segue diretamente a uma árvore específica em que uma kunoichi estava encostada.

- Como você está? – pergunta, se sentando ao lado da garota.

- Eu estou bem, mas você está muito ferido.

- Não é nada.

- Claro que é, vou chamar a Ino.

- Fique quieta, você foi atingida. É melhor não se mexer – diz segurando seu braço.

Com o toque, a garota nem se mexe e permanece em silêncio, corando de leve. O shinobi percebe seu ar constrangido.

- O que foi?

Antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, ela o abraça e dá um leve beijo em sua bochecha.

- Obrigada por me salvar – diz muito vermelha.

Ele cora levemente e responde sem graça.

- Não foi nada. Somos da mesma equipe.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim, obrigada.

Os dois se fitam longamente, prendendo a respiração frente à proximidade. O olhar de Neji se desvia para os lábios de Tenten que dá um leve sorriso convidativo. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Eles eram da mesma equipe. Por que ele estava tão preocupado com ela? Por que sentira como se seu mundo fosse acabar se ela fosse atingida? Sem pensar, ele começa a se aproximar lentamente da kunoichi.

Nesse momento não há qualquer outra coisa no mundo para Neji a não ser o belo sorriso de Tenten, o brilho que desprende de seu olhar, o leve perfume doce que emana de seu ser, o macio da pele de seus braços, que ele segura, puxando-a para si. Quando já ia tomar seus lábios, uma grande explosão acontece, chamando a atenção dos dois, quebrando o clima. Imediatamente os dois se levantam, aproveitando Tenten para chamar a Ino que prestava socorro a Rock Lee.

- Fique aqui que eu já volto - diz sem fitar Neji.

SHIKAMARU X TAYUYA

De todo o grupo de Konoha, Shikamaru fora o que menos sofrera mudanças durante aquele período. Desde o exame chuuin, sua inteligência sempre fora sua maior arma e, a estratégia, seu jutsu mais poderoso.

A idade só trouxera dois pontos realmente significativos, pelo menos, em seu conceito. O primeiro era o seu amadurecimento como líder. Sabia que poderia errar e tinha que conviver com essa perspectiva e, principalmente, aprender com seus erros.

O segundo ponto era o aumento de seu chakra. Com treinamento, ele tinha conseguido incrementar o volume dele, o suficiente para terminar com Tayuya sem precisar de qualquer ajuda.

Mas, a verdadeira mudança, ele não gostava de admitir, nem para os outros e, muito menos, para si. Ainda evitava trabalho e problemas a qualquer custo, mas tinha um em especial que ele gostava de ficar bem próximo.

Infelizmente, esse problema específico não ficava constantemente na Vila, o que o deixava ainda mais depressivo. Quando a via, sua vida ficava tumultuada com a energia que emanava dela. Sua vitalidade sempre o estressava. Porém, quando ela estava longe, seus momentos também não eram de paz. O rosto dela teimava por aparecer em sua mente a todo o instante, até quando ele tentava apreciar as nuvens.

Mesmo em seu jogo preferido ele não conseguia mais se concentrar, sem que ela surgisse no meio de sua estratégia, pelo menos, umas cinco vezes durante a partida. Como resultado, fazia algum tempo que perdia constantemente para seu pai, um adversário bem mais forte que o Asuma-sensei.

Para piorar, isso estava acontecendo naquele momento, durante sua luta contra Tayuya. Ele estava precisando se concentrar, enquanto Temari aparecia novamente em sua pensamentos. Com muito custo e perdendo preciosos segundos, ele consegue montar uma estratégia para tentar descobrir como Tayuya movimentava seus demônios.

Logo no começo da luta, com o selo amaldiçoado ativado no nível 1, ela os havia invocado e, provavelmente, utilizava-se de sua flauta para controlá-los, através do arranjo da melodia composto de sons agrupados em duas ou três seções que enviavam ordens específicas. Esse era seu maior desafio, já que precisava passar por eles para chegar até ela. Para isso, precisava entender e prever seus movimentos.

Após quase ser pego pela "Sinfonia do Pandemônio", em que fantasmas materializados, verdadeiros seres etéreos que se alimentavam de chakra que saíram dos demônios, ele, com apenas algumas kunais que lançava em diversos pontos, atraindo a atenção de Tayuya que os comandava, consegue visualizar os movimentos e capturar os três demônios com o kage mane no jutsu.

Só que tudo não passava de outra estratégia, pois, após usar os demônios para atacar Tayuya, ela cancela a invocação, mas isso já é suficiente para capturá-la. Com raiva, ela ativa o segundo nível do selo amaldiçoado para escapar e ainda faz um genjutsu para capturá-lo.

Mas sua mente já estava à frente. Apesar de paralisado, ele usa de sua sombra para quebrar seu dedo e, através da dor, cancelar o genjutsu. No mais, fora fácil, ele só precisara trazê-la para perto de si, visando deixar seu jutsu mais poderoso. E assim o fez, fingindo ainda estar sob o poder do jutsu, ela se sentiu confiante e se aproximou para matá-lo. Nesse momento, com o kage kubi shibari, ele a matava estrangulada.

Acabava, assim, a luta, com ele quase incólume, apenas esgotado por ter utilizado tanto de seu chakra. Agora ele poderia voltar a sua ocupação preferida, apreciar as nuvens, isso se a lembrança de Temari permitisse.

KAKACHI X SUIGETSU

Com a grande onde invocada por Suigetsu, Kakashi foi lançado para longe dos outros confrontos, o que não o deixou muito incomodado. Ele tinha plena consciência da capacidade dos outros shinobis e sabia que não precisava se preocupar com eles. Orochimaru era problema de Sasuke, que nunca aceitaria qualquer tipo de interferência na luta deles.

Mal sabia ele dos reforços que tinham aparecido da Vila e que, no momento, era Naruto quem enfrentava Orochimaru. Se tivesse conhecimento desse fato, ele nunca deixaria o aluno enfrentando sozinho uma cobra como o sannin. Eram muito perigosas as palavras venenosas que o outro poderia proferir a ponto de despertar a fúria de Naruto, o que era a última coisa que todos gostariam no momento.

Mas esses pensamentos estavam bem longe de passar por sua mente que só estava preocupada por acabar com essa luta rapidamente e voltar a sua ocupação preferida, ler seu livrinho inseparável.

Em respeito ao adversário, ele o tinha guardado por um momento, mas já estava se arrependendo por tê-lo feito. Apesar de ser barulhento e adorar contar vantagem, Suigetsu não tinha apresentado nenhum jutsu realmente novo. Kakashi já tinha enfrentado o antigo mestre dele, Zabuza e, praticamente, já conhecia todos os jutsus por eles utilizados. Para piorar a sorte do adversário, ele já os tinha copiado e sabia utilizá-los. Como resultado, ele os evitava com facilidade e o atacava com a mesma moeda.

- Hum, parece que você não ganhou de Zabuza-senpai por sorte.

- Hunf, não me subestime rapaz.

Eles lutam um pouco de taijutsu e mesmo Suigetsu utilizando do mizu bunshin no jutsu, criando vários clones d´água, ele é facilmente derrotado, sem ao menos Kakashi usar seu Sharingan. Irritado, ele usa um Suiton suiryudan no jutsu (jutsu do dragão de água) para tentar derrubar Kakachi, mas esse cria uma barreira de água com um suijinheki.

- Droga, ele conhece jutsus de água.

- Falei para não me subestimar. Acha que sou conhecido de Copy ninja por um acaso? Ao ver uma técnica, eu já sou capaz de reproduzi-la. Além do mais, já lutei com Zabuza e conheço todos os seus truques.

Suigetsu começa a ficar preocupado. Sua fidelidade a Orochimaru não era tamanha a ponto de colocar sua vida em risco por ele. Prosseguiria na luta por mais um pouco. Se a situação ficasse a ponto de ser perigosa, ele prontamente a abandonaria e fugiria.

Tomada essa resolução, ele se anima um pouco mais e resolve criar um jutsu de ocultação da névoa, um ninpou kirigakure no jutsu.

- De novo – resmunga Kakashi, um pouco contrariado – que técnica chata.

Sua atenção é redobrada, tentando captar qualquer movimentação ao seu redor ou o menor ruído que fosse, indicando a posição de seu adversário. Passam alguns segundos assim, até que Suigetsu o ataca. Kakashi consegue bloquear o golpe e quando o atinge, ele prontamente se desfaz. Era outro clone de água.

- Droga, isso vai demorar.

E a luta continua mais um tempo assim, até que Kakashi finalmente se cansa e se deixar atingir. Após isso, ele saca de um pergaminho e, com o sangue de seu ferimento, invoca seus cães ninjas que localizam e prendem Suigetsu pelo cheiro do sangue de seu mestre. Com ele paralisado, a névoa prontamente se desfaz e Kakashi vai até sua direção.

Ao vê-lo se aproximar, Suigetsu começa a suplicar.

- Por favor, não me mate. Eu não sou fiel a Orochimaru a ponto de morrer por ele.

- Sua coragem sumiu bem rápido – observa Kakashi.

- Eu imploro, ainda não quero morrer.

Kakashi dá de ombros e vai até uma árvore e se senta, encostando-se nela. Sem exitar nem mais um segundo, pega seu livrinho e recomeça a ler, sem nem ao menos tentar descobrir a situação dos outros shinobis da Folha, deixando Suigetsu paralisado pelos cães.

O tempo passa e ele permanece lá, até que escuta uma explosão e resolve ver o que estava acontecendo. Antes de deixar o local, ele olha pra Suigetsu e comenta.

- Não saia daí.

- Hunf, e como? Não consigo me mexer com esses pulguentos me mordendo.

- Se eu fosse você não falaria isso. Eles podem ficar irritados e resolverem tirar uns pedaços seus.

- Me desculpe, eles não são pulguentos, são animaizinhos lindos.

Com uma risada baixa, Kakashi segue calmamente ao local dos outros confrontos.

* * *

_Gostaria de agradecer o carinho enviado pelos reviews e em especial:_

**_Haruka Taichou, BastetAzazis, Hitomi-imou-chan,_**

_**ikaira** - comecei a fazer um pouco de ShikaTema. Prometo que vai ter mais. Talvez até um joguinho entre eles._

_**Maria Lua** - vou torturar mais um pouco e parar agora no meio, mas prometo que a continuação virá logo._

_**The Angel-chan -** comecei a ler sua fic e estou adorando. Histórias de pirata são ótimas. Aguardo continuação._

_**Mye-chan** - fico muito feliz e honrada por ter gostado. Adoro suas one-shots, principalmente a série sobre gravidez._


	15. Confrontos parte 2

_Caros leitores, essa é a última parte das lutas. O próximo capítulo já abordará o retorno e os romances que se iniciam. Já vou dar uma prévia e contar que farei uma parte bem especial pro Naruto e pra Hinata. Eles precisarão lutar para ficarem juntos._

* * *

Capítulo 15 – Confrontos (parte 2)

SAKURA X KARIN

Assim que Sakura chegou ao local dos confrontos, foi logo procurando por Sasuke. Não se preocupava em se esconder, já que Naruto estragara qualquer vantagem da surpresa com seus inúmeros clones. Receosa, ela o encontra enfrentando calmamente Kabuto, sem se esforçar, poupando ao máximo seu chakra. Por um momento seus olhares se cruzam e ela é incapaz de inibir o pequeno sorriso que surge em seus lábios e o leve corar de suas bochechas.

Sasuke apenas responde com um leve aceno de cabeça. Apesar de fugazes, esses sinais não passam despercebidos por um par de olhos que observavam Sasuke com interesse crescente. Aquele gesto feito pela a outra kunoichi de cabelos rosa a irrita e ela resolve partir para o ataque, tentando pegá-la de surpresa.

Sakura, apesar de seu leve momento de fraqueza, logo percebe o ataque e desvia com facilidade, arrumando suas luvas para a pequena diversão que começava.

- Não vá se animando sua idiotazinha, pois vou acabar com você rapidinho – sibila Karin.

- Idiotazinha? Qual é o seu problema? Nem te conheço. Quem lhe deu o direito para me chamar assim?

- Não fique de olho no Uchiha, pois ele será meu no final – desafia a rival.

A raiva tolda a mente de Sakura que simplesmente dá um de seus super socos no chão, fazendo surgir diversas rachaduras que acabam por desequilibrar Karin. Mal ela se levanta quando sente alguém se aproximar por trás. Ao ser virar, nem tem tempo de se defender, era Sakura que, com outro soco, a faz voar longe, batendo de costas numa árvore.

- Ele é meu namorado – retruca com raiva.

Karin se levanta lentamente do chão e dá um pequeno sorriso, limpando o sangue de um corte de seus lábios. Tinha descoberto o ponto fraco da kunoichi e iria explorá-lo.

Ela faz uma série de selos rapidamente e começa a se aproximar de Sakura, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Você sabe como o Uchiha tirou o cartão do Kabuto de mim?

- Cala a boca sua vadia – retruca Sakura, já a atacando.

Karin desvia, enquanto continua a falar com seu sorriso cínico.

- Ele nem teve trabalho. Na verdade, eu dei muito prazer a ele.

- Não quero ouvir mais nada.

- Fique tranqüila, você não vai ouvir, você vai ver.

Realmente, nesse momento, Sasuke aparecia na sua frente, beijando fervorosamente Karin, enquanto suas mãos passavam pelo corpo dela, arrancando sua roupa com urgência.

Sakura ao ver a cena, gela, passando a chorar desesperadamente a ponto de perder a forças e desabar no chão, ficando de joelhos. Ela balança a cabeça para tentar desanuviar a visão, mas o casal continua se agarrando, cada vez com mais vontade. Os dois já estavam nus e ele já a penetrava, soltando ambos gemidos de prazer.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke continuava lutando com Kabuto quando viu Sakura de joelhos, chorando, com Karin rindo a sua frente. Provavelmente ela tinha sido pega por um genjutsu. Ele até queria ajudá-la, mas era quase impossível. Além de Kabuto, ainda tinha que se preocupar com Juugo que resolvera o atacar, tomado por sua fúria.

Ele precisava confiar na força da namorada. Ela era talentosa e conseguiria despertar.

E realmente ele estava certo. Mesmo que desesperada com o que via, uma certeza começa a surgir em seu coração. Certeza do amor de Sasuke e de que ele nunca faria isso com ela.

Levantando-se, ela faz um selo e, concentrando seu chakra, começa a ver a cena desaparecer, permanecendo apenas Karin de pé, a sua frente, com seu sorriso cínico. Aquilo era muito para seu tênue controle.

Com toda a fúria que possuía, concentrando todo seu chakra em seus punhos, Sakura parte pra cima de Karin e começa espancá-la sem dó, nem piedade.

Karin, na certeza que tinha conseguido pegar a kunoichi com seu genjutsu, abaixara a guarda e é pega de surpresa, não conseguindo desviar dos poderosos golpes que a fazem voar longe, enquanto sentia suas costelas se partirem com a força do ataque.

- O que? Mas como? – pergunta Karin confusa, já com um olho meio fechado pelo inchaço decorrente dos socos.

- Agora você vai ver quem é a idiotazinha. Ele é meu namorado e nunca me trocaria por uma rameira como você – e Sakura capricha em mais um.

Assim transcorreu o confronto até que, não agüentando mais apanhar, Karin permanece no chão inconsciente, cheia de hematomas e sangrando de inúmeros cortes.

YAMATO X KATON – PARTE 1

Katon, ao contrário do Kindoumaru, não gostava de perder tempo ou brincar com seus adversários. Assim que ele escolheu Yamato, já partiu para a briga. No começo, os dois lutam um pouco de taijutsu, com Yamato utilizando-se de uma kunai. O início é lento até que Katon, ativando o selo, começa a utilizar partes de seu irmão adormecido para atingir seu adversário.

- Mas o que é isso? – exclama Yamato espantado ao ser atingido por um soco de um braço que saía do meio da barriga de Katon

- Não gostou? O que acha desse? – e com outros dois braços que surgem ele começa a socar Yamato em quatro diferentes direções.

Ele se afasta rapidamente e, utilizando-se de seu kekkei genkai, cria uma barreira de madeira, impedindo os golpes dos irmãos.

- Meu irmão mais velho normalmente fica dormindo dentro de mim, mas acorda para me ajudar durante uma batalha, aparecendo em qualquer parte do meu corpo.

- Pois já colocarei os dois para dormirem eternamente.

- Seu lixo abusado, nós é que acabaremos com você.

Para facilitar a luta, Yamato lança mão de um de seus clones, atacando os dois lados de Katon simultaneamente.

Apesar dessa nova estratégia de Katon, a luta se acalma e provavelmente Yamato iria vencer fácil, até que ele nota Naruto se descontrolando e liberando as quatro caudas da Kyuubi. Sem poder perder mais tempo, ele simplesmente prende Katon com tiras de madeira e parte pro auxílio do shinobi. Posteriormente ele acabaria com o último membro do Quarteto do Som.

NARUTO X OROCHIMARU

Naruto, com seu modo impulsivo, foi logo atacando Orochimaru com seus inúmeros clones. Por sua vez, o sannin lendário não tinha ganho sua fama por acidente e logo foi desviando com facilidade e os destruindo com o sem´ei ta-jashu (mão de muitas serpentes escondidas na sombra), prendendo o Naruto verdadeiro em seguida.

- Oras, o garoto da Kyuubi resolveu se juntar a nossa festa.

- Seu monstro nojento, hoje é o seu fim.

- Monstro? – pergunta rindo – acho que você está invertendo os papéis. Não sou eu que carrego um demônio.

Naruto pega uma kunai na bolsa presa em sua perna e corta a serpente que o envolvia.

- Só isso que o portador da Kyuubi sabe fazer? Você é muito fraco, não usa todo seu potencial.

- Eu não sou fraco e vou lhe ensinar a nunca mais se meter com Konoha.

E, fazendo mais dois clones, prepara o Rasengan, partindo pra cima de Orochimaru. Esse nem se desvia e é atingido em cheio. Para surpresa de Naruto, ela apenas ri e começa a se desmanchar. Era um clone.

O verdadeiro aparece por trás de Naruto e o prende novamente.

- Não deveria se preocupar tanto com a Vila. Logo, logo ela não existirá mais. No final, eu estarei fazendo um favor para você.

- Cala a boca, você nunca conseguirá – berra Naruto, com os olhos se tornando vermelhos e as mãos ficando em forma de garras. O chakra da Kyuubi estava tomando conta de seu corpo.

Orochimaru querendo ver até onde conseguia liberar o poder da Kyuubi, continua provocando.

- Isso não é problema. Se não for eu, certamente você fará. Não passa de um monstro, pronto para perder o controle.

- Isso não é verdade, eu nunca faria mal a Vila.

- Vai me dizer que nunca machucou alguém querido a você quando perdeu o controle.

Naruto nesse momento se cala e começa a lembrar da vez, durante os treinamentos, que tinha liberado a quarta cauda e quase tinha matado o Jiraya-sensei. Orochimaru percebe e destila todo seu veneno.

- Eu sabia que você já tinha feito isso. Um monstro como você não tem como co-existir com as pessoas normais. Seu lugar não é na Vila, mas sozinho, longe de qualquer se humano.

- Cala a boca – berra Naruto, colocando as mãos nos ouvidos para não escutar mais, mas Orochimaru não perdoa, e continua seu discurso.

- As pessoas de lá só falam com você por medo ou pena. Não gostam de você.

- Eu vou fazer você pagar por suas palavras – e Naruto realmente perde o controle e libera as quatro primeiras caudas, transformando-se. O chakra da Kyuubi o envolve e queima a serpente que o prendia, parecendo tomar uma forma física ao redor do shinobi, enquanto sua pela se dissolvia frente a força emanada.

Orochimaru acaba recuando, observando fascinado a transformação. Só nesse momento ele vislumbrou a irresponsabilidade de liberar a Kyuubi. Agora que já tinha feito, não sabia como parar.

Naruto, já na forma de raposa, começa a liberar ondas de chakra, forçando Orochimaru cada vez recuar mais, alcançando uma distância segura. Mas a Kyuubi não estava satisfeita. Utilizando-se de suas caudas, começa a concentrar uma bola escura de chakra, para engoli-la em seguida. Passam-se apenas alguns segundos e ele a expele em direção a Orochimaru, aumentando para proporções assustadoras, consumindo tudo que estava a sua frente.

Esse, ao perceber o que vinha em sua direção, invoca o Sanjuu Rashoumon (portal do guerreiro demônio triplo) visando se proteger de tamanho ataque.

Uma grande explosão acontece, varrendo os arredores e paralisando quase todos os confrontos. Uma escura nuvem de fumaça se forma e todos ao redor esperam, ansiosamente, o resultado. Os três portais haviam desaparecido, destruídos pelo chakra expelido. Naruto permanecia no mesmo lugar, ainda na forma da raposa, enquanto Orochimaru estava ao chão.

- Agora você me irritou – diz o sannin se levantando e esticando seu pescoço a ponto de cruzar o espaço que os separava. Quando estava quase alcançando Naruto, sua kusenagi aparece de sua boca e o ataca diretamente.

Essa atinge Naruto, mas não chega a trespassá-lo. Nem mesmo um arranhão acaba provocando.

- Droga, agora a situação realmente fico ruim – pragueja ele.

Naruto não perde tempo e o atinge com outra onda de chakra, lançando-o longe. No embalo, já se preparava para atacar novamente, quando estacas de madeira surgem do chão e se enrolam por seu corpo, paralisando-o. Era Yamato que, após fazer alguns selos, começava a conter o chakra da Kyuubi.

Orochimaru, ao perceber o que acontecia, se levanta e começa a fugir. Ele estava em desvantagem e não se arriscaria mais. Após lançar um breve olhar e avaliar a situação de seus seguidores, resolve partir sem ajudar qualquer deles. Nesse momento a prioridade era sua vida. Seguidores inúteis como aqueles, ele arranjava em qualquer lugar. O único que talvez lamentasse era Kabuto. Achar outro tolo tão fiel era difícil. Mas era a vida...

SASUKE X KABUTO + JUUGO

Sasuke, desde que fora atacado, estava lutando com Kabuto e já estava começando a se irritar com isso. No começo, sua intenção era de poupar o máximo de chakra, uma vez que seu objetivo era lutar com Orochimaru, fazendo-o calmamente. Com a chegada de Naruto, a realidade era outra. Era necessário ele acabar com isso o mais rápido possível, pois temia por seu amigo que enfrentava, sozinho, o lendário sannin.

Ele conhecia muito bem as armações que aquela cobra era capaz e tão baixo ele iria para alcançar seus objetivos. Naruto, apesar de forte, ainda era inocente nessas questões, podendo ser facilmente manipulado por ele. E assim, ele o fez. Naquele momento Naruto já estava perdendo o controle e liberando o chakra da Kyuubi.

Sakura também passava por maus momentos em seu confronto com Karin e talvez precisasse de sua ajuda. Cabia a ele acabar com isso o mais rápido possível. O momento era crucial. Assim, ele atinge Kabuto fortemente e o faz bater contra uma rocha que se quebrou em diversas partes. Era sua chance. Quando já ia em direção a Sakura, Juugo aparece em seu caminho, tomado por sua grande fúria.

Sem nem ao menos se mexer, Sasuke já sabe o que fazer e, utilizando-se de seu Sharingan, começa a acalmar e trazer Juugo a sua forma original. Assim que ele volta ao normal, Sasuke, com um golpe certeiro, deixa-o inconsciente.

Kabuto, aproveitando-se da pausa forçada de Sasuke, concentra seu chakra e cura rapidamente seus ferimentos, voltando a atacá-lo em seguida.

- Hunf, você não se cansa.

- Eu não vou perder para você, Uchiha.

- Vamos ver.

E, Sasuke, resolvido a acabar de uma vez por todas a luta, atravessa o ombro de Kabuto com sua kusanagi e, com o chidori nagashi, paralisa-o, golpeando tão fortemente que o deixou inconsciente no chão por um bom tempo.

Sua decisão ocorrera no momento certo. Naruto já tinha perdido o controle de vez e, na forma de raposa, estava criando um grande estrago. Yamato já o tinha prendido e começava a conter seu chakra.

Sakura não precisava mais de sua ajuda. Já tinha se livrado de Karin e estava se aproximando para ajudar Naruto quando vê Orochimaru fugindo. Antes que ela partisse em seu encalço, é parada por dois fortes braços que a seguram.

- Cuide de Naruto, ele vai precisar. Orochimaru é meu.

- Mas Sasuke, ele é muito forte.

- Não se preocupe. É algo que eu tenho que fazer sozinho.

Ela apenas concorda de cabeça e vai ajudar Naruto que jazia inconsciente no chão, com diversos machucados. Sakura conhecia bem o namorado para saber que ele não toleraria qualquer interferência.

YAMATO X KATON – PARTE 2

Katon e Ukon, com raiva por terem sido presos tão facilmente, liberam o selo amaldiçoado no nível 2 e começam a se dividir, forçando as tiras de madeira que os envolvia, a ponto de estourarem. Não perdem mais tempo e, desperdiçando a chance que tinham de fugir, vão atrás de Yamato que, nesse momento, prendia Karin, Juugo e Kabuto ao pé de uma árvore.

Os dois o atacam simultaneamente e de surpresa, acabando por acertá-lo. Mal sabem eles que, como membro da ANBU, Yamato não se deixaria pegar tão facilmente e, na verdade, o que eles atacaram, era seu clone. O verdadeiro aparece por trás e acerta Ukon fortemente, que bate contra uma árvore.

- Droga, não tenho mais energia pra continuar separado – e Ukon corre para junto do irmão e se junta a ele.

- Você também não presta pra nada – reclama Katon, que volta a atacar Yamato.

A luta continua por mais um pouco, até que ocorre uma explosão. Yamato se distrai momentaneamente e Katon aproveita para aparecer por trás dele e o prender.

- Essa é a minha habilidade especializada em assassinatos, destruir células e proteínas invadindo seu corpo. Na verdade, agora somos um.

Yamato dá um riso seco e breve.

- Qual é a graça? Está sorrindo para a morte?

- Estou rindo de você.

- Você é muito petulante.

- E essa é a minha habilidade – e Yamato faz aparecer inúmeras estacas de madeira que ultrapassam o corpo de Katon e Ukon em diversos pontos.

Ao serem atingidos, os dois recuam, mas Yamato não perde tempo e finca uma kunai em um ponto vital.

- Seu desgraçado – e mal terminam a frase e caem mortos no chão, voltando à forma original.

- Hunf, fácil. Vou ver como está Kakashi-senpai e os outros.

Um pouco antes, Kakashi já tinha se aproximado e olhava, preguiçosamente, os resultados dos combates.

- Kakashi-senpai, vejo que já se livrou de quem lhe atacara.

- Sem problemas. Falando nisso, vamos trazê-lo pra cá.

- O senhor está cada vez mais bonzinho. Apenas o prendeu.

- Não gosto de mortes desnecessárias.

- Sabe que esse não é o caminho de um shinobi.

- Mas é o meu caminho – retruca Kakashi.

E os dois saem calmamente para buscar Suigetsu.

SASUKE X OROCHIMARU

Orochimaru corria pela floresta, pulando nos galhos das árvores quando sente que é perseguido. Ele imediatamente para, mas não tem tempo pra mais nada, logo é atingido por uma série de kunais.

Só que esse não era realmente ele, mas um clone, que se desmancha pelo ataque. Orochimaru assistia tudo de perto, escondido atrás de uma árvore. Permaneceria lá até conseguir localizar quem estava em seu encalço. Uma grande serpente circunda seu corpo, pronta para dar o bote ao seu comando.

Um leve barulho às suas costas faz com que ele se vire rapidamente, para se deparar com um par de olhos vermelhos.

Antes que ele consiga fazer qualquer jutsu, uma dor lacerante toma seus dedos, passando para suas mãos, subindo por seus braços e se espalhando por todo seu corpo. Ele levanta com dificuldade as mãos e vê que estão ficando escurecidas, apodrecendo, começando a cair alguns pedaços.

Desesperado, ele volta a fitar aqueles olhos, mas eles não são mais vermelhos, mas amarelados e enormes, que se movem rapidamente, ficando a uma grande altura. Era Manda, o rei das cobras.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Não lhe invoquei.

- Não poderia perder sua morte – diz Manda com sua voz sibilante.

- Pois então sua vinda foi em vão.

- Eu prometi a muito tempo que lhe devoraria. Apesar de podre, nunca poderia perder essa chance.

Juntando gestos às palavras, Manda dá o bote rapidamente e, antes que Orochimaru fugisse, começa a devorá-lo.

Orochimaru tenta em vão se soltar, mas seu corpo não respondia. Tudo se escurece, quando ele começa a escutar uma risada ao fundo.

- Não acredito que o grande sannin das cobras foi pego num genjutsu tão básico.

- Uchiha – sibila Orochimaru ao despertar do genjutsu e se deparar com o rapaz bem a sua frente.

- Continua um fraco.

- Você é muito insolente garoto. Mas dará um ótimo corpo para mim. Acho que lhe pouparei. Apenas irei te capturar para usá-lo no momento correto.

- Você pode até tentar, mas não é páreo para um Uchiha.

- Realmente o Sharingan é impressionante. Ele será meu.

- Pois se engana, hoje será seu fim.

- Garoto tolo. Você não é forte o suficiente para me vencer.

- Hunf.

- Se tivesse aceito minha oferta e tivesse me procurado quando lhe dei o selo amaldiçoado talvez você tivesse uma chance. Você nunca me vencerá com os fracos ensinamentos da Vila.

- Chega de conversa – corta Sasuke. Esse era um assunto que ele não gostaria de tocar. No fundo, talvez ele até concordasse com o sannin, mas nunca mais iria pensar nessa possibilidade. Agora seu lugar era em Konoha, junto daqueles que lhe eram queridos. Daria alegremente sua vida para protegê-los. Não precisava mais viver do ódio, poderia se dar o luxo de amar e ser amado. Com essa certeza renovada, ele logo o ataca com sua kusanagi

Orochimaru se desvia e faz com que seu pescoço cresça, aparecendo também sua kusanagi de sua boca, passando a golpeá-lo.

- Não sairemos daqui se continuarmos assim – diz Orochimaru invocando uma serpente de várias cabeças.

Sasuke as corta rapidamente e com o Goukakyuu no Jutsu faz uma grande bola de fogo que a consome.

Orochimaru então invoca Manda, ficando sobre sua cabeça.

- Agora é o seu fim.

- Orochimaru, o que você quer? Não me invocou só por causa desse garoto?

- Não discuta comigo e acabe com ele.

- Qualquer dia desses, eu te devoro.

Perto dali, Sakura e Ino prestavam socorro em Neji.

- Sakura, olhe lá. O que é aquilo? – pergunta Ino.

- Parece ser uma serpente.

- É enorme. Será que o Orochimaru a invocou?

- Sasuke-kun – murmura Sakura, já se levantando.

- Você não pode ir assim. Não tenho como cuidar de todos sozinha.

- Mas o Sasuke-kun.

- Calma, eu vou mandar um clone para ver se ele está bem – diz Yamato.

- OK – concorda contrariada.

E Sasuke não está bem. Está muito bem. Manda o ataca, mas ele desvia e passa a controlá-lo com seu Sharingan. Com um movimento brusco, Manda derruba Orochimaru e já está pronto para atacá-lo quando esse percebe e cancela a invocação.

- Mas como você fez?

- Vamos acabar logo com isso – e Sasuke prepara um Chidori e desviando dos ataques de inúmeras serpentes do sannin, o atinge em cheio.

Esse vai ao chão e revela sua verdadeira forma, uma serpente branca escamada.

- Seu idiota, você me fez perder esse corpo.

- Logo não vai ser só esse corpo que você irá perder.

- Eu sou imortal, não tem como me matar – e Orochimaru volta a atacá-lo.

Sasuke o corta com sua kusanagi, mas o local volta a se restabelecer e crescer.

- Já disse, você está perdendo seu tempo.

- Tem razão – e, fazendo uns selos rapidamente, faz o Gouryuuka no Jutsu e um dragão gigante de fogo segue em direção a Orochimaru. Esse se desvia, mas é atingido levemente, enquanto grande parte vai em direção aos céus, desaparecendo entre as nuvens.

Ao longe, Ino comenta com Sakura.

- Acho que uma tempestade está se formando.

- E bem no local onde eles estão se enfrentando. Yamato?

- Não se preocupe, ele está bem.

- A luta é dele, não devemos atrapalhar – diz Kakashi.

- Tolo, nem consegue me atingir com uma técnia tão fraca.

- Meu objetivo não era te atingir – e Sasuke guia um trovão que acerta Orochimaru em cheio – desapareça de uma vez – complementa ele.

Após a grande explosão, o corpo da serpente parece estar sem vida. Sasuke se aproxima lentamente. Num último ato de desespero, Orochimaru, com as poucas forças que lhe restam, ainda tenta atacá-lo, mas Sasuke corta sua cabeça de vez.

Ele se afasta um pouco e com o Mangekyou Sharingan ativado, ele faz o Amaterasu, consumindo os restos de Orochimaru com suas chamas negras.

- Você ouviu? – pergunta Rock Lee a Sakura, que o estava atendendo – realmente foi um raio que caiu?

- Sakura – Ino ainda tenta chamá-la, mas é em vão. Ela, ao ouvir o barulho, já se levanta e começa a correr naquela direção. Naruto, recuperado, não perde tempo e a segue.

* * *

_Meninas, realmente os reviews são um ótimo combustível para as escritoras, principalmente em partes como essas. Escrever sobre lutas é muito desgastante, mas devo confessar que a da Karin com a Sakura e o Orochimaru com o Sasuke eu fiz com muita vontade. _

_Concordo plenamente com a Mye-chan, sempre é bom ver a Karin apanhar e ficar imaginando o Sasuke todo suado. Que homem, pena que ele não é real!! Embora ele é um pouco problemático. Quanto ao Suigetsu, por enquanto ele vai ficar preso em Konoha. Ainda estou pensando em dar algum papel mais importante na fic a ele. Na verdade, estou aguardando os acontecimentos no mangá para ver que rumo eu dou às coisas. Não gosto de me divorciar totalmente da história original._

_BastetAzazis, espero que tenha correspondido às espectativas. Confesso que não sei se foi uma boa idéia ficar abordando cenas de luta, mas elas dão mais emoção à história, embora já sabermos de ante-mão o resultado delas. Não sei se sou corajosa suficiente para matar o Sasuke novamente (eu já o matei em uma fic UA), rsrsrsrsrs._

_Maria Lua, como eu ainda jogo com a idéia da inevitabilidade do que nos acontece, coloquei o Naruto enfrentando o Oro, visto ele já ter feito isso antes, o que não tinha ocorrido na minha versão já que eles nunca foram atrás do Sasuke._

_Ravena, também não estou muito animada com o mangá. Embora, nesse último capítulo ele foi bem claro que quer matar os conselheiros e não toda Konoha. Mas já sabemos que ele não pode simplesmente cruzar os portões e fazer isso sem arranjar problemas com toda a Vila. Minha amiga jura que ele poderia fazer isso e ver a Sakura e mudar de idéia. Eu acho bem difícil. Kishi não é muito adepto dos romances... afinal, ele matou o Asuma, o único casal realmente formado na história. _


	16. A volta

Capítulo 16 – A volta

Era o fim. De uma vez por todas, Orochimaru havia sido derrotado. Sasuke permanece lá, de pé, silencioso, vendo as partes de seu inimigo queimarem lentamente. Ele nunca mais iria ameaçar Konoha.

Naruto e Sakura chegam correndo e param um pouco atrás dele e também ficam observando a devastação das chamas negras.

- Acabou – sussura Sakura.

- Legal, finalmente acabamos com aquela cobra asquerosa – exclama Naruto todo alegre.

Sasuke se vira e dá um leve sorriso de canto ao ver a alegria do amigo.

- Você nunca muda.

- Parabéns, Sasuke – diz Kakashi que se aproxima com Yamato.

- Foi uma bela luta – complementa o outro que tinha acompanhado tudo através de seu clone.

- Hunf – Sasuke dá de ombros e vai até Sakura e a enlaça pela cintura, conduzindo-a para onde estavam os outros.

Kabuto, Karin e Suigetsu permaneciam presos junto a uma árvore, vigiados de perto por um clone de Yamato. Juugo ainda estava inconsciente, enquanto o Quarteto do Som, junto com diversos shinobis do som jaziam mortos no campo de batalha.

Ino acabava de fazer os últimos curativos em Rock Lee quando os dois se aproximam. Shikamaru, ao vê-los, se levanta e questiona.

- E então?

Um silêncio recai no local enquanto todos os presentes fitam ansiosos a Sasuke.

- Acabou.

Sorrisos são trocados enquanto comemoram. Uma grande sombra tinha sido tirada sobre a Vila. Os outros retornam e Yamato absorve seu clone.

- E aí, vamos? Estou com fome – berra Naruto.

- Hunf, esse aí é tão problemático – resmunga Shikamaru.

- Ele está certo, também estou com fome – concorda Chouji.

- Assim vocês vão ficar g... – Rock Lee é impedido de continuar por Ino que logo tapa sua boca.

- Você está louco? Não fale essa palavra.

- Qual? Gordo? Eles vão ficar gordos mesmo, ou melhor, já estão.

Chouji escuta e logo faz o baika no jutsu, aumentando sua massa corporal e com o nikudan sensha passa a atacar Rock Lee. Ele se desvia, mas começa uma confusão no semi-acampamento deles.

Sasuke apenas observa de longe, até que resolve fazer algo mais útil, levar Sakura a um ponto um pouco mais afastado para beijá-la com vontade. Fazia horas que ele não tinha a garota em seus braços. Ela, por sua vez, corresponde na hora e segue sem qualquer oposição.

No semi-acampamento, a cada minuto que passa a confusão aumenta. Naruto, querendo ajudar, faz seu kage bushin no jutsu, mas calcula mal o número de clones das sombras e cria quase 1000 Narutos. Como resultado, eles mais atrapalham do que ajudam.

Neji apenas observa de longe, com indiferença, o que ocorre. Tenten, ao seu lado, mal consegue disfarçar o riso. Ino berra, correndo atrás do Chouji para parar, enquanto Shikamaru, deitado, olha as nuvens.

- Shikamaru, venha ajudar – ordena Ino.

- Hunf, que problemáticos – diz sem se mexer.

Kakashi e Yamato resolvem ajudar, mas toda vez que estão chegando perto, um Naruto se mete no caminho, atrapalhando.

- Naruto, cancele seu jutsu agora – ordena Kakachi.

- Mas Sensei, eu vou conseguir pará-los.

- Só depois deles destruírem tudo – reclama Yamato.

Quase quinze minutos depois, finalmente Naruto cancela o jutsu e Kakashi consegue parar Chouji, com Rock Lee se escondendo atrás de Yamato.

- Hunf, crianças – comenta Kakashi a Yamato que concorda na mesma hora.

Após assentar a poeira, Naruto nota que o grupo não está completo.

- Ué, onde está o teme e a Sakura? – berra Naruto, olhando como maluco ao redor.

Ele já ia fazer novamente seu kage bushin no jutsu para começar a procurá-los quando escuta uma voz bem conhecida.

- O que foi dobe? Não consegue sobreviver sem nós? – pergunta Sasuke ironicamente, surgindo por entre as árvores ao lado de Sakura.

- Você já estava se agarrando com a Sakura?

- Hunf. Apesar de não ser da sua conta, ela só estava prestando os primeiros socorros.

- Ah, tá.

Sakura segura o riso.

- Mas você não estava machucado.

- Respiração boca a boca.

- Hum, então está bem.

Dessa vez Sakura não agüenta e realmente começa a rir.

- Ué, por que está rindo?

- De você, dobe – responde Sasuke.

- Por que?

- Deixe isso pra lá – responde Sakura, secando as lágrimas que vieram aos seus olhos de tanto rir.

Após arrumarem toda a bagunça do local, resolvem partir. Só que a partida não seria tão calma, eles ainda teriam mais uma surpresa. Quando Yamato foi buscar os prisioneiros, um havia desaparecido.

Kabuto, aproveitando a bagunça provocada por Chouji e Naruto, tinha escapado e abandonado seus companheiros.

- Droga, aquele puxa saco fugiu e nos deixou aqui – reclama Karin a Suigetsu.

- Eu sabia que ele não prestava. Tem que ser muito louco para permanecer com Orochimaru por livre e espontânea vontade – complementa ele.

- Isso você tem razão.

- Que milagre, você concordou comigo.

- Foi a primeira vez que você falou algo certo.

- Não é verdade. Você que é sempre uma idiota orgulhosa para concordar.

- Idiota é você.

- Isso ainda vai dar em namoro – murmura Juugo que tinha acordado com a confusão.

- Os dois calem a boca e vamos. Temos um longo caminho pela frente – diz Yamato já os empurrando.

- Devemos ir atrás dele, Kakashi-senpai?

- Neji, você consegue localizá-lo?

- Não Kakashi-sensei – diz após ativar o Baykugan – ele já está fora do meu alcance.

- Então é perda de tempo. Vamos voltar pra Konoha. Ele não é mais uma ameaça.

A volta do grupo a Konoha é animada. Todos estão satisfeitos com o fim da ameaça de Orochimaru. Apenas um personagem seguia silencioso, pedido em seus pensamentos. E, por incrível que pareça, não era Sasuke que, ao lado de Sakura, estava até um pouco menos frio e irônico do que o habitual. Era Naruto, que apresentava um comportamento fora do comum, fechado e pensativo.

Sakura logo nota e comenta com o namorado tal fato.

- Sasuke, você não acha que o Naruto está estranho?

O shinobi o olha e concorda de cabeça.

- Por que você não vai falar com ele?

- Eu? – exclama contrariado.

- É, ele é seu amigo.

- Mas é seu também – responde de birra.

- Ele é seu melhor amigo e precisa de você. Deixe de ser um cabeça dura egoísta e vá falar com ele – retruca muito brava.

- Eu pretendia fazer o restante do percurso ao seu lado – ainda tenta convencê-la a desistir de sua idéia.

- Vou precisar repetir? – pergunta já arrumando suas luvas para dar mais um motivo para conversar com o amigo.

- Hunf, tá – e segue para o lado do Naruto, resmungando.

- Olá dobe – cumprimenta de má vontade.

Naruto se surpreende com o cumprimento e a proximidade não notada do amigo. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem prestava atenção ao que passava ao seu redor. Após alguns instantes, ele responde brevemente, voltando ao seu ar distante.

- Olá teme.

Os dois permanecem em silêncio e Sasuke começa realmente a ficar preocupado com o amigo. Nunca Naruto conseguira ficar sem falar por mais de dez minutos. Algo estava errado. Ele deveria estar doente.

- Está se sentindo bem?

- Sim, por que? – pergunta desinteressado.

- Está tão quieto.

- Estou pensando.

- Então realmente está mal.

Naruto não reage ao comentário irônico de Sasuke, o que deixa o amigo ainda mais preocupado. Apesar disso, ele não insiste na conversa e volta para o lado de Sakura.

- E então?

- Ele não está nada bem.

- Mas o que foi?

- Ele não me falou.

- E por que voltou? Vai lá descobrir.

- Aqui não é lugar para isso – diz Sasuke com uma voz séria e fria.

- Mas... – e Sakura ainda faz uma última tentativa.

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo – diz de forma seca a encerrar o assunto.

Mal eles cruzam os portões da cidade e o grupo se divide. Shikamaru e Kakashi vão ao escritório de Tsunade passar o relatório e os detalhes da missão. Yamato segue com os prisioneiros para o local onde eles ficariam detidos. Ino leva Chouji, Neji e Tenten ao hospital para fazerem um último checape.

Apesar da falante Ino, o clima desse pequeno grupo estava estranho. Não para Chouji que, como sempre, atacava um pacote de batatinha, mas pelos outros dois. Durante o trajeto Neji e Tenten mal trocaram uma palavra. O shinobi, muito confuso, ainda não tinha certeza de seus sentimentos. Por sua vez, Tenten não sabia como reagir. Por um momento, durante a luta, ela pensara que finalmente ele tinha desenvolvido algum sentimento por ela, mas a frieza que a tratara depois tirava qualquer esperança. Deveria ter sido apenas um falso sinal.

Com medo de se machucar, ela apenas iria esperar os acontecimentos. Não que ela tivesse receio de admitir seu amor por ele. Isso ela sempre soubera, desde a formação do grupo deles. Só que, durante todos esses anos, ela o amara em silêncio e já se acostumara a ser ignorada. Seria muito cruel para seu coração criar esperanças, para depois se revelarem infundadas. Dessa forma, ela não tomaria qualquer iniciativa e esperaria por uma reação dele.

Outro que tinha seu coração apertado era Naruto que, mal entrara na cidade, ficara parado, olhando o monte onde estavam retratados os cincos Hokages da Vila. Sasuke, vendo o amigo, vai até ele e fica ao seu lado, acompanhando seu olhar.

- Vamos comer, eu te pago um lámen.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele responde depressivo.

- Não... eu não quero.

- Isso não é um convite – em seguida, ele se vira para a namorada e a chama – Sakura, depois eu passo em sua casa, vou conversar com o Naruto – e dá um selinho nela.

Ela se despede e segue seu caminho. Sasuke simples agarra a gola da roupa de Naruto e o arrasta até o restaurante. Tropeçando e reclamando, Naruto se senta e pede um lámen básico. Sasuke pede o mesmo e já começa uma séria conversa com o amigo.

- Agora você vai me contar porque está assim.

- Hunf, e o que você tem a ver com isso?

- Você sabe muito bem que sou seu amigo e não vou sair daqui até você falar.

Naruto o olha de lado, um pouco desconfiado, mas deixa um pequeno sorriso escapar, frente à preocupação do amigo. Ele precisava daquilo, seu coração estava tomado pelas sombras do medo e conversar ajudaria a esquecer.

Já não era a primeira vez que ouvia que era um monstro, mas não daquela forma. O jeito que Orochimaru falara atingira em cheio seus sonhos. O que valeria ele lutar tanto se não poderia realizar seus objetivos? Nunca seria Hokage. Nunca ficaria com a mulher que amava. A Vila nunca o aceitaria enquanto portasse a Kyuubi. O mesmo aconteceria com a família de Hinata. Provavelmente seu pai nunca deixaria misturar o sangue Hyuuga com o de um jinchuuriki.

- Eu sou um monstro – concluiu ele alto.

Sasuke já suspeitava que o problema seria decorrente das palavras do sannin lendário. Com um suspiro pesaroso, ele questiona.

- Foi o Orochimaru quem te disse isso?

Naruto apenas concorda com a cabeça.

- E você está preocupado com o que ele fala? É lógico que você não é.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu tenho a Kyuubi dentro de mim. Ainda ardem os olhares acusadores dos moradores da Vila.

- Isso pertence ao passado. Todos que te conhecem praticamente gostam de você. Você conquista todos que te cercam.

- Mas o que isso importa isso se eu posso colocar todos ao meu redor em risco? Eu sou um perigo, deveria ir embora.

- Nunca. Seu lugar é aqui, protegendo essa Vila – contesta energicamente.

Naruto nada responde, mas sua expressão melancólica diz tudo. Nunca Sasuke tinha visto seu amigo desse jeito.

- Eu acredito em seu potencial e na capacidade de controlar a Kyuubi dentro de si.

- Como? Eu perdi o controle com o Orochimaru.

- Eu sei, mas você tem como chegar ao controle total. Basta se concentrar e treinar para isso.

- Você acha que eu consigo?

- Claro, quando você resolve fazer algo, sempre consegue. É o seu jeito ninja de ser.

Naruto começa a reassumir sua característica natural e dá um grande sorriso, fazendo o sinal do nice guy.

- É isso aí. Um dia eu serei o Hokage e todos terão que me reconhecer.

Sasuke dá um sorriso irônico de canto e comenta.

- Acho que você já está voltando ao normal.

E realmente estava. Daquele minuto em diante, o shinobi loiro começa a falar e só para quando está de boca cheia. Sasuke, que já tinha gasto quase todo seu estoque de palavras diárias, permanecia apenas escutando e opinando de vez em quando.

Quase no final do almoço, Konohamaru aparece para chamá-los.

- Naruto-niichan, que bom que te achei e a Sasuke-san.

Sasuke apenas levanta uma sobrancelha ironicamente, enquanto Naruto pulava do banco em que estava para encarar, emburrado, o amigo que chegara.

- Não precisa berrar tanto. Eu já ouvi. O que você quer?

- Tsunade-sama quer vê-los em sua sala.

- Agora? – pergunta Naruto reclamando – eu ainda estou comendo.

- É, agora.

Sasuke se levanta e deixa um dinheiro sobre o balcão e começa a caminhar.

- Você não vem, dobe? – pergunta sem alterar seu passo ou se virar.

- Fazer o que... eu nunca consigo terminar de almoçar. A Hokage sempre me chama. Não consegue viver sem mim – nessa hora Sasuke e Konohamaru se entreolham ironicamente. Naruto não tomava jeito.

- Bem, recado dado, até mais – diz Konohamaru acenando e correndo em outra direção.

- O que será que ela quer? – começa, Naruto, a especular – Será uma nova missão? Ou será uma bronca?

Sasuke dá apenas de ombros e nada responde, se concentrando em outros assuntos enquanto o amigo, sem parar, ficava elucubrando sobre essa questão por todo o caminho.

_

* * *

_

Agradeço de coração os reviews e, em especial:

_**Haruka Taichou**_ - _concordo com vc., só espero que o Sasuke não tenha o mesmo destino que o Oro. Seria tão cruel vê-lo morrer. De qualquer forma, acho que um descendente ele irá deixar pra continuar o clã... nem que ele morra depois e o Naruto acabe o criando... sei lá, o jeito é torcer..._

_**Maria Lua** - fico feliz que tenha gostado. Agora a história irá acalmar um pouco mas a minha idéia é de voltar a ação mais pra frente._

_**Hitomi-imou-chan** - menina, vc. aprontou comigo. Um romance pro Yamato vai se difícil. Você tem alguma candidata pra ele?? Na verdade, nunca imaginei isso. De casais diferentes, talvez eu escreva sobre o Kakashi e a Rin. Ele é um dos meus personagens preferidos e é tão cruel vê-lo sempre sozinho... ele merece um pouco de prática, além da teoria do livrinho. Quanto aos romances, já está certo NejiTen e NaruHina. Na verdade, um vai estar ligado ao outro. SasuSaku vão estar de bem com a vida por enquanto, mas pretendo dar um reviravolta nisso. De fato, eu não matei a Karin pois ainda darei um papel na história para ela. O Oro ficou como vilão momentâneo... mas outro aparecerá, apesar de não ser muito fã da dicotomia bem x mal. Acho que tudo depende do ponto de vista._

_**BastetAzazis - **esse capítulo não tem muito romance, mas os próximos farei um hentai meloso de SasuSaku e desenrolar a história dos outros casais... chega de luta por enquanto._

_**Marimay-chan - **seja muito bem vinda._

_**Mye-chan - **concordo lindinha, tudo que é complicado tem mais gostinho... principalmente no amor... parece que há mais valor._


	17. A folga

_Caros leitores, vou falar agora um pouco sobre os fatos corriqueiros da vida deles... devo dizer que o próximo capítulo será feito com muito carinho, principalmente por imaginar que é assim que uma família grande e tradicional se comporta... sempre se encontrando e se metendo na vida alheia. _

* * *

Capítulo XV – A folga

Quando eles chegam, Shizune logo os introduz na sala de Tsunade em que os outros shinobis que participaram da missão já estavam reunidos. Sakura, ao vê-los, aproxima-se. Sasuke dá um leve selinho e passa o braço em sua cintura.

Kakashi levanta as sobrancelhas, surpreso com o gesto dele, acompanhando dos olhares admirados dos outros presentes. O namoro dos dois já era de conhecimento de todos, mas raramente Sasuke era flagrado demonstrando qualquer sinal de afeto em público. A maioria não tinha conseguido nem ao menos vislumbrar um sorriso verdadeiro dele.

Sakura aproveita seu gesto para questioná-lo baixinho.

- E aí, já falou com o Naruto?

- Sim.

- E?

- E?

- Está tudo resolvido?

- Sim.

Um pouco irritada e cansada de respostas tão sucintas, ela desiste de questioná-lo. Visualmente Naruto já tinha voltado ao seu normal e berrava, implicando com Rock Lee e seu uniforme verde.

Passa mais algum tempo e Tsunade entra.

- Desculpe pela demora.

- Está atrasada Vovó Tsunade.

- Cala a boca Naruto, ela é a Hokage, mais respeito – diz Sakura socando o amigo.

- Obrigada Sakura, mas dá próxima vez eu faço isso. Será um grande prazer – e olha de forma maligna para o rapaz que se limita sorrir sem graça.

- Temos outra missão? – pergunta Rock Lee todo animado.

- Espero que não, preciso descansar da última – reclama Tenten pra Ino.

Neji nada fala, mas logo a olha, preocupado. Será que ela não estava se sentindo bem?

- Na verdade, não – continua Tsunade – só chamei para agradecê-los e principalmente a Sasuke por terem acabado com a ameaça de Orochimaru. Como recompensa, eu darei uma semana de folga.

Todos agradecem entusiasmados, salvo por Rock Lee e Naruto que já queriam alguma missão bem arriscada. Fazia tempos que os shinobis de Konoha não tinham uma folga tão longa. Com a Quinta, a Vila tinha se recuperado dos ataques e prosperado muito, possuindo diversas missões, a ponto de seus shinobis não terem mais que dois dias de folga entre elas.

Antes de saírem da sala, Sasuke faz sinal para Sakura esperar. Ele queria ainda conversar com Tsunade. No lado de fora, Naruto já saía correndo. Queria falar com Hinata. Sua conversa com Sasuke tinha-lhe enchido de esperança, dando-lhe coragem de procurar a kunoichi.

Quando a sala esvazia, Tsunade os nota e os questiona.

- Você ainda quer falar comigo, Sasuke?

- Sim. É a respeito de um dos prisioneiros.

- Qual deles? – e ela começa a procurar entre vários papéis as fichas deles.

- Juugo.

- Hum. Ele tem crises de fúria. O que tem ele? – pergunta sem tirar os olhos da ficha.

- Ele não é seguidor de Orochimaru.

- Mas estava com ele.

- Sim, porque era obrigado. Ele o procurou, pois sabia que ele tinha um laboratório e achava que poderia ser um meio para conseguir a cura para seus ataques. Orochimaru acabou se aproveitando disso e o fez de cobaia, criando o selo amaldiçoado a partir de seu DNA.

- Entendo, mas não posso soltá-lo, ele é perigoso para a Vila se perder o controle. E como seus ataques são imprevisíveis...

- Eu sei, mas talvez pudesse pesquisar uma cura. Ele tem uma boa índole e merece ter uma vida normal.

- Eu vou ver, se tiver tempo.

- Com licença, mas posso cuidar desse caso? – pergunta Sakura.

Sasuke a olha surpreso e a agradece de cabeça, esboçando um leve sorriso.

- Hum, quando não estiver ocupada, não vai ter problema. Mas ele permanecerá preso até que se ache uma cura.

- Hai – concorda o casal que se vira pra sair.

- Antes de saírem, Sasuke, como está seu selo? Desde que o Kakashi o restringiu, ele nunca mais se manifestou?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Sasuke leva instintivamente a mão ao local onde ficava o selo.

- Não. Eu não o possuo mais.

Tsunade e Sakura ficam espantadas com o comentário dele. Desde quando ele estava sem?

- Não? Mas como foi isso?

- Eu o perdi um tempo atrás. Pode ficar sossegada – e ele abre a porta, encerrando a conversa.

- Um assunto a menos para me preocupar – murmura Tsunade, já começando a ler outros papéis.

Sakura o segue e vai logo o questionando.

- Mas quando aconteceu?

- Agora não é o momento de falar sobre isso. Já fez os planos para a nossa semana de folga? – pergunta, mudando de assunto.

Ela queria insistir, mas resolveu aceitar a mudança. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela acabaria descobrindo e ela sabia que o namorado não gostava de ser pressionado.

A conversa muda de rumo e ela passa a fazer uma infinidade de planos enquanto iam para a casa dela, com Sasuke apenas concordando de cabeça.

- Hum. Acho que podemos fazer um pic nic perto do lago ou então podemos dar uma volta na floresta. Com certeza nós iremos ao cinema. Mas também podemos visitar outra vila aqui perto. Acho que a vila vizinha está tendo um festival. Seria ótimo visitá-lo.

- Podemos também descansar e treinar – replica Sasuke, já cansado com tantos planos da namorada.

- Ai, que coisa mais anti-romântica.

Ele nada diz. Não era saudável ficar contrariando Sakura quando estava tão animada com alguma coisa. Quando chegam na casa dela, ele a informa.

- Jantar, hoje, na minha casa.

- Sua mãe não se importa?

- Hunf, não. Ela adora quando você aparece.

- Então está bem.

Antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, ele a enlaça pela cintura, puxa a para si e começa a beijá-la com desejo. Ela prontamente se encaixa nele, passa os braços por seu pescoço e mergulha seus dedos nos cabelos do rapaz. Eles permanecem assim, por um bom tempo, ali, na porta da casa dela, se beijando em plena luz do dia, sem se importar com ninguém.

A rua é movimentada e vários habitantes da Vila transitam calmamente por lá naquele momento. Provavelmente, se fosse qualquer outro casal, vários deles olhariam com preconceito para uma cena como aquela. Mas, a grande maioria, apenas sorri ao ver o casal tão apaixonado. O boato da vitória de Sasuke sobre Orochimaru já tinha corrido por toda a cidade e nunca ele tinha sido tão admirado e respeitado. Sakura também estava com sua moral em alta, com base no ótimo trabalho que realizava no hospital. Assim, eles poderiam aproveitar, por um bom tempo, sem serem vítimas de qualquer tipo de crítica.

Passa um tempo e os dois se soltam. Sasuke faz uma leve carícia em sua face e, antes de partir, confirma.

- Eu te pego às 18h00.

Ela só concorda de cabeça, ainda tonta pelo beijo, e fica observando o namorado seguir seu caminho, até desaparecer na esquina. Com um suspiro animado e sonhador, ela entra em casa. Pretendia tomar um banho, descansar um pouco e se arrumar para estar bem bonita para quando Sasuke viesse buscá-la.

Ele, por sua vez, seguia calmamente pelas ruas de Konoha. Só que esse não era um dia normal. Ele sempre sentira sobre si olhares de admiração e inveja, mas não daquele modo e nunca tinha sido parado tantas vezes por moradores que queriam parabenizar e agradece por ter matado o sannin lendário.

Apesar de não gostar desse tipo de atenção, ele se esforça para ser o mais agradável possível. Era uma ótima oportunidade para o clã e ele não poderia desperdiçá-la. Fazia muito tempo que os Uchihas não tinham uma imagem tão boa.

Só que aquelas atenções eram apenas o começo. Ao cruzar as divisas do bairro Uchiha, essas praticamente dobram. Imediatamente ele foi cercado por diversos de seus parentes que não paravam de questionar detalhes e de dar congratulações.

Atrapalhado, ele tentava responder a tudo, sem decepcionar ninguém. Passado algum tempo, seu tio vai lhe salvar.

- Agora chega, o rapaz deve estar cansado e precisa descansar – diz, abrindo caminho entre a multidão e praticamente puxando o sobrinho de dentro do grupo.

Depois que eles conseguem se livrar dos parentes, eles seguem direto para a casa de Sasuke.

- Obrigado tio.

- Ora rapaz, você deve se acostumar. O que você fez foi muito importante para a Vila e acredito que você ainda fará muito mais. A maioria dos moradores já perdeu algum parente pelos ataques constantes de Orochimaru.

- Mas eu não consegui sozinho. Se não fossem os outros shinobis, eu nunca o teria derrotado.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim, é uma ótima fase para o clã.

O diálogo acaba em frente a investida de uma garota em Sasuke. Era Sayuri. Assim que ela vira o irmão, correra para o abraçá-lo. O tio aproveita para se despedir e seguir seu caminho.

- Nii-san, quero saber todos os detalhes.

- Olá para você também. Passou bem o dia? – repreende, mas sem esconder o riso em sua voz. Por mais frio que ele fosse com os outros, ele nunca conseguia manter essa atitude com ela. Praticamente, só três pessoas viam o lado verdadeiramente humano dele. As três mulheres de sua vida, como ele gostava de chamar – a mãe, a irmã e a namorada.

- Ahhh, nii-san, me conta, não me deixa curiosa.

- Eu vou contar tudo, só que mais tarde, na presença dos pais. Tenha paciência.

- Hunf, que saco.

- Uma boa kunoichi precisa ter paciência. Muitas vezes precisamos passar um bom tempo, até dias, escondido para completar uma missão.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Mais tarde eu conto.

- Hum. Você treina comigo hoje?

- Talvez eu apareça.

Os dois haviam chegado na porta de casa e ela se despede para ir treinar. Ele tira os calçados e entre em casa, procurando a mãe. Ela está arrumando um arranjo de flores na sala.

- Olá mãe.

- Meu filho, que bom que você está de volta – diz, largando o que fazia para ir abraçá-lo.

- Também estou feliz de ter voltado.

- Seu pai está muito orgulhoso do que fez.

- Ele já sabe?

- A Vila inteira já sabe. Ele até já marcou um jantar de comemoração.

- Jantar de comemoração? – pergunta desanimado. A última coisa que queria na vida era ter compromisso formal nessa noite. Planejara namorar um pouco e ir cedo para a cama.

- Sim. Ele praticamente convidou todo o clã.

Sua depressão aumenta, principalmente porque nunca conseguiria fazer o pai mudar de idéia.

- Convide a Sakura para vir também.

- Eu já fiz isso.

- Ótimo. Agora vá descansar, você deve estar precisando.

Ele vai até seu quarto, toma banho e resolve dormir um pouco. Não passam nem duas horas e ele é acordado pelo barulho de várias coisas caindo.

Um pouco preocupado, ele se levanta e se dirige diretamente para a cozinha, de onde viera o som. Ele entra e fica paralisado com o que vê. Toda a ala feminina de seu clã estava lá. A tia, as primas, até as parentes mais distantes e, o pior, todas riam, envergonhadas, escondendo falsamente o rosto pra ele.

Um pouco espantado, ele logo descobre o porquê de tal reação. Bastou olhar para si. Ele estava só de calça de pijama, descalço e com o cabelo mais arrepiado do que nunca. Envergonhado, ele sai correndo para a sala, no meio de mais risinhos das mulheres.

- Sayuri, vá ser se seu irmão precisa de algo – diz a mãe, por cima da balbúrdia de vozes femininas que se formou assim que ele saiu.

Ela obedece a mãe e vai atrás do irmão.

- Nii-san, você está bem? – pergunta ao rapaz pálido que estava encostado na parede da sala.

- O que foi aquilo? – pergunta ainda assustado.

- Todas as mulheres da família vieram ajudar no jantar de logo mais.

- Ah, é – responde novamente depressivo com a notícia.

- Vai ser legal, todo o clã virá.

- Hunf. Você não ia treinar?

- E dá? Todo mundo está agitado.

- Ah. Vou dormir mais um pouco – e segue para seu quarto.

Ele até tenta, mas não consegue com o barulho insistente que tomou conta da casa. Depois de se arrumar, apesar de ainda faltarem duas horas para o horário combinado, decide ir para a casa de Sakura.

* * *

_Agradecendo os reviews:_

_**Mye-chan - **menina, realmente cumpriu com o que disse... também concordo que depressão não concorda com ele... mas coincidiu perfeitamente com o mangá... ele também está todo caidinho lá. A pena que vou ainda ser malvada com ele um pouco e ele terá que sofrer por seu amor..._

_**Hitomi-imou-chan - **eu tenho uma amiga que o fake dela é a Hana e ela adora o Kakashi. Acho que vou deixar os dois mesmo juntos... pelo menos ela irá adorar, rsrsrsrsrs. Olha que também gostei da idéia da Anko com o Yamato... talvez ela consiga animá-lo um pouco. Imagine ele, o Sai, o Sasuke, o Neji e o Gaara numa sala juntos. Acho que conseguiriam ficar o dia todo sem ao menos pronunciar um som... são tão quietinho. A Anko vai saber animá-lo._

_**Maria Lua - **achei que o Naruto merecia isso... tadinho, sempre correu atrás do Sasuke e nunca recebeu muita atenção dele._

_**Marimary-chan - **por enquanto um hentai caprichado de SasuSaku já está previsto... só não prometo que ficarão juntos toda a fic... mas vão curtir um pouco o namoro, principalmente nesse jantar._

_**Haruka Taichou - **o Naruto não precisa se esforçar muito pra tomar o lugar do Jiraya, pra mim, os dois são bobos do mesmo jeito. Sinto pena da Sakura se ficar tão amarga como a Tsunade e, o pior, encalhada como ela. Quanto ao Sasuke seria trágico ele ter um fim bobo como o Oro. Dele ficar mau, até aí não é tão grave, mas morrer de forma idiota, sem ter ao menos um ideal legal, aí sim seria uma desgraça._

_**BastetAzazis - **vai ter hentai e será no pic nic, logo após o jantar... daqui uns dois capítulos. Menina, estou aguardando ansiosa a Folha e o Som... não esquece dela, please..._


	18. A conversa

_Pessoal, sei que prometi a festa, mas resolvi fazer ainda esse capítulo antes pra abordar a confusão de Neji e sua decisão... será que finalmente ele e a Tenten vão desencantar e namorar?? Eu não colocaria muita fé ainda, rsrsrsrssrsrs. Próximo capítulo, o jantar..._

* * *

Capítulo 18 – A conversa

Depois de tomar tal decisão, Sasuke sai pela janela, evitando, assim, o público feminino, e vai saltitando pelos telhados da cidade até a casa de Sakura. Não estava de bom humor para agüentar outra rodada de perguntas e pedidos de explicações.

Enquanto isso, Sakura estava acabando de pintar as unhas dos pés, com o rosto cheio de creme e o cabelo preso com uma toalha. Quando secassem as unhas, pretendia tomar um banho bem quente e demorado, secar os cabelos e ficar pronta para o namorado. Gostava de se arrumar quando visitava os futuros sogros. Tinha que causar uma boa impressão.

Estava, assim, em sua sessão de embelezamento, quando tocam a campainha. Irritada pela interrupção, ela vai reclamando abrir a porta para a pessoa impaciente, que agora não parava de bater.

Mal ela abre e vê quem é, fecha na mesma hora.

- Sakura – chamou o namorado surpreso com a reação dela. Nem conseguira vê-la direito.

- Ainda não está na hora.

- Eu sei, mas posso entrar?

- É algo urgente?

- Não, mas...

- Então volte depois.

- Mas eu...

- Volte depois – berra ela irritada.

Sem escolha, um Sasuke amuado e mal humorado começa a vagar pela cidade. Ele até poderia procurar Naruto, mas o amigo tinha ido visitar Hinata e não seria ele quem seguraria vela. Já pensava em ir treinar um pouco, quando escuta alguém chamar seu nome. Quando vê quem é, se surpreende, mas não deixa transparecer.

- Hyuuga?

- Posso conversar a sós com você? – pergunta sério, mas um pouco indeciso.

Sasuke nota e fica curioso. Resolve concordar para ver até onde ia o assunto. Eles não eram bons amigos. Na verdade, nem eram amigos. Se tinham algum contato, era por causa da missões e, principalmente, por Naruto. Era realmente estranho o outro querer conversar com ele.

- Certo.

- Venha – diz Neji o conduzindo para uma Casa de Chá.

Sasuke entra com um pouco de má vontade. Na gostava de chá, mas, naquela hora do dia, ele nunca poderia sugerir saquê. O jeito era se conformar com chá mesmo. Eles se sentam e após fazer o pedido, Sasuke fica esperando que Neji comece a falar. Era ele quem tinha feito o convite e, portanto, era quem deveria iniciar a conversa.

Neji permanece calado, meditando, até que chega o chá e eles são servidos. Após um gole na bebida quente, ele respira fundo e começa a dizer do porquê do pedido.

- Bem, você deve estar se perguntando o porquê dessa conversa. Sei que não somos muito chegados, mas eu pedi por dois motivos específicos. O primeiro, é que você é o único de nós que está namorando oficialmente e, portanto, quem tem mais experiência. O segundo é porque eu sei que posso contar com sua discrição.

Sasuke apenas incentiva o rapaz a continuar, já suspeitando do assunto que lhe afligia – Tenten.

- Eu até poderia falar com Naruto, quem eu tenho muito mais contato, mas provavelmente a essa hora amanhã toda a Vila já saberia.

- Provavelmente – concorda o rapaz, relembrando um caso semelhante. Ele tinha pedido pra Sakura namorar com ele antes de sair em missão. Quando voltara, toda a Vila, inclusive Tsunade e, até seus pais, já sabiam. Bastou Sakura contar para Naruto que fez o favor de espelhar para o restante.

- Como descobriu que amara Sakura? – pergunta Neji rapidamente, cortando-o de suas lembranças.

Novamente ele foi pego de surpresa. Nunca tinha parado para pensar naquele assunto antes. Meditando, ele começou a se lembrar de seu passado, quando treinava com Orochimaru e, de noite, a lembrança dela vinha reconfortá-lo, diminuindo a solidão e a dor de seu corpo cansado e ferido. Ou então quando seu dia se iluminava ao escutar sua doce voz e sentir seu cheiro delicioso. Como seu coração doía quando via lágrimas nos olhos dela.

- Foi quando eu admiti que minha vida seria vazia e sem sentido sem ter ela ao meu lado – concluiu alto.

Passara-se tampo tempo que Neji já estava ficando sem esperanças de ouvir uma resposta.

- Entendo.

- Você já sentiu isso por Tenten?

- Como você sabe?

Sasuke dá um sorriso de lado e responde com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Vocês nunca disfarçaram bem. Só você, apesar do baykugan, nunca conseguiu enxergar isso até agora.

O outro shinobi fica um pouco emburrado com o comentário, mas não tinha o direito de reclamar. Ele tinha pedido para conversar e não era justo descontar sua frustração no colega. Como resposta, ele dá apenas um suspiro confuso.

Os dois tinham acabado o chá e, provavelmente, a conversa. Sasuke permanece ainda um tempo lá, calado, esperando pelo outro dizer mais alguma coisa.

- Bem, obrigado, não vou tomar mais seu tempo.

Sasuke concorda de cabeça e se levanta. Antes dele sair, aconselha.

- Não é fraqueza gostar de alguém. Fraqueza é ter medo de admitir e deixar passar a oportunidade por ter receio de se arriscar ou por temer a reação das outras pessoas.

Neji nada fala, apenas escuta, compenetrado, de cabeça baixa, as palavras de Sasuke. Em uma frase, ele tinha resumido tudo o que passava em seu coração.

Ele, quem nunca temera ou exitara, tinha o coração apertado pelo receio de se abrir com Tenten e de ser rejeitado. Temia como Hiashi iria reagir se soubesse de seu relacionamento com alguém que não fosse do clã ou escolhido por ele.

Mas seria certo perder a oportunidade por ter medo de vivê-la? Antes de sair de casa, ele tinha visto Naruto conversando com Hinata. Provavelmente os dois teriam que batalhar muito mais para conseguir levar adiante seu relacionamento, mas o shinobi loiro não temia tentar. Então por que ele não fazia o mesmo? Tenten já não preenchia seu coração? Não seria mais fácil enfrentar a tudo e a todos com ela ao seu lado do que ter que passar uma existência negando seu amor?

Não, esse não era o caminho de um Hyuuga. Não era o caminho dele e, portanto, não temeria ou recuaria frente à primeira adversidade. Ele iria ser feliz. E conseguiria isso apenas ao lado de sua amada. Definitivamente, ainda naquela noite, ele falaria com ela e resolveria aquela situação.

Com uma resolução tomada, um Neji saía diferente daquela Casa de Chá. A partir daquele momento ele não aceitaria passivamente seu destino. Iria lutar por Tenten.

Naruto também estava imbuído dessa determinação. Decidido, tinha ido até a casa de Hinata para conversar com ela. De início, Hiashi estranhara a visita do rapaz e até pensara em recusar. Mas, no fundo, ele sabia que a Vila tinha uma dívida com ele e não seria nada de mais conversar com sua filha. Os dois já tinham feito diversas missões juntos e deveriam ter desenvolvido uma amizade, algo até muito salutar e que poderia ajudar Hinata a perder um pouco de sua insegurança. O gênio forte e a determinação quase férrea do rapaz já eram quase lenda na Vila.

Mandando chamar Hinata, Hiashi permaneceu na sala até que ela chegasse, observando-o. Apesar da suspeita inicial, algo no comportamento do rapaz indicava que sua visita ia além de uma simples amizade. Desconfiado, começou, assim, um exame silencioso e meticuloso, detectando cada mudança de olhar do rapaz, formando uma opinião para si, principalmente do porquê dele estar lá. Assim que ela chega, o pai pede licença e deixa os dois a sós, pelo menos aparentemente, já que, do jardim, ele continua acompanhar o desenrolar dos fatos.

Hinata ao ver o rapaz em sua casa, fica muito vermelha e sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, permanecendo lá, parada, apenas o olhando timidamente.

- Olá Hinata-chan.

- Olá Na-naruto-kun – diz, num tom bem baixo de voz.

- Como você está?

- Be-bem. E você?

- Eu vim conversar com você e ver como está – diz, tentando se controlar ao máximo para não assustá-la ou criar uma má impressão na casa dela.

- Fico muito honrada – fala, desviando o olhar para o chão, corando novamente.

- Você quer dar uma volta? – e estende a mão em direção a ela.

- Seria ótimo – e coloca delicadamente sua mão na dele, saindo os dois em seguida.

De longe, Hiashi vê os dois partindo. Sua expressão está severa, um pouco contrariada. Ele tinha visto algo no rosto da filha que não gostara. Apesar de ser um homem reservado e por muitos considerado como frio, ele já tinha sentido amor e sabia muito bem como esse sentimento era poderoso. E fora isso que ele lera nas feições da filha. Por baixo de todo o rubor e timidez, ele vira quanto seu coração transbordava de amor pelo rapaz e que esse era correspondido na mesma medida por ele.

O problema em si não era de não gostar dele ou de ele não estar a altura de seu clã. Afinal, ele era filho do Quarto e demonstrava ser um ótimo shinobi, uma verdadeira revelação de sua geração. O problema era a Kyuubi de dentro dele. Ela não estava totalmente controlada e era instável, podendo o rapaz perder o controle a qualquer momento.

Ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de colocar a sorte de sua filha mais velha, futura chefe do clã nas mãos de um jinchuuriki. Quando Hinata voltasse, eles teriam uma conversa séria e ele a proibiria de ter contato com Naruto.

Mais ao longe, outro par de olhos perolados acompanhava atento os fatos que aconteciam. Era Hanabi que, discretamente, observava com satisfação a partida do casal e a reação do pai.

Longe de tudo isso, Sasuke deixava a Casa de Chá surpreendido com o teor da conversa que tivera com Neji. Nunca em sua vida imaginara tocar num assunto desses com ele. Mas sua cabeça não perdeu mais tempo com isso. Já estava na hora de pegar Sakura e ele precisava preparar seu espírito para o jantar com o clã. Família às vezes era tão problemática.

- Hunf, pareço o Shikamaru falando – resmunga, baixinho, chegando na casa da namorada.

Dessa vez, ao bater, ela abriu a porta calmamente e, com um sorriso, convidou-o para entrar. Ele, por sua vez, ficou ali parado, precisando ser chamado várias vezes para despertar do estado de contemplação que ficara.

Sakura estava lindíssima. Vestia um kimono rosa chá, bordado com sakuras em tons prata. Para completar, estava com os cabelos levemente presos num coque, deixando escapar apenas alguns fios que davam uma graça especial ao penteado.

- Sasuke-kun, você não quer entrar? – pergunta pela terceira vez.

- Ah? Sim, claro – responde rapidamente, tentando se recompor.

- Você está bem? – pergunta um pouco divertida com a reação dele. Era quase impossível ver Sasuke daquele jeito.

- Estou, claro – responde já com sua frieza habitual.

- Não vai falar nada? – pergunta, dando uma voltinha em frente a ele, exibindo-se. Ela conhecia muito bem o namorado. Por mais que gostasse, ele nunca falaria algo se não fosse provocado.

- Está belíssima. Parece um sonho.

- Obrigada – e cora de leve. O elogio a pega desprevenida. Era muito mais do que imaginara conseguir.

Nesse momento, um leve sorriso toca os lábios do rapaz, parecendo satisfeito com algo.

- Vejo que está usando o perfume que lhe dei.

- Achei que seria uma boa ocasião.

- Fico feliz, principalmente porque meu pai resolveu chamar a família para o jantar.

- O clã inteiro? – pergunta sem acreditar.

- Sim.

- Você só pode estar brincando – retruca aflita, já correndo pra frente do espelho – estou bem assim? Preciso trocar de roupa? Estou muito simples?

- Está linda, fique tranqüila, dará tudo certo – e ele se aproxima por trás, colocando suas mãos na cintura dela, se abaixando um pouco para dar pequenos beijos no pescoço da namorada.

- Hum, isso é bom – sussurra, fechando os olhos para aproveitar toda a sensação provocada pelos roçar leve dos lábios em sua pele, da respiração quente em seu pescoço.

Do mesmo modo imprevisível que ele começa, ele cessa o contato.

- Vamos, se não eu não me responsabilizo por meus atos e vamos chegar atrasados.

* * *

_Agradeço os reviews..._

_**Hilana - **provavelmente mandarei outro capítulo na quarta-feira... não devo demorar muito._

_**Thayana Uchiha - **oi lindinha, seja bem vinda novamente... espero que todos os problemas tenham sido resolvidos. O hentai será logo depois do jantar, num romântico pic nic. A primeira vez dela tem que ser especial._

_**BastetAzazis - **menina, também tenho pena dela. Um Uchiha já é dose aguentar, com todo seu orgulho e frieza, imagine um clã cheio deles, rsrsrssrsrs. Tomara que todos sejam bonitões que nem o Sasuke e o Itachi... aí dá vontade mesmo de visitá-los e ficar lá de vez._

_**Maria Lua - **eu também gosto, pena que minha família é bem pequena. Sou filha única e só uma avó minha é viva... mas meu sonho de consumo é ter uma família grande... acho um charme no Natal._

_**Marimay-chan - **nem fale, uma visão mesmo... ai, ai, ai, pena que não existe uma fábrica de gostosões como ele. Seria tão bom... e talvez, poderiam fazer por encomenda... eu adoraria e paroveitaria para tirar um pouco do complexo dele e colocar uma pequena pitada de carinho... mas não muito, não gosto de homens emotivos._

_**Mye-chan - **eu também curto o Juugo. A Karin, nem pensar. Só não sou muito fã do Suigetsu, acho ele um pouco falso. Na verdade, uma idéia um pouco má passou em minha mente e devo fazê-los aparecer novamente na fic... acho que eles terão papéis relevantes no futuro..._

_**Ravena Taisho - **menina, nem fale no mangá... os dois últimos não trouxeram grandes novidades. Embora, eu tenha adorado a última parte em que o Shikamaru e o Naruto conversam. Ele lembrou a Naruto o caminho da vida, em que começa a passar o que aprendeu adiante, que, no futuro, levará alguém pra comer ramém e que não dá pra ficar criança para sempre. Foi uma explicação digna de Shikamaru. Acredito que ficará lento assim mais um ou dois números. Não vejo a hora do Sasuke aparecer novamente... quero realmente conferir se ele vai se voltar de vez contra Konoha. Quanto ao anime, está bem interessante o filler... acho que o melhor até agora. Será que o Sora também é_ _um jinchuuriki?_


	19. O jantar

_Olá pessoal. Fiquei animada com o jantar e fiz um mega capítulo. Para quem gosta de ler, está um prato cheio. Desulpe pela demora, mas o speedy também aprontou comigo. Costumo mandar na quarta e nessa noite ele não estava funcionando. _

_Vou deixá-los com vontade e já avisar que o próximo capítulo será um pouco triste, porém romântico. Os SasuSaku não tem nada a temer nesse capítulo, porém os NaruHina..._

* * *

Capítulo 19 – O jantar

E assim Sasuke e Sakura seguem calmamente para o distrito Uchiha. Lá está tendo um verdadeiro reboliço. Com o tempo firme, a mãe decidira servir o jantar ao ar livre, colocando uma grande mesa para acomodar toda a família na via perto da casa de Sasuke. A decoração já estava pronta, estando o bairro todo enfeitado com lanternas japonesas com o desenho do clã. Para dar o toque final, flores foram espalhadas em arranjos estratégicos.

As mulheres corriam de um lado para o outro, colocando travessas sobre a mesa e já começando a servir saquê aos homens que haviam chegado e formavam pequenos grupos conversando. Para piorar a situação, diversas crianças corriam de um lado para o outro, desviando dos adultos, enquanto Sayuri, cansada, tentava a todo custo evitar que um verdadeiro desastre acontecesse.

- Por que sou sempre eu quem tem que cuidar dessas pragas? – reclama, carregando uma pela orelha para entregar aos pais em seguida.

Fugaku estava lá e conversava com alguns dos parentes mais velhos. O assunto era sério e ele demonstrava sua tão constante expressão severa em seu rosto. Mas essa desaparece momentaneamente ao ver a mais nova figura que chegava – era Sasuke, de mãos dadas com Sakura. Algo raro, quase nunca visto pela maioria dos Uchihas, acontece. Fugaku dá um leve sorriso e segue até o filho.

Sakura, ao ver Fugaku se aproximando, começa a apertar, com cada vez mais força, a mão do namorado. Sasuke sente seu nervosismo e tenta acalmá-la, dando um leve sorriso, acompanhado de um comentário bem baixo.

- Relaxa. Sorria e fique perto de mim que tudo ficará bem.

Ela apenas o fita e sorri de forma um pouco forçada. No fundo, ela duvidava que tudo ficasse bem. Provavelmente a noite seria um desastre, com ela dando um vexame na frente de todos os parentes dele. Ele precisava ser de um clã tão grande e tradicional? Já era difícil enfrentar o pai dele, mas era quase impossível enfrentar todo o restante. Essa noite seria um suplício, agüentando os olhares invejosos das primas e raivosos dos pais delas, que perderam a chance de casá-las com o melhor partido do clã. Ela ainda era mal vista por não ser uma Uchiha.

O pai se aproxima e aperta a mão do filho.

- Meu filho, fico feliz com seu regresso em segurança. Estou muito orgulhoso de você. Realmente você demonstra ser meu filho.

Sasuke sorri satisfeito com as palavras e responde de forma firme.

- Apenas cumpri meu dever de honrar o nome de nosso clã.

- Verdadeiramente você fez isso. Venha, sua família o espera – e passa o braço pelos ombros dele para conduzi-lo. Esse, antes de seguí-lo, diz de forma decidida.

- O senhor deve se lembrar de Sakura, minha namorada – e a puxa de modo a ficar em frente ao pai.

- Ah, sim. Como vai a senhorita?

- Estou bem, Senhor Uchiha.

- Ótimo. Agora vamos, todos querem cumprimentar o herói – e Sasuke se deixa levar, sempre puxando Sakura consigo. Ela o segue a todo lugar, sendo apresentada a toda família. Agora, oficialmente, ela era namorada de um Uchiha e futuro membro do clã.

Ela já estava ficando desesperada de tédio da conversa dos Uchihas que, como bons machistas que eram, faziam questão de não incluí-la, até ser atacada por alguém que a abraçava de surpresa.

- Sakura-chan, que ótimo que você veio.

Era Sayuri. As duas se davam muito bem, parecendo quase irmãs quando se juntavam.

- Sayuri, que bom lhe ver, estava com saudades.

- Eu também. Venha, vou lhe levar até a mãe para colocar a fofoca em dia.

- Bem... – diz reticente, olhando para Sasuke que continuava de mãos dada com ela.

- Nii-san, não seja tão possessivo. Divida ela um pouco comigo, ela não vai fugir – reclama a irmã.

Ele apenas a olha e concorda. Nunca conseguia dizer não para aquelas duas.

- Não vão aprontar por aí.

- Hunf, não somos crianças, só vamos fofocar.

- Está bem – e não consegue segurar o riso ao ver as duas dando o braço e já seguindo, falando ao mesmo tempo, quase correndo em direção a casa. Imagine se fossem crianças. Mas ele não pode mais observá-las, sua atenção já era reclamada por outro parente que queria que contasse pela trigésima vez como tinha sido o confronto.

Após tomar sua terceira dose de saquê, ele junta toda sua força de vontade para repetir tudo.

Não passa nem meia hora, período em que não viu Sakura nem um instante, todos são chamados à mesa. Fugaku se senta na cabeceira, com Sasuke ao seu lado direito e com sua esposa ao lado esquerdo. Sakura, que acabara de aparecer, senta-se ao lado de Sasuke, enquanto Sayuri, ao lado da mãe.

A comida já estava disposta de forma organizada e todos começaram a se servir. Após um tempo, Fugaku se levanta e propõe um brinde a favor de Sasuke. Todos acompanham com prazer, salvo por um par de olhos invejosos que observava todos os movimentos, lá do fim da mesa. Era Shisui que, como prometera, estava sempre observando.

Depois do jantar, o clã se espalha para conversar. Novamente Sakura é levada, agora pela mãe. Felizmente essa a adorava e a tratava como se fosse uma filha. No início, Sasuke tivera um pouco de receio de uma oposição por parte dos pais ao namoro. Afinal, ela não era pertencente ao clã e pessoas de fora não eram muito bem vistas. Sua família ainda era muito restrita e tradicional quanto a esse assunto.

Mas, assim que ele a apresentou a seus pais, ela foi capaz de conquistar quase que imediatamente sua mãe. O pai, por mais machista e tradicional que tentasse demonstrar, nunca iria contra a opinião da esposa que, apesar de sempre aparentar ser uma pessoa doce e pacata, sabia ser firme quando queria.

Assim, seu namoro tivera o aval deles desde o começo. Quanto a irmã, de início, mostrou-se receosa e um pouco ciumenta em dividir o irmão, mas logo essa impressão passou, tornando-se as duas grandes amigas. Agora era Sasuke que sentia ciúmes, precisando muitas vezes concorrer pela atenção de Sakura quando ela estava em sua casa. Esse era um desses momentos. Não tinha a mínima idéia onde ela estava. Só que ela sabia muito bem o que ele fazia. Ao longe, ela conversava com a mãe dele, ambas o observando.

- Sakura, você que passou mais tempo com ele nesses últimos dias, sentiu alguma diferença em seu comportamento?

- Pode-se dizer que sim – responde insegura, após pensar um pouco – num todo, ele é quase o mesmo. No que ele demonstra, apenas alguns detalhes mudaram, mas acredito que em seu interior, ele está bem mudado, só que esconde muito bem.

- Mas mudou para melhor?

- Isso é difícil de dizer. Eu o amo e sempre o amarei.

- Mas você deve ter tirado alguma conclusão?

- Acho que uma parte dele sempre estará coberta de escuridão. Mas é ela que faz a luz brilhar mais forte na outra parte.

- Entendo. O importante é que ele te ama e acho que é desse sentimento que ele extraiu a força para continuar em frente.

- Será?

- Isso dá pra ver de longe. Agora vá, não o deixe mais sozinho. Nosso clã tem muitas garotas solteiras – e a mãe abraça a Sakura e entra em casa.

Sasuke, aborrecido de assuntos tão chatos e repetidos, pede licença e resolve caminhar um pouco. Distraído, acabou se deixando levar até o lago. Gostava daquele lugar. Ele passara grande parte de sua vida lá, treinando, seja sozinho no início ou com Sayuri depois. Trazia-lhe boas recordações. Porém, essas eram maculadas pelo peso da dor que passara ali. Ele ainda se lembrava de quando prometera se vingar do irmão, matando-o, o que acabou por exterminar todos os seus sonhos infantis. Fora naquele momento que ele crescera.

Seu irmão. Era estranho pensar que ele estava vivo, preso em algum lugar. Sua mente ainda estava confusa com o que acontecera após seu confronto com ele. Sasuke sabia que havia o matado e que tinha sido resgatado por Madara, contudo não lembrava muito mais do que isso. Nesses momentos, em que tentava se lembrar, seu coração doía com a certeza que havia algo mais. Alguma coisa que ele deixava passar. Algo de que deveria se lembrar.

Com pensamentos tão sombrios, ele sente um chakra familiar.

- O que você quer?

- Muito bem priminho, conseguiu tomar o lugar de seu irmão como o gênio da família.

- Hunf.

- Agora ninguém mais lembra da vergonha que ele nos trouxe.

- Apenas você, Shisui.

- Eu nunca vou perdoá-lo por tentar me matar.

- Hunf.

- Fique tranqüilo, jovem Sasuke, eu ainda vou fazer você pagar.

- Não tenho nada a ver com essa história.

- Tem sim, você é irmão dele e responderá por seus atos.

- Você pode até tentar.

- Lembre-se, estou lhe observando.

Sasuke nada diz. A raiva faz seu coração ferver e ativar o Sharingan instintivamente. Seu desejo era de fazer um katon no jutsu e deixar o primo se consumir em chamas. Apesar disso, ele era seu parente e deveria agüentá-lo. Se ele não fizesse nada de concreto contra Sasuke, não seria ele quem tomaria a primeira atitude. Eles eram do mesmo clã e deveriam se respeitar e se ajudar, não se matar. Definitivamente família era algo complicado, principalmente uma grande e tradicional como a sua.

Novamente seus pensamentos são cortados pela aproximação silenciosa de alguém que vinha por trás, ocultando habilmente seu chakra.

- Querendo me assustar, Sakura? – pergunta sem se virar.

- Como descobriu minha presença? Eu restringi meu chakra.

- Mas não seu perfume – diz, se virando com uma risada cínica, e já a tomando em seus braços.

Antes que ela falasse qualquer outra coisa, ele inicia um beijo quente. Prontamente sua língua pede passagem, passando a explorar todos os cantos da boca de Sakura. As mãos passam a percorrer todo o corpo da garota, estimulando e massageando. Um pouco mais ousado, ele começa a massagear um dos seios dela, arrancando um gemido de prazer.

Provavelmente eles não parariam só nisso e Sakura finalmente teria sua tão desejada noite, se não fossem outros chakras de aproximando.

- Que droga, todo mundo resolveu olhar o lago – resmunga Sasuke a soltando, mas permanecendo de mãos dadas com ela.

Sakura, ainda um pouco tonta da ótima sensação de estar nos braços de seu amado, encosta a cabeça no ombro do rapaz. Sasuke aproveita e passa o braço sobre seus ombros, aconchegando-a.

- Sasuke-kun, você está aí? – pergunta uma voz melosa – Será que pode nos mostrar o katon no jutsu que prometeu?

Era uma de suas primas, acompanhada de mais duas. As três eram um pouco mais novas que eles, regulando com Sayuri. Ao ouvir a voz feminina, Sakura prontamente abre os olhos e passa a encarar as "priminhas queridas".

- Hum, depois. Agora eu e Sakura estamos conversando.

- Ah, Sasuke-kun, por favor – diz segurando o braço do rapaz – aposto que ela também adoraria ver.

Sasuke olha para Sakura como se pedisse ajuda. Ela, louca de ciúmes, queria dar logo um sumiço naquelas três. Por que ele precisava ter primas tão oferecidas? Com um tom ácido na voz, responde.

- Acho melhor atender logo o pedido. Assim elas ficam felizes e vão logo embora.

Sasuke dá de ombros e se vira em direção ao lago. Após fazer alguns sinais, ele solta uma grande bola de fogo que quase cobre toda a superfície do mesmo. Todas olham fascinadas o evento, mas é Sakura quem mais gosta. Bem, tinha sido um pouco diferente do que imaginara, já que em sua mente, Sasuke não fazia na direção do lago, mas um pouco mais para a direita, atingindo suas queridas primas que logo saíram correndo com seus cabelos em chamas.

- Tudo bem, Sakura? – pergunta Sasuke ao ver um sorriso sádico no rosto da namorada.

- Que? Ah, sim, tudo ótimo – responde de forma atrapalhada, saindo de seu transe.

- Sasuke-kun, nos ensina a fazer? – pede outra de suas primar.

E ele começa a mostrar os símbolos necessários e a explicar como deveria reter o ar. Sakura observa a tudo silenciosamente até que uma delas se dependura no braço dele e pede para repetir tudo pela quinta vez.

- Agora chega, vocês são bem inteligentes para já terem entendido. Só falta praticar e, para isso, não precisam de nós aqui. Boa sorte – e pega a mão do namorado e, literalmente, o puxa de lá.

- Calma Sakura.

- Elas acham que eu nasci ontem? Se pensam que são espertinhas, vão se dar mal comigo.

Sasuke nada diz. Apenas dá uma risadinha discreta do ciúme demonstrado pela namorada. Até voltarem ao local do jantar, ela foi resmungando de como eram oferecidas as primas dele.

Àquela hora, a maioria dos familiares já tinham ido para suas casas, permanecendo apenas os mais jovens que dançavam ao som de uma música romântica. Sasuke logo aproveita e tira Sakura para dançar. Assim ficam os dois, juntinhos, embalados ao som da música, até que o som é desligado por causa do horário.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora, já está muito tarde – diz Sakura um pouco contrariada por ter de se separar do namorado. A noite estava perfeita e ela queria prolongar o máximo possível.

- Está bem, eu te levo em casa.

E os dois se dirigem aos pais dele, para que Sakura se despedisse. Só que essa nem tem chance. Sayuri já chegava e surgia com uma de suas idéias geniais.

- Pois você não vai embora mesmo. Hoje dorme aqui em casa.

- Como? – pergunta Sakura surpresa.

- Você é minha irmã e vai dormir no meu quarto.

- Mas eu não trouxe nem pijama.

- Isso é o de menos, use um dos meus. Ela pode pai, mãe?

- Bem, eu acho que... – e o pai é logo cortado pela mãe.

- Ótima idéia. Sakura dorme hoje aqui e amanhã vocês podem aproveitar desde cedo.

- Já que ela vai dormir aqui, ela podia fazer isso no meu quarto. Afinal, ela é minha namorada.

- Não seja bobo, meu filho. É claro que ela dorme no quarto de Sayuri – e ri da cara emburrada do filho – já tem planos para amanhã, Sakura?

- Pensava em fazer um pic nic.

- Maravilhoso, eu sei um lugar perfeito para vocês irem.

- Oba, posso ir? – pergunta Sayuri, saltitante.

- Mas é lógico que não. Deixe os dois namorarem um pouco.

- Ah, que saco, eu sempre sobro.

- Agora vamos arrumar tudo.

Sasuke e o pai se entreolham e dão de ombros. Definitivamente a opinião dos dois não era relevante para elas. A eles cabia apenas seguí-las de forma silenciosa, já que as três mulheres da vida de Sasuke discutiam com prazer os preparativos do dia seguinte.

As três vão para o quarto de Sayuri e fazem uma verdadeira bagunça. Sasuke aproveita para encostar-se à porta e apenas ficar observando a movimentação, com um pequeno sorriso irônico nos lábios. Realmente era algo inusitado ver tanto rebuliço só pela novidade de Sakura dormir lá. Depois de quase quinze minutos, finalmente conseguem arrumar uma cama para ela e a mãe dá boa-noite e sai em seguida.

Com a saída da mãe e de Sayuri, para ir tomar banho, ele aproveita para ficar mais alguns minutinhos com a namorada a sós, entrando no quarto e se sentando na cama ao lado dela.

- Acho que sua mãe gosta de mim – comenta a kunoichi um pouco insegura.

- Você tem alguma dúvida? Não só minha mãe, mas toda minha família.

- Não acredito que todo o clã Uchiha goste – retruca com uma risada irônica.

- A opinião do clã não é relevante para mim. Apesar de respeitá-los e honrá-los, apenas alguns é que permito que opinem sobre minha via e esses, você já conquistou há muito tempo.

- Será?

- Tenho absoluta certeza.

Os dois ficam um pouco em silêncio, cada um com suas considerações, até que Sakura pergunta com sua carinha pidona característica.

- Vamos fazer o pic nic amanhã?

Sem conseguir dizer não, resta a ele apenas concordar com os desejos da namorada. Ela, contente, o compensa com um monte de beijinhos. Estava cada vez mais difícil lhe negar algo.

No meio dessa explosão de afeto, Sayuri retorna ao quarto e praticamente expulsa o irmão, fechando a porta logo em seguida. Aquele quarto agora pertencia só às meninas e não tinha lugar para ele.

Emburrado, só lhe restava dormir. Após um banho rápido, ele se joga na cama e logo pega no sono. Mas esse não é tranqüilo. Passam-se apenas alguns minutos e ele mergulha num pesadelo. Ou não seria um pesadelo?

Ele chega a um dos esconderijos dos Uchihas. Lá dentro, Itachi o estava esperando e os dois começam a lutar violentamente. No final, ele mata seu irmão e perde a consciência, com um sorriso vitorioso aos lábios. Passa-se um tempo e ele acorda numa caverna, resgatado por Madara que começa a conversar com ele. As palavras estão embaralhadas e ele pouco entende, mas uma frase lhe penetra o subconsciente, fazendo-o acordar todo suado e confuso, respirando com dificuldade.

- A mando de Konoha, ele fez tudo a mando de Konoha – murmura, sentando-se e fechando os olhos com força, como se quisesse manter aquele sonho vívido em sua mente, enquanto apertava desesperadamente o lençol entra as mãos – não pode ser, eu não acredito.

Com raiva, ele joga a coberta longe e vai até a janela. O ar no quarto é quente e ele se sente oprimido. Com um gesto rápido ele abre o vidro e passa a observar a Vila que dormia silenciosamente. O quarto se torna um local pequeno e escuro. Ele sente que irá enlouquecer se ficasse lá. Precisa de ar, de espaço para pensar. Habilmente, ele sobe no parapeito da varanda e salta para o telhado da casa, sentando-se lá.

E assim ele permanece naquele local, por toda a madrugada, sentado, fitando a lua e as estrelas, tentando a todo custo colocar sua mente em ordem. Ele precisava compreender o que era aquele sonho. Será que seu irmão era vítima de Konoha? Uma coisa era certa, tinha algo errado e ele sentia isso a muito tempo.

* * *

_Agradecendo os reviews e, em especial:_

_**BastetAzazis - **Menina, eu adoro o Neji. É um pena que ele não é bem valorizado no mangá. Mas para isso existem as fics, rsrssrsrsrs. Sinto dizer que ele vai sofrer um pouquinho e a história dele não ficará completa nessa primeira parte... pode se dizer que, por enquanto, ele não terá um happy end._

_**Maria Lua - **Lindinha, próximo capítulo será triste e abordará muito a Hinata. Está na hora dela ter um pouco de atenção... e mostrar o que possui em seu coraçãozinho... _

_**Marimay-chan - **Nem fale, um homem com pegada é tudo de bom. Aquele que já chega acontecendo... Numa época em que há a síndrome da Lara Croft (mulheres todas poderosas), eu ainda sou old style. Gosto de homens que resolvem..._

_**Mye-chan **- Pois é, Hanabi terá um papel importante daqui pra frente... ela será essencial e ganhará um pouco de destaque... Quanto as idéias malígnas, elas povoaram minha mente e posso falar que a calma em Konoha está com dias contados... logo, logo não sobrará casais formados, rsrsrsrsrsrs (risada bem maléfica)... mas, enquanto isso, teremos uma noite agradável no clã Uchiha e um pic nic acalorado entre os dois. Que os dois aproveitem os momentos de paz. _


	20. A morte prematura do amor

_Olá pessoal... como falei, esse capítulo é um pouco mais sentimental... porém, já vou deixar os amantes de hentai animados pois o próximo haverá SasuSaku. Finalmente Sakura terá seu momento especial e aposto que ela não vai ficar chateada em esperar, rsrsrsrsrs._

_Voltando a esse capítulo, ele vai ser importante para o restante de trama. A sorte desses dois casais está entrelaçada... vamos ver o que acontece._

* * *

Capítulo 20 – A morte prematura do amor

No outro lado da cidade, a situação de outra pessoa não era nada melhor. Hinata, após voltar de um ótimo encontro com Naruto, em que o shinobi loiro finalmente tinha juntado coragem suficiente para beijá-la, tivera todos os seus sonhos destruídos pelas palavras de seu pai.

Ela era fraca e sabia disso. Não conseguiu juntar coragem suficiente para contestar o que o pai dizia e não teria para tomar uma atitude contra sua vontade. Ela sempre seria uma peça no jogo do pai, presa a tradições e regras retrógradas, mera moeda de troca na busca de mais poder e influência para seu clã.

Tristemente ela observa o céu e as estrelas, fazendo uma prece silenciosa por uma vida diferente. Como ela seria feliz se tivesse nascido em outro clã. Poderiam ser pobres ou até miseráveis, mas existindo amor e aceitação era tudo que seu coração necessitaria.

Como ela gostaria de ser importante ou necessária a alguém. De ser reconhecida por seus próprios encantos naturais, por sua docilidade e devotamento e não por sua família ou por quem deveria ser.

Até hoje, apenas uma pessoa a tinha feito se sentir assim. Ao lado de Naruto, ela sentia que podia dar todo o carinho e amor que ele precisava. Poderia dar toda a atenção de que o rapaz tinha sido privado por toda a vida. Ela era necessária. Ela era alguém. Com ele, a herdeira dos Hyuuga desaparecia e ela era simplesmente Hinata.

Mais uma lágrima escorre tristemente e se junta a tantas outras derramadas. Amanhã ela iria decepcioná-lo. Eles tinham combinado de se encontrar e ela não compareceria. Estava proibida de deixar sua casa. Provavelmente ele ficaria com raiva dela e nunca mais iria procurá-la.

Seu destino era a solidão. Casar com alguém que não a amasse e continuar sua vida desapontando a todos que a cercavam. Para ter uma existência assim, a morte seria um consolo.

Sem saber da tormenta que passava pelo coração de sua amada, Naruto ia para cama satisfeito com os acontecimentos daquele dia. Após ter conversado com Sasuke, seu coração tinha se enchido de coragem para falar com Hinata e demonstrar seus sentimentos.

Não importava quais obstáculos pudessem surgir à sua frente. Ele finalmente tinha entendido que a amava e não deixaria que nada se interpusesse entre eles. Demorara muito para reconhecer isso. Precisou que Sasuke e Sakura começassem a namorar para ele entender a diferença do amor fraternal que sentia por Sakura, do amor verdadeiro entre um homem e uma mulher.

Assim ele amava Hinata. A simples visão dela enchia de cores o seu dia. Uma alegria intensa tomava conta de seu coração por saber que ela estava ao seu lado. Ele não estava mais sozinho. Alguém o aceitava e o admirava do jeito que ele era, com suas brincadeiras bobas e sua maneira explosiva.

Ela não tinha vergonha ou medo de estar com ele. Muito pelo contrário, ela tinha orgulho dele. Com ela, ele se sentia alguém melhor, mais forte, um shinobi sem igual.

Com pensamentos tão doces, ele adormece com um sorriso no rosto. Amanhã seria um dia especial. Hoje ele a tinha beijado e, no dia seguinte, ele iria a pedir em namoro.

Já até imaginara a cena. Os dois, no mirante do monte em que os Hokages eram retratados, ele iria segurá-la em seus braços, faria o pedido e a beijaria em seguida. Seria mágico, único.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Neji, depois de muito refletir, finalmente tinha começado a aceitar o sentimento que tanto o assustava e passara a acalentá-lo em seu coração. Que problema ele teria de amar Tenten? Seria algum erro? Poderia ser considerado um párea por tentar ser feliz?

Ele já dedicava sua vida ao clã. Não faria isso com sua alma e seu coração. Decidido, ele vai até a casa dela.

O caminho está vazio e silencioso. A maior parte da cidade já está dormindo. Apenas a grande lua parece ser sua companheira essa noite, zelando por seus passos.

Ele chega na casa da kunoichi e a vê, debruçada no parapeito da janela, observando as estrelas. Momentaneamente sua coragem o abandona. Como ele iria falar que a amava? Admitir e confessar eram coisas bem distintas.

Parado, ao lado de uma grande árvore, ele fica digladiando com seus receios até que uma kunai passa a milímetros de seu rosto.

- Quem está aí? Eu não errei. Essa foi só um aviso, a próxima eu lhe acerto – avisa Tenten.

Neji gela ao ouvir a voz dela. O que ele faria agora? Uma coisa era certa, ficar ali parado não era a atitude mais sábia. Um pouco envergonhado, ele dá um passo a frente e se faz revelar.

- Neji-kun, o que você está fazendo aí, escondido? – pergunta surpresa.

- Hunf, não estou escondido.

- Pensei, não dava pra te ver.

- E você sempre ataca antes de perguntar?

- Isso costuma me manter viva.

Ele nada diz e se aproxima mais da janela dela. Os dois ficam em silêncio, apenas se fitando. Ela, um pouco incomodada com isso, resolve questioná-lo.

- Você quer entrar?

- Não vou atrapalhar?

- Bem, meus pais estão dormindo, mas se não fizer barulho, pode.

A resposta dela não era bem o que ele queria ouvir e acaba por esfriar o ímpeto do rapaz.

- Então deixa.

- Ahhh – exclama desapontada.

Uma idéia passa pela cabeça dele e logo a põe em prática, sem ao menos refletir.

- Quer treinar comigo amanhã?

- Treinar? – pergunta espantada.

- Você não quer? – pergunta nervoso.

- Não, quero dizer, sim. Só estranhei. Faz muito tempo que não treinamos juntos.

- Eu sei, mas você sempre foi minha melhor parceira de treino – diz muito sério. Não pensara em ser romântico. Apenas dissera a verdade, mas logo se regozija com o efeito de suas palavras. Tenten imediatamente fica vermelha e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Não sabia, fico feliz – sussurra, baixando os olhos com medo de o encarar.

Neji fica sem saber o que dizer. A cena estava um pouco cômica, com ele parado no meio da rua, abaixo da janela dela.

- Bem, está tarde, nos vemos amanhã de manhã no campo de treino.

- Combinado.

Neji apenas faz um sinal de cabeça e começa a se afastar. Tenten, em resposta, acena alegremente e fica perdida em doces pensamentos, vendo o Hyuuga partir.

Desde que ele virara jounin, praticamente seus treinos juntos haviam cessado. Raramente também saíam juntos em missões. Seria muito bom passar o dia com ele, mesmo que tivesse que fingir que o único interesse que tinha por ele era uma simples amizade. A distância lhe pesava muito mais no coração. Suspirando satisfeita, ela entra para dormir e ter sonhos cor de rosa.

Por sua vez, Neji, cabisbaixo já entrava nos domínios de seu clã. Nada havia saído como imaginara. Agora teria que planejar todas as suas ações novamente. Já seguia para seu quarto quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamado baixinho.

- Hinata-san, o que deseja?

- Neji-ni-san, posso falar um minuto com você?

Ele exita. Não sabia o porquê dela estar agindo de forma tão estranha, mas decide atendê-la. Provavelmente existia algo muito errado pra ela o chamar àquela hora em seu quarto.

- Tudo bem.

Com a resposta, ela abre mais a porta e faz sinal para que ele entre. Mal ele cruza a soleira e a porta é fechada silenciosamente. Ele a olha e nota que seu rosto está molhado de lágrimas. Ela havia chorado e muito a julgar pela vermelhidão de sua face e o inchaço de seus olhos.

- O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

- Ah... estou, e só um favor que eu quero pedir.

- Que favor? – pergunta desconfiado.

- Bem... eu tinha marcado com o Naruto-kun no mirante amanhã de manhã, mas eu não poderei comparecer – diz, fitando o chão tristemente.

- E por que você não vai?

- Eu tenho meus motivos.

- Ele vai ficar bem chateado se não der uma razão.

Hinata abaixa a cabeça tristemente e sussurra.

- Eu sei, mas... – e ela não consegue continuar, voltando a chorar baixinho.

- O que realmente aconteceu? Ele foi grosso com você?

- Não, nunca – nessa hora ela levanta os olhos e o encara – na verdade, o problema sou eu.

- Você, Hinata-san? – pergunta confuso.

- É... estou proibida de vê-lo.

- Seu pai? – pergunta com uma sombra no olhar.

Ela nada diz, apenas concorda tristemente de cabeça.

- Ele não tinha esse direito. E o que você vai fazer?

- Não sei o que fazer – confessa envergonhada.

- Se você ama o Naruto, tem que fazer algo.

- Eu não tenho coragem.

- Então não o ama de verdade.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Neji vê Hinata realmente brava.

- Não questione o amor que eu sinto por Naruto. É um sentimento puro e verdadeiro. E não me venha criticar por não ter coragem. Você tem medo de admitir para si mesmo que ama Tenten.

Dessa vez foi Neji quem abaixou a cabeça frente a força daquelas palavras. A prima tinha certado em cheio o que ele trazia em seu coração. Ela, ao notar o que tinha feito, começa a se desculpar.

- Desculpe Neji-ni-san, eu não tinha esse direito.

- Não, você está certa. Eu tenho sido covarde quanto a esse assunto. Muito em breve eu tomarei uma atitude quanto a isso. E a respeito de seu namoro com Naruto, tentarei interceder junto a seu pai. Naruto é uma ótima pessoa, corajoso, esforçado e de bom coração. Não merece ser menosprezado por ninguém nessa vida,

- Eu lhe agradeço Neji-ni-san, do fundo de meu coração.

- E amanhã, falo com Naruto. Não se preocupe. Eu farei ele entender.

- Não tenho como lhe agradecer por isso.

- Apenas lute e não desista de seu amor por ele.

Ela novamente agradece e os dois se despedem, com ele saindo do quarto de Hinata. O dia seguinte seria cheio e ele ainda tinha muito o que pensar e planejar.

* * *

_Agradecendo os reviews:_

_**BastetAzazis - **Menina, eu não aguentei... a trama dos anciãos é um prato cheio. Na verdade, a fic está crescendo um pouco mais que o esperado. Só estou um pouco receosa pra não viajar muito e fazer completamente diferente do mangá. Estou em um terreno um pouco obscuro. Como diria o velho ditado "de bumbum de neném e de cabeça de juiz, só Deus sabe o que sai" e eu já estou aplicando o mesmo pra cabeça do Kishi._

_**Maria Lua - **pois é, acabou sendo um pouco triste pra Hinata, mas vou contar um segredinho - de todos os casais, acho que ela é quem terá mais sorte. Vamos ver._

_**Saiyu.X3 - **próximo capítulo será especial de SasuSaku. Muito love vai rolar, com cenas mais quentes. Quanto a NejiTen eu ainda não decidi muito bem. Eles vão aparecer, mas de início, eles não devem ficar juntos ainda... um personagem vai reaparecer pra por um pouco de água nesse romance._

_**Hitomi-imou-cham - **é, sinto dizer mas ele vai investigar... não tem como, é da natureza Uchiha... e, para piorar, eu poupei a equipe Hebi por uma razão. Quem sabe ela ainda não terá utilidade?? Quanto a NaruHina, o Hiashi já se intrometeu e ainda vai se intrometer mais... eita homem metido. Bjs._

_**Mye-chan - **Menina, eu não posso falar que sou sensível, mas adoro ler sobre sentimentos... gosto de ação, de hentai, mas sou louca pelas partes mais sentimentais. Acho que gosto de analisar o comportamento humano... dá mais vida às fics. Concordo com vc., o Shisui está um chatão e ainda não defini o que vou fazer com ele. Ainda nem sei se vou fazê-lo bom ou mau. Está um personagem indefinido, um verdadeiro cisco no olho. Talvez eu o coloque com a Karin, acho que os dois se merecem, rsrsrsrs... embora ela faça um ótimo par com o Suigetsu. Bjs._

_**Kuchiki Rikara - **nem fale, os outros não tem problema, mas também queria um Sasuke pra mim. Já que não se acha um tão fácil por aí, acabei me contentando em comprar um chaveirinho dele que é muito lindinho. Vc. já viu? Já é da fase shippudden, é muito fofinho. Assim, para me inspirar, olho para a cara dele... pena que é de mentirinha, rsrsrsrsrs._


	21. Pic nic 1

_Olá pessoal... Esse capítulo ficou um pouco grandinho, então dividi em dois... desse modo, o próximo ainda será sobre o pic nic e terá cenas quentes. Pra quem não curte muito hentai, aconselho pular a esse e o próximo e voltar a ler o 23. _

_Devo dizer que não sou muito fã de escrever cenas assim, apesar de gostar muito de ler, preferindo falar sobre sentimentos. Mas, como em todo casal que realmente se ama, isso é inerente, e não poderia deixar de dar um consolo para nosso casal principal, que no futuro irá passar por épocas negras. Mais um detalhe, não faço nada muito impossível ou complicado, tentando, ao máximo, aproximar a realidade._

* * *

Capítulo 21 – O pic nic 1

Na manhã seguinte, Sasuke acorda tarde, quase na hora do almoço. Ele tinha voltado a dormir apenas com o raiar do sol e, mesmo assim, tinha sido um sono agitado, entercortado por pesadelos. Já de pé, ele se sentia mais cansado do que quando tinha ido se deitar.

Sua cabeça pesava e seu humor estava longe de ser agradável. Tudo o que queria era esclarecer as dúvidas que pairavam em sua mente. Elas eram como nuvens escuras que prenunciavam uma tempestade. E era exatamente isso que ele sentia. Que algo estava errado e que eles teriam problemas em breve.

Essa era uma lição que ele aprendera em sua vida, as duras penas. Não há felicidade duradoura. Há momentos alegres e que nesses, deve-se desfrutar ao máximo. E agora, quando passava o melhor momento de sua vida, com sua família e sua namorada, graves dúvidas tomavam sua mente. E apenas uma pessoa seria capaz de resolvê-la – seu irmão Itachi. Para tanto, seria necessário descobrir onde ele estava preso.

E com essa resolução, ele tomou um banho rápido e desceu. Iria tomar café e sair pra falar com a Godaime. Ao sair de seu quarto, ele notou que a casa estava em silêncio, algo incomum naquela hora do dia. Normalmente sua irmã já estava de volta, fazendo barulho. Ele começa a percorrer os cômodos da casa desconfiado e encontra as três mulheres de sua vida na cozinha, rindo.

Sakura tinha dormido lá. No final, com tantos problemas tomando sua mente, ele até esquecera desse detalhe. Com ela lá, nunca poderia sair pra falar com a Godaime naquela hora. Um pouco irritado, ele se encosta no batente e fica observando o movimento das três, sem revelar sua presença. Provavelmente estavam aprontando algo, já que sua irmã e a namorada tinham farinha da ponta dos cabelos até os dedões do pé. A mãe, ao longe, ria e apenas dava dicas de como elas deveriam proceder.

Passa-se um tempo e o mau humor é posto de lado frente a contemplação de uma cena tão encantadora. Um aroma delicioso se espalha pelo hambiente, conferindo mais calor àquela cena. Realmente escolhera o caminho certo e tinha alcançado a felicidade. Valeria e pena falar com Itachi e revolver um passado tão sangrento?

Apesar de seu coração querer negar com todas suas forças, sua mente sabia que ninguém estaria a salvo enquanto essa história não fosse resolvida. Precisava esclarecer alguns pontos o mais rápido possível.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, não percebe que tinha sido descoberto, até ser quase derrubado pela irmã que correra para abraçá-lo.

- Nii-san, bom dia.

- Calma Sayuri, assim você me suja de farinha.

- Hunf. Que chato, já está de mau humor de manhã. Sakura, dê um jeito nesse seu namorado.

Sasuke nada responde e só olha bravo para irmã. Como ela estava ficando abusada. Sakura tenta segurar o riso, mas não consegue, o que contribui ainda mais para a cara emburrada do namorado.

- Hunf, não vejo qual é a graça da situação.

Até a mãe cai na risada com o comentário dele. Passa-se um tempo e ela resolve contornar a situação.

- Filho, Sakura está com quase tudo preparado para o pic nic.

- Pic nic?

- Você esqueceu? – pergunta Sakura ansiosa.

Realmente ele tinha esquecido. Um pouco sem graça, ele tenta remediar a situação.

- Não. Claro que vamos.

- Que legal – e Sakura se dependura em seu pescoço.

Ele adora o gesto e logo a abraça e a teria beijado se não fosse a irmã os separando.

- Agora chega. Nada de agarra, agarra na cozinha logo de manhã. Vocês terão bastante tempo depois.

Os dois se soltam e ele volta a ficar emburrado. Definitivamente a irmã estava muito abusada.

A mãe, notando que o rumo de conversa não iria dar em boa coisa, resolve interferir.

- Meu filho, deixemos as duas terminando de arrumar as coisas enquanto eu lhe dou café e lhe explico como chegar a um local perfeito para o pic nic.

E a mãe estava realmente certa. Quase duas horas depois, os dois conseguiam, finalmente, partir, deixando os muros da cidade para trás, enquanto seguiam por uma das margens do rio.

Os dois iam de mãos dadas, com Sasuke carregando a cesta e Sakura saltitando ao seu lado. Naquele dia, ela estava verdadeiramente radiante. Há muito que desejava fazer um romântico pic nic com seu namorado.

Diferentemente do que ele estava acostumado a ver, ela trajava um vestido curtinho, de alcinha, branco, com pequenas sakuras desenhadas em rosa claro. Os cabelos longos estavam soltos, mexendo ao sabor do vento que brincava com seus fios, formando um verdadeiro véu em tom róseo. Sua pele clara estava levemente corada de excitação pelo passeio, mas eram seus olhos que realçavam mais. Nunca estiveram tão verdes, realmente brilhando de contentamento, como duas esmeraldas refletindo a luz.

Sasuke, embriagado de tanta beleza, mal conseguia tirar os olhos e as mãos de sua namorada. Com muito custo, estava conseguindo deixar uma distância segura dela, mas sua sanidade estava quase o traindo, não podendo mais garantir por quanto tempo ele permaneceria assim.

Eles caminham mais um tempo até que o terreno sofre uma abrupta depressão, formando um verdadeiro conjunto de cachoeiras.

Os dois param na borda para fitar o percurso do rio. Após a queda, esse fazia uma curva, mas antes represava um pouco, formando um pequeno lago. Para dar mais beleza, o local era circundado por árvores de cerejeira, floridas com o auge da estação.

- Parece um sonho – sussurra Sakura como se temesse quebrar a paz daquele local com um tom mais alto – um verdadeiro capricho de Deus.

Sasuke nada diz, apenas pega sua mão e começa a descer as pedras. O caminho é estreito e um pouco sinuoso, com momentos que quase desaparecia por trás da queda d´água. Com a força dessa, forma-se uma verdadeira nuvem de gotículas, deixando o ar carregado de umidade, ensopando seus trajes a ponto de grudá-los ao corpo deles.

Eles chegam à terra firme, com Sakura rindo de sua pequena aventura, acompanhada por um dos raros momentos em que o namorado abandonava sua atitude fria e até esboçava uma pequena risada. Mas tal momento é muito breve. Logo ao ver o estado da namorada, esse abandona seu rosto para dar lugar a outro sentimento.

Perfeição. Essa era a única palavra que vinha em sua mente ao fitá-la.

Sasuke nem piscava, praticamente devorando com os olhos cada curva do corpo da namorada, agora bem marcado pelo vestido molhado que grudava sensualmente, deixando bem pouco por conta de sua imaginação.

Ainda rindo, ela se vira animada e logo percebe o olhar quente do namorado sobre si, praticamente a despindo mentalmente. Imediatamente sua expressão se altera, assumindo um olhar provocante e um sorriso sensual.

Ela gostara da reação que provocara nele. Seu interior se regozija por ser desejada por ele, por ter conseguido transpor o muro de frieza construído em volta de seu coração. Só ela conseguia deixá-lo assim, maluquinho de desejo.

Para provocá-lo ainda mais, ela simplesmente se vira e teria continuado seu caminho, com o leve e sensual balançar de seus quadris, se não fosse por um par de mãos fortes que seguravam firmemente seus braços.

- Sim? Poço lhe ajudar? – e ela vira levemente o rosto e, ainda com seu olhar provocativo, passa dos olhos do rapaz aos lábios dele. Instintivamente ela morde levemente os lábios o que o enche ainda mais de desejo.

- Não me provoque – sussurra ele, com seu sorrisinho de lado – depois eu não vou parar.

- O que houve? – pergunta arqueando uma sobrancelha, demonstrando uma falsa inocência – deseja algo?

- Você – responde com uma voz rouca que revelava todo seu desejo contido.

E ele não perde mais tempo e a vira rapidamente e a enlaça pela cintura, puxando-a para si, enquanto que com a outra mão levantava seu rosto para tomar conta de seus lábios sequiosos de desejo.

Ela deixa-se levar docemente, moldando-se ao corpo dele, enquanto seus dedos se perdem entre os negros fios de cabelo do rapaz, acompanhando o ritmo frenético de suas línguas que dançam em suas bocas entrelaçadas.

O desejo toma conta, fazendo o calor de seus corpos praticamentes os fundirem em um só. Instintivamente ela se remexe com a massagem erótica que ele fazia ao percorrer com suas fortes mãos cada curva do corpo dela, estimulando-a sexualmente.

O beijo é dinâmico, com ele alternando o explorar de cada recanto da boca da garota com sua língua, com as leves mordidinhas e o sugar sensual de seu lábio inferior. Momentaneamente ele abandona essa ocupação, para percorrer uma trilha de fogo até o pescoço dela, com pequenos beijinhos e o roçar da ponta de sua língua.

Ela geme de prazer quando uma das mãos dele toma o seu seio e começa a manipulá-los energicamente sobre o vestido. Com a outra, ele levanta a pequena vestimenta e pousa sobre uma das bochechas de seu bumbum, o que a faz abrir os olhos e sussurrar.

- Pelo jeito o grande Uchiha vai cumprir sua palavra.

Ele para de beijar seu pescoço e depois de uma risada rouca, ele sussurra em sua orelha, causando ainda mais arrepios de prazer.

- Irritante.

Ela apenas sorri de seu comentário e volta a fechar os olhos, mergulhando novamente no turbilhão de prazer que seus sentidos eram assaltados. Aquele termo não a deixava mais chateada. Ela sabia muito bem a denotação que ele impingia. Esse era o modo que ele tinha de declarar que ela mexia com ele. Que sua presença não era ignorada e que conseguia despertar seus sentimentos e sentidos.

Com a proximidade de seus corpos ardentes, ela sente a excitação do rapaz pressionando suas roupas, o que a faz dar um sorriso safado e a começar um rebolado sensual de modo a roçar seu quadril de encontro ao membro rijo dele.

- Sua safada, assim você me enlouquece.

- Você ainda não viu nada – e ela coloca uma de suas mãos por dentro da calça dele, passando a massageá-lo e a estimulá-lo.

Com o gesto ele para momentaneamente as carícias e fecha com força os olhos, deixando um pequeno gemido de prazer escapar de seus lábios, apenas curtindo o fogo que corria em suas veias.

- Tem certeza que você é uma virgem inocente?

Ela apenas dá outro de seus sorrisos safados e pega a mão do rapaz e leva novamente ao seu seio.

- Não pare.

Obedientemente ele volta a massageá-la, mas abre novamente seus olhos, vasculhando com urgência a região. Após encontrar o que tanto ansiava, ele sorri satisfeito e a levanta para carregá-la. Automaticamente ela para sua ocupação e enlaça a cintura dele com suas pernas, aproximando ainda mais seu quadril ao seu membro enrijecido, o que o faz ter um leve arrepio de prazer antes de conduzi-la até o local escolhido.

Enquanto ele a carregava, ela aproveita para tomar as rédeas da situação e começa a beijar e passar a ponta de sua língua levemente pelo pescoço dele, saboreando o gosto salgado desprendido por sua pele, além de mordiscar o lobo de sua orelha.

Ele, por sua vez, estava mergulhado na maciez e no perfume dos róseos cabelos dela que desprendiam um aroma suave e embriagante. Rapidamente ele chega ao local escolhido, um macio tapete de grama verde que nascia em uma clareira entre as árvores de cerejeira que conferiam ainda mais beleza ao local, salpicando o frondoso verde com o rosa desprendido de suas flores.

Com um gesto rápido e fluido, ele se abaixa e começa a se deitar por cima da garota, sem ao menos retirar por um só momento as mãos do corpo, objeto de seu desejo.

Novamente ele toma os lábios da kunoichi para si, só interrompendo o contato para retirar o vestido dela. Por um breve momento ela fica envergonhada e se encolhe um pouco, tentando proteger seu corpo com as mãos. Ele nota o gesto e dá um sorriso irônico de canto, completando em seguida.

- Não se esconda de mim, eu a desejo.

Ela sorri nervosa e sem graça, mas resolve mergulhar de vez na relação dos dois, estendendo os braços de forma convidativa. Satisfeito, ele retoma os lábios da kunoichi, enquanto tira o sutiã dela, passando a massagear agora os seios desnudos, explorando toda sua firmeza, o que a faz se contorcer de prazer.

Todo o pudor que havia sentido a pouco já estava mais do que esquecido com a série de sensações novas que assaltavam seu ser. Não havia pressa nas carícias de Sasuke, que brincava com um dos mamilos que se enrijecia sob seu toque.

Ela já ansiava a gratificação física da posse, mas ele pretendia torturá-la mais. E como ela estava gostando daquela tortura, principalmente quando o rapaz deixa seus lábios e desce pelo pescoço com pequenos beijos, até chegar em um de seus seios. O contato da língua com o mamilo provoca um gemido involuntário.

Agora ele sugava com vontade o seio esquerdo, deixando a ainda mais louca de vontade, a ponto de segurar os cabelos dele estimulando-o a tal ato. Depois de um tempo, ele para com essa brincadeira e começa a descer em direção ao umbigo, o que a faz arquear ainda mais os quadris de desejo. Ele desce mais um pouco e beija perto da rendinha da calcinha, retirando-a em seguida.

Ele volta a tomar os lábios dela, descendo suas mãos pelo corpo da garota até alcançar o ponto de prazer, passando a massageá-lo. Nesse momento ela não consegue manter o beijo e liberta seus lábios, soltando uma série de gemidos alucinados. Definitivamente ele queria tirar toda sua sanidade naquele dia.

Mas para ele aquilo ainda não era o bastante. Ele queria deixá-la implorando para que ele a tomasse. Ele volta a descer percorrendo o corpo dela com sua língua até chegar ao ponto de prazer, passando-o a estimulá-lo. Nesse momento Sakura agarra seus cabelos, tentando persuadi-lo a parar com isso e a penetrá-la de vez. Já não agüentava de excitação.

- Sasuke, não – murmura entre gemidos.

- Que foi?

- Para, não agüento mais. Faça-me sua.

- Repete.

- Eu o quero, não me tortura mais.

Sasuke apenas ri e volta a estimulá-la, deixando a perdida em mais uma onda de prazer. Ele aproveita o clima para tirar sua roupa e ficar de vez sobre ela, começando a penetrá-la devagar. Ele sabia que ela era virgem e a primeira vez era sempre dolorosa. E é o que acontece. Com a primeira estocada, ela abre os olhos, cônscia de dor e enterra as unhas nas costas do rapaz, sem controlar sua força, arranhando profundamente a pele.

Apesar disso, as mãos que a seguravam não cedem nem um centímetro, continuando o rapaz a penetrá-la vagarosamente. Passado um tempo, todo o desconforto é esquecido, com ela mergulhando no êxtase alucinado que lhe percorre o corpo.

Sasuke percebe que ela já relaxava e passa a penetrá-la com mais vigor, assumindo um ritmo alucinado até que alcançam uma explosão de êxtase, com os dois chegando ao clímax.

O casal estremece e permanece assim, um tempo, de olhos fechados, com suas respirações aceleradas, os corações batendo forte, apenas aproveitando ao máximo todas as sensações que haviam invadido seus corpos. Depois de alguns instantes, ele se mexe e deita-se ao lado dela, trazendo-a para descansar sobre seu tórax.

Finalmente ela tinha alcançado tanto o que almejara e não se arrependia nem um pouco. Tinha sido maravilhoso, deixando-a extenuada a ponto dos dois ficarem deitados ali mesmo, sob o calor do sol, curtindo aquela tarde, de olhos fechados, enquanto ele passava levemente a mão pelo braço dela, numa semi-carícia.

E assim o tempo passa, com Sasuke curtindo a paz plena que naquele momento ele tinha alcançado. Como era sublime aquele sentimento. Apenas com Sakura ele conseguia realmente se sentir feliz.

* * *

_Gostaria de agradece os reviews e dar as boas vindas a todas as leitoras da fic pelo Orkut que passarão a acompanhar por aqui. Infelizmente meu orkut antigo desapareceu, sumindo com minhas fics e todas as minhas mensagens. Lá estava um pouquinho mais adiantado, mas eu andei remodelando algumas partes, acrescentando e concertando alguns errinhos. Mais dois capítulos e tudo ficará compatível._

_Abrindo um parênteses, devo falar que estou muito chateada com o mangá. Ver Sasuke no uniforme da Akastsuki foi traumatizante. Não tanto por pertencer a organizção, mas por usar uma roupa tão brega. Aquelas nuvenzinhas vermelhas não estão com nada. A capa até vai lá, mas os enfeites, ai, ai, ai...agora só falta ele pintar a unha de preto como o Itachi. _

_**Ravena Taisho - **você tem razão, ambém acho NaruHina muito fofinho. Acho que um "completa o outro e vice versa, quem nem feijão com arroz", rsrsrsrsrsrs. Bjs._

_**Maria Lua - **acho que teremos surpresas quanto a Hinata e, principalmente, quanto a sua "querida" irmã... bjs._

_**Mye-chan - **menina, eu também prefiro a imagem de mãe zelosa. Claro que todas dão uma bronca de vez em quanto, acho que é inerente a elas, rsrsrsrs, vem junto do pacote de mãe, mas acho que foi algo bem momentâneo. Ela deveria ser uma boa mãe no total. Quanto ao final, eu já tenho um em mente. Não vou revelar se vai ser um bem romântico ou algo um tanto dúbio. Apenas direi que não sou muito adepta a finais cheios de corações cor de rosa, estourando em volta de casai melosos. E, de qualquer forma, estou me baseando no mangá e não me divorciarei totalmente do que está acontecendo. Em outras palavras, pode preparar as emoções... (xiiii, falei, falei e não falei nada de concreto). Bjs._

_**BastetAzazis - **pois é, que clã metido a besta... eles só atrapalham. Eu não curtia muito o Neji até uma amiga insistir tanto na tecla que comecei a dar uma chance pra ele... sei lá, aquela parte da luta com o Naruto tinha me deixado um pouco decepcionada com ele. Agora estou dando o benefício da dúvida, mas acho que ainda vai demorar pra cair a ficha. As vezes homens são tão tapado. Quanto ao cap. não sei se saiu muito quente. Espero que sim. De qualquer forma, o próximo também será hentai e continuará o love dos dois... eles terão uma bela folga dos problemas da vida, rsrssrsrs. Bjs._

_**Hitomi-imou-chan - **bigada lindinha. Nem tinha me tocado. Já alterei. Eu fiz uma verdadeira mixórdia, assistindo alguns capítulos, outros acompanhando pelo mangá. Assim eu vi parte traduzida, sem traduzir, fazendo uma bagunça... essa parte de tratamento vivo "comprando porcos" (como diria minha mãe). Please, quando ver outra falha, não titubeie em apontas. Bjs._

_**Saiyu.X3 - **obaaaa, mais uma viciada... sou completamente viciada em fics SasuSaku. Acho que já precisamos fundar uma fundação de amparo aos viciados em Sasuke Anônimos, rsrsrsrs. Bjinhos._

_**Yulia Kishiki - **muito bem vinda lindinha. Agora continuarei por aqui... acho que os capítulos ficam bem mais divididos e dá prá ler melhor. Bjs._

_**Marriesakurachan - **pois é, o Shisui está um pé no saco. Acho que toda família sempre tem um tiozão chato assim, aí pensei que poderia ser ele. Minha parte dark já ficou bolando alguns planos malígnos pra ele e já lhe fiz um papel mais atuante no futuro... rsrsrsrsrsrs. Já defini, ele vai ser do mal, kukukukukuku (uma risada bem malígna). Bjs._


	22. Pic nic 2

_Olá pessoal. Mais um pouco de hentai para esquentar. Próximo capítulo, Hanabi irá aprontar mais um pouco. Neji conversa com Naruto e vai treinar com Tenten. _

* * *

Capítulo 22 – Pic nic 2

O casal provavelmente ficaria a tarde toda lá, deitado ao sol, curtindo um ao outro, se não fosse por um passarinho indiscreto que tinha pousado em um galho baixo de uma árvore bem perto, cantando a plenos pulmões. Sakura ao ouvi-lo não consegue se segurar e começa a rir, sentando-se em seguida.

- Hum, o que foi? – resmunga Sasuke preguiçosamente abrindo os olhos e se espreguiçando.

- Já está no meio da tarde e estou com fome, você não está?

Os olhos de Sasuke brilham maliciosamente enquanto ele a fita como se ela fosse o prato principal.

- Sempre.

Ela cora do sentido dado por ele e resolve se levantar e correr para o laguinho lá perto, mergulhando em seguida. Após chegar ao fundo, ela retorna a superfície cristalina do lago, emergindo com energia, espalhando um leque de gotas douradas pelo sol que batia em cheio àquela hora, dando uma beleza etérea ao gesto.

Após arrumar o cabelo, ela se volta em direção à margem e procura pelo namorado no local em que eles estavam deitados ao sol. Nada. Ele não está mais lá. Curiosa, ela começa a olhar em todas as direções até sentir um par de mãos quentes segurando-a pela cintura. Um pequeno alarde se espalha por seu ser, mas logo ela reconhece aquele toque. Agora ele já está marcado em sua pele pelo fogo da paixão, junto com o seu gosto e o cheiro másculo por ele desprendido.

Um arrepio gostoso percorre seu corpo por onde as mãos fortes de Sasuke passam. Como ele conseguia fazer isso com ela? Com um simples toque ele conseguia despi-la de toda sua sanidade, deixando-a a mercê de seus desejos, totalmente manipulável pela vontade.

- Estava com saudades minha? – pergunta ele de forma sexy junto sua orelha.

- Uhum.

Ele se aproxima mais e encosta todo seu corpo no dela, colocando seu rosto colado ao da garota. Ela consegue sentir todo seu desejo pressionando seu bumbum, o que a faz sorrir de forma safada.

Nesse momento, as mãos que percorriam todo o corpo dela chegam aos seus seios e ele começa a manipulá-los com vigor, endurecendo o mamilos por entre seus dedos frente a massagem tântrica feita.

Pequenos gemidos, semelhantes aos de uma gatinha ronronando escapam de seus lábios, provocando um sorriso satisfeito no rapaz.

- Você gosta disso?

Ela até escuta a pergunta e entende por entre a nuvem de desejos que habitam seu cérebro, mas a resposta não sai. A última coisa que queria naquele momento era falar.

- Você quer mais? – continua ele a provocando, enquanto uma mão desce por seu corpo até alcançar seu ponto de prazer entre suas pernas, ocasionando mais um suspiro lânguido.

- O que foi? Está tão quietinha – acho que vou parar – e ele a solta.

Confusa por ser largada abruptamente, ela perde o equilíbrio e quase cai sentada, se socorrendo de toda sua energia embotada pela paixão.

- O que aconteceu? – se vira ela atarantada fitando-o nos olhos.

- Nada.

Ela vê o brilho safado neles, junto com o sorrisinho malicioso de lado e não consegue se segurar. Ele a provocara e agora iria deixá-la só na vontade. Com um gesto rápido e usando de sua força, o que pega o rapaz de surpresa, ela acaba por prensá-lo junto a uma grande rocha que tinha perto de uma das margens.

- Você quer me provocar? Eu vou lhe ensinar o que é provocação.

Ela solta suas mãos e começa a percorrer o tórax do rapaz, junto com o roçar sensual de seus seios pelo corpo dele. A resposta da carícia é quase imediata, sentindo o amiguindo dele acordar com vontade, pressionando suas partes íntimas, além das mãos que seguem ávidas por brincar com os globos leitosos de seu busto.

- Não – diz prendendo novamente as mãos do rapaz – agora é minha vez.

Ele a fita com desejo e dá uma pequena risada rouca, aderindo prontamente a brincadeira.

Ainda segurando suas mãos, ela toma seus lábios para um beijo ardente, sugando sua língua que vinha explorar sua boca. Após mordiscar os lábios, ela começa a dar pequenos beijinhos por seu rosto, enquanto continuava o leve roçar de seus seios e de seus quadris pelo corpo dele. Ela começa a descer e dá leves mordidas no queixo dele, o que provoca um leve sorriso.

Agora suas mãos começam a escorregar sensualmente pelos braços dele e vão se colocar no tórax, enquanto ela continua a descer com pequenos beijinhos e o leve passar de sua língua até a linha da cintura do rapaz, onde a água batia. Suas mãos acompanham o percurso, arranhando-o de leve.

Sasuke estava ficando louquinho com a sedução que ela estava lhe impondo lentamente, refletindo diretamente em sua ereção que estava ao máximo. Um gemido sai de seus lábios quando ela toma seu membro rijo e começa a manipulá-lo, massageando com vontade.

Para atentá-lo ainda mais, ela o coloca entre seus seios e o massageia com eles, fazendo-o gemer com mais vigor. Mas é quando ela o coloca em sua boca é que Sasuke fica realmente doidinho de prazer, levando suas mãos aos ombros dela, ditando o ritmo do sugar que ela fazia nele.

- Você gosta disso? Você quer mais? – pergunta ela, parando momentaneamente sua ocupação. Era sua vez de mal tratá-lo.

Ela passa a língua pela ponta, mordiscando de leve. Ele nada responde. Não consegue, estava perdido no turbilhão de sensações. Ela sabe disso e para, voltando a ficar de pé e a fitá-lo.

Passam alguns segundos e ele nota, abrindo os olhos espantados.

- O que foi?

- Nada. Foi a minha vez de provocar.

- Sua safada – e ele a pega vigorosamente pelos pulsos e a joga contra a parede de pedras, tomando com energia seus lábios.

Apesar do golpe um pouco duro de suas costas contra a rocha, ela gosta da sensação e já se agarrara ao corpo do rapaz, correspondendo ao máximo seus beijos, enquanto sua perna já enroscava na dele.

Ele a levanta um pouco e posiciona seus quadris de forma a penetrá-la facilmente. O frio da água de encontro aos seus quentes corpos é um estimulante erótico, escorrendo pelo movimento contínuo que eles faziam, acompanhando as arremetidas dele.

Passa-se um tempo e ele a solta, virando-a e passando a penetrá-la por trás. No começo ela estranha um pouco, mas logo é assaltada pelo desejo e ingressa de vez nos movimentos rápidos e ritimados ditados por ele, com os dois chegando ao clímax e Sakura alcançando o prazer nunca antes imaginado, permanecendo trêmula e frágil nos braços fortes do rapaz que, depois de um tempo, a carrega gentilmente até a margem.

De pé, um em frente ao outro, os dois permanecem se fitando. Apesar de não se tocarem, o carinho e o amor desprendido pelo brilho de seus olhares complementam aquela cena, em que palavras se tornariam inúteis. Aquele seria um momento para ser memorado.

Sasuke leva a mão ao rosto dela e faz umas leves carícias, mas é abruptamente cortado por um súbito espirro dado por ela.

- É melhor se secar e se vestir. Pode usar minha camisa – sugere atencioso.

- Não precisa – responde alegremente – eu trouxe uma toalha – sou esperta.

Sakura, nem um pouco santa, já tinha imaginado, assim que soube que o local era perto do rio, em se banhar em suas águas, levando junto a cesta uma toalha para se secarem. Após fazer isso, ela se veste e, cantarolando, vai arrumar o que trouxeram para almoçar.

Sasuke apenas a acompanha com os olhos que espremiam um brilho diferente. Era amor. Definitivamente ela tinha assaltado os últimos basteões que guarneciam seu coração e tinha se assenhorado completamente dele.

Ele se seca rapidamente e veste apenas seu shorts, seguindo até o local onde a namorada, cuidadosamente, dispunha sobre uma grande toalha xadrez todos os quitutes que tinha aprontado com tanto amor naquela manhã.

Sem pressa, Sakura abria cada vasilha com carinho, cantarolando alegremente. Nunca se sentira tão feliz. Praticamente não se agüentava de contentamento, deixando realmente transparecer do que estava cheio seu coração.

Com um sorriso de lado, Sasuke se senta frente a ela e fica observando sua ocupação. Estava muito satisfeito. A felicidade da garota era um ótimo estimulante para seu orgulho. Realmente ele era um Uchiha em todos os sentidos, cumprindo perfeitamente sempre o que lhe era esperado.

O pic nic transcorre calmamente, com Sakura falando o tempo todo e Sasuke apenas concordando de cabeça e a estimulando a continuar. Assim era o jeito deles, o jeito que eles gostavam. Tudo seria perfeito se não fosse por um breve momento em que uma sombra veio ameaçar a alegria da kunoichi. Despreocupadamente, ela questiona o namorado sobre o futuro, o que ele rebate rapidamente de forma seca.

- Vamos falar do presente.

- Você não quer planejar o nosso futuro? – pergunta com um fio de voz, com os olhos lacrimejantes.

- Hunf, não seja irritante. Não falei isso, só não quero adiantar as coisas – responde, olhando para o outro lado e evitando de encará-la.

Sasuke não queria que ela notasse que escondia algo. Apesar de conseguir camuflar muito bem suas emoções, existiam momentos que ela podia enxergar além, ultrapassando essa barreira e perscrutando seu interior.

A verdade era que ele temia o futuro próximo. Algo lhe dizia que iriam enfrentar problemas e que aquela paz era breve. Tentando contornar o clima desagradável, ele se esforça para dar um sorriso, algo quase inédito no rapaz, e faz uma pergunta, trocando habilmente o rumo da conversa.

No começo ela se recente um pouco disso, mas se deixa levar pela animação da conversa. O dia era especial e ela não queria estragar com tolas preocupações. Provavelmente aquele temor bobo era apenas fruto de sua imaginação.

Assim, eles ficam até quase começar a anoitecer. Após juntarem as coisas e se colocarem de pé, quando Sasuke vai colocar sua camisa, algo chama a atenção de Sakura. Nas costas do rapaz existiam verdadeiro vergões, sulcos avermelhados na pele clara.

- Por Kami, o que foi isso? – pergunta preocupada.

Ele fita por cima do ombro com desinteresse e responde laconicamente.

- Você.

- Eu? Desculpa, não sabia que tinha feito tudo isso – e corre para fazer os curativos necessários.

- Hunf. Não tem problema. Isso só mostra o quanto eu lhe deixei satisfeita.

Ela cora com a intenção das palavras dele, mas não desvia a atenção do que fazia. Precisava se acostumar com a recém intimidade adquirida pelo casal.

- Você vai pra minha casa? – pergunta Sasuke com uma voz rouca, já com um brilho diferente em seu olhar resultado da proximidade dos dois. Ela realmente tinha o poder de mexer com seus instintos.

- Não, vou pra minha casa. Se continuar assim, seu pai vai achar que eu quero me mudar para sua – complementa dando uma risada sem graça.

- Hunf, ele tem que se acostumar com isso. Um dia é o que irá acontecer.

Sakura cora ainda mais e abre um largo sorriso, sentindo-se no paraíso, sensação que perdura por toda a volta, parecendo que estava andando nas nuvens. Nunca o mundo estivera tão belo e um dia tinha sido tão especial. Como era bom amar e ser amada. Sasuke também estava de muito bom humor na volta, demonstrando-se um pouco mais falante do que de costume.

Com esse clima, os dois estão quase chegando na casa de Sakura, quando alguém chama por Sasuke.

- Uchiha.

Sasuke prontamente reassume sua postura fria, adotada usualmente, e se vira um pouco contrariado com a interrupção importuna da tarde tão íntima do casal.

Era Neji. Sasuke novamente se surpreende. Provavelmente nunca em sua vida, nem mesmo em missões, tinha falado tanto com o outro shinobi. Sakura também se espanta, mas ao contrário do namorado, não sabe disfarçar tão bem, o que não passa despercebido por Neji que esboça um sorriso irônico.

- Sim Hyuuga? Algum problema? – pergunta Sasuke de forma glacial.

- Depende. Você falou com Naruto?

- Hoje ainda não, por quê?

- Talvez fosse melhor procurá-lo.

- Ele está com algum problema? – intromete Sakura preocupada na conversa.

- É o que deveriam saber.

- Estivemos fora o dia todo – cora a kunoichi ao responder, lembrando-se das atividades realizadas pelo casal.

- O que aconteceu? – corta Sasuke rispidamente, irritado por Sakura dar satisfações não necessárias.

- Ele lhe dirá. Procure-o rápido, ele nunca precisou tanto de um amigo.

Contrariado, Sasuke apenas concorda de cabeça e pega Sakura pelo braço, conduzindo-a rapidamente até a casa dela.

- Você vai procurá-lo? – pergunta ansiosa antes que ele partisse.

- Sim.

- Depois me avisa o que aconteceu?

Ele apenas a olha impaciente, mas acaba concordando. Não gostava de dar satisfações a todo momento. Já estava começando a se sentir controlado.

* * *

_Pessoal, tenho notícias interessantes. O final da fic já está escrito. Ainda há um hiato entre os próximos dois capítulos e o final, mas eu já sei o que vou fazer. Basta sentar e escrever, depois de caçar a inspiração. Ela gosta de fugir de vez em quando..._

_Agradeço o carinho das reviews e, em especial:_

_**BastetAzazis - **menina, devo dizer que adoro finais felizes, apesar de não ser muito romântica. O problema é que ando numa leva dramática. Não sei o que há... rsrsrsrsrs, mas prometo que sempre há esperança e pra mim SasuSaku devem ficar juntos. Bjs._

_**Haruka Taichou - **pois é, o Itachi vítima eu ainda não engoli muito bem. Gostava do lado dark dele, fazendo os outros de vítima e não ele, rsrsrsrsrs. Quanto ao Sasuke ainda creio que ele não é um traidor completo. Acho que ele gosta de aproveitar as situações... de qualquer forma, acho que se ele ficasse em Konoha, seu treinamento não seria tão avançado, mesmo com Kakashi. Ele já manipula elementos, enquanto os outros ainda não._

_**Hitomi-imou-chan - **lindinha, apoio a campanha de morte a vaca. Ela é muito bruaca pro Sasuke. O Kishi realmente endoidou se achou que alguma vez que poderia juntar os dois... Bjs._

_**Maria Lua - **mais uma overdose de hentai pra aquecer o friozinho de inverno. Bjs._

_**YuLiAhhh emo.xinha S2 - **já tive umas idéias legais pro Shisui. Ele ainda vai encher mais o saco, principalmente do Fugaku. _

_**Mye-chan - **nem fale, quebra todo o clima de sinistro com aquelas nuvenzinhas. Dá até um toque bucólico, rsrsrsrsrsrs. Aquele lacinho também não engoli direito. Nosso único consolo é que pelo menos ele não veste laranja. Já pensou o Sasuke de laranja?? Aí sim eu mudava de personagem favorito... Mas o Kishi não á muito bom em moda. O Lee de verde e mesmo a roupinha do Neji não é muito show. A mais legal é a do Gaara. Nessa ele caprichou. Bjinhos._

_**Saiyu.X3 - **nem me fale, meu orkut simplesmente sumiu... eu fui deletada do universo virtual, rsrssrsrs (quanto melodrama). No final, ainda nem coloquei as imagens que eu tinha... é... depois podemos formular uma carta da fundação ao Kishi, fazendo diversas reivindicações. A principal, SasuSaku, rsrsrs. Bjs._

_**Ravena Taisho - **dá inveja mesmo da Sakura. Além de gostoso, bom de cama, não é pra qualquer um... ai, ai, ai... o jeito é ficar sonhando. Bjs._


	23. O peso da responsabilidade

_Olá pessoal, acabou o hentai por enquanto... a história volta a desenrolar. _

* * *

Capítulo 23 – O peso da responsabilidade

Depois de muito procurar pelo amigo, Sasuke encontra Naruto num galho alto de uma árvore, quase escondido entre as folhagens, observando a entrada do bairro do clã Hyuuga.

Com um gesto rápido, Sasuke sobe na mesma árvore e se senta ao lado do amigo, observando o semblante fechado que ele apresentava. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, o que provava que ele havia chorado. As vezes ele era tão infantil.

Naruto não desvia o ohar com a chegada do amigo e comenta com uma voz baixa, concentrada de revolta.

- Isso não é justo.

Sasuke, calado, espera por um bom tempo pelo complemento, mas esse não o vem, forçando-o a perguntar.

- Por que diz isso?

- Simplesmente não me aceitam – e Naruto fecha os olhos e o punho fortemente, enquanto lágrimas de raiva escorrem por seu rosto.

Com a frase, Sasuke suspira impaciente. Nunca em sua vida fora bom em dar conselhos. Agora já era a terceira vez que teria que fazer isso em menos de dois dias. Ter uma vida normal era bem mais complicado do que imaginara. Toda hora tinha que dar satisfações e ficar se preocupando com seus atos. Mas tudo isso ainda era melhor do que ser sozinho. O jeito era enfrentar suas obrigações.

- Venha – exorta Sasuke. Apesar de seu tom seco e impessoal, ele coloca a mão no ombro do amigo, o que de certa forma chama sua atenção.

Sem saber direito o que fazer, Sasuke, após passar num restaurante ali perto, leva Naruto para se refugiar na ocupação preferida dos homens quando querem afogar suas mágoas – beber. E assim, com meia dúzia de garrafas de saquê, os dois se sentam às margens do lago e começam a beber, com a lua por testemunha. Definitivamente ela era a melhor companheira dos amantes. Com seu jeito plácido e constante, ela conseguia proporcionar a companhia perfeita, sem julgar ou condenar, apenas iluminar e inspirar os corações apaixonados.

Depois da segunda garrafa, Naruto já está bem mais alegrinho e acaba por soltar a língua, contando tudo que acontecera. Sasuke, bem mais acostumado com a bebida, ainda estava com sua atenção total, e acompanha silencioso o relato do amigo.

Naquele momento não era apenas Naruto quem sofria. Não muito longe dali, outro shinobi tinha o coração apertado com a decisão que tomara e, ao contrário do rapaz loiro, ele não tinha com quem se abrir. Desde novo fora assim e, com o tempo, tinha se acostumado e aprendera a conviver com isso, até aquele dia. Ser Hyuuga significava estar sozinho. E como ele se sentia solitário naquele momento.

Após a conversa que tivera com Hinata no dia anterior, a certeza do momento de revelar seus sentimentos por Tenten tinha enfraquecido. Ele sabia de suas responsabilidades para com o clã. Não poderia ter uma súbita inclinação egoísta, desguarnecendo a família de seus principais alicerces, detalhes o qual o pai de Hinata o lembrou naquela manhã.

Ainda era bem cedo quando acordara e preparara para a desagradável tarefa de dar a notícia a Naruto. Tentara descobrir um meio de dar da melhor forma possível, mas ele sabia que não haveria jeito fácil.

Querendo evitar conversas desagradáveis com qualquer membro de família e, principalmente com o pai de Hinata, ele sai logo que acorda, com os primeiros raios do sol. Só que seu plano não dá certo. Parecia que o tio tinha o controle absoluto não apenas do destino do clã, mas da mente de seus membros.

- Neji? – chama Hiashi, assim que o rapaz passava silenciosamente pela sala.

- Senhor? – disfarça Neji a surpresa de ser chamado. Não tinha sentido a presença do tio no local.

- Quero que faça algo.

- Pois não?

- Não deixe Hinata e Naruto se encontrarem.

Neji o fita silencioso, na dúvida de contestar aquela decisão ou não. Quando o tio assumia aquele tom, raramente abria mão de seu ponto de vista. Mas ele tinha se comprometido com a prima que tentaria e, além disso, sentia que tinha uma dívida com Naruto.

Em sua juventude, ele o tinha ajudado a lidar com suas angústias quanto a morte de seu pai, abrindo sua visão para uma vida de iniciativa, onde ele poderia lutar para alterá-la e não apenas aceitar com resignação, guardando a raiva em seu interior. Definitivamente, ele devia a ele. Pelo menos, teria que tentar.

- Desculpe por perguntar, mas o senhor não acha Naruto digno de nosso clã?

- Dignidade não é a questão. Simplesmente essa união não pode acontecer.

- Mas por que? Eles se amam.

- Casar por amor é um luxo que não existe na posição dela. Um dia ela será a líder do clã. É essencial que faça um casamento dentro da própria família, mantendo a pureza da linhagem.

- Mas...

- O mesmo lhe aplica. Manter o segredo do baykugan dentro dos limites de nosso bairro é essencial. Não podemos misturar nossas linhagens, enfraquecendo nosso dom.

Neji apenas concorda, sendo invadido pela resignação que tanto combatia. O que ele poderia dizer? O baykugan era realmente um dom e uma maldição que deveria ser protegida. O tio estava certo, apesar de seu coração berrar ao contrário.

- Posso contar com sua colaboração?

- Sempre – responde de cabeça baixa.

- Perfeito.

Os dois se despedem e Neji, silenciosamente, segue ao seu destino com sua expressão séria de sempre. Quem o olhasse nunca poderia imaginar a força que fazia em seu coração para soterrar seu amor sob o dever que lhe era exigido. Só que isso seria impossível. Sua natureza firme e constante o impedia de grandes rompantes, bem como de abrir mão dos sentimentos que tomavam o mais fundo de seu ser.

Apesar do tom baixo da conversa travada entre os dois Hyuugas, ela não passa despercebida por outro membro da família que também acordara com o raiar do sol. Hanabi, com um sorriso malicioso, acompanhava de perto todos os movimentos que aconteciam naquela casa e tinha seus próprios planos e ambições.

Ao contrário de Neji, nunca aceitou de forma resignada em ser a segunda filha e não seria tratada como uma peça supérflua. Ela seria reconhecida. Mas essa não era sua única ambição. Desde nova ela teve uma queda secreta pelo primo, desenvolvendo um amor doentio por ele. Se seus planos dessem certo, seus dois objetivos seriam alcançados.

- Hanabi, o que faz aqui? – pergunta o pai descobrindo-a em seu esconderijo.

Por um segundo ela fica sem reação, mas ela logo se recupera e com um sorriso inocente, responde.

- Nada meu pai. Acordei com sede e ouvi um barulho na sala e resolvi verificar.

- Hunf – concorda o pai de cabeça, já se virando para continuar seu caminho.

Ela aproveita e coloca seu plano em ação. Não poderia perder essa chance.

- Neji-kun já está saindo para treinar? Ele é realmente um gênio da família.

O pai para e a olha de soslaio, esperando ela continuar para descobrir o objetivo dela com aquelas palavras.

- E?

- Eu só acho que todo aquele talento não poderia ficar na família secundária.

- Hunf, eu sei.

- Pelo casamento ele poderia assumir um lugar melhor, garantindo uma linhagem com o baykugan perfeito – se apressa para complementar antes que o pai saísse.

- Esses assuntos não lhe dizem respeito – corta o pai bruscamente, continuando seu caminho.

- Desculpe por minha ousadia – murmura Hanabi com um jeito inocente, curvando-se ligeiramente. Apesar de sua atitude submissa, ela estava exultante por dentro. Sabia que tinha conquistado pontos preciosos para seu fim.

Com a saída do pai, ela segue para o quarto de Hinata para continuar com a segunda parte de seu plano. Após bater levemente, ela recebe a baixa permissão da irmã para entrar. Hinata ainda estava deitada, mergulhada em sua dor. Passara praticamente a noite insone, remoendo os fatos trágicos de sua vida.

- Minha pobre irmã, como sofre – diz se aproximando de Hinata e a abraçando com carinho.

Hinata estranha um pouco o gesto da irmã, mas como se sentia sozinha e confusa, acaba aceitando o apoio imprevisto, correspondendo o abraço, enquanto lágrimas dolorosas escorriam por seu rosto.

- Eu sei o que passa em seu coração, pode se abrir comigo se quiser.

- Sabe? – solta-se Hinata surpresa com a revelação da irmã, passando a encará-la.

Hanabi finge tristeza e uma certa inibição por ter deixado escapar um segredo.

- Na verdade, eu também amo a alguém – diz timidamente, corando de leve.

A irmã se surpreende ainda mais. Nunca imaginara que Hanabi estivesse apaixonada por alguém e que, além disso, as duas teriam uma conversa sobre esse assunto. Não era característica dos Hyuugas trocarem confidências e as irmãs não eram exceção a essa regra.

- Não sabia disso.

- Nem poderia. Eu guardo muito bem esse sentimento já que provavelmente ele nunca me será permitido realizá-lo.

- Eu sei como é – suspira Hinata tristemente.

- É, só que eu irei lutar até o fim por ele.

- Como assim?

- Nunca aceitarei resignadamente essa situação. Prefiro morrer se não puder ficar com quem eu amo e você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Mas isso não seria certo com o clã... eu tenho responsabilidades com a família.

- Isso não é verdade. Nunca poderá exercer seu papel se não se impor. Como pretende assumir algum dia nossa família se mantiver esse atitude passiva?

- Mas o que eu posso fazer?

- Mostrar mais personalidade.

- Eu não poderia desafiar abertamente nosso pai.

Após fingir meditar no assunto um pouco, Hanabi comenta.

- Talvez não fosse esse o caso.

- O que sugere?

E com um sorriso cúmplice, ela expõe seu plano a Hinata.

Após caminhar horas pelas ruas de Konoha, Neji alcança o local marcado, visualizando Naruto de longe. Ainda era cedo, mas ele já estava lá, andando de um lado para o outro, impaciente.

Na verdade, já fazia uma hora que ele havia chegado e, para matar o tempo, sonhava acordado, fazendo planos para o amanhã, enquanto perambulava a esmo. O rapaz tinha passado uma noite ótima, recheada de sonhos românticos com Hinata e seu futuro. Ele se vira como Hokage, com ela ao seu lado, sorrindo orgulhosa, e seus amigos ao fundo, o aplaudindo. Como ele gostara daquela visão. No fundo de seu coração, ele acreditava piamente que se tratava de uma pequena profecia.

Com esse sonho tão agradável, ele pulou da cama confiante, jogando sua pobre toquinha de dormir no formato de sapo longe.

Após um café reforçado, ele corre satisfeito pelas ruas de Konoha até o ponto de encontro. Sabia que estava adiantado, mas não conseguiria ficar parado em qualquer outro lugar. E assim começa sua espera, andando de um lado para o outro, rememorando seu sonho.

Mal sabe ele que sua alegria era passageira. Em apenas poucos minutos, ele passaria do céu ao inferno num piscar de olhos. Passa-se uma hora e ele é abordado por Neji.

- Naruto – diz o outro de forma seca.

- Neji? – se vira Naruto surpreso por ser chamado pelo shinobi – está tudo certo?

Neji exita um pouco, fazendo Naruto imaginar o pior.

- O que houve? Hinata está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

- Ela está... na verdade, me pediu para lhe dizer que não vai poder comparecer ao compromisso marcado.

- Não? – e o shinobi loiro fica com um semblante triste e pensativo – até que uma idéia passa em sua mente – ela está em alguma missão? Ela falou quando volta? Marcou outro encontro?

Neji o fita cada vez mais incomodado com a situação e responde reticente.

- Não...

- Não marcou outro encontro? – pergunta Naruto confuso.

- Não saiu para uma missão.

- Então por que não pôde vir?

Neji suspira fundo e não vê outra saída a não ser contar a verdade ao amigo.

- Hinata está proibida de vê-lo.

Naruto fica o observando sem entender ou, pelo menos, querer sem entender o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- Proibida?

- Sim, o Hiashi-sama não quer que vocês se encontrem novamente.

O shinobi loiro continuar a olhar o amigo de forma aturdida e automaticamente se senta com o peso da notícia.

- Mas por que?

- Porque tem que ser assim.

- Por que? Eu não sou digno dela? – reage colericamente Naruto, levantando-se com um pulo e agarrando a gola da roupa de Neji.

O shinobi de olhos perolados não esboça qualquer reação à provocação do amigo. Ele reconhecia a dor dele, sabia o que ele estava passando e o pior, nada poderia ser feito.

- O problema não é com você, mas com ela. O destino dela não é livre, mas vinculado ao interesse do clã. Ela só poderá se casar com alguém de lá.

- Quer dizer que se eu fosse um Hyuuga ela casaria comigo?

- Isso é indiferente, você não o é e, portanto, é impossível vocês ficarem juntos. É melhor esquecer o amor de vocês.

Naruto o solta e se vira em direção ao monte, escondendo as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

- É mais fácil falar do que fazer – retruca com uma voz embargada pela emoção.

- Eu sei, mas é assim que vai ser.

Nenhum dos dois fala mais nada. Palavras seriam inúteis naquele momento. O que mais poderia ser dito? O destino já tinha sido traçado e eles eram meras marionetes conduzidas por fios invisíveis de sua implacável vontade.

Sem se despedir, Neji apenas se vira e segue lentamente para o local de treinamento onde cumpriria a segunda parte torturante de seu dia – treinar com Tenten.

E realmente as suspeitas de Neji se cumpriram, a tarde foi um verdadeiro inferno para seu coração repleto de amor recém descoberto.

Mal ele chegara no local e foi recebido por um chuva de kunais, shurikens e outras armas ninjas vindas de todas as direções. Ele se desviara rapidamente, mas o fluxo não diminuía. Ele aplica seu hakkeshiu katen, criando sua defesa absoluta, mas assim que acaba o jutsu, uma kunai pega seu ponto cego e acaba o acertando de raspão no rosto, provocando um pequeno corte. Imediatamente Tenten surge de seu esconderijo entre as árvores, correndo em sua direção.

- Neji-kun, você está bem? – pergunta segurando o rosto do rapaz, analisando o corte.

Neji gela quando a vê se aproximando, principalmente quando ela toma seu rosto entre as mãos. Praticamente não sabia o que fazer. Conseguia apenas visualizar os lábios da kunoichi tão próximos ao seu. Bastava trazê-la um pouco mais perto para se tocarem.

Sua respiração quente brincava em seu rosto, enquanto seu doce perfume tomava o ar que respirava. Como ela era bela. Como deveriam ser doces aqueles lábios, capazes de lhe proporcionar o paraíso, deixando todos os problemas para trás. Naquele momento ele só queria beijá-la, mergulhando em sua essência, esquecendo de clã, obrigações, baykugan e todas as amarras que o prendiam a um destino obscuro, sem amor, apenas deveres.

O shinobi quase se deixa sucumbir pela tentação até que, no último momento, a lembrança da conversa que travara com Hiashi vem a sua mente, paralisando todos os seus músculos que reagiam instintivamente para abraçá-la e endurecendo seu coração, fazendo-o cortar o contato bruscamente.

- Não seja melodramática Tenten, foi só de raspão – diz com impaciência na voz, afastando-se e fitando um ponto distante. Ele sabia que suas duras palavras tinham feito um estrago no coração sensível da kunoichi e ele não agüentaria ver inexpressivo seu sofrimento.

- Desculpe, eu só estava preocupada com você – respondeu com um fio de voz.

- Hunf, pois não deveria. Acabou de baixar a guarda. Poderia estar morta a essa hora se não fosse um treinamento.

- Eu... – e a voz some embargada pelo choro que a todo custo ela segurava. Às vezes, não são as palavras, nem seu significado que machucam, mas por quem são proferidas. E esse era o caso. Ela agüentaria bravamente a repreenda feita por qualquer pessoa, menos por ele, o dono de seu coração e a quem, a todo custo, ela tentava corresponder às expectativas.

Com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas não vertidas, ela se vira e sai correndo em direção a floresta. O shinobi apenas fica olhando com uma expressão culpada ela partir. Seu desejo era de alcançá-la e pedir perdão por aquelas palavras rudes, por ter sido tolo por tanto tempo e não ter notado o amor que sentia por ela, por todas as vezes que pisou nos sentimentos dela com sua indiferença. Mas o dever o pesava, prendendo-o ao chão, tornando suas pernas pesadas. Afinal, quem era ele para lutar contra o destino?

* * *

_Pessoal... para as que acompanham o mangá, vcs. não acham que o Naruto vai dar um sapo bonitinho?? Fiquei com pena do sapo professor dele... quanto trabalho p/ explicar uma coisinha só... mas mesmo assim, o loirinho cabeça de rámen é uma gracinha._

_Agradecendo os reviews:_

_**BastetAzazis - **é, tadinho deles... acabou o rala e rola... mas acho que vou dar mais algumas oportunidades para eles. Eles merecem, rsrssrsrs._

_**Hitomi-imou-cham - **menina, que dificuldade para encaixar esses dois. Eu não esqueci. Falei que vou colocar o Yamato com a Anko e vou dar um jeito... rsrssrsrs, nem que seja ela tropeçando no pé dele e ele amparando sua queda (isso que é forçar a barra)._

_**Maria Lua - **Nem fale, que menina sortuda... eu preciso de um desses também (xiii, parece que eu ando na seca)._

_**LadyMilleh - **concordo, eu queria ter um pic nic desses. O máximo que dá em Sampa é pra fazer no Ibirapuera e nunca daria pra copiar o deles, já pensou?? Aquilo é um verdadeiro formigueiro de fim de semana... adeus hentai._

_**Cellinha Uchiiha - **lindinha, vou ficar devendo o Itachi... na verdade, eu era fã dele quando ele era o bad boy... naum gostei dele de vítima, perdeu um pouco do charme. _

_**Kuchiki Rikara - **esse Neji está mesmo lento... acho que ele não é de nada. Até o Naruto, cabeça de ramén, já se definiu com a Hinata enquanto o Neji fica preocupado com o clã. Precisa de uma injeção de ânimo._

_**Mye-chan - **eu acho que pode se dizer que meu humor naquele dia estava neutro... foi caprichado, com um leve toque romântico... maaaaas... isso logo, logo será revelado. _

_**YuLiAhhh emo.xinha S2 - **fico muito feliz que esteja gostando das doideras que saem da minha mente... as vezes até eu não acredito, colocar a Hanabi de má, tadinha dela..._

_**Saiyu.X3 - **é uma boa idéia... em vez de fazerem filler que só enchem, podiam fazer uns capítulos mais calientes... com mais do que um buquê pra comprovar um romance. Talvez uma beijoca pra variar..._


	24. Sonhos

_Olá pessoal... sei que demorei um pouquinho pra postar, tentarei fazer o próximo mais rápido. O clíma melhorou um pouco e muita coisa vai rolar nessa nova missão... vamos ver, bjocas._

* * *

Capítulo 24 – Sonhos

Algo deveria estar errado e muito errado. Ele nunca poderia estar sentado na mesma mesa com ele, cercado por nukenins, planejando uma estratégia daquelas. Ele nunca poderia ser um deles ou compactuar com esse plano monstruoso. Ele jamais poderia se juntar a Akatsuki para massacrar Konoha.

Sasuke acabava de abrir os olhos, assustado, com as pupilas dilatas de terror frente ao sonho que tivera.

- Poderia ser verdade? – murmura, enquanto tentava a todo custo apagar de memória qualquer traço daquele sonho infame de estar compactuando com Madara. Aquilo seria muito baixo, vil para qualquer morador de lá, até mesmo para ele.

Apesar de suas enérgicas iniciativas de negar, algo em seu interior dizia que aquele não era um sonho comum. De alguma forma aquilo parecia parte de um passado que a todo custo tentava enterrar.

Contrariado, ele deixa sua mente devanear por esse campo. Até que faria sentido se as palavras de Madara fossem verdade. Se realmente Konoha fosse responsável pelo massacre de seu clã, ele não teria razões suficientes para tentar destruir a Vila? A dor da solidão e da traição não seria mais do que motivo justificado para acabar com todos aqueles que lhe feriram tão profundamente?

- Não, nunca – Sasuke nega prontamente assim que acaba de formular essa idéia. Era uma idéia assustadora que não deveria ser verdade. Mas, de qualquer forma, ele precisaria descobrir e o único que poderia ajudar a desvendar aquele mistério era seu irmão.

Com uma imprecação, ele se senta com um movimento rápido. Imediatamente ele se arrepende, levando uma das mãos à cabeça, gemendo. Sua fronte parecia que ia explodir de tanta dor.

- Droga, não deveria ter bebido tanto.

Com os olhos entreabertos, protegendo-os da claridade, ele os força a entrar em foco, enquanto analisava onde estava. Um barulho alto e desafinado chama sua atenção. Era Naruto, deitado de barriga pra cima, de boca aberta, babando e roncando ruidosamente.

Na noite anterior, os dois tinham honrado meia dúzia de garrafas de saquê. Pelo menos, Sasuke o fez, já que Naruto não chegou nem na metade, acabando por logo cair no sono. Como conseqüência, Sasuke teve que beber o restante, carregando o amigo até sua casa, desabando exausto, em seguida, no sofá. E agora ele estava lá, acordando no minúsculo sofá de Naruto, entulhado de bagunça e, para piorar, sendo desperto pelos roncos ensudercedores dele.

Irritado, ele tenta se levantar. Já tinha perdido tempo de mais e precisava descobrir onde Itachi estava. Teria que falar com a Godaime e pedir pelas informações o mais rápido possível. Apesar de estar em pé, suas pernas não se firmam, com um mal estar o invadindo na mesma hora, forçando-o a se sentar.

Com um suspiro resignado ele vê as horas. Ainda estava cedo, ele teria tempo para dormir um pouco e se restabelecer. Isso se Naruto o deixasse. Curvando-se um pouco, ele pega uma porção de roupas do amigo, largadas ao pé do sofá e as joga em cima do shinobi loiro. Essas o soterram, mas ele nem ao menos acorda. Apenas se vira e fecha a boca, parando com os estrondosos ruídos. Com seu intento concluído, Sasuke se deita e volta a cair no sono. Ainda era de manhãzinha e ele só precisava dormir mais um pouco, até que o mundo acabasse ou, pelo menos, até que aquela dor de cabeça sumisse.

Novamente Sasuke estava mergulhado no mundo dos sonhos, mas dessa vez era agradável. Na verdade, era muito agradável. Até conseguia ouvir a voz de sua amada o chamando, enquanto ele a cobria de beijinhos e arrancava sua roupa. A única coisa que atrapalhava eram aquelas batidas insistentes ao fundo. O que poderia ser aquilo?

Naquele momento ele era chacoalhado fortemente, acordando bruscamente. Mal abre os olhos e se depara com um rosto vermelho de raiva e dois orbes verdes chamuscando de consternação.

- Sasuke-kun, o que houve aqui? – pergunta Sakura berrando, deixando sua voz totalmente esganiçada para os ouvidos de ressaca de Sasuke, que logo responde com uma careta.

- Nada.

- Nada? Como nada? Eu estou batendo a meia hora e nenhum dos dois atende a porta. A única coisa que me respondeu foram os roncos indecentes do Naruto.

- Hunf, que horas são? – pergunta enquanto se sentava, dessa vez, vagarosamente.

- Já estamos no final da tarde. Fiquei lhe esperando o dia todo em casa. Após passar em sua casa e descobrir que não tinha dormido lá, logo imaginei que estaria aqui.

- Hunf.

- Vejo que tiveram uma ótima noitada, a julgar pelas garrafas espalhadas pelo chão.

Ele lança um olhar desinteressado para os inúmeros vasilhames empilhados e se levanta, indo em direção a Naruto.

- O que? Como? Não fui eu – berra o shinobi loiro ao ser acordado pelo banho dado por Sasuke que jogou um copo de água na cara dele.

- Ichiraku em uma hora. Não se atrase – e ele se dirige a porta, abrindo-a em seguida e fazendo sinal para Sakura passar.

- Aonde você vai? – pergunta irritada.

- Shhhh, não grita, estou com dor de cabeça.

Sakura, apesar de continuar irritada, aproxima-se do namorado e concentra seu chakra em sua mão, encostando de leve na fronte do rapaz.

- Melhorou?

- Uhum, você é maravilhosa – murmura de olhos fechados.

O elogio acaba por aplacar um pouco sua irritação e ela deixa escapar um sorrisinho.

- Seu teimoso, você não toma jeito.

- Agora vamos. Eu quero lhe beijar, mas preciso de um banho urgentemente, ou você rompe o namoro – e ele enlaça a namorada pela cintura, conduzindo-a.

Ela se surpreende com a brincadeira quase inédita do rapaz e deixa se levar bobamente. Realmente o Uchiha era sempre cheio de surpresas.

Uma hora mais tarde, os três encontravam-se no Ichiraku. Naruto já estava em seu estado normal e devorava seu ramém, enquanto reclamava alto sobre a família de Hinata.

- Naruto, fale baixo – reclama Sakura, dando um belo soco no rapaz – os Hyuugas são muito importantes na Vila pra você ficar falando mal deles de forma tão alta. Quer arranjar problemas?

- Hunf, mas é verdade. E eu não tenho medo deles. Principalmente daquele velho que não deixarei que nos separe. Hinata será minha, nem que eu tenha que seqüestrá-la – reclama, enquanto passava a mão no galo que se formara.

- Não seja criança, você não pode fazer isso – retruca Sakura.

- E por que não? Eu a amo e não será a família dela que ficará entre nós.

Sasuke nada dizia, acompanhando a conversa dos dois desinteressadamente, aliviado por Sakura estar lá e tomar conta daquele assunto. Ele tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar e a última coisa que queria era se meter em assuntos românticos dos outros. Já era difícil lidar com o relacionamento dele, imagine se meter nesse tipo de problema do amigo.

- Você, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber como é difícil ser sozinho. Acha que ela não irá sofrer se for separada da família? Provavelmente eles nunca mais irão aceitá-la, o que a deixará numa má situação, não apenas com o clã, mas com todos na Vila – explica Sakura pacientemente.

- Mas o que eu posso fazer então? – pergunta Naruto num murmúrio, de cabeça baixa.

- Ter paciência.

- Mas isso não vai mudar nada – exclama irritado.

- Eu sei – e os dois ficam em silêncio por um momento, pensando desanimados.

- Por que você não fala com Tsunade-sama? – sugere Sakura radiante pela idéia brilhante que tivera – talvez ela consiga persuadir Hiashi-sama.

- É... você está certa. Realmente você é um gênio, Sakura-chan – e Naruto pula do banco, dá uma abraço na amiga e já sai correndo – vou falar com ela agora.

- Naru... – tenta chamar Sakura, mas já é tarde. O amigo já tinha desaparecido – ele sempre escolhe as piores horas para falar com ela – complementa desanimada.

- Hunf, ele não tem noção – comenta Sasuke.

Os dois acabam de jantar e como Sasuke não tinha se recuperado totalmente da ressaca, resolve deixar Sakura em casa e seguir para sua, pensando em dormir cedo. Mal sabe que teria que passar por uma sabatina antes de cumprir seu intento.

- Filho, onde você estava? Fiquei preocupada – exclama a mãe, assim que ele cruza a soleira da porta.

- Hunf. Dormi na casa do Naruto – responde de má vontade. Ele já era adulto e a última coisa que queria era dar satisfações de sua vida.

- Garoto, enquanto você morar sob o meu teto, tem que dar satisfações – repreende o pai como se fosse capaz de ler o que se passava na mente do filho.

- Tá – concorda irritado, seguindo para seu quarto.

- O que está acontecendo com ele? – pergunta a mãe de forma baixa para o marido, assim que Sasuke deixa o ambiente.

- Não sei, mas pressinto problemas – responde o pai profeticamente.

E talvez Fugaku estivesse certo e os problemas não demorassem em aparecer. No dia seguinte, Sasuke acordava cedo e finalmente seguia para completar seu intento que há dois dias tentava, mas era impedido por questões alheias a sua vontade – falar com a Godaime.

Determinado, ele se posta em frente a porta da sala da Hokage e já ia bater quando ela é aberta subitamente, saindo de dentro uma pessoa correndo, chocando-se de frente com ele, derrubando os dois ao chão.

- Droga dobe, olhe por onde anda.

- Teme? Que maravilha, eu ia te procurar agora mesmo.

- Hunf. O que quer? – pergunta se levantando mal humorado.

- Onde está a Sakura?

- Deve estar na casa dela.

- Pensei que estivesse com você. Agora vocês não se largam mais.

Aquele comentário cai quadrado em seus ouvidos. Por mais apaixonado que estivesse, Sasuke era individualista demais para ficar grudado em alguém e, principalmente, para aceitar uma observação daquelas.

- Não me faça perder tempo. Se quer falar com ela, vá logo.

- Calma teme, não fique estressado. A Godaime quer falar com todos nós.

- Hunf.

- Você não vai ver a Sakura-chan?

- Eu não vivo a minha vida a sua disposição. Já falei, se quer falar com ela, vá logo e não me faça perder mais tempo.

- Hunf, deve ter caído da cama quando acordou, quer horror – e Naruto sai correndo na outra direção.

Sasuke aproveita para bater na porta e entrar assim que recebe permissão. Queria falar com a Godaime antes que o amigo voltasse com a kunoichi de cabelos rosa.

- Sasuke? Naruto foi rápido em lhe achar. Espere um pouco que eu vou passar a missão com os três presentes.

- Na verdade, eu queria pedir algo antes que eles chegassem.

Tsunade para o que estava fazendo e passa a fitar o rapaz com uma expressão séria, disfarçando sua curiosidade. Nunca em sua vida imaginara o shinobi lhe pedindo algo. Só poderia ser algo realmente muito importante e grave para ele se sujeitar a isso.

- Sim?

- Preciso falar com Itachi.

As palavras ditas por ele a deixam chocada por um instante.

- Você sabe a gravidade do que está me pedindo? Ele é um traidor da Vila e...

- Eu sei. É importante – corta de forma seca.

- Importante para quem? Para você?

- Para a Vila. O futuro dela depende disso.

Ela medita por um minuto. O assunto era sério e não podia ser abordado de forma irresponsável.

- Mas do que se trata?

Sasuke exita um minuto. Ele ainda não estava certo sobre a veracidade de seus sonhos a ponto de preocupar a Hokage com esse assunto.

- Preciso confirmar alguns detalhes antes de revelar completamente. Mas, se for verdade, Konoha correr perigo e pode sofrer um ataque da Akatsuki em breve.

- Você tem certeza disso?

- É o que preciso averiguar. Não lhe procuraria se houvesse outro meio.

- Eu sei. Bem, tenho que ser honesta. A história de seu irmão é quase um tabu e não sei onde ele está preso. Tudo aconteceu na época do Terceiro. Preciso perguntar para os Conselheiros e...

- Não. Ninguém pode ficar sabendo, principalmente eles e Danzou.

- Você sabe realmente quão sério é o que está me pedindo? Espero que saiba bem o que está fazendo. Você pode ser considerado um traidor por esse encontro.

- Confie em mim. Eu daria minha vida pela Vila.

Tsunade fica por um longo minuto silenciosa, decidindo se poderia confiar nele ou não. Aquela informação era muito importante. Se algo desse errado, a Vila poderia ser posta em risco. Provavelmente o clã Uchiha não agüentaria outro escândalo e, se Sasuke fosse considerado traidor, provavelmente eles se rebelariam e seria quase impossível governa Konoha sem o apoio deles. Se resolvessem se juntar a Danzou, dificilmente uma guerra seria evitada.

- Está bem. Preciso de um tempo para descobrir e assim que souber algo, lhe comunico.

- Necessito dessa informação o mais rápido possível.

- Verei o que posso fazer.

Nesse momento batem na porta e Naruto e Sakura entram.A kunoichi, ao ver o namorado, logo abre um largo sorriso e coloca-se ao seu lado. Ele apenas responde de cabeça, com um ar frio e distante, e desvia sua atenção a Tsunade, que já ficara de pé e começava a dar as informações da missão.

- Eu sei que prometi uma semana de folga para vocês, mas um Senhor Feudal pagou uma verdadeira fortuna para que vocês acompanhem a filha dele até outro país onde ela irá se casar.

- Hum. Escolta novamente. Isso não é missão importante para um futuro Hokage.

- Cala a boca, Naruto, repreende Sakura com um de seus socos.

Tsunade que também estava com um ar preocupado e distante quase não nota a pequena discussão dos dois e continua com as informações.

- Na verdade, essa é uma missão de alto nível. É essencial que vocês se encarreguem que ela chegue incólume e a tempo para o casamento.

- Pode contar comigo. Eu farei com que ela chegue antes do prazo – promete Naruto com uma pose confiante.

- E Kakashi-sensei? – pergunta Sakura, ignorando o amigo.

- Ele está ocupado. Sasuke será o líder da missão.

- Tem alguém ameaçando a vida dela? – pergunta Sasuke seriamente.

- Eu não sei. O Senhor Feudal lhes dará mais detalhes. Agora vão. Vocês têm poucos dias para a viagem – e Tsunade entrega um pergaminho com as demais informações a Sasuke.

- Hai – e os três saem da sala, com Naruto saltitando de ansiedade pela missão.

Mal fecham a porta e ordena Sasuke com um tom de voz seco.

- No portão daqui a meia hora – e parte em seguida.

Sakura e Naruto ainda se olham rapidamente, estranhando um pouco a atitude severa de Sasuke, mas apenas dão de ombros, sem dizer nada, partindo sem demora para pegar seu equipamento.

* * *

_Pessoal, o que foi aquilo no mangá?? Será que o Sasuke vai levar uma lição da abelha rapper... eu acho que não... deve ser apenas um genjutsu. Mas que mico é o 8 caudas... poderia ter o Kishi lhe dado algumas rimas melhores... aquela história de abelha é altamente suspeitas... ninguém merece._

_Agradecendo os reviews:_

_**Maria Lua - **poxa menina, acho que o bobo do Neji não vai ficar com ela não, ou pelo menos não tão cedo... acho que o fiz meio lerdo, isso porque eu gosto dele... rsrsrsrsrsrs. Sei lá, ele é muito responsável, está na hora de jogar tudo pra cima e aproveitar a vida. Ele que não se reprima. Bjocas._

_**Tsunay Nami - **realmente ele vai ficar lindinho de sapo... o único sapo louco por ramém... bem... sinto dizer, mas acho que a Hanabi vai ser sim... No fundo, tenho pena dela... deve ser duro ser a segunda filha... algo bem complexado num clã chato como aquele. Bjs._

_**Mye-chan - **menina, também não gosto de sapos... são tão bobos (acho que no fundo Naruto invoca o bicho certo). Gosto de cobras (répteis em geral), rsrsrsrsrsrs (e talvez em outra formas também, xiiiiii, que mente perva...). Deixando o papo menos pornô (deve ter menores lendo, rsrssrsrs), acho que a Tenten deveria dar um hello nele... vamos ver se ela não fala umas boas, ele está merecendo ouvir... bjinhos._

_**BastetAzazis - **rsrssrsrs, talvez eles tenham um happy end... estilo e viveram felizes para sempre... alguns merecem, não todos (o Neji é muito lerdo e o Sasuke muito encucado, eita povo, pra achar pelo em ovo. Gostam de complicar relacionamento, algo que deveria ser tão básico). Bjs._

_**ThAIS VaScOnCelLoS - **fico feliz que esteja gotando, bjinhos._

_**YuliAhhh UcHiHa emo.zinha - **menina, pensei que estava míope, rsrssrsrsrs. Eita, vc. quis provar a teoria que nós lemos a primeira e a última letra da palavra, não importando o meio, rsrsrsrsrs. Bjocas._

_**Marriesakurachan - **Eu também estava... mas prometo que no próximo teremos muita overdose de SasuSaku... os dois vão fazer birra, fazer as pazes etc... vai dar pra matar saudades... essa missão vai ser boa p/ os dois... bjinhos._

_**Hitomi-imou-chan - **menina, nem me fale. O Kakashi não vai ter nada não... esse eu já desisti... vai ficar tudo na teoria e acumulado, como na Mega Sena. Quando alguém o pescar, vai ganhar o grande prêmio (e ficar bem cansada, rsrssrsrs). Eu já pensei e achei um meio pra Anko e pro Yamato (vou colocá-lo como sensei da Sayuri e a Anko como examinadora - xiiiii, spoiler, rsrssrsrs). Assim não força tanto a barra. Bjs._

_**Kuchiki Rikara - **é mesmo, o Sasuke não ajudou em nada, só pra dar ressaca... mas ele também nunca foi um poço de emoção... acho que ele já fez de mais (é muito pro emocional de rinoceronte dele, afinal, ele é homem e um Uchiha)... rsrsrsrs. Bjocas._


	25. Preste atenção

_Olá pessoal... vou pedir um pouco da paciência de vocês para essa missão. Precisava incluir um evento específico para a continuação da fic e acabei recorrendo a isso. Como não consigo escrever nada muito rápido, ela acabou por render três capítulos, mas ela trará algo importante. De início seriam dois capítulos bem longos, porém resolvi dar um destaque para Sakura. Achei que ela estava muito apagada. Tenho a tendência de dar mais importância aos personagens masculinos (como sempre, me coloco como observadora e não em qualquer personagem, dessa forma eu vou olhar para os homens e, em especial, para o Sasuke, não para as mulheres, rsrsrssrsrs). De qualquer forma, teremos cenas mais quentes entre SasuSaku no próximo capítulo. Bjs._

* * *

Capítulo 25 – Preste atenção

No horário marcado os três chegam de direções diferentes no ponto marcado. Após breves instruções de Sasuke, eles partem rumo ao país vizinho. Seria uma viagem de dois dias, provavelmente sem apresentar grandes perigos, permitindo até uma leve descontração no grupo. Mas essa está longe de acontecer. Muito pelo contrário. No começo estavam todos silenciosos, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos.

Sakura viajava ao lado de Naruto, mas sua atenção não estava nem um pouco concentrada no amigo, mas no moreno que viajava um pouco mais a frente, atento a tudo que acontecia ao redor. Lógico que ela sabia que eles não deveriam demonstrar seus sentimentos nas missões, algo combinado entre eles desde o início do namoro. Mas também ele não precisava tratá-la de maneira tão fria. Praticamente, desde de manhã cedo na sala da Hokage, não lhe dissera qualquer palavra carinhosa ou mesmo lhe tocara. Era um contraste total com o demonstrado por ele dois dias atrás. Será que tinha ocorrido alguma coisa?

Se ela pudesse ler a mente do namorado naquele momento, certamente ficaria espantada por saber que ele pensava nela e com muito carinho. No caos dos pensamentos sombrios a respeito de seu irmão e de seu clã, Sakura era sempre o porto seguro que se refugiava quando sentia que precisava ter paz. E esse era um desses momentos. Eles estavam em missão e, o pior, essa era de sua responsabilidade, assim como a segurança dos dois. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de estar distraído, nem por um momento.

Naruto, por sua vez, não estava nem um pouco preocupado com isso. Na verdade, sua atenção estava dedicada a rememorar a conversa que travara com Tsunade naquela manhã. Sem se conter, ele começa a contar tudo para Sakura. Definitivamente precisa se abrir.

- Sakura-chan, hoje falei com Tsunade-sama do jeito que você me disse – berra Naruto.

Ela se assusta com o tom, mas agradece interiormente por Naruto retirá-la de seus tristes pensamentos e responde com um sorriso encorajador a ele.

- Quem bom, e o que ela acha?

- Hum. Ela falou que não é de se meter em assuntos tão particulares dos clãs, principalmente em um grande como os Hyuugas.

- Então ela não vai falar? – pergunta espantada. Sakura sabia do carinho especial que Tsunade nutria pelo shinobi loiro e duvidava que ela ficasse neutra em algo que envolvesse Naruto, principalmente em assuntos do coração, campo em que ela sofrera tanto.

- Vai sim – e ele abre um largo sorriso.

- Que bom, aposto que ela vai conseguir convencer o Hiashi-sama – exorta Sakura. Praticamente ela era a última esperança dele.

- Se ela não conseguir uma coisa é certa, eu não vou abrir mão de Hinata – e Sakura pode ver toda a determinação das palavras dele estampada em seu rosto.

Nesse momento Sasuke para e olha de soslaio para os dois.

- Você vai precisar de ajuda, Sakura?

- Ah, para que? – estranha ela, mas logo o mistério é resolvido ao sentir a lâmina de uma faca sendo pressionada contra seu pescoço.

- Seu desgraçado, solte a Sakura-chan – berra Naruto preparando-se para atacar.

- Naruto, não interfira – ordena Sasuke. Ele conhecia bem a capacidade da namorada e, se alguém precisasse interferir, seria ele, não Naruto. Afinal, Sakura era sua namorada.

- Mas teme – começa a reclamar, mas logo cala a boca frente ao olhar ameaçador de Sasuke.

- Todos quietos. Passem tudo que tem ou essa gostosinha morre – ameaça um dos bandidos.

Sasuke deixa escapar um sorriso irônico, já imaginando a reação da namorada às palavras, e comenta de forma fria.

- Vocês realmente são muito tolos por quererem roubar ninjas da Folha.

Nesse momento os bandidos começam a tremer e a gaguejar de medo.

- Ni-ninjas?

- Da Folha?

- Estamos ferrados – e alguns começam a fugir.

- Sasuke-kun – fala Sakura arrumando suas luvas – eu faço questão de acabar com eles, não preciso de ajuda.

Com as palavras, o bandido que estava com a faca começa a tremer tanto que a deixa cair, fugindo correndo em seguida. Sakura não perde mais tempo e desaparece, reaparecendo em frente aos fugitivos.

Cinco minutos depois eles voltavam ao seu caminho, deixando uma pilha de bandidos desacordados, provavelmente sonhando em mudar de vida.

- Sakura-chan, realmente você dá medo quando fica brava. Nessas horas eu entendo como você consegue agüentar o teme.

Mal Naruto acaba de falar e já recebe um dos super socos dela.

- Não fale assim do Sasuke-kun – berra Sakura em seu ouvido.

- Hunf, até parece que ele não é assim – resmunga enquanto passa a mão do grande galo que se formara.

Sasuke apenas olha por cima do ombro e deixa um pequeno sorriso irônico surgir em seus lábios, enquanto continua seu caminho, sem alterar seu passo.

De noite eles estão para cruzar a fronteira entre os dois países e resolvem parar e montar acampamento. Sakura, que estivera de muito mau humor pela atitude do namorado, não espera nem mais um minuto. Assim que Naruto sai para buscar água, ela aproveita que fica sozinha com o namorado e começa a questioná-lo.

- Por que você está assim comigo?

- Assim como? – pergunta enquanto arruma o fogo, sem prestar muita atenção.

- Assim frio.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Como assim não sabe? Você vem me ignorando o dia todo.

- Estamos em missão.

- E?

- Pensei que estivesse bem claro que nos comportaríamos como colegas de equipe durante missões – responde logo após dar um suspiro irritado. Realmente paciência não era uma de suas virtudes.

- Mas nem como colega você era tão frio.

- Talvez porque agora eu tenha a responsabilidade pelo êxito da missão e precise tomar o dobro de atenção, já que nem de bandidos ordinários vocês sentiram a aproximação.

Sakura cora ao se lembrar de ter sido pêga desprevenida e, principalmente, por receber uma bronca do namorado. Irritada, ela até abre a boca para retrucar, mas desiste, virando-se, espumando de raiva, afastando-se em seguida, pisando duro. Não iria adiantar nada argumentar com ele. Só pioraria a situação.

- Aonde você vai? – pergunta Sasuke com um tom desinteressado, mas sem conseguir disfarçar a preocupação de seu olhar.

Sem se virar, ela para por um segundo e responde com uma ponta de raiva na voz.

- Pegar mais água – precisava se afastar dele ou então o namorado acabaria comprovando na pele toda a extensão de sua força.

Ele não gosta muito da situação, mas dá de ombros. O que ele poderia fazer? Algumas vezes as mulheres eram muito complicadas. Combinam uma coisa, mas no final querem outra. Ele realmente não entendia Sakura às vezes.

De noite, o clima está tenso. Sakura mal olhava para Sasuke e praticamente nem lhe dirigia a palavra. Naruto, sem perceber, falava como sempre pelos cotovelos, não recebendo resposta de nenhum dos dois.

- O que houve com vocês dois? Estão tão quietos.

- Impressão sua – responde Sakura rispidamente.

- Não é não, vocês estão... – e o shinobi loiro nem termina a frase frente os olhares ameaçadores que recebeu dos dois – está bem, vocês que mandam, eu vou dormir – resmunga, já se arrumando para passar a noite.

Depois do jantar, Sakura fica com o primeiro turno de vigia, sendo rendida por Naruto, restando a Sasuke o último período. Ainda sem se falarem, Sasuke vai dormir de muito mau humor, de costas para onde Sakura estava sentada. Afinal, era ela quem estava sendo irracional e, portanto, quem deveria falar primeiro. Ele só estava cumprindo o combinado e não iria se desculpar por isso. Tudo bem que ele tinha exagerado um pouco ao responder de forma tão seca as perguntas dela. Mas o que ela queria? Ele realmente não gostava de ficar dando satisfações a toda hora. Irritado, fica de olhos fechados, tentando conciliar o sono, o que demora muito, escutando claramente quando Sakura chacoalhou Naruto para lhe suceder.

Lentamente o sono começa a pesar, fazendo seu corpo cansado se render ao seu capricho. Uma sensação de leveza toma conta, com a escuridão lhe tragando. Gentilmente um pequeno ponto luminoso começa a surgir e tomar vulto, até clarear todo o ambiente, e Sasuke se vê de pé, em meio a um corredor. Um pouco desconfiado, ele começa a fitar em volta. Ele não tinha idéia do porquê está ali, mas seus pés sabem perfeitamente onde devem o levar. Calmamente ele começa avançar pelo longo corredor, deixando inúmeras portas para trás até parar em frente a uma específica.

Tudo aquilo lhe parecia estranhamente familiar, principalmente aquela porta. Era a sala da Godaime. Será que Tsunade-sama o havia chamado? Antes que tomasse qualquer decisão, sua mão vai até a maçaneta e a experimenta. Não estava trancada. Lentamente a porta vai se abrindo, revelando o interior escuro, quebrado apenas pelas chamas de inúmeras velas espalhadas pelo chão, postadas em pequenas taças de vidro.

Novamente seus pés ganham vida e o levam ao interior da sala. Um aroma envolvente, despendido por incensos que queimavam vagarosamente, assalta seus sentidos, conferindo um toque ainda mais exótico ao local. O que estaria acontecendo?

Repentinamente um forte vento toma a sala e faz bater ruidosamente a porta. Sasuke até pensa em se mover para conferir, mas não consegue. Seus olhos estão presos na figura da mulher que estava de costas, em pé, em cima da mesa, mexendo sensualmente os quadris ao som da exótica música com toque oriental que começa a encher o ambiente. Para completar, suas mãos estão estendidas para o alto, ondulando ao ritmo inicialmente lento, brincando com as longas mechas dos cabelos róseos presos habilmente de forma a dar ainda mais sensualidade a cena, deixando a curva do sedoso pescoço a mostra.

Sasuke, hipnotizado por tamanha beleza, mal tira os olhos do corpo quase nu de sua namorada, coberto apenas por uma pequena saia feita por diáfanos véus, devorando cada detalhes, enquanto sentia o início de uma ereção, pressionando sua calça.

A música assume um ritmo crescente, com Sakura fazendo gestos ainda mais vigorosos, acompanhando o som das medalhinhas que compunham o precário bustiê que trajava, deixando bem pouco por conta da imaginação do rapaz.

Ela desce da mesa, seguindo em sua direção. Em seu rosto, suas verdes esmeraldas assumem um brilho malicioso, um toque de uma deliciosa tortura de quem tudo promete, mas que nada dá. Os lábios entreabertos eram estimulados pelo lento passar de sua língua e o sensual morder do lábio inferior.

Sasuke mal se mexia, acompanhando seu coração às fortes batidas agora assumidas pela música e a respiração cada vez mais acelerada fazendo coro à sua excitação. Sakura se aproxima, mas não o toca de imediato, provocando-o ainda mais ao dançar sensualmente a sua frente. Com um giro, ela se posta atrás dele e começa a passar as mãos por suas costas, até chegar ao tórax. Com um movimento rápido ela arranca sua camisa, para encostar seu busto às costas do rapaz, deixando roçar seus lábios e ponta de sua língua pelo pescoço, acariciando-o com sua quente respiração.

Suas mãos percorrem ainda seu tórax, completando com o leve arranhar de suas unhas na pele escaldante do rapaz. Ele de olhos fechados apenas aproveita todas as sensações que lhe invadem até que não agüenta mais e a toma pela mão, forçando-a voltar para sua frente. Sem perder tempo, sua outra mão envolve seu pescoço e já traz seu rosto junto a si para tomar seus lábios, mas ele é impedido por ela. Com um movimento rápido ela se solta e o empurra, fazendo-o cair sentado num sofá que estava logo atrás. Instintivamente ele tenta se levantar, mas é impedido por ela, que simplesmente coloca seu pequeno pé sobre seu tórax, enquanto sensualmente fazia que não.

Ele vê a intenção dela de continuar a torturá-lo e não perde tempo. Ele também podia participar do mesmo jogo. Sem exitar, ele pega o pequeno pé dela e começa a depositar quentes beijos, passando ao tornozelo e a perna bem torneada dela, puxando-a cada vez mais para si. De forma obediente, ela se deixa levar e acaba sentando em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo do rapaz, sem, contudo, cortar o contato visual, salvo quando ele fecha os olhos ao sentir ela encostar propositadamente em suas partes íntimas.

Sem se conter ele suspira alto, provocando novamente um riso malicioso dela. Prontamente ele abre os olhos com a provocação e simplesmente a pega nos braços e a coloca em cima da mesa, beijando-a loucamente, enquanto suas mãos passeiam pelo macio corpo dela.

De repente ela bruscamente retira as mãos dele sobre si e o segura pelos ombros, passando a chacoalhar violentamente. No segundo seguinte ele abre os olhos e dá de cara com Naruto. Assustado, ele empurra o amigo que cai no chão, enquanto tentava se recompor.

- Teme, qual é o seu problema? Precisa ser estúpido a toda hora? Eu estava apenas te acordando pra assumir o meu lugar.

- Fala baixo – resmunga, agradecendo mentalmente a presença da coberta que escondia sua excitação.

- Ei, por que você está todo suado e ofegante?

- Impressão sua – corta seco, tentando acalmar as batidas aceleradas de seu coração.

- Hum, muito estranho, quando eu cheguei você estava suspirando e gemendo – e Naruto já ia se afastar, quando, com um pulo, passa a apontar para o amigo – já sei, você teve um pesadelo.

- Pesadelo? – pergunta espantado, parando com o cantil no ar antes de dar um grande gole de água.

- É. Um pesadelo. Você gosta de ser todo machão, mas está com medo de um simples sonho.

- É, você tem razão – concorda rapidamente – descobriu minha fraqueza, parabéns. Agora vai logo dormir porque partimos cedo.

- Eu sabia, eu sempre tenho razão – e, com um sorriso vitorioso, ele se deita.

Sasuke permanece sem se mexer mais um pouco, derrubando praticamente o cantil de água sobre sua cabeça. Ao se sentir mais controlado, ele fica de pé e segue até o fogo. Era hora de assumir a vigilância. Imediatamente seus olhos buscam a figura da namorada que dormia serenamente. As imagens do sonho voltam a sua mente, deixando-o novamente excitado. Ele precisava se acalmar. Com um suspiro impaciente, ele toma mais água, perguntado-se pela quinta vez como iria entrar novamente na sala de Tsunade sem lembrar do corpo nu de sua namorada dançando sobre a mesa.

A água de seu cantil acaba e ele resolve pegar o da namorada quando percebe que seu sono não era tão tranqüilo assim. Muito pelo contrário. Ela se remexia e chorava baixinho. Devia estar tendo algum pesadelo. Sem perder nem um segundo, ele a pega nos braços, falando com uma voz carinhosa, acariciando-a de leve no rosto.

- Calma meu anjo, foi só um sonho.

Ela acorda assustada e esconde o rosto na camisa dele, chorando tanto que a estava deixando toda molhada, enquanto balbuciava assustada.

- Eu vi...

- Shhh, quietinha. Você precisa se acalmar.

- Não, eu vi.

- Viu o que?

- Você estava me deixando. Abandonando a Vila.

O coração dele se aperta com as palavras dela. Ele sabia que já tinha feito isso uma vez e nunca deixaria de fazê-lo novamente se fosse para salvar os que amava.

- Foi só um sonho, não se preocupe.

- Promete que você não vai fazer isso?

- Agora não é hora para isso, você tem que dormir.

- Não, eu preciso que você prometa.

Ele a olha e fica perdido nos verdes orbes dela, brilhantes pelas lágrimas derramadas. Naquela hora ele temeu. O grande Uchiha teve medo de dizer a verdade e de magoá-la. Teve medo de quebrar o coraçãozinho cheio de amor de sua namorada.

- Prometo que você sempre estará comigo... em meu coração – complementa baixinho.

Sakura sorri aliviada e encosta-se no ombro do rapaz, já fechando os olhos e voltando a dormir. Se tivesse permanecido um pouco mais acordada, seria capaz de ver o semblante triste do namorado, o que certamente a deixaria bem preocupada.

O resto da noite transcorre calmamente, com Sakura dormindo nos braços de Sasuke. De manhãzinha, os primeiros raios de sol vem acordar a kunoichi que, logo ao abrir os olhos, depara-se com um par de orbes negros, fitando-a de forma preocupada.

- Bom dia Sasuke-kun – sorri docemente, espreguiçando-se. Definitivamente a raiva do dia anterior estava muito mais do que esquecida, acordando de forma tão boa nos braços de seu amado.

- Hum. Como se sente?

- Eu estou muito bem, e você?

- Bem – e Sasuke já ficara de pé e acordava Naruto com um balde de água.

- Que? Onde? Teme, para de me acordar desse jeito, é só chamar – berra Naruto.

- Hunf, até parece, dorme como uma pedra.

- Isso não é verdade.

- Naruto, você está chamando o Sasuke-kun de mentiroso? – e Sakura tasca outro de seus super socos.

- Calma Sakura-chan, desse jeito eu não posso mais falar nada dele. Que coisa – resmunga com um grande bico.

Sakura olha com um pouco de remorso, concordando que tinha exagerado um pouco, mas o amigo conseguia sempre lhe tirar do sério com suas observações bobas.

- Agora vamos – corta Sasuke já iniciando a parte final da viagem.

Diferente do dia anterior, Sakura estava de ótimo humor e brincou com Naruto o caminho todo, para desespero de Sasuke que teve que recobrar a cautela. Apesar disso, ele também estava mais falante, participando, eventualmente, da conversa. Se soubesse da verdade, talvez não aceitasse isso tão bem. Sakura, que tinha sido repreendida por sua falta de atenção no dia anterior, estava fazendo de propósito. Já que ele iria manter aquela postura para estar alerta o tempo todo, pois os dois estavam sempre distraídos, então que fizesse aquilo de vez, sem qualquer ajuda.

Felizmente nenhum incidente aconteceu, chegando os três ao seu destino no meio da tarde. Realmente Tsunade não mentira quando dissera que o Senhor Feudal pagou uma fortuna pela missão. Ele deveria ser riquíssimo a contar pela opulência de seu palácio e pela forte guarda postada vigilante nos muros.

Naruto e Sakura olhavam a tudo admirados.

- Sakura-chan, nós não estivemos aqui antes?

- Hum, eu acho que sim, mas estava bem diferente.

- É verdade, não era tão próspera. Você lembra teme?

Sasuke apenas concorda de cabeça. Ele também estava impressionado com as mudanças da cidade. Tudo bem que já fazia quase oito anos que estiveram lá, mas nunca imaginara tamanha alteração.

Após se identificarem, eles foram introduzidos em uma das salas do palácio, aguardando o Senhor Feudal. Esse, logo ao adentrar, começa a transmitir as últimas informações da missão.

- Sejam bem-vindos.

Os três se curvam ligeiramente, agradecendo a saudação.

- Vocês devem estar se perguntando do porquê de chamá-los especificadamente. Acontece que vocês já prestaram uma missão acompanhando minha filha e ela confia em vocês. Para agradá-la, resolvi chamá-los. Espero que não me arrependa – completa de forma altiva.

- Não se preocupe. Eu serei um dia Hokage e não deixarei nada acontecer com ela e...

- Naruto – corta Sakura num tom baixo – fica quieto.

- Daremos nossa vida para a missão dar certo – complemente Sasuke.

- Não esperaria menos de um Uchiha, de um aspirante a Hokage e da discípula da Godaime.

Nesse momento a porta era aberta e uma belíssima moça entrava silenciosamente. De cabelos negros longos e olhos azuis celestes, ela se movimentava de forma leve e graciosa, como se mal tocasse o chão com seus pezinhos. Vestindo um rico kimono, seu rosto iluminou ao vê-los, esboçando um belo sorriso. Naruto estava bobo com a visão, praticamente babando com a chegada da moça. Sasuke não estava muito atrás, olhando aquele verdadeiro sonho em forma de mulher. Realmente ela parecia um anjo, com uma voz musical que se fez ouvir ao exclamar jovialmente.

- Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke, que alegria em revê-los.

Os dois praticamente nem se mexem, sem emitir qualquer resposta, até levarem um beliscão de Sakura que se remexia incomodada com a reação deles.

- É um grande prazer em servi-la novamente – exclama Sasuke já em seu tom frio normal, após se recompor do beliscão.

Sakura, apesar do ciúmes que corria em suas veias, esforça-se para dar um sorriso amarelo e concordar. Apenas Naruto, como sempre, sem se conter, começa a falar descontroladamente.

- Nossa, como você cresceu. Está belíssima. Quase não reconheci. Eu também cresci e estou muito mais forte que da última vez. Não precisa temer nada, eu lhe protegerei.

- Fico mais aliviada – responde a moça polidamente, tentando descobrir em que o Naruto tinha crescido, concluindo que só podia ser em tamanho.

O Senhor Feudal, que não gostara muito da conversa, resolve retomar as rédeas da situação e continuar passando as instruções.

- Vocês deverão acompanhar minha filha e garantir a segurança dela até acontecer o casamento.

- E quando esse correrá? – pergunta Sasuke.

- No por do sol do quarto dia a contar de amanhã.

- Mas é quase isso que levaremos para chegar lá – exclama Sakura.

- Por isso não devem perder tempo e garantir uma viagem rápida e segura a ela.

- Sairemos ao amanhecer – resolve Sasuke.

- Esse casamento deve ocorrer de qualquer forma. É o símbolo que selará uma aliança e o cessar de hostilidades com o país vizinho. Se algo acontecer e esse não se realizar, uma verdadeira guerra poderá ser iniciada.

- Pode relaxar, nós cumpriremos a missão perfeitamente – assegura Naruto com um largo sorriso.

- Há alguém que possa querer impedir? – pergunta Sasuke.

- Sim, sempre há quem lucrará mais com a guerra.

Sasuke não gosta da informação, mas não há nada que ele possa fazer. As condições estavam contra ele. O tempo exíguo impediria de requisitar reforços e o grau oficial da missão não permitiria que fosse dispensada a escolta para seguirem disfarçados. O jeito era tentar se arranjar com o que tinha e seguir com todo o aparato que a união de dois países exigia.

* * *

_Pessoal, o que foi aquilo?? Estou chocada com o 412... tive intenções homicidas com a Karin... agora realmente vou matá-la na fic de forma lenta e cruel (culpa do Kishi). Isso acaba com qualquer inspiração dos ficwriters... será que ele não tem misericórdia para as Sasuketes de plantão??_

_Apesar do semi desabafo, agradeço os reviews de coração:_

_**Rose Read -** fico feliz que esteja gostando. Estou um pouco lenta para postar pq. estou estudando muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito para um concurso. A prova é dia 24. Depois disso eu prometo agilizar novamente. Bjs._

_**BastetAzazis -** eu sempre imaginei o Sasuke como alguém que seria de beber de vez em quando. Acho que o jeito frio dele não seria cheio de frescuras que ficaria evitando por isso ou por aquilo. Sei lá... A missão vai começar a ficar mais interessante no próximo capítulo... com uma cena SasuSaku e com a Sakura mostrando um pouco mais de suas idéias... afinal, já está na hora dela mostrar um pouco mais de opinião... Mas menina, vc. está de barra suja comigo... que história é essa de não postar na Folha e o Som e de ser o último capítulo?? Saiba que essa semana eu estava precisando urgentemente em ler uma boa fic para me recompor do susto que o Kishi me deu... não pode terminar ainda, pleeeeeeeeeeeaseeee... faz mais um pouquinho... talvez uns 10 ou 20 capítulos a mais. Bjocas._

_**Haruka Taichou -** menina, você está certa, a bee-chan realmente deu um super pau no gostosão... acho que está na hora de mudar o ritmo ou ele vai sair mais cedo do anime... o que será que vai sair da cabeça sinistra do Kishi... bjinhos._

_**Maria Lua -** pois é, acho que eles terão problemas sim... se não, não tem graça... mas acho que não será tão grave por hora... bjos._

_**YuLiAhhh UcHiHa emo.zinha -** lindinha, pois não pare, é um charme seu jeito de escrever... só estava brincando com vc... então, rolou uma pequena briguinha, nada grave... pelo menos, a Sakura ainda não amassou o lindinho nariz dele... mas se continuar assim, ele vai realmente ficar com a cara do Stalone... é melhor ele mudar de gênio. Bjinhos._

_**Mye-cha -** ai menina, esse é um tema que não consigo escrever, tenho verdadeira barreira... apesar de ser escorpiã, pois é, bicho ruim, não sou de sentir ciúmes e realmente tenho pavor desse tema. Raramente leio ou assisto qualquer filme que aborde. Sei lá, acho sacanagem fazer de propósito para que outra pessoa tenha ciúmes... toda vez que escrevo fica bobinho e deixo quieto... já foi o máximo que deu nesse capítulo, rsrsrsrs. Bjocas._

_**Ravena Taisho -** pois é, nem tudo é um mar de rosas... logo a fase happy vai acabar, mas ainda vai dar pra curtir um pouco, capítulo que vem o casal vai ter cenas íntimas, rsrsrsrs. Bjs._

_**Hitomi-imou-chan -** menina, realmente me entreguei, está certíssima... na verdade, sou advogada (pois é, já sou meio velhinha), atuando apenas pelos convênios (estudo para concurso). Deu pra reparar que meu sonho de consumo é MPF, inclusive já fiz estágio lá e não consegui resistir... mas não acha que ele ficaria um gato num super terno? rsrsrsrs. Bjinhos._


	26. Tentação

_Olá pessoal... mais um capítulo quente... não chega a ser um hentai, não possuindo tantas descrições fortes, mas é intenso, com muito desejo... enjoy it, rsrsrsrs._

* * *

Capítulo 26 – Tentação

Após a reunião, eles acompanham o Senhor Feudal e a filha num farto banquete para a alegria de Naruto, que aproveitou para fazer um belo estoque de comida por toda a viagem. Sasuke, sério, conversava com o chefe da guarda, colhendo todas as informações possíveis e necessárias, sobrando Sakura que, sem escolha e apesar do ciúmes, começa a conversar com a princesa.

- A Senhorita deve estar ansiosa com o casamento – comenta educadamente.

- Nem tanto – responde sem qualquer indício de alegria.

- Vai ser um grande evento.

- É.

Sakura nota a falta de emoção na voz da garota e estranha a atitude. Decididamente não era o comportamento de uma noiva nas vésperas do casamento.

- Não está animada com o casamento?

- Ah? Claro, essa união é essencial para os dois países.

- E para você? – pergunta, já esquecendo toda a antipatia anterior.

- Bem, será importante pra mim também.

Uma atitude dessas só poderia significar uma coisa.

- Você não o ama?

- Como poderia? Nem o conheço – confessa desanimada.

- E como pode casar com alguém que nunca viu? – pergunta espantada. Sakura nunca tinha imaginado que algo assim ainda pudesse acontecer.

- As vezes precisamos apenas cumprir o que esperam de nós.

- Mas ninguém deveria casar sem amor.

- Não tem problema, eu já me acostumei com a idéia – e ela sorri tristemente.

Sakura dá de ombros e não fala mais nada.

- Mas e você... já conquistou o Uchiha?

- O que? – pergunta Sakura quase se engasgando.

- Ah, não vai me dizer que não o ama mais. Sempre achei que formavam um belo casal.

- Bem, na verdade, estamos namorando.

- Que maravilha, fico muito feliz por vocês – e Sakura consegue ver que a princesa era sincera no comentário, aplacando de vez seu coração ciumento e a enchendo de um sentimento de simpatia por ela.

- Não se preocupe, acredito que o príncipe será um ótimo marido.

A princesa dá outro sorriso triste e comenta de forma baixa.

- Quantas vezes eu desejei ser como você.

- Eu? – pergunta espantada – mas eu sou uma mera kunoichi. O que é isso se comparado em ser uma princesa?

- Eu possuo riqueza, jóias, vestidos, mas não o amor ou a liberdade.

Sakura não sabe o que falar e nem precisa, a princesa continua seu baixo monólogo, desabafando toda a angústia que estava em seu coração.

- Desde nova eu sempre sonhei em ser como você, livre para escolher meu caminho. Ainda me lembro de sua força durante a missão, fazendo com que seus companheiros a admirassem e a vissem como a um igual. Não era simplesmente uma fraca mulher que fica em casa, cuidando dos afazeres domésticos, esperando o retorno do marido, mas alguém decidida, que luta pelo que quer... e pelo que vejo conseguiu – e a princesa passa a fitá-la com um sorriso – abriu os olhos do Uchiha.

- Devo admitir que as vezes ele é bem cabeça dura...

- É... sem dúvida a vida de uma kunoichi é bem melhor que a minha.

Sakura não consegue ficar mais calada e resolve retrucar. Ela não iria permitir que a princesa aceitasse uma vida medíocre.

- Isso não é verdade. Não somos livres como imagina. Temos uma vida dura, sempre treinando, esforçando-nos para alcançar a perfeição... devemos seguir regras rígidas, além das ordens que nos são dadas. A morte sempre nos ronda nas missões, transformando-nos, muitas vezes, em armas nas mãos dos que estão no poder. Eu não sou realmente livre para mudar o destino que envolve a minha vida, ao contrário de você. Como agora, você está evitando a morte de milhares de pessoas e, se souber aproveitar essa oportunidade, saberá mostrar sua personalidade e ajudar seu marido no governo, mostrando muito mais sabedoria e justiça.

- Acha que eu conseguiria? Teria força suficiente?

- Acredito que sim. Basta querer – e Sakura fita por um momento Naruto, lembrando das inúmeras vezes que o amigo não desistiu e conseguiu mudar as condições que lhe cercavam – e o mesmo se aplica no amor. Se lutar por ele, sei que vai conseguir alcançá-lo.

Como resposta, a princesa apenas sorri e concorda de cabeça, mas já é o suficiente para Sakura ver um novo brilho de determinação nos olhos dela. Parecia que suas palavras tinham encontrado um solo fértil em seu coração.

Ainda sob o impacto da conversa, Sakura segue para seu quarto, depois do jantar. Cada membro do Grupo 7 tinha recebido uma suíte separada. Para seu deleite, a sua tinha uma enorme banheira que certamente iria utilizar mais tarde. Nunca perderia essa chance. Mas esse não era o único atrativo do quarto. Para dar ainda mais charme, existia uma pequena varanda que dava para um jardim interno. Por um momento, essa atrai sua atenção e ela fica lá, recostada, apreciando a lua e as estrelas, pensando em como tinha sorte de amar e ser amada. Ela nunca conseguiria se casar com alguém por quem não fosse apaixonada. Felizmente ela não tinha esse problema. Era só uma questão de tempo para Sasuke pedir sua mão e os dois se unirem para sempre.

Sakura, perdida em seus pensamentos, nem percebe a presença de Sasuke que passava naquele momento pelo jardim rumo ao seu quarto. Ao vê-la, instintivamente ele se refugia nas sombras da noite para observá-la melhor. E que bela visão ele tinha. Como ela era belíssima, principalmente na forma em que estava naquele minuto, com um ar sonhador, sem se importar em manter a atitude forte e confiante que assumia quando estavam em missões. Como ele gostava de vê-la assim, quase que indefesa. Nesses momentos ele sempre se lembrava da garota inocente por quem se apaixonara ainda novo. Aquela garota que sempre tinha um sorriso pronto e uma palavra de apoio para quando ele precisava. Mas não era a menina que estava mexendo com ele agora, mas a mulher. A lembrança dos momentos em que ela passara em seus braços durante o pic nic voltam a sua mente, deixando-o excitado. Contrariado, ele pragueja baixinho. Certamente se eles não tivessem em missão ele subiria para o quarto dela naquele momento e a faria sua novamente, por toda a noite, fazendo-a gemer de prazer enquanto murmurava seu nome.

Ele já estava a ponto de esquecer todos os pensamentos racionais quando ela deixa a varanda, entrando em seu quarto, tirando, assim, sua tentação. Ele dá um suspiro frustrado, mas era melhor desse jeito. Eles teriam que acordar cedo para a viagem e deveriam estar bem dispostos. Resignado, ele segue até seu quarto. No caminho ainda topa com Naruto que, com uma grande barriga, estava radiante com a possibilidade de ter a mesma fartura no café da manhã.

O shinobi loiro fala sem parar, mas ele não consegue se concentrar em suas palavras. A única coisa que vinha em sua mente era a imagem de sua namorada nua em seus braços. Com muito custo, ele consegue se livrar do amigo e continua seu caminho. Precisava descansar, os próximos dias seriam cheios e ele não teria possibilidade de dormir. Se fosse para ficar sem dormir, seria para fazer Sakura sua e não para bater papo com Naruto. Só que ele ainda não teria a chance de fazer isso.

Ao chegar em frente ao seu quarto, ele já ia abrir a porta quando nota uma camareira batendo impaciente no quarto de Sakura. Um pouco curioso, ele resolve esperar a namorada abrir para talvez lhe dar boa noite. Mas isso não acontece. Estranhando a atitude dela, afinal ele a tinha visto não fazia nem 20 minutos na varanda, ele segue até a funcionária. Será que Sakura tinha saído?

- Uchiha-san – diz a camareira se curvando assim que o vê se aproximar.

- O que houve?

- Eu trouxe as toalhas que Sakura-san pediu, mas ela não está abrindo a porta.

- Hum. Deixe comigo – responde um pouco preocupado. Onde ela poderia ter ido? Eles estavam em missão. Seria bom ela descansar e não ficar fazendo turismo. A camareira agradece aliviada e logo segue em outra direção.

Assim que ela desaparece no corredor, ele abre a porta e, sem fazer barulho, entra. O interior estava escuro e silencioso. Com cautela ele avança pelo cômodo e nota que ele está vazio. Definitivamente Sakura não estava em sua cama, dormindo como ela deveria estar.

Muito irritado, ele deixa a toalha em cima da cama e se prepara para deixar o cômodo para procurá-la quando nota uma claridade bruxuleante por baixo da porta que dava para o banheiro. Será que ela estava lá?

Com cuidado, ele se aproxima e encosta levemente a mão na porta que se abre suavemente com seu toque. Ela não estava fechada, apenas encostada. Ele sabia que deveria chamá-la e que se entrasse naquele banheiro e a visse nua, ele não se responsabilizaria por seus atos. Sabia que a missão era prioridade, mas a tentação é grande demais e ele não resiste. Precisava dela, ela já se tornara como ar para seus pulmões, a força vital para sua sobrevivência. Ele tinha que entrar. Empurrando lentamente a porta, ele entra silenciosamente no cômodo.

No interior, a primeira coisa que lhe chama atenção é uma pequena vela cujo leve dançar da chama dava um toque de mistério ao ambiente. Mas não era isso que ele procurava. Rapidamente seus olhos buscam aquela que habitava seu coração, achando-a em uma grande banheira em que, sob uma pequena capa protetora de espumas, Sakura estava recostada.

Ela não esboça qualquer reação com a entrada dele no banheiro. Intrigado, ele se aproxima lentamente e nota que ela havia caído num sono profundo. O sono entrecortado por pesadelos da noite anterior estava cobrando seu preço. Sem poder perder a oportunidade, o rapaz deixa seus olhos percorrerem o corpo adormecido de sua namorada.

Como ela era bela. De início seus olhos ficam a admira o reflexo róseo de seus sedosos cabelos espalhados em leque na borda da banheira. Como eles eram macios ao toque, com o doce aroma desprendido pelas cerejeiras quando estavam em flor. Ele realmente gostava mais desse jeito, longos, livres para balançar com o vento.

Sem se demorar, ele passa aos perfeitos arcos das pequenas sobrancelhas, um singelo toque que emoldurava perfeitamente um de seu mais belo atrativo, seus olhos, cujo verde ele conhecia muito bem, mas que sempre o surpreendiam e o fascinavam com as variações de tonalidade que eles conseguiam obter. Não era exagero dizer que no caso dela, eles eram o espelho da alma. Como eles eram capazes de oscilar demonstrando facilmente o que passava em sua mente. Muitas vezes claros e brilhantes, como duas estrelas que brilhavam acompanhando o belo sorriso que tomava conta de seus lábios, outras vezes escuros e sombrios quando ela se zangava.

Após essa pequena análise, ele passa aos lábios, levemente entreabertos, deixando a mostra uma pequena fileira de dentes perolados. Como ele gostava da maciez e da doçura de sua boca. Como ela era convidativa. Segurando-se para não tomá-la e acordá-la, estragando sua contemplação, ele passa pelo pequeno queixo ao esguio pescoço, locais bem conhecidos dele que adorava percorrer com pequenos beijos. Como sua pele era macia e sensível, sempre se arrepiando quando ele a tocava com sua boca.

Mas ele não permanece muito tempo perdido nessas conjecturas. Seus olhos tinham urgência e logo passam aos firmes seios dela, escondidos levemente pelas bolhas que já se dispersavam. Suavemente eles subiam e desciam pela respiração lenta e pausada dela. Sem conseguir se conter, ele se aproxima ainda mais, abaixando-se ao lado da banheira. O gesto acaba por acordá-la, revelando toda a beleza de seus verdes orbes.

Imediatamente seus negros olhos buscam a fonte de sua energia e se perdem no calor desprendido pelos dela. Um sorriso sedutor surge nos lábios da garota, convidando-o a tomá-los. E ele não perde mais tempo. Com um gesto firme, ele começa a beijá-la, enquanto suas mãos mergulham na banheira em busca do corpo nu de sua amada, passando a massageá-la eroticamente. Languidamente ela passa os braços pelo pescoço do namorado, puxando-o ainda mais para si, entregando se totalmente a luxúria.

Agora os dois tinham urgência em se tocar, em se amar. O movimento de seus corpos começa a espalhar água pelo chão. Mas eles não estão preocupados. A única coisa que passava em suas mentes naquele momento era a necessidade de se amarem mais uma vez. Seus instintos gritavam por isso. Mas a posição é incômoda e logo Sasuke resolve a situação. Com um gesto rápido, ele se coloca de pé, trazendo o corpo molhado de Sakura consigo, carregando-a até o quarto, sem, contudo, abandonar seus lábios.

Ele para em frente a cama e a deixa lá um momento, arrancando com urgência seus trajes molhados, logo deitando em seguida sobre ela para, por mais uma vez, sentir o verdadeiro significado do amor. Nem por um instante ele se lembrou da missão que eles teriam em algumas horas. A única coisa que ele ansiava era fazê-la mais uma vez sua. De fazê-la gritar seu nome, enquanto se remexia de prazer sob si, implorando pela satisfação da posse física. Ele morreria de bom grado só por essa oportunidade, de tê-la mais uma vez, de fazê-la sua.

* * *

_Pessoal, fazendo, como sempre, um comentário do anime... Sem mangá nessa semana e fiquei sem saber o que o Kishi fez de mau com meu Sasukinho (olha a intimidade!!, rsrsrsrs). Por outro lado, o anime está bem melhor, com o final dos fillers e a volta ao tema do mangá... eu adoro o Hidan. Depois do Itachi (lógico), o Hidan é meu preferido na Akatsuki... é tão dark seus jutsus e ele como cabeça falante quase me fez rolar de rir (não vou falar mais pra não estragar a surpresa pra quem não lê o mangá)._

_Agradecendo os reviews:_

_**Maria Lua - **acho que consegui dar um bom consolo pra Sakura, srsrsrsrs, e que consolo, preciso de um desses também... Bjinhos_

_**Iydhyamsf - **eu também comecei a odiar a ela. No começo ainda tinha um certa empatia, e pensava em lhe dar o benefício da dúvida, mas depois do 412, acho que vou fazer bonequinho de vudu com ela e dar muitas pinicadas... que sofra aquela vaca. Bjos._

_**BastetAzazis - **menina, estou de mal com vc (brincando)... me deixou uma semana toda sem capítulo da Volta do Time 7... isso é muito cruel (sem contar da Folha e o Som que estou tentando me conformar em ser o último capítulo). Seja boazinha com nós pobres leitoras e não nos faça esperar tanto pelo Sasuke, rssrsrsrs. Ok, ok, acho que já virei boba como a Sakura, srsrsrs. Por ele eu espero. Bjocas._

_**Hitomi-imou-chan - **xiii menina, a Kousen é muito lenta. No começo eu baixava por lá, mas desisti, demoram muito pra disponibilizar o capítulo. Eu pego das comus do orkut, eles sempre indicam o endereço. Prefiro a Uchiha Sasuke: .br/CommMsgs.aspx?cmm1295105&tid2544635704783932690&na2&nst168. O 413 ainda não saiu, o que é bom, pois estou me matando de estudar... tenho concurso dia 24 (registrador/notário). Pois é lindinha, concordo com vc., bacharel é praticamente um nada. Só começa a melhorar quando passa na OAB e mesmo assim, vc. é chutado pra todos os lados. Como advogado sofre, rsrsrssrs (até o porteiro do Fórum é folgado com vc, além do juiz e do Promotor). Mas eu não quero isso não. TCC? Boa sorte, eu sei que essa época é horrível. Qual é o tema?? Deu pra reparar que sou curiosa, rsrsrsrs. Eu adoro direito público (que divisão demodê, principalmente adm., meu TCC foi pregão)... família?? eu passo longe o máximo possível... estudo de muito mau humor, rsrsrsrs. Quanto a Karin, ainda não decidi como... mas definitivamente vou matá-la. O Kishi assinou a senteça dela no 412. Quanto ao Yamato e a Anko, tenho boas notícias. Não vai ser no próximo, mas no outro eles aparecem (consegui imaginar algo, rsrsrsrs). Boa sorte na facu e bjocas._

_**laryhhh Uchiha - **fico feliz que esteja gostando. Esse capítulo saiu um pouco meloso, quase dando diabetes mas no próximo teremos ação... bjinhos._

_**Cellinha Uchiha - **oi amiguinha... eu coloquei um pouquinho de vivência nessa capítulo. Uma vez, com meu êx, nós estávamos brigados, mas de noite eu me assustei com um barulho e, mesmo emburrado, ele me acalmou... pena que foi só aí que ele foi melhorzinho, rsrsrssrsrs. Bjinhos._

_**Mye-chan - **concordo plenamente. A única que deveria ter poder de cura deveria ser a Sakura. Aí ele poderia estar bem ferrado e ela apareceria pra salvar a colheita... seria show. Por outro lado, iria parecer que ele deveria algo pra ela... o que eu prefiro que não... quero que ele vá atrás dela pelo coração (que romântico!!, rsrssrs). Vamos ver... só não quero ele com a Karin (acho que envio uma carta bomba pro Kishi se ele fizer isso). Se não for com a Sakura, é melhor que bata as botas mesmo (agora eu fui radical). Bjocas e bom TCC._

_**Ravena Taisho - **minha amiga não taradinha, rsrssrsrs, espero que tenha gostado... não chegou a ser um hentai, mas deu pra aquecer um pouco os dois... rsrssrsrs. No 412 o Sasuke foi lutar com o demônio de 8 caudas, o rapper bee-chan (rsrssrsrs) e levou um belo de um pau (ou melhor, fico espetadinho pelas espadas dele, sem levar pro mau sentido). Aí, a Karin mandou que ele desse uma mordida no braço dela (algo bem bizarro e nojento) e ele se recuperou. Ela serve pra mais alguma coisa, além de supostamente detectar o chakra. De relevante foi só isso, teve mais algumas rimas do rapper e ele resmungando que ía beber rum... o Kishi realmente está delirando. Bjinhos._


	27. Perdendo a hora

_Olá pessoal. Peço um milhão de desculpas pelo pequeno atraso na fic. Domingo passado eu fiz um concurso e passei a semana estudando e não tive como escrever. Para piorar, esse capítulo deu um baita trabalho. Simples e até bobo, acabei escrevendo três vezes... mas acho que agora ficou de um jeito que gostei. Espero que vocês gostem também..._

_BastetAzazis, peço permissão pois usei um pequeno detalhe que adorei em sua fic (a névoa durante o ataque)... Bjos._

* * *

Capítulo 27 – Perdendo a hora

Sakura dormia tranqüilamente ao ser abruptamente acordada por uma série de batidas em sua porta. Preguiçosamente ela abre os olhos e nota que ainda estava escuro. Quem poderia se àquela hora? Resmungando, ela sai da cama quente e macia e começa a procurar seu pijama. Onde ela o tinha colocado?

As lembranças da noite anterior voltam a sua mente, fazendo-a corar. Realmente Sasuke era um amante ardente e insaciável. Ela olha para cama, mas não o encontra lá. Ele era responsável o suficiente para já ter retornado ao seu quarto. Ele nunca colocaria a missão em risco.

Enrolando-se no lençol, ela vai até a porta e abre um pequeno vão, o suficiente para ver seu amigo. Diferente do normal, ele não usava suas roupas chamativas laranja, mas um discreto uniforme da guarda. Sasuke achava melhor que eventuais atacantes não soubessem da presença de ninjas de Konoha entre os viajantes, permitindo que eles o surpreendessem. Viajariam, assim, disfarçados, o Naruto como um dos guardas que faria a escolta, Sakura como dama de companhia da princesa e Sasuke como o guia.

- Sakura-chan, como demorou. Depois fala que sou eu quem dorme como pedra.

- Shh, fale baixo. O que você quer? – pergunta, abrindo mais a porta.

- Já está na hora de irmos. Você viu o teme?

- Não. Ele deve estar no quarto dele.

- Hum. Eu passei por lá, mas ele já tinha saído.

Nesse momento, um movimento chama a atenção dos dois. Era Sasuke que saía do banheiro, vestindo apenas uma calça, secando energicamente o cabelo.

- Teme – berra Naruto, invadindo o quarto – você dormiu com a Sakura-chan? – pergunta de forma acusadora.

Sakura, sem saber o que fazer, fica vermelha como um pimentão. Nunca imaginara que o namorado ainda pudesse estar em seu quarto. Ele, por sua vez, calmamente joga a toalha em cima da cama e passa a fitá-lo com um leve sorriso satisfeito.

- Não faça escândalos. Eu vim tomar banho.

- Você não me engana. Tem banheiro no seu quarto e a Sakura está de lençol.

- E daí? Você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Tenho sim. A Sakura é como uma irmã e não vou deixar que você a fique usando.

- Usando? Hunf. Ela é minha namorada e não temos que te dar satisfação.

Sakura nota o clima esquentando, desconfiando que as coisas não acabariam bem e resolve intervir.

- Naruto, agradeço a preocupação, mas eu sou crescidinha e sei me cuidar – diz abraçando o amigo.

- Mas Sakura-chan – diz já se acalmando.

- Não fizemos nada que eu não quisesse.

Ele ainda faz menção de falar mais alguma coisa, mas ela o corta.

- Agora vá. Eu vou me arrumar e não podemos nos atrasar.

Sem escolha, ele sai resmungando e bate a porta. Sakura se vira para o namorado e exclama irritada.

- Pensei que você já estivesse em seu quarto.

- Hunf. Não fizemos nada de mais e eu não preciso ficar dando satisfações para o dobe – responde mal humorado. Na verdade, ele também estava envergonhado e irritado por ter perdido a hora. Em sua mente, ele tinha planejado sair assim que eles terminassem de se amar. Só que ele não contava com a capacidade de Sakura em extenuar suas forças e de como seu corpo era quente e macio, quase impossível de se largar. Agora restava apenas agüentar a tempestade.

- Eu sei, mas ele se importa com o que acontece com o time.

- Não temos tempo para isso. Vá se arrumar – e ele coloca o restante de seu traje civil e sai.

Sakura, sem escolha, vai tomar outro banho, agora de chuveiro, e coloca o kimono que vestiria para acompanhar a princesa. Uma hora mais tarde, ela chegava correndo no Portão da Cidade. Mal engolira um café e já seguira apressada para lá. Ela sabia que estava atrasada e que sua presença seria essencial para a finalização dos últimos preparativos da missão. No clima com que seus companheiros de time deixaram seu quarto, seria quase impossível deles não se matarem se ela não estivesse por perto. O jeito era correr e tentar controlar ao máximo a situação.

E ela estava certa. Naruto, ao canto, estava de braços cruzados, emburrado, lançando olhares bravos a Sasuke que dava as últimas instruções aos guardas, ignorando deliberadamente o amigo. De início, nenhum dos dois a olhou e tentavam, ao máximo, se desviar de sua análise. Logo ela descobriria o porquê. Sasuke estava com um belo corte na testa e Naruto com um grande roxo em seu olho. Assim que vê, ela pega os dois pelas mãos e os puxa para o canto.

- Mas o que aconteceu? – pergunta brava.

- Hunf, nada – responde Sasuke seco.

- Como nada? Naruto ficou com o olho roxo do nada? O mesmo nada lhe abriu a testa?

- Bati a cabeça na porta do armário – retruca Sasuke.

- E o Naruto? Também foi atacado pelo armário?

- Sei lá, devem ter tentado assaltá-lo.

Naruto que permanecera calado até aquele momento, emburrado, dá um pulo e aponta para Sasuke.

- Ahhh, que assalto que nada. Para de mentir teme, você que me atacou.

- Cala a boca dobe, não sei do que está falando.

- Sabe sim. Eu fui falar com ele e ele, com seu ótimo humor, já foi dando patada.

- E pelo jeito não foi o suficiente – diz ameaçadoramente.

Naruto não fica atrás e já teria atacado se não fosse Sakura se colocando entre os dois, parando a tempo a briga.

- Vocês não tomam jeito, parecem duas crianças brigando!!

Aproveitando a chegada da princesa, Sasuke nada diz e simplesmente se vira e vai até ela. Antes de fazer o mesmo, Sakura olha preocupada para o amigo.

- Você está bem, Naruto? – pergunta com um pouco de remorso. Ela sabia que tinha sido o motivo da briga dos dois e a última coisa que queria era desentendimento entre eles.

- Não se preocupe Sakura-chan, o dobe não sabe bater com força.

Sakura olha para o namorado e vê que está acontecendo alguma coisa que ele não está gostando.

- O que será que está acontecendo agora? – pergunta desanimada.

- O dobe realmente tem um gênio difícil.

- É... ele não sabe expressar bem seus sentimentos.

- Você o ama?

- De todo o meu coração.

Naruto apenas concorda de cabeça e os dois seguem em direção ao restante do grupo. Naquele momento, Sasuke estava realmente irritado. Tinha montado todo seu esquema de defesa para um personagem importante. Por que não tinham lhe avisado que iriam escoltar mais outro figurão??

- Desculpe princesa, mas terei que discordar. Não temos condições para escoltar o Embaixador.

O Embaixador era um rapaz belo, de alta estatura, cabelos longos castanhos claros e olhos penetrantes da mesma cor. Tinha um sorriso cativante e um charme natural. Ele era do Reino vizinho e tinha sido o responsável pelas negociações do casamento.

- De jeito nenhum, o Embaixador Shang seguirá conosco. Ele está indo na mesma direção e precisa chegar no mesmo dia. Seria ridículo ele não nos acompanhar.

- Princesa, eu não quero causar qualquer problema – diz segurando a mão dela, enquanto dava um sorriso totalmente cativante.

- Não será qualquer incômodo – responde toda derretida – eles foram contratados para isso e precisam aceitar as condições que lhe são impostas – retruca passando a olhar com altivez para Sasuke – a menos que não estejam a altura da missão. Esperava muito mais dos ninjas de Konoha.

Sakura nota a raiva passar rapidamente pelo semblante do namorado que logo se recompõe e informa, fazendo uma leve reverência de cabeça antes de se virar e fazer sinal para que a viagem começasse.

- Como queira, só espero que novas alterações não aconteçam. Não teria como garantir o sucesso dessa missão.

A princesa, com um sorriso radiante, não faz caso das palavras e se despede do pai para embarcar na viagem que mudaria não apenas o rumo de sua vida, mas de todos que lhe acompanhavam.

Começava, assim, a viagem com Sasuke na frente do grupo como guia, Sakura ao lado da princesa, que simplesmente a ignorava, com todas as atenções voltadas ao charmoso Embaixador, e Naruto na escolta fechando o grupo.

Seguiram assim, calmamente, os dois primeiros dias de viagem, salvo pelas farpas trocadas entre Sasuke e Naruto todas as vezes que paravam para se alimentar ou descansar e de noite na troca de guarda.

Mas as coisas já iriam mudar. Na manhã do terceiro dia, o clima se alterou drasticamente, com o tempo fechado, nublado, com uma fria garoa intercalada por uma fina névoa que cobria a região.

- O tempo não está seguro. Vamos viajar mesmo assim? – pergunta Sakura apreensiva ao levantarem o acampamento.

- Não temos escolha – murmura Sasuke preocupado após uma imprecação – muita irresponsabilidade terem contratado apenas nós três para essa missão e com tão pouco tempo para a viagem.

- Acha que teremos problemas? – pergunta espantada. Raramente Sakura vira o namorado tão pessimista.

- Não ficaria espantado.

- Não se preocupe, a névoa passa até o meio-dia – decreta Naruto se aproximando.

Sasuke apenas o olha brevemente e já parte para colocar o grupo em movimento. Sakura abraça protetivamente seu corpo como se estivesse com frio.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan, eu cuido de você.

Sakura ri das palavras do amigo.

- Obrigada, mas eu sei me cuidar. Pois ajude a tomar conta da princesa. Ela não está nem um pouco preocupada e só tem olhos para o Embaixador. É capaz de nem notar um ataque.

- Os dois parecem apaixonados.

Se até Naruto tinha notado, realmente os dois estavam dando bandeira.

- Quero ver se ela vai realmente se casar com outro – comenta baixinho – vamos, temos que ir.

Ao meio-dia, ao contrário das perspectivas do Naruto, uma forte neblina se abate sobre a região, deixando a visibilidade quase a zero.

- Fiquem juntos – ordena Sasuke, diminuindo ao máximo a distância entre os componentes do grupo.

- Isso é um ataque? – pergunta a princesa baixinho, tremendo. O embaixador, galante, a abraça protegendo-a.

- Shh, todos quietos – e Sasuke, preocupado, ativa seu Sharingan.

A alta umidade deixava as roupas pesadas e a respiração difícil. Sasuke tentava ao máximo distinguir alguma coisa, mas nem o Sharingan era capaz de vencer um tempo desses.

- Precisamos fazer algo – sussurra Naruto a Sasuke ao se postar ao lado dele.

Naquele minuto, eles escutam um grito fluído. Era de um dos guardas que tivera sua garganta cortada.

- Preparem-se, estamos sob ataque. Sakura, fique com a princesa. Naruto, venha comigo – e os dois mergulham na névoa, desaparecendo do campo visual de Sakura.

Barulhos de confrontos são ouvidos com o choque de metal das kunais e das shurikens, mas nada pode ser visto. Sakura, nervosa, tentava ao máximo apurar seus sentidos para tentar detectar alguma coisa. O máximo que ela conseguia era ouvir os gritos desesperados dos guardas que a cercavam e que, de um em um, estavam sendo abatidos.

Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa. Se continuasse assim, seria um alvo fácil. Seus companheiros contavam com ela. Não poderia decepcioná-los. Em sua volta restavam apenas quatro guardas do grande contingente que os escoltava.

- Pensa, Sakura, pensa – murmura para si até que subitamente tem uma idéia. De sua bolsa ela tira inúmeras kunais e diversos fios, além de uma grande quantidade de guizos.

- Fiquem aqui – ordena aos guardas, enquanto preparava um verdadeiro quadrilátero de defesa, prendendo as kunais com os fios nas árvores ao redor. Seria impossível qualquer atacante se aproximar, tanto pelas laterais, quanto por cima, sem tocar em ao menos num dos fios.

Com uma kunai em suas mãos, ela se posta no centro, ordenando que a princesa se abaixasse e permanecesse perto de si.

O barulho das lutas estava cada vez mais longe. Sasuke e Naruto estavam se distanciando. Cabia apenas a ela defender o sucesso da missão. O silêncio pesa no local. Cada respiração e sussurro pode ser ouvido. De olhos fechados ela escuta o amassar da grama, pisada gentilmente por leve passos, até que desaparece por completo. Segundos nervosos se passam até que, perto de si, um guizo faz um breve movimento. Quase que simultaneamente ela sente um leve deslocamento de ar, fazendo com que seu cabelo se movimentasse. Era alguém passando rapidamente por ela. Ela não iria permitir que lhe enganassem. Na mesma hora ela se vira e...

Sasuke, ao pressentir os primeiros ataques, toma uma resolução drástica. Ele sabia que se permanecessem lá, parados, eles seriam um alvo fácil. Ocorreria um verdadeiro massacre. O único jeito era tentar, ao máximo, afastar o maior número de atacantes do local em que estava o grupo. Decidido, ele chama Naruto que, com seu kage bushin no jutsu, atrai a maioria dos atacantes na direção dos dois. Eles precisavam dar uma melhor chance de Sakura se defender. Ela era a última barreira antes de chegar na princesa.

Os atacantes, apesar de shinobis, não eram tão talentosos e usavam a névoa como sua maior arma, camuflando seus ataques. Na medida em que eles eram abatidos, essa ia se dispersando. E foi quando Naruto derrubou o último dos atacantes e que, finalmente, ela se dissipou por completo da parte em que eles estavam, que os dois foram capazes de perceber a presença de mais dois personagens. Seus rostos ainda estavam cobertos, não dando pra ver suas faces, mas eles sabiam facilmente de onde eles eram. Suas negras vestes, com detalhes em vermelho já denunciavam muito bem.

- Olhe só, os fracos ninjas de Konoha estão brincando de se disfarçarem. Pena que fazem isso tão mal.

- Maldição, são aqueles idiotas da Akatsuki novamente – berra Naruto – vão embora, não temos tempo a perder com você.

- Como é insolente esse garoto. Vou lhe ensinar uma bela lição, assim que eu acabar com o Uchiha. Ainda não consigo acreditar como ele foi capaz de derrotar o Orochimaru.

Sasuke seguia o diálogo calado, sem demonstrar qualquer interesse. Sua atenção estava voltada inteiramente ao oponente que estava ao lado do que falava e que tinha seu rosto coberto por uma máscara. Mas logo algo lhe faz desviar o olhar. Ao longe, eles escutam um grito de mulher.

- Sakura-chan – murmura Naruto.

- Naruto – chama Sasuke – quero que você continue com a missão.

- Como? Você não vai lutar com eles sozinho. Não tem chance. Eu vou ajudar.

- Não, isso é problema meu.

- Mas eu já enfrentei um deles antes. Foi ele quem derrotou o Gaara.

- Não importa, a missão é essencial. Temos pouco tempo.

Naruto ainda não estava totalmente convencido e ainda exitava em seguir as palavras do amigo.

- Naruto, um shinobi tem que se sacrificar para cumprir sua missão. Essa é a vida do ninja – diz Sasuke firmemente.

Ele ainda pensa por um momento, mas as palavras finalmente penetram em sua mente e ele concorda.

- Você o novo líder da missão. Eles estão sob sua responsabilidade.

- Eu não vou falhar.

Antes que Naruto seguisse seu destino, Sasuke ainda faz um último pedido.

- Cuide de Sakura por mim.

- Sempre – e ele confirma com um grande sorriso e parte.

- Finalmente. Já estava cansado de esperar – reclama o Akatsuki.

- Hunf, vamos acabar de vez com isso – retruca Sasuke.

- Deidara-senpai, até que ele é bem confiante. Tome cuidado.

- Não se meta Tobi e se proteja. Essa luta será explosiva.

* * *

_Pessoal, estou bem animada com o 413. Finalmente, depois de duas semanas de mau humor com o mangá, o Kishi resolveu fazer algo legal. Tudo bem que ele comparou a dedicação de seu novo grupo, o Taka Panaka, com o antigo time 7 e por isso que ele lembrou deles, mas já foi um começo. Eu já estava acreditando que Deidara tinha fritado todos os neurônios dele com suas micro bombas e ele realmente estava virando mau (não que isso também seja razão para eu deixar de gostar dele). De qualquer forma, tenho boas esperanças pro 414 (eita vício)._

_Agradecendo os reviews de coração:_

_**Maria Lua - **que bom que gostou. Esse eu resolvi fazer um pouco mais animado. No próximo eu termino esse pequeno filler, rsrssrs. Bjos._

_**laryhhh Uchiha - **lindinha, que bom que esteja gostando. Espero não ter decepcionado nesse capítulo. Bjocas e boa semana._

_**BastetAzazis - **pois é menina, acho que a Sakura realmente virou uma grande distração, srsrsrsrs. Bjos._

_**lydhyamsf - **meninaaaaaa, estou super envergonhada. Acabei me atrasando... nunca fico tanto tempo sem postar. Prometo que a continuação vem no tempo certo... não irá demorar tanto. Se fica muito tempo, a linha da fic as vezes se perde e a história fica um pouco sem sentido. Mas no próximo capítulo eu termino essa missão sem falta... deve até ser um capítulo grandinhos. Bjinhos._

_**Mye-chan - **nem fale, eu estava super deprê com o 413... mas agora acho que o Kishi conseguiu animar as Sasuketes com o 414. Pelo menos, acho que foi isso que a Karin fez pelo Sasuke no passado, e não o que todas as mentes pervas imaginaram (embora não seria tão ruim, pois imaginá-lo virgem é meio mico). De qualquer forma, ainda acho que ele tem outros planos e não vai seguir cegamente o Madara (só se ele ficou realmente estúpido). Ele deve ter um plano, tem que ter, rsrssrs (esperança boba de Sasukete). Bjos._


	28. Quem é você?

_Olá pessoal... desculpe a demora mas compensei com um mega capítulo, bem emocionante. Também fiz um extra e adicionei uma pequena parte no capítulo 25 - Preste atenção. É um sonho ero sugerido por uma das leitoras. Sei que todas já leram, mas indico para as mais pervas..._

* * *

Capítulo 28 – Quem é você?

Com o pedido de Sasuke, Naruto corre preocupado para o local em que tinham deixado Sakura. Ele realmente não entendia como o amigo podia ser tão frio em relação à namorada. Eles tinham escutado um grito e ela poderia estar em sérios problemas. Como ele conseguia ficar lutando sem ver o que estava acontecendo?

Só que Naruto não sabia o que realmente passava na cabeça do amigo. Ele estava preocupado e, muito preocupado, com a atenção totalmente dispersa daquela luta. E ele não poderia se dar esse luxo. Não era um oponente qualquer que ele enfrentava. Deidara era um Akatsuki e Sasuke já não contava mais com o selo para lhe auxiliar. Para piorar, havia Tobi. Ele não sabia bem o que Tobi planejava, mas era sempre algo temerário, principalmente se revelasse sua verdadeira identidade.

No fundo, seu único consolo é que se algo desse errado, Naruto voltaria lá. Cada minuto que se passava com ele longe era a confirmação de que Sakura deveria estar bem. O amigo nunca conseguiria suportar sozinho se alguma coisa ocorresse com ela. Mas e ele? Será que ele conseguiria superar se algo acontecesse com Sakura? Valeria a pena continuar lutando?

A primeira coisa que Naruto viu ao chegar no local em que eles tinham sofrido a emboscada foram os corpos dos guardas e dos atacantes espalhados por todos os lados. A luta tinha sido realmente dura. Mas onde estava Sakura? E o que tinha acontecido?

...

O barulho das lutas estava cada vez mais longe. Sasuke e Naruto estavam se distanciando. Sakura sabia que cabia apenas a ela defender o sucesso da missão. O silêncio pesa no local. Cada respiração e sussurro pode ser ouvido. De olhos fechados ela escuta o amassar da grama, pisada gentilmente por leve passos, até que desaparece por completo. Segundos nervosos se passam até que, perto de si, um guizo faz um breve movimento. Quase que simultaneamente ela sente um leve deslocamento de ar, fazendo com que seu cabelo se movimentasse. Era alguém passando rapidamente por ela. Ela não iria permitir que lhe enganassem. Na mesma hora ela se vira e consegue se desviar de um ataque que vinha por trás.

Sem perder tempo, ela concentra seu chakra em sua mão e acerta o atacante, fazendo-o voar longe. Só que ele não era o único. A sua volta o som dos guizos é perfeitamente audível. Eram vários. Será que ela conseguiria parar todos?

...

Naruto procurava por todos os lados a amiga. Onde será que ela tinha ido? Sua mente se recusava a pensar em procurá-la entre os corpos. Sakura era especial. Ela era uma kunoichi forte e independente, ela nunca seria derrubada tão facilmente. O medo começa a tomar conta dele. Medo da verdade. Medo de vê-la morta. Como ele conseguiria encarar o amigo novamente se algo acontecesse com ela? Sasuke tinha entregado a segurança de Sakura a ele. Agora era sua responsabilidade e ele não poderia falhar. De repente, um leve tremor de terra chama sua atenção. Isso só poderia significa uma coisa – Sakura.

...

Apesar de estar sozinha e ainda com a névoa para atrapalhar, Sakura não se deixa abater. Ela não iria manchar a imagem de sua Vila. E com essa convicção, ela não enfraquece e continua lutando com todas suas forças. Sua estratégia estava dando certo. Os guizos a estavam auxiliando em muito. Através do som, ela sabia exatamente de onde os ataques viriam, conseguindo parar quase todos, perdendo apenas um guarda. Após ouvir o som de mais um a sua direita, ela se abaixa a tempo e, com uma kunai, termina de vez com a vida do atacante. Imediatamente a névoa começa a desaparecer. Aquele era o shinobi responsável pelo jutsu.

...

Naruto após sentir o tremor, corre naquela direção, chegando a tempo de ver Sakura, de forma rápida, acabando com mais alguns shinobis.

- Sakura-chan, você está bem?

- Ah? – ela vira surpresa – É você Naruto! Precisamos correr, levaram a princesa.

...

Com a névoa se abrindo, ela vê perfeitamente seus atacantes. Agora era sua hora. Eles iriam provar a força dos shinobis de Konoha. Após mandar com que os guardas tomassem conta da princesa e do embaixador, ela parte pro ataque. Ela facilmente acabaria com eles. Só que ela não contava com o poder do dinheiro.

...

- Mas o que houve? – berra Naruto que seguia Sakura, correndo pela floresta.

- Fomos traídos?

- Traídos? Mas por quem?

- Dois guardas da escolta. Eu tinha deixado a princesa e o embaixador sob a proteção deles enquanto eu lutava. Eles aproveitaram essa hora para escapar e levá-los.

- Malditos.

...

Sakura já tinha derrubado três e só faltavam mais quatro. A luta estava fácil e já seria terminada, quando ela escuta um grito. Ela se vira preocupada e consegue ver a princesa e o embaixador sendo carregados pelos guardas. O que estava acontecendo? Aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa, eles estavam sendo traídos. Seu sangue ferve de raiva. Depois de tanto trabalho, seu esforço seria maculado por algo tão vil. Ela tinha conseguido protegê-los até agora e seria bem sucedida, se não fosse por dois traidores. Eles teriam bem o que mereciam. Ela faria questão de caçá-los. Com um de seus super socos, ela atinge o chão e derruba os shinobis. Sakura não tinha mais tempo a perder com lutas infantis.

...

Naruto e Sakura seguiam rapidamente por dentro da floresta. Após alguns minutos em silêncio, eles diminuem o ritmo para observar as pistas. Sem um cão rastreador, o trabalho de busca era bem mais complicado. Qualquer sinal no caminho era importante. Após muito analisar, ela visualiza um galho quebrado e aponta a direção. Eles já iam continuar quando escutam uma grande explosão.

- E o Sasuke-kun? – pergunta preocupada, fitando o caminho que eles tinham percorrido. Em sua gana de pegar os traidores, ela tinha esquecido momentaneamente o namorado.

- Ele ficou lutando lá trás.

- Será que ele não precisa de ajuda?

- Ele sabe se virar. A nossa obrigação é de recuperar os reféns e terminar essa missão. Agora vamos.

Para a surpresa de Sakura, o amigo assume um ar sério e toma a liderança da missão. Era a primeira vez que ela via Naruto se portar daquela maneira, de forma madura e responsável, não apenas com o coração, mas com as atitudes de um verdadeiro líder. Agora ela realmente acreditava que o sonho dele de se tornar Hokage um dia se tornaria realidade.

Após balançar a cabeça, concordando com um leve sorriso, ela confia no amigo e o segue na busca. Se soubesse com quem o namorado estava lutando naquele momento e as circunstâncias que o cercavam, provavelmente nunca aceitaria tão bem isso. Só que eles tinham seus próprios problemas a resolver.

E eles continuam mais um pouco até chegarem em uma clareira, encontrando-os. O grupo tinha aumentado e não apenas os dois traidores estavam com os reféns, mas uns 10 shinobis.

- Mas de onde brota tanto idiota? – murmura Naruto irritado.

- O que vamos fazer?

Naruto analisa as circunstâncias e monta uma estratégia.

- Eu cuido dos shinobis, enquanto você pega os reféns.

Apesar da estratégia quase que infantil do companheiro, Sakura prontamente concorda. Os reféns estavam sendo guardados pelos traidores e ela fazia questão de cuidar deles pessoalmente. Um sorriso maldoso surge em seus lábios, enquanto ela se posiciona da melhor forma para cumprir sua missão. Agora restava apenas aguardar o sinal de Naruto.

E ele já ia dar. Silenciosamente ele avança mais alguns passos em direção a clareira quando esbarra numa armadilha. Imediatamente diversas tarjas explosivas eram acionadas. Os inimigos definitivamente não eram tolos descuidados. As armadilhas não eram para impedir, mas apenas para avisar da presença de perseguidores.

Eles não tinham mais tempo a perder. Sakura concentra seu chakra na mão e investe contra eles, acertando em cheio o mais próximo, sentindo os ossos dele se partirem pelo impacto que ela lhe deu. Aquele lá nunca mais iria trair outra pessoa.

Naruto, percebendo que ela agia, pula no meio do grupo e começa a fazer seu papel. Apesar do tumulto inicial, o grupo é organizado rapidamente pelo líder, passando a contra-atacar. Logo ele nota que os reféns seriam soltos se não fugissem e ordena a três shinobis que partissem com eles. Eles atacam Sakura com diversos clones, enquanto dois deles pegam os reféns. Eles já iriam fugir, se a princesa não tropeçasse e ficasse com o pé preso.

- Vem logo, deixe-a – ordena o shinobi ao outro.

- Mas ela é nossa refém.

- Não importa, já pegamos quem nós queríamos. Vamos.

E eles fogem, deixando a princesa para trás. Sakura se livra dos inimigos e corre para atender a princesa. Ela tinha torcido de leve o pé, nada preocupante. Naruto também fica livre e se aproxima rapidamente.

- Vocês precisam fazer alguma coisa, não podem deixar Shang nas mãos deles – grita a princesa histericamente ao ver Naruto.

Sakura olha para o amigo que concorda de cabeça e ordena.

- Sakura, leve a princesa ao seu destino enquanto eu vou atrás deles.

- Mas...

- A segurança da princesa é prioridade. Assim que eu resgatar o embaixador, irei me encontrar com vocês. Não temos muito tempo.

Sakura ainda pensa em argumentar, mas o amigo já tinha partido. Sem escolha, ela pega a princesa e segue ao destino originariamente traçado por eles. Apesar do ritmo forte por ela empregado, ela facilmente sente que não estavam sendo seguidas. Não havia mais risco momentâneo.

- Não se preocupe, não há mais ninguém atrás de nós – Sakura tenta acalmar a princesa que chorava baixinho.

Ela agradece, mas suas lágrimas não param.

- Desculpe Sakura, mas estou preocupada com Shang.

- Com Shang?

- É. Não suportaria se algo acontecesse com ele.

Sakura se surpreende com essas palavras e resolve parar um pouco perto de um lago. Aquilo não era assunto dela, mas ela não ficaria parada vendo um verdadeiro desastre acontecer na sua frente.

- Princesa, você o ama? – pergunta de forma seca, olhando firme em seus olhos.

Imediatamente ela cora e tenta desviar o olhar.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Sabe sim. Eu vi muito bem o que aconteceu durante o ataque. Eles estavam atrás dele, não de você. Eles só te levaram porque você tentou interferir.

- Isso não significa nada. O que você queria que eu fizesse? Que ficasse calada enquanto eles levavam o Shang? Seria muita covardia – ela responde irritada.

- Sim. Seu ato foi irresponsável. Além de colocar sua vida em risco, poderia comprometer todo o plano de paz entre os dois países.

- Eu sei, não preciso que me lembre de minhas responsabilidades.

- Pois parece que sim. Se não se lembra, você vai se casar com o príncipe, não com o embaixador.

A princesa novamente cora e abaixa os olhos.

- Você percebeu, não foi? – perguntou com um fio de voz.

- Sim – abranda Sakura o tom de voz.

- Não sei o que fazer.

- Você o ama – afirma Sakura.

- Eu não posso me dar esse luxo – e a princesa volta a chorar.

Sakura imagina a dor que estaria passando no coração dela e a abraça, tentando consolá-la.

- Sakura, não sei se conseguirei viver sem ele.

- Shhh, não fala assim, eu sei que você é forte.

A princesa se solta e a olha indignada.

- Não fale sem pensar. Você me diz pra ser forte, mas você conseguiria viver se Sasuke lhe abandonasse?

A pergunta pega Sakura de surpresa. Ela nunca realmente tinha pensado naquela questão. Desde que eles começaram a namorar, apenas por um momento, quando todo aquele assunto dele alterar o passado veio a tona, ela realmente temeu se separar dele. Depois, com a renovação dos sentimentos deles, nada daquilo tinha voltado a afligi-la.

- Não sei – diz após meditar um longo período – mas acho que se fosse pelo bem de minha Vila, daqueles que prometi proteger, eu faria isso. Sim – responde dessa vez com certeza – eu continuaria em frente. Com o coração dilacerado de saudades, mas cumpriria meu dever.

As palavras atingem duramente a princesa que apenas concorda de cabeça, chorando. Não havia mais o que ser dito entre elas. As duas sabiam exatamente o caminho que deveriam trilhar. Naquele momento, aproximavam-se Naruto e o embaixador.

- O que aconteceu? – pergunta Naruto espantado por ver a princesa chorar.

Ela, ao vê-los, vira tentando a todo custo esconder suas lágrimas. Shang, com o coração apertado, segue até ela.

- Você está bem?

- Estou – e ela afasta a mão que ele tinha depositado em seu braço.

Ele estranha o ato, mas não insiste.

- Acho que precisamos conversar – informa a princesa. Ele concorda de cabeça e os dois seguem para perto do lago.

- O que está acontecendo entre eles? – pergunta Naruto baixo pra Sakura.

- Eles precisam resolver algumas coisas – e os dois ficam em silêncio por um momento, observando as lágrimas doídas da princesa enquanto conversava séria com o embaixador.

- É. A conversa não está nada boa.

Sakura concorda de cabeça até que uma idéia passa em sua mente.

- Você notou que os atacantes estavam atrás do Shang e não da princesa?

- Hun. Agora que você falou. Inclusive eu ouvi quando o líder deles falou isso.

- Isso é muito estranho. Por que atrás dele? Afinal, quem é ele?

Naquele momento a conversa dos dois chegava ao final e eles retornavam ao grupo. A princesa estava com os olhos vermelhos, mas não chorava mais. Shang, por sua vez, estava com uma expressão pensativa. Não dava para se classificar como triste, muito pelo contrário. Em seu olhar via-se um brilho diferente, quase que como de contentamento.

Eles voltam ao caminho e conseguem chegar a tempo em seu destino, logo depois do horário do almoço. Mal eles cruzam o portão e Shang faz uma leve reverência à princesa e parte para o palácio principal. Quanto a princesa, essa já estava sendo conduzida para seus novos aposentos na ala destinada especialmente a ela. Sakura, nervosa, olhava para todos os lados procurando por Sasuke.

- Ele já deveria ter chegado – murmura para si.

Naruto escuta e também demonstra sua preocupação.

- Deixe comigo Sakura-chan. Eu vou ver se ele já chegou e lhe aviso.

Ela apenas concorda com um sorriso aliviado e segue com a princesa. A missão deles ainda não estava terminada, devendo permanecer ao lado dela até o casamento. Meia hora depois, Naruto junta-se a Sakura que esperava na ante-sala da princesa.

- Naruto, cadê ele? – pergunta ansiosa assim que ele entra no cômodo.

- Ele ainda não chegou.

- Como não? Já deveria estar aqui. Não descobriu nada?

- Não, desculpe.

- Algo deve ter acontecido. Aqueles shinobis que nos atacaram não eram tão fortes. Ele não teria problemas para derrotá-los.

Naruto nada responde, mas seu olhar é preocupado. Sakura percebe e resolve confrontá-lo.

- Você está escondendo algo de mim. O que aconteceu?

- Sakura-chan, não precisa se preocupar, você sabe do que ele é capaz.

- Como assim? Com quem ele realmente estava lutando? Não eram os mesmo que nos atacaram?

- Bem, isso é indiferente...

- Indiferente? Não minta pra mim. Quem eram eles? – grita ansiosa.

- Eram dois integrantes da Akatsuki – responde, desistindo de guardar segredo da amiga. Ela merecia saber a verdade.

- Akatsuki – murmura ela – mas ele não tem chance sozinho. Como pôde abandoná-lo? – volta a gritar com ele – você se diz amigo dele e o abandonou pra morrer – e Sakura vai em direção a porta.

Naruto a segura e a força olhá-lo.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum.

- Pois vou sim e não vai ser você que vai me impedir. Ele deve estar com problemas e eu vou ajudá-lo. Não irei deixá-lo na mão como você.

A raiva toma sua mente e ele responde no mesmo tom.

- Eu não o abandonei. Ele sabia de sua responsabilidade e ficou para que pudéssemos acabar essa missão. E nós vamos cumprir nosso papel e ficarmos ao lado da princesa até o casamento. Não vou deixar que o sacrifício dele seja em vão.

- Mas... e se algo acontecer, como eu vou viver sem ele? – começa ela chorar, deixando Naruto a envolver num abraço.

Quase que imediatamente a imagem da conversa com a princesa volta a sua mente. Agora Sakura realmente sabia o que passava no coração dela. Não era fácil. Ela sentia como se o mundo desabasse em sua cabeça. Estava difícil até mesmo de respirar.

- Você sabe da capacidade dele. Ele vai sair dessa – diz Naruto suavemente – seja forte.

Sim. Ela tinha que ser forte. Era esse o conselho que ela dera antes para a princesa e estava fazendo exatamente o contrário. Aquela era sua missão e ela estava colocando a perder por sentimentos pessoais. Isso não era certo. Ela era uma kunoichi de Konoha e seguiria até o final. Imediatamente ela se recompôs e enxuga as lágrimas. Naruto nota a mudança e se orgulha dela.

- Você está bem? – confirma ele.

- Não se preocupe, não darei mais trabalho – diz Sakura de forma firme e os dois trocam sorrisos confiantes.

A tarde passa lentamente, com os minutos escoando preguiçosamente. O casamento aconteceria no final da tarde e, até aquele momento, a princesa não conhecia seu noivo. Muito pálida, ela olhava pela janela de forma desanimada. No fundo, ela também não se importava de não conhecê-lo. Não fazia mais diferença. A felicidade era um sentimento morto para ela. Seu destino estava traçado, cabendo a ela apenas aceitá-lo. Definitivamente o amor não era para ela.

Faltando apenas 1 hora pro evento, Sakura levanta a cabeça energicamente e vai até a janela. Naruto estranha sua atitude e a questiona.

- O que aconteceu, Sakura-chan?

- É ele.

- Ele quem? Sasuke?

- Sim. Eu sei que é ele.

Sakura não perde mais tempo e já sai da sala. O coração dela batia forte. Ela não tinha mais dúvidas. Só podia ser ele. Naruto, sem saber ao certo o que fazer, resolve seguí-la. E assim os dois chegam correndo ao portão, assustando os guardas.

- O que vocês querem?

- Algum shinobi de Konoha passou por aqui? – pergunta Naruto.

- Lá vem você novamente com essa pergunta. Já falei que não – responde grosseiramente o guarda.

Sakura nada fala. Seu olhar está perdido no caminho ao longe. Naruto estranha e passa a fitar a mesma direção. Não há nada lá. Com um suspiro resignado ele se vira para Sakura.

- Vamos Sakura-chan, ele ainda não chegou.

De repente ela coloca a mão fria sobre seu braço e exclama nervosa.

- É ele sim.

Naruto se vira e já consegue divisar dois vultos se aproximando lentamente. Ele força os olhos e nota que um deles deveria estar muito ferido, sendo amparado pelo outro.

- Não deve ser – murmura.

Sakura não espera nem mais um minuto e sai correndo na direção deles. Naruto não fica atrás e a segue. E ela estava certa. Era Sasuke que seguia lentamente sendo ajudado por Tobi.

O Akatsuki ao notar a aproximação dos dois, ajuda Sasuke a se sentar numa pedra e espera calmamente eles chegarem.

- Seu desgraçado, afaste-se dele – berra Naruto.

- Hunf, não deveriam tratar assim aquele que ajudou o amiguinho de vocês.

Sakura simplesmente ignora o diálogo dos dois e corre pra Sasuke, começando a examiná-lo.

- Agora não, Sakura – repreende Sasuke ofegante.

- Mas Sasuke, você está muito ferido – argumenta ela.

- Agora não – repete baixo, fechando os olhos como se buscasse força em seu interior – Naruto, deixe-o em paz, ele não quer brigar – informa com uma voz fraca, fitando-o seriamente.

Naruto o olha espantado. Tobi aproveita para se despedir.

- Não tenho tempo pra ficar brincando com vocês. Depois nos vemos novamente. Sasuke, espero uma resposta sua em breve – e ele desaparece assim que termina seu discurso.

- O que ele quis dizer com isso? – começa indagar Naruto, aproximando ansioso.

Sasuke nada diz, apenas fechando os olhos e ficando ainda mais pálido.

- Naruto, depois falamos nisso. Sasuke não está nada bem. Ajude-me a levá-lo pra dentro.

O amigo apenas concorda e faz conforme Sakura ordenara, ajudando Sasuke que estava cada vez mais fraco. Eles o levam para o alojamento onde ficariam e Sakura, sem perder mais tempo, faz os curativos necessários.

- Como ele está? – pergunta Naruto num tom baixo, preocupado.

- Ele está muito machucado, mas ficará bem – responde Sakura sem parar o que estava fazendo – acho melhor você voltar pra junto da princesa. Assim que eu acabar aqui, eu lhe ajudo.

Naruto concorda e sai. Apesar de não trocarem mais nenhum comentário, a mente dos dois fervilhava com as mesmas perguntas. O que realmente tinha acontecido com Sasuke? Por que o Akatsuki estava o ajudando e, principalmente, qual era a resposta que ele queria dele? Mas essas dúvidas ainda demorariam muito para serem solucionadas. Sasuke estava bem ferido e, naquele momento, inconsciente.

Assim Naruto segue perdido em seus pensamentos até quase esbarrar com alguém. Era Shang.

- Desculpe embaixador, estava distraído.

- Não tem problema. Você sabe se a princesa está pronta?

- Não sei. Estou indo pra lá agora mesmo.

- Sakura está com ela?

- Na verdade não, ela está atendendo o Sasuke que acabou de chegar ferido.

- O que? Vocês deixaram a princesa sozinha? Isso é muito irresponsável da parte de vocês. Devo lembrá-los que foram contratados para protegê-la e, para tanto, devem ficar ao lado dela?

- Ei, está tudo sob controle – berra Naruto muito vermelho – nós sabemos exatamente o que tem que fazer.

Shang concorda de cabeça, cansado daquela conversa inútil e logo o despede com um gesto orgulhoso. Naruto estranha, mas continua seu caminho. Ele não se lembrava de ter visto o embaixador ser tão esnobe com ele antes. Bem que ele poderia sem bem mais simpático, afinal, ele salvou a vida dele.

Antes que ele fosse capaz de entrar nos aposentos da princesa, um dos servos resolve interpelá-lo.

- Rapaz, você tem coragem.

- Claro, eu sou um shinobi de Konoha – e ele aponta pro hitaiate – e não fujo de uma luta. Um dia eu serei Hokage e todos irão me admirar.

O servo balança a cabeça em negativa, pensando que ele realmente deveria ser um tolo.

- Não estou falando disso. Eu me referia ao modo como conversou com aquele em que você quase esbarrou.

- E o que tem de mais? Falei com o embaixador como sempre fiz.

- Embaixador? Você realmente não sabe quem ele é.

E a informação faz Naruto arregalar os olhos.

Sakura, assim que acaba de tratar de Sasuke, deixa-o dormindo e segue para o quarto da princesa. Ela estranha não encontrar Naruto lá, mas não tem tempo de descobrir seu paradeiro. A princesa estava pronta e já era hora da cerimônia.

Assim que a vê, seu coração se aperta. Nunca tinha visto uma noiva tão bela e tão triste. Sua falta de esperança era tamanha que se refletia em seus olhos.

- Está belíssima, princesa – tenta amenizar a situação.

Ela dá um sorriso triste em resposta.

- Soube que Sasuke chegou. Como ele está?

- Agradeço por perguntar. Está muito machucado, mas ficará bem. Vamos? Está na hora.

Ela apenas concorda de cabeça e começa a se encaminhar lentamente ao local onde se realizaria a cerimônia. Quase na porta, Naruto aparece com um grande sorriso.

- Nossa, ela está maravilhosa. Pena que ela está tão triste.

- Hunf, você também estaria se fosse obrigado a casar com quem não ama.

- Hum. Talvez as coisas se acertem.

- Como assim?

Naquele momento a expressão da princesa se modificava totalmente. A tristeza que imperava até aquele momento é substituída por uma surpresa genuína.

- Não pode ser – murmura a princesa.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? – pergunta Sakura a Naruto.

- Vá ver – aconselha ele.

E ela vai.

- Não pode ser, ele é o...

- Isso mesmo.

Apesar do choque inicial, a princesa se recompõe e segue calmamente até o noivo que sorria ao vê-la se aproximar.

- O que significa isso? – pergunta baixinho pra ele – afinal, quem é você?

- Mas ele é o Shang – exclama Sakura – eles vão se casar?

- A princesa vai se casar com o príncipe Ling – retruca Naruto com um sorriso bobo.

Assim que a princesa faz a pergunta, Shang pega uma de suas mãos e deposita um longo e carinhoso beijo.

- Eu sou Ling, o futuro governante desse país.

Ela retira a mão bruscamente e exclama irritada.

- Isso é uma brincadeira?

- Acho que lhe devo desculpas.

- Com certeza – e ela se vira para sair.

- Por favor, deixe eu explicar.

Apesar do tom firme, há um toque de súplica na voz do rapaz que toca fundo em seu coração e a faz mudar de idéia e esperar para ouvir o que ele tinha pra dizer.

- Pois bem, estou ouvindo.

Ele respirar fundo, como se invocando sua coragem e começa a explicar.

- Quando meu pai me chamou informando que eu teria que casar com alguém para selar a paz entre nossos países eu não aceitei a idéia. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça eu me casar com alguém que nem conhecesse e, principalmente, não amasse. Além do mais, o futuro do meu povo não pode ficar condicionado a um casamento de conveniência. Aquela que eu escolhesse para ficar ao meu lado deveria ser capaz de governar comigo, tendo os mesmo ideais.

- E?

- Então eu fiz isso para lhe conhecer e ter essa certeza.

- Certeza?

- Certeza que você seria a mulher certa.

- E já tem?

- De todo o meu coração.

E ele espera um momento por uma reação dela que não vem. Sua expressão séria não deixava revelar nada que passava por sua alma. Isso significava só uma coisa, que caberia a ele se sujeitar.

- Eu sei que deve estar magoada, mas em nome daquele amor que você confessou por mim no lago, eu peço que se case comigo.

- Só por que você tem certeza de que serei uma boa esposa? – retruca magoada.

- Não – e ele faz uma pequena pausa, colocando a mão delicadamente no rosto dela, forçando-a fitar fundo em seus olhos – case comigo porque eu te amo.

- Você deveria ter falado isso antes – ainda responde orgulhosa – você me fez sofrer tolamente.

- Só que foi com esse sacrifício que uma grande mulher, forte e determinada, foi revelada. Vou novamente repetir, eu te amo, quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado, case comigo.

Ela ainda o fita por um momento, mas não consegue mais esconder sua alegria e deixa um sorriso brotar em seus lábios.

- Eu não deveria te perdoar, mas não tem como, eu também te amo e minha resposta é sim.

E Ling não se segura mais e a puxa para um beijo longo e apaixonado.

- Quem diria, no final o amor deles prevaleceu – comenta Sakura para o amigo.

- É. Realmente é inspirador, pena que prova outra coisa.

- O que? – pergunta curiosa. Era algo raro ver o amigo preso em profundas considerações.

- Que nunca conhecemos de fato uma pessoa. Podemos estar sendo enganados até por quem amamos e nem somos capazes de perceber.

Sakura nada responde, mas sua expressão preocupada fala por si. Será que ela também estaria sendo enganada por Sasuke? Será que ele também estava mentindo para ela, escondendo algo? E se ele estivesse, será que o amor deles conseguiria superar tudo e vencer no final?

* * *

_Gente, vocês viram os spoilers do Data-book?? Parece que a Sakura ainda gosta do nosso Sasuke-kun e apenas considerada o Naruto como amigo, preocupando-se com ele. Ufa, finalmente o Kishi deu uma esperança. De qualquer forma, adorei o último capítulo, com a Karin bem passada. Bem que ela mereceu, principalmente com o Juugo a pegando e não nosso Sasuke-kun. Agora falta esperar o próximo capítulo, mas acho que vaso ruim não quebra e ainda iremos engolí-la mais um pouco._

_Agradeço os reviews e vou fazer um pouco de spoiler da fic. Em breve um casal irá se casar. Outro irá se separ e, por fim, um nem se formará... quem são, eu não vou dizer... já dei muitas dicas, rsrsrsrs (crueldade, né?)._

**Rose Reade - **espero que tenha gostado. Esse capítulo me deu um trabalho. Novamente acabei re-escrevendo 3 vezes. Está virando um mau hábito. Mas o próximo já está escrito e prometo que vai ser mais emocionante ainda. Bjos.

**Maria Lua - **viu só, o Naruto deu no pé e o Sasuke ficou sozinho com os dois. Agora, a grande pergunta é o que que o Tobi quer saber? Tem alguma suspeita? Eu acho que não foi coisa boa que eles conversaram. Bjocas.

**laryhhh Uchiha - **menina, adorei os beijos sabor chocolate... só tenho que tomar cuidado pra não engordar... eu tenho uma teoria. Hoje em dia, acho que engordo só de pensar ou escrever essa palavra... por que tudo que é bom engorda?? Por que alface não tem gosto de chocolate?? Buáááááá. Bjocas.

**Hitomi-imou-chan - **opa, o prazo final do TCC está chegando, boa sorte e mando muitas energias positivas. Sei que irá arrasar com os examinadores. Nem fale em balcão. Engraçado como ele desperta apenas sentimentos ruins. Eu também vivo com vontade de explodí-lo, principalmente quando o escrevente me olha com aquela cara de "o que aquela pentelha quer?". Dá para morrer de desânimo assim. E quando sai o sistema do ar. Noooossa. Você vai todo preocupado e simplesmente falam que está concluso. Aí também fazem isso? Nem sabem onde está o processo então falam que está concluso ou na datilografia. Aquele setor nem deve se mexer de tanto processo, rsrsrsrs. Quanto a Anko e o Yamato tenho ótimas notícias. Próximo capítulo eles aparecem. Finalmente escrevi e acho que vc. vai gostar. Não ficou forçado. De qualquer forma, já bolei uma história para eles. Já o Sasori, ele realmente morreu. Praticamente resolvi não tocar nesse assunto, como se a Sakura e o Naruto tivessem realmente lutado contra ele. Da Akatsuki, depois do Itachi, lógico, eu curto o Hidan. Ele é muito cômico, principalmente agora no anime. Boa sorte no TCC e em seu serviço. Bjos.

**lydhyamsf - **lindinha, vc. acha que eu maltratei muito o Sasuke? Eu até tento, mas ele mora num pedacinho do meu coração, apesar dele merecer umas pancadas, principalmente quando fica se preocupando com a Karin e com aquela equipe ridícula da Taka Panaka. Bjinhos.

**Thayana Uchiha - **menina, está tudo bem?? Ajuda de profissionais?? Pois é, a Hanabi realmente tem uma mente má e acho que ela vai conseguir seu intento. Também, ser segunda filha deve ser um saco na família Hyuuga. Um verdadeiro zero a esquerda. Quando ao nosso Sasuke-kun, a vida dele realmente não vai ser um mar de rosas... ele é muito cabeça dura e ainda vai sofrer um pouquinho. Pena que a Sakura segue na mesma direção. Vamos ver. Agora, a Karin, no mangá, eu adorei vê-la virando churrasquinho. Bem que poderia ir dessa para a melhor/pior. Um problema a menos. Na fic eu ainda não a matei e tenho grandes planos para ela. Só não sei se serão bem aceitos, vamos ver. Bjos e boa semana.

**BastetAzazis - **oi lindinha. Pois é, o Madara apareceu e aprontou. O que será que ele falou pro Sasuke-kun?? E o pior, será que o Sasuke dará uma resposta positiva ou negativa? Hunnnn... sinistro. Bjos.

**Mye-chan - **xiiiii, sei lá, acho meio estranho imaginar o Sasuke virgem. Acho que é a culpa do mundo perva que vivemos... ele todo gostosão e poderoso virgem!! Muito bizarro. Acho que até da Karin é melhor do que imaginar 0 km. É quase como aceitá-lo sendo manso, rssrsrsrs. Também fique bem animada com a idéia dele ter um intento maior, com um plano por trás (o comentário ficou um pouco ero, mas leve pelo bom sentido). Só se ele tivesse emburrecido de vez para engolir aquela história do Madara tão facilmente. Mas vindo do Kishi, qualquer coisa eu espero. Bjinhos.

**Kuchiki Rikara -** lindinha, como foram as provas? aposto que detonou. Pois é, o Sasuke saiu meio quebradinho da luta, mas a Sakura o remenda... quanto o Naruto, acho que até que saiu com alguma coisa a mais naquela cabeça loira cheida de lamen. Deve ser convivência com a Hinata ou aquilo que Itachi passou para ele (eu juro que deve ter sido um pouco de inteligência). Agora as cenas quentes vão ficar suspensas por dois ou três capítulos, mas prometo que nem farão falta. Os próximos serão emocionantes com eles retornando pra Konoha. Bjinhos.

**Ravena Taisho - **menina, eu realmente concordo com vc. Imagine a cara dele, todo sério, contando aquela baita mentira... e ainda mal inventada. Batendo a cabeça no armário é o cúmulo... e a reação dela perguntando se o armário atacou o Naruto... as vezes nem eu sei de onde sai tanta besteira... mas o Sasuke não tem cara de que fica dando muitas satisfações... acho que se der é p/ ela e olhe lá. Bjoquinhas.


	29. O tempo está acabando

_Olá pessoal. Como prometi, esse capítulo saiu mais rápido e acho que tão ou mais emocionante que o passado. Teremos uma parte especial de NaruHina e, como sempre, o nosso Sasuke-kun irá aparecer (o gostosão ainda é o principal, rsrssrsrs). _

_O capítulo é dedicado a **Hitomi-imou-chan**, com a primeira aparição do casal que ela especialmente requisitou. Ainda é pouco, mas prometo que ele irão aparecer mais no próximo._

_Boa leitura._

* * *

Capítulo 29 – O tempo está acabando

Ainda era cedo. Mal nascera o dia e o sol de forma preguiçosa vinha saudar a profusão de vida que já se via nas ruas de Konoha, com as tarefas matinais dos moradores que seguiam com suas rotinas diárias. Mas esse movimento contínuo é brevemente tumultuado por uma jovem kunoichi de cabelos longos e negros que passava correndo, desviando rapidamente pelos habitantes da Vila.

Sayuri estava muito animada. Fazia pouco tempo que tinha se tornado gennin e logo em sua terceira missão, a Godaime tinha mandado chamar seu time. Queria falar com eles pessoalmente. Ela não poderia chegar atrasada, deixando a Hokage esperando. Seria uma vergonha não só pra ela, mas para todo seu grupo.

Em sua animação, ela entra correndo no prédio central e vai direto até a sala da Tsunade-sama, mal cumprimentando Shizune que solta uma imprecação ao deixar cair uma pilha de papel por sua passagem.

Após tomar fôlego, ela resolve bater, mas uma voz conhecida faz com que pare o movimento a tempo. Sua curiosidade é aguçada ao notar o diálogo que ocorria na sala. Precavida, depois de olhar para todos os lados e ver que estava sozinha, ela encosta o ouvido na porta e passa escutar o que se passava.

Com o casamento da princesa, a tarefa do Time 7 estava finalmente concluída e eles poderiam retornar a Konoha. Apesar dos inúmeros ferimentos e das recomendações de Sakura, Sasuke faz questão de, no dia seguinte, logo de manhã, começar a viagem de regresso.

Claro que Naruto e Sakura o bombardeavam de cinco e cinco minutos com perguntas, mas ele fugia de todas, respondendo de forma breve e monossilábica como sempre. Após um dia e uma noite toda de caminhada, a curiosidade estava sendo substituída pelo cansaço e a preocupação pelo mau humor. A única coisa que passava por suas cabeça era deitar numa cama macia e quentinha, logo após um revigorante banho. Quer dizer, o que Sasuke e Sakura pensavam, já que Naruto só visualizava um belo pote de ramen lhe esperando no Ichiraku.

E assim eles fazem. Assim que eles cruzam os portões da Vila com os primeiros raios de sol da manhã, eles se despendem, cada um seguindo para seu intento. Só que Sasuke ainda não poderia se dar esse luxo. Como líder da missão, era sua obrigação reportar o sucesso imediatamente a Godaime. Com um suspiro desanimado, ele segue até lá. Mal ele abre a porta e é saudado de uma maneira mais do que inusitada.

- Finalmente você apareceu.

Intrigado, ele arqueia uma sobrancelha exteriorizando toda sua curiosidade. Que ele saiba, não tinha prazo para retornar a Vila e eles estavam perfeitamente no cronograma. Não havia o porquê de censurá-lo por uma demora.

- Onde está Sakura?

- Na casa dela – responde de forma seca. Definitivamente essa mania de acharem que eles sempre andavam grudados já o estava irritando.

- Preciso falar com ela. Mas isso não importa, tenho assuntos de seu interesse.

Ele assente de cabeça e aguarda que ela fale. Talvez fosse algo de seu irmão.

- No começo da semana, fui procurada por alguns shinobis que trouxeram notícias de Itachi.

Ao ouvir a informação, Sasuke abandona sua posição típica de desinteresse e começa a prestar atenção.

- Então já sabe onde ele está?

- Sim.

- Vou pra lá o mais rápido possível.

- Dá para esperar eu acabar de falar? Acho que você está convivendo muito com o Naruto e já está pegando as manias dele.

- Hunf – resmunga impaciente. Ele tinha assuntos mais importantes e não ficaria perdendo tempo com conversas inúteis.

- O que tenho para falar é importante, então senta aí e escuta – diz batendo na mesa ao notar a expressão contrariada do rapaz.

Um pouco intimidado com o tom da Godaime, ele resolve obedecer.

- E então? – pergunta tentando conter sua ansiedade.

Tsunade nota e aproveita para torturar o rapaz por mais alguns segundos, antes de começar a falar. Era algo raro ver algum sentimento por parte dele, sempre com seu ar frio e superior. Experimentar um pouco dos sentimentos corriqueiros não lhe faria nada mal. Satisfeita, ela o vê se remexendo na cadeira, controlando ao máximo seu gênio.

- Bem. Eles procuraram-me por uma boa razão. Seu irmão está doente.

A notícia cai como um fardo em Sasuke. Imediatamente ele passa a fitar o chão, relembrando a luta que tivera com ele no passado.

- Eu mandei vários médicos competentes, mas as notícias não são boas.

- Eu sei – corta ele de forma quase desafiadora – é por isso que preciso correr.

Ela se assusta com a certeza que ele demonstra.

- Kakashi irá com você.

- Não preciso de babá – reclama irritado.

- Não me interessa. Você não irá sozinho. Além do mais, é ele quem sabe o local.

- Hunf, não tenho tempo a perder para ficar esperando por ele – informa já se levantando.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Ele lhe encontrará no portão da Vila.

Sasuke, ainda contrariado, concorda de cabeça e vai em direção a porta. Antes que ele saísse, Tsunade complementa.

- Sasuke... direi a Sakura e a seus pais que você saiu em missão.

Por um momento ele fica embaraçado por nem ter se lembrado deles, mas não tinha tempo a perder e já parte. Tsunade, ainda o observando, sorri ironicamente.

- Então o garoto tem sentimento, isso é bom.

Enquanto isso, no lado de fora da sala da Godaime, Sayuri escutava tudo cada vez mais espantada. Então Sasuke iria visitar o irmão mais velho. Era estranho pensar que ele também era seu irmão. Nunca tivera contato com ele e raramente ouvira falar seu nome. O assunto de sua prisão era um verdadeiro tabu dentro dos domínios do clã. Só que ela não pode ficar muito tempo perdida em suas considerações. Uma voz seca as suas costas lhe traz imediatamente a realidade.

- Vejo que já chegou, Sayuri.

Sem poder se controlar, ela fica vermelha e começa a gaguejar.

- Si-sim, Yamato-sensei.

- E posso saber o que estava fazendo? – pergunta severo, de braços cruzados.

Quando ele adotava essa postura, realmente dava medo.

- Be-bem, eu não sabia se o senhor havia chegado.

- E resolveu descobrir isso escutando atrás da porta?

Inacreditavelmente ela assume um tom ainda mais vermelho e com um sorriso sem graça tenta arranjar alguma desculpa. Mas a ajuda já estava chegando. Naquele momento, chegavam os outros integrantes de seu time junto a uma figura que fez Yamato esquecer na hora o problema com Sayuri, descruzando os braços e até se aprumando. Era Anko. Essa finge nem o notar e segue direto para a porta da sala da Hokage.

- Tsunade-sama está ocupada – exclama Yamato irritado por ser ignorado.

- Ah? Olá Yamato, nem lhe vi – exclama altiva.

O sensei espreme os olhos contendo toda sua raiva. Ela realmente conseguia lhe tirar do sério.

- Só se ele fosse cega – cochicha um de seus colegas a Sayuri. Essa nem o responde, olhando para a porta como se esperasse que a qualquer momento alguém saísse de lá. O colega estranha a atitude e pergunta.

- Sayuri-chan, você está bem?

E realmente alguém sai de lá. Naquele momento, a porta era aberta e Sasuke, com uma expressão muito séria, cruza a porta. Ele mal nota o pequeno grupo, fazendo um leve cumprimento de cabeça e começa a passar apressado até que escuta ser chamado por uma voz baixa e insegura.

- Nii-san.

Ele se vira e nota Sayuri encolhida no canto, ao lado de seus colegas de time. Ele arqueia uma sobrancelha e se aproxima.

- Sim?

- Você já vai partir? – pergunta ansiosa.

- Tenho uma missão.

- Mas acabou de chegar.

Algo na expressão dela acaba por tocar seu coração e ele se aproxima ainda mais, fazendo um leve agrado no rosto dela.

- Não se preocupe, eu volto logo.

Ela concorda de cabeça e o vê se afastar.

Por um momento todos tinham se calado e observavam o curto diálogo dos irmãos. Com a saída de Sasuke, Anko, sem dar chance a Yamato, aproveita e já se dirige a sala da Hokage.

- Anko, nós chegamos primeiro – berra Yamato.

- Ah, Yamato-kun, aposto que a Godaime tem muito mais urgência de falar comigo. Afinal, eu sou uma examinadora do Chuuin Exam, enquanto você é apenas o sensei de um pequeno grupo de gennins – e, com um sorriso irônico, ela fecha a porta.

Yamato fica espumando de raiva. Como Anko era petulante. Quem era ela pra se achar tanto? Não passava de uma mera examinadora, cargo facilmente ocupado por qualquer shinobi de talento mediano. No meio de suas conjecturas, ele escuta uma voz suave que lhe pede algo.

- Yamato-sensei, será que o senhor pode me dispensar? Não estou me sentindo muito bem e preciso ir para casa.

Sem prestar muita atenção, ele concorda. A única coisa passava em sua mente era como Anko conseguia lhe tirar do sério.

- Vá Sayuri. Nos reunimos daqui a três horas no lugar de treinamento.

Ao sair da sede da Vila, Sasuke nem passa em sua casa e já se dirige diretamente ao portão de entrada. Ele sabia que se o fizesse, teria que dar satisfações e a última coisa que queria fazer era revelar ao pai seu destino. Fugaku nunca aceitaria que ele visitasse o irmão e, provavelmente, iria fazer de tudo para impedi-lo. Na verdade, quando ele voltasse, precisaria ter uma conversa séria com o pai. Existiam diversos pontos obscuros no passado que há pouco tinham sido revelados e ele precisava confirmar a veracidade disso.

Ao chegar no portão, ele nota com irritação que, como suspeitava, Kakashi não estava lá.

- Eu sabia – murmura irritado.

- Não vá tirando conclusões precipitadas.

Espantado, Sasuke se vira e se depara com Kakashi. Ele não tinha sentido a presença do sensei atrás de si.

- Se continuar distraído assim, vai acabar morto – repreende o sensei com seu ar desinteressado de sempre, mas sem esconder um brilho irônico em seu olhar.

Sasuke respira fundo e responde contendo toda sua irritação.

- Vamos, não temos tempo a perder.

O sensei apenas ri baixo da reação de seu antigo pupilo e os dois partem.

O caminho era árduo e acidentado, levando mais tempo do que Sasuke planejara. O local em que Itachi estava era do outro lado do país, custando dois dias de viagem. No começo, eles imprimiam um ritmo veloz, quase sem parar para descansar. Mas no final do primeiro dia, Sasuke não agüenta mais e tem que admitir que não conseguiria viajar de noite. Seus ferimentos da batalha contra Deidara ainda eram recentes e ele não tinha se recuperado. Kakashi não diz nada e nem precisa, o brilho de seu olhar fala por si e assim que eles param, o sensei não perde mais tempo e saca seu livrinho, colocando sua leitura em dia.

De manhã cedo, eles retomam a viagem. Tudo corria calmo até que adentram numa floresta, sentindo ambos que estavam sendo seguidos. Sem dizer uma palavra, Kakashi faz um sinal pra Sasuke que sabe exatamente o que deve fazer e os dois desaparecem em seguida.

Não passa muito tempo, alguém surge dentre as folhagens, tentando descobrir alguma pista do paradeiro dos dois, até que é subitamente interpelado por uma voz fria, audível atrás de si.

- Mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Em Konoha, a situação também não era calma. Assim que Yamato deixara a sala de Tsunade, ela mandou chamar Sakura. Essa não demora e logo aparece na sala da Godaime.

- Sakura, preciso que faça algo e do modo mais discreto possível.

- Sim, Tsunade-shishou.

- De jeito nenhum o Naruto pode ficar sabendo.

Sakura estranha, mas logo descobre a razão daquele comentário. Realmente ele nunca receberia bem aquela notícia. Hinata, seguindo os conselhos da irmã, resolveu mostrar um pouco mais de personalidade e adotou a resolução de que não deixaria seu quarto, nem comeria nada até que seu pai recapitulasse. Acontece que Hiashi não gostava de ser pressionado e, principalmente, por ameaças tão frágeis. Se ela quisesse chantageá-lo, que passasse fome. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela desistiria daquele capricho. Só que para surpresa de todos, pela primeira vez na vida, ela resolveu persistir em sua crença e não abrir mão de seus sonhos.

Como resultado, sua saúde estava ficando cada vez mais frágil, agravada, em muito, por seu espírito doce, mergulhando numa verdadeira depressão. Hiashi que no começo não queria nem ouvir falar nisso, estava ficando preocupado com a situação da filha e, sem saber o que fazer, pediu ajuda a Tsunade que prontamente enviou Sakura para examiná-la e medicá-la.

Do modo mais discreto possível, Sakura seguiu até as propriedades do clã Hyuuga para examinar a amiga e tentar contornar a situação. Só que eles não contavam que Konoha era uma Vila e segredos não eram guardados por lá. Nem duas horas se passaram desde que eles retornaram da missão, para que Naruto invadisse a casa de Hinata querendo vê-la.

Após chegar de viagem, Naruto tinha ido direto no Ichiraku comer, local onde tinha escutado a notícia de que o clã Hyuuga enfrentava problemas, com sua herdeira doente. Ao ouvir o nome do clã, ele começou a prestar atenção e assim que relacionou com Hinata, não perdeu mais tempo, largou seu ramen pela metade e correu para vê-la. Afinal, ele precisava fazer alguma coisa, não poderia deixá-la sofrendo.

Quando ele chegara, Sakura examinava a kunoichi em seu quarto, sendo capaz de ouvir os berros do amigo na sala. Prontamente ela foi até lá tentar colocar um pouco de bom senso na cabeça do amigo, fazendo seu máximo para tirá-lo de lá. Mas foi inútil. Ele estava bem longe de raciocinar, sendo levado totalmente pelo calor dos sentimentos. Começou, assim, uma enorme discussão com o pai de sua amada.

- Saia da minha casa agora – ordena Hiashi com seu jeito ameaçador.

- Nunca. Antes preciso ver Hinata.

- Você não verá minha filha nem hoje, nem nunca mais. Deixe-a em paz.

- Deixá-la em paz? Para que? Para você fazer da vida dela um inferno?

- Ela tem suas obrigações com o clã e tem que cumprir.

- Não consegue ver que isso só trará infelicidade a ela?

- Não importa, é assim que tem que ser.

- Que tipo de pai não se importa com a felicidade do filho?

- Quieto moleque. Não venha me julgar. Eu faço tudo pelo bem de nossa família. Temos que proteger nossa linhagem sanguínea.

- Isso é besteira. O que vale tudo isso se não há amor ou felicidade ao nosso redor?

- Não fale bobagem. Você não pode saber o que é isso. Nunca teve família ou responsabilidade.

Naruto sente o significado das palavras e por um momento se abate. Mas esse período é breve, basta-o lembrar do beijo que dera em Hinata e do sentimento que tomou seu coração, para lhe encher de coragem e continuar lutando até o fim por ela. Esse era seu jeito ninja de ser.

- Posso não ter família, mas eu sei o que é amar e não vou perder isso – e Naruto segue confiante para o quarto de Hinata.

Hiashi não iria ceder tão fácil e se coloca no caminho e golpeia Naruto com força. Ele cai com o golpe, mas o amor lhe faz levantar. Só que Hiashi já tinha presenciado a luta de Naruto durante o Chuuin Exam e sabia que ele não desistiria facilmente. O único jeito dele sair de lá seria carregado e ele estava propício a deixá-lo assim.

Sem perder tempo, ele parte para cima de Naruto que não tem como se defender. Ele fecha os olhos esperando um novo impacto, só que esse não vem. Hinata, no último minuto, aparece na sua frente e defende com precisão o ataque do pai.

- Hinata-chan – sussurra Naruto ao vê-la.

- Naruto-kun – cora ao responder.

- Vejo que já está melhor. Agora que vocês se viram, despeça-se de seu amigo de uma vez para que ele vá e nunca mais volte – ordena o pai com sua pose altiva.

Naruto toma a mão da kunoichi e passa a fitá-la com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Você quer que eu vá? – pergunta com uma voz rouca de emoção.

Hinata, que também estava chorando, fica sem saber o que fazer. Seu coração gritava pela resposta, mas o medo de desagradar o pai ainda era grande. Naquele minuto, outra pessoa entrava na sala e chamava sua atenção. Era sua irmã. Sim, essa era a solução. Ela não era a única. Não precisariam dela. Tinham sua irmã que provavelmente seria muito mais capaz de assumir essa posição. Afinal, não tinha sido ela quem tinha tido essa idéia? Ela que a estimulou a lutar por esse amor. Sim, ela tinha a força e a fibra necessária que o clã necessitava. Não sentiriam sua falta.

Após respirar fundo, ela dá sua resposta.

- Não, meu pai. Não vou me afastar de Naruto.

- Você ousa me desobedecer?

- Se for para seguir meu coração, sim.

- Como futura líder do clã, essa união não poderá acontecer.

- Então, o senhor não me dá outra opção – e ela se vira para Naruto e o olha no fundo de seus orbes azuis.

- Você realmente me ama?

Naruto é pego desprevenido pela pergunta e pelo rumo dos acontecimentos. Nunca pensara que Hinata teria coragem para desafiar abertamente o pai e, principalmente, para lutar pelo amor deles.

- De todo o meu coração – confessa ele.

Hinata facilmente consegue ver a veracidade daquelas palavras nos olhos de seu amado e toma a decisão que mudaria toda sua vida. Não importava mais a posição, clã ou seu pai. Ela queria ser feliz e sabia que o seria ao lado de Naruto.

- Então me leve com você.

* * *

_Pessoal, o capítulo 416 realmente me deixou deprê e com diversas dúvidas sobre o futuro do nosso casal SasuSaku. O jeito é esperar pra ver se o Sasuke realmente pirou na batatinha ou é só gênero o que ele está fazendo e que, no final, está enganando o Madara. Vamos ver !!_

_Agradecendo de coração o carinho dos reviews:_

_**BastetAzazis - **menina, fui má e não revelei o que o Madara falou pra ele, rsrssrs. Mas você está certa, foi isso mesmo. Agora, as condições estão bem diferentes do mangá, será que ele vai seguir o Madara novamente? Não há mais o motivo de ter sido o clã morto... ou será que essa não é a única razão dele para seguí-lo?? Xiiiii, quanto mistério. Bjos._

_**Bella. - **seja muito bem-vinda lindinha. Fico realmente muito feliz que esteja gostando. Bjocas._

_**Maria Lua - **Pois é, concordo, ela deveria ter falado mais. Só que eu sei que no fundo, por mais que sejamos duronas, quando o coração bate mais forte, ele sempre nos desarma e nos faz ficarmos sujeitas ao seu capricho. Acho que com ela foi do mesmo jeito. Bjinhos._

_**Cellinha Uchiiha - **Acho que o que Sasuke está escondendo não vai agradar muito a ela... Xiiii, tadinho do casal. Pois é, a fic estava muito séria e precisava de um toque mais hot. Afinal, o Sasuke com aquele jeito dele frio, merecia ficar um pouco sem graça para variar. Bjocas._

_**Rose Read - **Xiii, acho que ele não consegue. É inerente a natureza dele fazer besteria e colocar tudo a perder. Acho que é genético, vem junto do sharingan. Todos os Uchihas são radicais e cabeças-dura, mas isso que faz o charme deles. Bjos._

_**Lana-chan - **olá menina, seja bem vinda a fic e a nossa família de fofoqueiros do casal SasuSaku, rsrssrsrs. Bjinhos._

_**Mye-chan - **meninaaaa, toda a alegria do Databook acabou. O Sasuke ficou mau mesmo, buáááá. Tá bom, foi desespero momentâneo. Ainda acho que ele está enganando o Madara (e a todos nós). No fundo ele é um bom garoto, só é incompreendido. Bjocas._

_**Laryhhh Uchiha - **fico feliz lindinha, agora vc. salvou meu guarda roupa, rsrsrsrs. Bjos._

_**Hitomi-imou-chan - **pronto. Demorei, mas cumpri a promessa. Claro que é só o começo e Anko e Yamato irão aparecer novamente e contar um pouco da história deles. Ainda deve rolar um clíma entre eles. PARABÉNS por terminar seu TCC e ainda com antecedência. Você deve estar bem mais tranquila. Agora, quanto ao balcão, como vc. foi má. Tadinhos dos advogados... todos lá, enfileirados, com caras de mané, enquanto vc. os torturava, até rindo malignamente deles, rsrssrsrs. Mas até que eles merecem, as vezes advogado é tão estressante. Bjocas._


	30. Mudanças

_Olá pessoal. Mais um capítulo que saiu do forno. Como prometi, terá uma bela parte Yamato e Anko que saiu dessa cabeça que estou começando a ficar preocupada. Às vezes brota cada história!!_

* * *

Capítulo 30 – Mudanças

Preocupado, Neji cruzava os portões da Vila. Ele tinha saído em missão e, nem por um momento, tivera paz. Seus instintos teimavam em alertá-lo de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Que logo eles teriam problemas. De início, ele pensara que seria durante a missão. Só que essa, ele tinha realizado com facilidade e alcançado sucesso total. Então só poderia ser alguma outra coisa, aquela sensação não passava.

Ele segue imediatamente à sala da Godaime para dar seu relatório. Irritado, ele escuta Shizune informar que não sabia onde Tsunade estava, nem quando voltava. Que bela auxiliar ela era, nunca sabia onde estava a Hokage! Mas não adiantava nada ficar lá reclamando. Seria perda de tempo. Sem escolha, só lhe cabia voltar para o clã.

Antes que saísse, seus instintos novamente o alertam e ele passa a observar Shizune. Ela parecia nervosa e preocupada, como se escondesse alguma coisa, desviando a todo o momento o olhar da direção dele. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com sua família?

Sem perder nem mais segundo, ele sai. Shizune imediatamente suspira aliviada e volta a respirar com tranqüilidade. Aqueles olhos dele sempre a amedrontavam e, principalmente, naquele dia. Ela sabia que o Hyuuga não ficaria nada feliz quando soubesse dos últimos acontecimentos em seu clã e não seria ela quem gostaria de contar-lhe a novidade.

Rapidamente ele avança pela cidade e avista os limites do bairro dos Hyuugas. Mal ele adentra e já é abordado por um dos membros da família. Hiashi queria vê-lo, devendo Neji procurá-lo imediatamente. Era uma emergência.

Ansiedade e curiosidade normalmente não faziam parte de sua natureza, mas, naquele dia, ele não consegue contê-las e, nervoso, ele procura o tio, logo o encontrando sentado, meditando, no jardim interno da propriedade.

Bastou que ele entrasse no recinto, para que o tio percebesse sua presença e começasse a falar.

- O clã está passando por tempos difíceis e mais do que nunca vou precisar de sua colaboração.

- Sempre a terá – responde prontamente.

- Você se casará com Hanabi daqui a 1 ano e assumirá a liderança do clã.

Neji é pego de surpresa com a informação. Como aquilo poderia acontecer? Então seu pressentimento estava certo. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido em sua ausência, mas o quê?

- Mas e Hinata-sama?

- Ela morreu para o clã.

- O que aconteceu com ela?

- Não importa. As coisas são desse jeito agora. A partir de manhã eu começarei a lhe ensinar as atribuições de futuro líder do clã.

Neji não sabia o que dizer. Também não era preciso. Hiashi não lhe daria qualquer escolha ou chance de argumentar, decidindo, como sempre, o futuro de todos da família de forma implacável. Encerrando aquele assunto, simplesmente ele se levantou e deixou o sobrinho sozinho, com um turbilhão de perguntas invadindo sua mente. O que será que realmente tinha acontecido? Será que Hinata estaria bem? Por que o tio estaria tomando uma decisão tão radical? Isso só poderia significar uma coisa – Naruto.

Decidido, ele resolve procurar o shinobi loiro para esclarecer tudo. Assim, ele vai direto para a casa dele. Depois de muito bater, simplesmente arromba a porta, mas não o encontra. Só havia um outro lugar que ele poderia estar em seus momentos de folga, o Ichiraku. Ele corre para o restaurante, só que para seu espanto, também não o encontra lá. Onde Naruto poderia ter se metido? Nesse momento, seus pensamentos são cortados por uma voz doce o chamando.

- Neji-kun, você está bem? Parece preocupado.

Era Tenten que se aproximava com um belo sorriso. Era a primeira vez que eles se viam desde a pequena discussão durante o treino. Como ela poderia perdoá-lo depois de tudo que dissera? Como poderia ela se preocupar tanto com ele ou mesmo se aproximar com um sorriso tão lindo e meigo? Mas ele sabia bem a resposta, era amor. Seu coração se aperta, mas ele não poderia fraquejar. Não agora. Havia muito em risco.

- Você viu o Naruto? – pergunta seco.

- Não. Acho que deve estar na casa da Sakura.

Ele assente de cabeça e já se prepara para partir, quando Tenten lhe avisa.

- Vai perder seu tempo se acha que vai persuadir sua prima.

Então Hinata deveria estar mesmo com Naruto. Mas o que realmente lhe espanta é a postura de Tenten. Ela não era de se meter nos assuntos dos outros, principalmente nos seus. Um pouco irritado com isso, ele resolve confrontá-la, começando uma verdadeira discussão.

- Ela tem que reconsiderar. Ela está sendo infantil e inconseqüente.

- Isso não é verdade. Você estava longe e não sabe o quanto ela sofreu até chegar a essa conclusão.

- Os assuntos do clã vêm em primeiro lugar.

- Não quando são questões do coração.

- Besteira, ela tem um compromisso com sua família.

- Primeiro ela tem com seu coração e sua felicidade.

- Isso é mera ilusão romântica. Na posição dela, ela não pode se dar ao luxo de esperar pela felicidade. Ela tem a obrigação de proteger nossa linhagem.

Tenten se assusta com as palavras dele. Nunca imaginara que o rapaz que amou por toda sua vida fosse destituído de qualquer sentimento. A imagem que ela sustentara dele por todos esses anos estava ruindo. Ela não poderia permanecer inerte observando isso acontecer.

- Você não acredita no amor? – pergunta incrédula, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem.

Ele hesita. Se fosse um tempo atrás, ele prontamente responderia que não. Mas agora, ele sabia que estaria mentindo. Ele amava e era justamente quem lhe perguntava ansiosamente, vertendo lágrimas doídas de decepção, a pessoa pela qual seu coração pulsava.

- Isso é mero consolo dos tolos – diz sem fitá-la.

Tenten se choca e ele pode sentir isso. Como lhe doía magoá-la. Mas seria melhor assim. Ela sofreria muito mais se soubesse de seu amor e o visse se casar com outra.

- Não posso acredita – murmura ela, fitando o chão.

- Porque é ingênua – complementa para acabar de vez com aquela conversa e sepultar aquele sentimento ali.

Tenten leva a mão ao coração e fecha os olhos com força, sentindo-se fraquejar por um momento. Não, ela não deixaria aquilo barato. Aquele não era seu Neji. Não era aquele que ela tanto admirara e sonhara por todos aqueles anos. Ela não sabia quem ele se tornara, mas tinha raiva dele por ter se modificado. Como ousou se tornar frio, destruindo o rapaz doce que existia por trás da imagem do responsável gênio Hyuuga. Ele não partiria assim, ela não deixaria.

- Sim, realmente fui uma ingênua em acreditar que você tinha um coração, apesar de todos que nos cercam negarem. Parabéns Hyuuga, você está realmente cada vez mais parecido com seu tio.

Sem esperar qualquer reação dele, ela parte. Não precisava conferir, ela sabia muito bem, que o que tinha dito, tinha o ferido profundamente. O forte ressentimento contra o tio poderia ter enfraquecido, mas não desaparecido de todo. A última coisa que gostaria era de ser comparado a ele.

E realmente as palavras dela o desarmam. Ele, que sempre criticara o tio e sua postura, estaria realmente se tornando como ele? Não, não poderia ser. Só que era. Ela estava certa. Se ele fosse até a casa de Sakura, provavelmente conseguiria levar Hinata de volta. Mas para que? Não bastava ele ser infeliz? Teria ele o direito de lhe afligi-la a mesma coisa? Não estaria sendo exatamente como seu tio? Com esses pensamentos amargos, ele volta para casa, deixando Hinata de vez aos cuidados de Naruto.

E se Neji pudesse ouvir Naruto naquele momento, realmente iria se convencer que tinha tomado a decisão certa.

- Como ela não pode ir pra minha casa? – berra Naruto no meio de sala de Sakura.

- Fala baixo, Hinata está dormindo – repreende a amiga, já lhe dando um belo de um soco.

- Aiiiii, mas eu quero levá-la assim que ela acordar – retruca num tom mais baixo.

- Pois não vai. Você é um rapaz solteiro e ela uma moça bem criada. Quer desgraçá-la ainda mais? – pergunta Tsunade brava.

- Mas...

- Além do mais, toda garota sonha em se casar – complementa Sakura com os olhos sonhadores.

- É?

- Claro. Vocês só poderão morar juntos depois que se casarem – determina Tsunade.

- Então vamos nos casar amanhã.

Com o pedido de Hinata para levá-la da casa do pai, Naruto não teve dúvidas e a tomou em seus braços e encaminhou-se à saída.

Sakura, que observava toda a cena chocada com os acontecimentos, resolve seguir o amigo e sair de lá rapidinho. Não tinha mais o que discutir. Como uma boa amiga, só lhe cabia apoiar a decisão tomada pelos dois.

Hanabi também não iria colocar qualquer óbice. Seu coração estava exultante, pois, finalmente, tinha conseguido concretizar seu plano. Ela sabia que sem Hinata por perto, ela assumiria o lugar da irmã e o pai, temendo que ela também aprontasse, faria Neji o líder do clã e, para tanto, seu marido. Finalmente ela tinha conseguido realizar todos os seus planos.

Mas a saída do casal não seria tão pacífica. Hiashi ainda tinha que dar a última palavra.

- Se você cruzar por essa porta, não imagine que um dia poderá retornar. Você irá morrer para o clã.

Hinata olha tristemente para o pai e responde com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Lamentarei isso por toda a minha vida, mas não há como voltar atrás.

- Realmente você é uma fraca. Não é digna de ser minha filha.

- Pois é uma pena, já que o senhor sempre será meu pai – e após dizer isso, os dois partem.

Naquele momento, Tsunade, que soubera que Naruto tinha entrado a força no clã, aparecia para tentar remediar a situação. Mas era tarde. Com um suspiro resignado, ela via o shinobi loiro sair de lá com sua amada nos braços.

- Naruto, o que você fez? – repreende brava.

- Vovó Tsunade... – começa a tentar explicar quando é cortado docemente por sua amada.

- Não foi culpa dele, eu que pedi para me levar.

Tsunade os fita por um momento e depois de um longo suspiro, comenta.

- Vocês só me dão trabalho. Sakura, leve-os para sua casa e cuide de Hinata.

E assim tinha acontecido tudo, com Naruto querendo marcar o casamento para o dia seguinte.

- Nem pensar. Primeiro quero conversar com ela e depois resolvemos – determina Tsunade.

- Mas...

E, sem dar chance para ele reclamar mais, Tsunade se põe de pé e ordena para Sakura.

- Mande-me chamar assim que ela acordar – e se prepara para sair, quando lembra de um último detalhe – ah, antes que esqueça, Sasuke saiu em missão e só deve voltar em 1 semana.

- Mas já? Acabamos de chegar – lamenta Sakura.

- É, eu sei. Foi uma emergência. Apesar de estar afastado, ele ainda é o líder de um dos esquadrões da ANBU.

- Que saco, então teremos que esperar o teme voltar para eu poder casar.

- Nunca vi ninguém tão ansioso para casar – comenta Sakura baixinho.

Tsunade apenas concorda gravemente e sai, seguindo para sua sala. O dia estava complicado e tudo o que ela queria era um pouco de paz. Só que seu desejo ainda não seria atendido. Bastou ela abrir a porta da sala para entender.

- Tsunade-sama, temos problemas.

- Problemas?

- Claro, se ele não fosse tão relapso, nada disso teria acontecido.

Yamato olha feio para Anko, controlando-se para não torcer seu pescoço.

- Que foi? Não sei porque está olhando assim. Se não fosse por mim, nem saberia qual direção tomar.

- Eu não pedi sua ajuda.

- Não, mas eu vi sua cara de cachorrinho abandonado. Você sempre tem essa cara de coitadinho quando alguma coisa dá errado. E se não sou eu sempre para lhe ajudar, fica todo perdido.

- Hunf – e ele cruza os braços emburrado.

- Dá para pararem de discutir e me falarem de uma vez por todas o que está acontecendo? – pergunta Tsunade irritada.

- É exatamente isso que eu quero saber – informa Fugaku de forma seca, também entrando na sala.

- Xiii, falei que não era uma boa idéia você procurar a família dela, mas é teimoso.

- Anko, se não vai acrescentar nada de útil, fica quieta.

- Ai, que grosso, Yamato-kun.

- Ele está certo, agora me fale – ordena ameaçadoramente Tsunade.

- Bem, eu marquei com meu grupo e como Sayuri não apareceu e tinha dito que não estava bem, eu fui até a casa dela – explica Yamato.

- Acontece que ela tinha saído a pretexto de ter uma missão com seu grupo – complementa Fugaku.

- E vocês não a acharam? – estranha Tsunade.

- Não e...

- E ele ficou como um bobo vagando por Konoha quando eu o vi. Assim que eu soube do ocorrido, logo sugeri que pedisse para um Inuzuka rastreá-la – complementa Anko orgulhosa.

- E então?

- Ela saiu da Vila.

- Como assim saiu da Vila? E para onde ela foi? – pergunta Tsunade realmente irritada.

- Be-bem, parece que ela seguiu na mesma direção que o irmão – gagueja Yamato nervoso.

- Sasuke voltou? – pergunta Fugaku severo.

- Sim – responde Tsunade reticente.

- E por que ele já partiu?

- Ele tinha uma missão urgente.

- Se era urgente, deve ser perigosa, então Sayuri corre perigo.

- Não se preocupe, Sasuke saberá como cuidar dela.

- Colocando sua missão em risco. Não, ela não deve ser um peso para ele. Além do mais, é quase impossível que ela consiga alcançá-lo. Provavelmente se perderá no caminho e acabará ficando em perigo.

- E o que vamos fazer? – pergunta Yamato preocupado.

- Se o incompetente do sensei não a tivesse perdido, nada disso teria acontecido – retruca Fugaku.

- Ei, ele não a perdeu. Ela foi para a casa dela. Ele não tem culpa de que ela é mentirosa.

- Anko, assim você não está ajudando em nada – repreende Yamato baixinho.

- Mas é verdade. A menina foge e agora querem lhe culpar. O problema real é o que o irmão dela está fazendo. Está claro que, como você disse, ela escutou algo por trás da porta durante a conversa do Sasuke com a Hokage que a fez seguí-lo. Não dá para culpar Yamato por isso.

- Anko, pare com isso – ordena Tsunade apreensiva com as palavras dela. Fugaku tinha ficado estranhamente pensativo com essa última informação, o que não era nada bom.

- Não se preocupe, afirmo que não há risco para ela – afirma Tsunade um pouco sem graça.

- Pois eu quero saber exatamente qual é essa missão para julgar isso.

- Sinto, mas tem caráter sigiloso.

- Ou eu sou informado, ou parto imediatamente atrás deles.

- Mesmo sem permissão?

- Com certeza.

- Isso pode trazer graves conseqüências.

- Eu garanto que elas serão piores para você, se eu, como chefe do clã Uchiha, resolver relatar aos Conselheiros todo esse caos e, principalmente, a existência de uma missão de tamanha importância, de caráter sigiloso, inclusive para eles.

Tsunade, apesar de irritada com a ameaça, precisa levá-la em conta. Os Conselheiros viviam no seu pé sem motivo, imagine se eles soubessem que algo assim tinha acontecido.

- Yamato, Anko, deixe-nos.

Os dois muito frustrados concordam e saem. Assim que Yamato fecha a porta, ele segura no braço de Anko, forçando-a lhe fitar.

- O que foi Yamato? Você sabe que eu não gosto quando me tocam.

- Eu quero lhe agradecer pelo que fez lá dentro.

- Ah, eu não fiz nada.

- Fez sim, como sempre, você me ajudou.

- Que isso, eu só estava corrigindo uma injustiça – diz, corando de leve.

- Se você diz. Mas a verdade é que você está sempre me tirando das encrencas, desde que nos conhecemos.

E Anko cora um pouco mais com a aproximação dele.

- Acho que você é meu anjo da guarda – e ele toca de leve no rosto dela, trazendo-a ainda mais para perto de si.

Ela tenta falar algo, mas a proximidade cada vez maior entre seus corpos tira de sua mente qualquer comentário racional que pudesse ter. Seus lábios estavam quase se tocando, suas respirações já estavam se misturando, o calor de seus corpos já estavam quase se fundindo, quando a porta de Tsunade é aberta violentamente para a passagem de Fugaku.

Imediatamente os dois se afastam e Anko, nervosamente, sem fitar Yamato, dá uma desculpa e sai apressada. Yamato, sem poder fazer nada, apenas acompanha sua saída, com um olhar magoado. Por mais que tentasse matar aquele sentimento dentro de si, Anko sempre fora a dona absoluta de seu coração, desde a primeira vez que eles se viram.

Tinha sido na infância dos dois, quando Anko era discípula de Orochimaru e ele mais uma de suas monstruosas experiências. O laboratório de seu sensei era estritamente proibido para ela, com a porta sempre trancada. Ela sempre tinha respeitado essa regra, até que, numa das inúmeras vezes em que passou por lá, escutou um choro baixo, doído, que lhe tocou o coração.

Naquele mesmo dia ela deu um jeito de roubar a chave e fazer uma cópia, visitando o local de noite. O choro era de Yamato que sofria, preso, as conseqüências dos últimos testes.

A partir daquela noite, ela passou a visitar diariamente o local, consolando-o e conversando com ele. Não precisou de muito tempo para ele se apaixonar perdidamente por ela, um verdadeiro anjo que vinha minorar seu sofrimento. Depois de tanto tempo de tortura, aquelas migalhas de atenção foram capazes de dar o ânimo necessário para ele continuar lutando por sua vida e ser a única das cobaias daquela experiência a sobreviver.

Mas a ajuda dela foi mais além. Com os boatos sobre o sensei, ela começou a ficar mais cautelosa e descobrir que ele estava destruindo a maior parte das evidências sobre suas experiências. Seria uma questão de dias até ele eliminar Yamato.

Decidida, ela traiu seu sensei e libertou Yamato, fugindo os dois para contar tudo ao Sandaime. Logo depois, Orochimaru partia de vez da Vila.

O restante da história deles, não aconteceu muita coisa. Foram tempos difíceis, passando os dois por grandes dificuldades. Mas foi Anko quem mais sofreu. Como antiga discípula de Orochimaru, ela passou por fortes preconceitos, carregando por anos os olhares desconfiados dos moradores da Vila.

Tudo isso fez com que ela se fechasse ainda mais, protegendo-se de tudo e de todos, afastando inclusive Yamato de si. Ele, chocado com a frieza dela, deixou que assim ela fizesse, mas, nem por um minuto, deixou de amá-la, muito pelo contrário, o sentimento foi reforçado pelas inúmeras vezes que ele tivera problemas e ela apareceu para salvá-lo, dando-lhe um pouco de esperança.

Mas aquela não era hora, nem local para ficar relembrando o passado. Com um suspiro resignado, Yamato balançou a cabeça, afastando todas as recordações e entrou novamente na sala da Godaime. No fim, com toda a agitação, não ficou determinado se ele teria que ir atrás de Sayuri ou não, apesar estar quase certo de que Fugaku faria isso.

* * *

_Galera, não sei como vcs. estão, mas continuo impactada com o mangá. Acho que dessa vez, Sasuke ficou toupeira de vez. Eu até aceito o Kishi o fazendo mau, mas burro não dá. Já que matou o irmão e resolveu se revoltar contra Konoha, então pq. já não pegou os olhos do irmão e acabou de vez com a questão?? Além de mau, burro, revoltado, vai ficar míope. Ninguém merece!!_

_Quanto a fic, para dar vontade pro próximo capítulo, vou dar uma deixas. Teremos muita movimentação no clã Uchiha e altas discussões irão surgir... estamos na reta final. As últimas decisões serão tomadas e que mudarão todo o rumo das coisas. Naruto já fez seu futuro e catou a Hinata para si. Neji bobeou e acabou com a interesseira da Hanabi. Sasuke e Sakura estão juntos, mas continuam enrolados. Acho que aquele lá, desde o início foi complicado!!_

_Agradecendo os reviews:_

**_Maria Lua - _**_menina, ele teve coragem, mas tem que casar, rsrssrs. Mas acho que ele não levaria a mal. Sempre corrando com tudo, também deveria correr pra se amarrar também. Eu só tive que fazer aquela frase final da Hinata pro pai. Acho que é o tipo de coisa que nunca se esquece e, se algum dias eles voltarem a se falar, ele irá mencionar. Sei lá. Bjocas._

**_Lovenly - _**_fico feliz lindinhas. Bjos._

**_Lana-chan - _**_pois é, estava na hora dela não ser mais aquela menina sempre tímida e envergonhada. Deve ter algo do sangue Hyuuda nela que só precisava ser desperto. Nada melhor que o "fogo" do amor para tanto, rsrsrs. Bjinhos._

**_Hitomi-imou-chan - _**_eita menina esperta. Realmente ela não conseguiria alcançá-los, mas vamos dizer que ela teve uma ajudinha que será revelada no próximo capítulo. Acabou descobrindo meus planos, kukukukuku (risada estilo Oro). E aí, gostou do seu casal?? Fez pipoca dos meus neurônios até lembrar do encontro do Oro com Yamato na ponte. Aí só juntei os detalhes e nasceu... Então foram eles que levaram o Terceiro a saber da verdade e perseguir o Oro. Acho que colou. Quanto a OAB, vc. tira de letra. O exame é o unificado? SP é separado. Normalmente eu sou fiscal do que acontece aqui. No meu eu estudei só pelas sinopses da Saraiva. É mais do que suficiente. Bjocas._

_**Haruno Hinata - **lindinha, gostei da sugestão. Fazer um pequeno spoiler da fic, mas eles provavelmente irão se enfrentar no futuro e essa hipótese é ótima. Vamos ver. Não sou muito fiel, mas gosto de usar vários elementos. Fica mais fácil de visualizar. Adoro sugestões e coloco quase sempre em prática. Bigada pela idéia. Bjos._

_**BastetAzazis - **menina, seu review foi bem cheio de esperanças, mas não sei não. Agora ele vai ficar ceguinho, vai precisar de um cão guia, aí tudo vai pro brejo. É melhor morrer enfrentando Konoha (acho que exagerei). Tá bom, isso não é comentário de uma Sasukete fiel. Naruto vai conseguir colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dele, afinal Itachi deve ter conferido inteligência como dom a ele, rsrsrsrs. Sei não. E falando no gostoso, ele melhorou de humor? rsrssrsrs. Depois de tanto rala e rola com a Sakura, achei que ele estivesse radiante, rsrssrs. Bjinhos._

_**Ravena Taisho - **lindinha, no mangá, as notícias não são muito boas. O Sasuke derrotou o 8 caudas, depois de quase ser detonado por ele. Para tanto, usou o Amaterasu e, como não pegou os olhos do irmão, já está começando a ter sua visão alterada. Na luta, ele teve uma lembrança da antiga equipe 7, mas no mangá seguinte, ele falou que iria detonar Konoha num flash-back. Nesse último ele novamente falou isso. Sei não, não tenho muita fé. Enquanto isso, Naruto treina e vira e não vira sapo. Continuo achando que ele seria um sapinho lindo. Quanto a fic, o que o Tobi falou ainda não será revelado, mas próximo capítulo ele dará o ar da graça novamente. De agora em diante, ele será uma pedra no sapato do Sasuke. Já o Neji, sei não. Acho que vai ser Neji e Hanabi. Acho que ela ganhou a guerra. Que menina safada. Vamos ver. Bjocas._

_**Mye-chan - **pois é, eu também faço o mesmo. Penso sempre em mandar uma carta bomba, aí ele lança um mangá que renova as esperanças. Por mais que falem, eu adorei a luta dos irmãos e como Madara revelou tudo. Essas dúvidas é que realmente dão graça ao mangá que acompanho, principalmente, pela história do Sasuke. Acho um dos personagens mais intrigantes e rico em detalhes. Sempre dá pra explorar uma infinidade de situações, enquanto o Naruto sempre fica na mesma coisa. Um treino duro, com ele se superando, uma luta complicada, que ele conta com a amizade de todas e frase que tocam o coração do outro, sobre esperança, rejeição, blá-blá-blá. Ele é bem cansativo. Os outros personagens interessantes, o Kishi não dá muita chance. Sei lá, vamos ver. Quanto a fic, menina, vc. realmente lembrou que o Fugaku não contou tudo. Pois é, usei isso no próximo capítulo. Isso que é memória!! Ainda não vou revelar a conversa dos irmãos, que acabou por contar com a participação da Sayuri num pedaço. Isso ainda vai dar problemas. Bjocas._

_**Laryhhh Uchiha - **menina, isso numa batida, ainda com vodka, fica show... morango, leite condensado e vodka, yummmmmm. Xiiii, agora vou ficar com fama de bebum, rsrsrs. Bjos sabor trufa de chocolate com cereja._


	31. A resposta

_Olá pessoal. Desculpe-me pela demora, mas a vida complicou um pouco então esse demorou pra sair. Como o outro não teve SasuSaku, tentei compensar nesse. Começará um pouco obscuro o capítulo, mas logo as coisas melhoram._

* * *

Capítulo 31 – A resposta

O bairro Uchiha, normalmente tão calmo e silencioso, naquela manhã, teve sua paz roubada por vozes alteradas que, com imprecações, carregavam o ar de irritação.

- Você é muito irresponsável. Como pôde trair seu clã?

- Eu não traí ninguém.

- Sabe muito bem que fez isso ao visitá-lo.

- Eu tive minhas razões.

- Razões? Nenhuma razão que você possa dar é suficiente para justificar uma visita àquele traidor e, ainda por cima, levar sua irmã com você.

- Eu não a levei. E o que queria? Que a deixasse sozinha pelo caminho? Talvez amarrada para não me seguir.

- Mais respeito moleque, eu ainda sou seu pai e chefe desse clã.

- Sim - concorda com uma voz mais baixa – e como tal, talvez queira saber que seu outro filho está morto.

A mãe que observava tudo silenciosa, com as palavras de Sasuke, não agüenta e começa a chorar baixinho, abraçando a filha.

- Aquele traidor não é meu filho – murmura o pai.

Sasuke respira fundo e resolve sair dali, mas é impedido.

- Onde pensa que vai? Ainda não terminei.

- Como pode ser tão insensível? Itachi sacrificou seu futuro pela sobrevivência da Vila – explode Sasuke.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Sabe sim, por que não fala a verdade para variar? O que realmente aconteceu para Itachi tomar essa decisão? O que o clã fez para ele tentar matá-lo?

Por um minuto o olhar do pai cruza com o de sua esposa que seguia angustiada o diálogo.

- Agora chega, não há o que ser dito sobre essa questão. Ou você aceita isso ou é melhor deixar essa família – ameaça o pai.

Sayuri que escutava tudo assustada, solta-se dos braços da mãe e corre até o irmão.

- Nii-san, por favor, não faça isso – pede aflita segurando no braço dele.

Sasuke a olha espantado pela interferência dela e se lembra quando, no passado, ele fez o mesmo, implorando ao irmão que parasse de enfrentar os outros membros do clã. Naquele minuto, como seu irmão há muito tempo, seus joelhos se dobram e ele se inclina, pedindo ao pai perdão pelo que tinha dito.

Fugaku, de forma satisfeita, concorda e o dispensa. Não havia mais o que ser dito. Sasuke, derrotado, precisa colocar sua mente em ordem e deixa a casa para pensar. Sayuri, chorando, corre para seu quarto, deixando os pais sozinhos na sala.

- Você deveria ter dito a verdade – censura a mãe – ele merece saber.

- Não. A verdade não trairia nada de bom, apenas mais sofrimentos.

- Ele já está sofrendo. E parece que algo realmente o está afligindo ainda mais. Eu tenho medo, sinto que algo vai acontecer.

Fugaku se espanta com a certeza da esposa e a abraça para acalmá-la.

- Não se preocupe. Sasuke tem uma boa natureza e tudo vai ficar bem.

Ela concorda silenciosamente, mas seu coração duvida disso.

Não muito longe dali, outra discussão acontecia.

- Como assim Kakashi, você não ouviu nada?

- É..., ele me pegou com um genjutsu – diz o sensei envergonhado.

- Você está querendo me dizer que você, um dos maiores shinobis de Konoha, conhecido como Copy Ninja, portador do Sharingan, caiu em um genjutsu de seu antigo aprendiz? – pergunta com uma voz falsamente gentil.

- Parece impossível, mas foi assim – diz ainda mais envergonhado.

- E por causa disso, não foi capaz de ouvir o que ele falou com o irmão?

- É. Quando eu percebi e cancelei o jutsu, ele tinha praticamente terminado a conversa.

- Então me conta por que raios eu te mandei – berra Tsunade, batendo com força na mesa – só pra fazer número?

Kakashi nada responde, só encolhendo os ombros.

- Eu não acredito. Será que nada pode ser simples? – e ela olha com raiva o sensei.

Naquele minuto, ela realmente tinha vontade de esganá-lo. Tsunade estava sendo pressionado pelos Conselheiros e por Fugaku e, para piorar, não tinha a mínima idéia do que passava na cabeça de Sasuke.

- Está dispensado.

E Kakashi resolve sair de lá rapidinho.

- Só mais uma coisa – diz Tsunade antes que ele desaparecesse – como dois jounins de alto nível conseguiram ser seguidos por uma gennin recém formada? Outro genjutsu?

- Bem, também não entendi muito bem – e Kakashi coça a cabeça – ela não conseguiu explicar com clareza.

- E o que ela falou? – pergunta seca.

- Parece que ela se perdeu e acabou dormindo. Quando acordou, nós estávamos passando.

- Isso é muito estranho e improvável – comenta Tsunade pensativa – acha que ela teve ajuda?

- Provavelmente, mas não sei quem teria interesse de que ela visse o irmão.

- Esse é o problema. Mas eu tenho muito o que pensar agora. Veja o que consegue descobrir sobre isso e o que Sasuke conversou com o irmão e depois reporte o mais rápido possível.

- Hai – e Kakashi logo desaparece.

- A situação não está nada boa – sussurra Tsunade preocupada, olhando pela janela.

Após deixar sua casa, Sasuke, sem saber ao certo para onde ir, começa a caminhar sem destino até chegar no lago perto de sua casa. Era incrível como aquele lugar era sempre capaz de trazer paz para seu coração. Ele tinha sido um tolo em discutir com o pai. De forma impensada, ele tinha acusado o clã, quando sabia que existiam outras razões por trás de tudo o que aconteceu.

- Seu tempo está acabando – diz uma voz baixa atrás de si.

Assustado por não ter percebido ninguém se aproximar, Sasuke se vira rapidamente, preparando-se para uma possível luta.

- O que você faz aqui?

- Eu quero minha resposta.

- Não tenho nada para lhe dizer.

- Será que não? Soube que visitou seu irmão. Pensei que ele tivesse lhe contado a verdade e confirmado minhas palavras.

- Você nos seguiu – afirma Sasuke.

- Quem você acha que salvou sua pequena irmã.

- Não se aproxime dela.

- Deveria me agradecer. Ela é realmente muito talentosa. Seria um desperdício deixá-la perdida a mercê de qualquer ataque. De qualquer forma, ela merecia conhecer o irmão.

- Que interesse você tem nisso?

- Oras, já que está tão relutante em aceitar o que eu falo, talvez eu precise mudar de pessoa. Ela me parece bem mais aberta e também compartilha com a visão do clã Uchiha controlando essa Vila.

- Não se atreva a se aproximar dela – ameaça Sasuke.

- Não precisa ficar bravo, Sasuke-kun. Ainda acho você a melhor escolha, mas se ficar demorando... eu preciso de outras possibilidades.

- Seu desgraçado – e Sasuke parte para o ataque.

Um pouco antes de acertá-lo, o oponente desaparece e volta a surgir atrás dele.

- Não tenho tempo a perder com brincadeirinhas. Você já tem meu aviso. Seu tempo está acabando – e em seguida ele desaparece de vez.

Por um momento, Sasuke permanece perdido em seus pensamentos, até que parte rapidamente para sua casa. Ele precisava falar com a irmã e praticamente invade o quarto dela.

- Venha comigo – ordena, agarrando-a pelo braço, forçando-a a seguí-lo.

- Ai, nii-san, está me machucando. Pare com isso – reclama, tentando se soltar.

Ele a leva até perto do lago e a solta.

- Como você nos encontrou?

- Já falei – retruca magoada, massageando o braço onde ele tinha apertado – eu me perdi. Fique cansada, acabei adormecendo e, quando acordei, vi vocês passando perto de onde eu estava.

- Não falou com ninguém?

- Não.

- Ninguém lhe parou?

- Não. Mas por que tantas perguntas?

- Não importa – e Sasuke mergulha novamente em seus pensamentos.

- É verdade o que Itachi falou?

- Hum?

- Acho que realmente Konoha não dá o devido valor ao clã Uchiha – comenta ela.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Nada, só que talvez estejamos sendo desvalorizados com o atual jeito de governar a Vila.

- Nunca mais repita isso – e Sasuke volta a segurar a irmã pelos braços – entendeu? Isso é traição. A última coisa que poderia acontecer para a Vila nesse momento é uma briga interna com um dos mais importantes clãs.

- Ai, me solta – exclama irritada – até parece que você não concorda comigo. Você sempre foi o primeiro a me dizer para me orgulhar de ser uma Uchiha. Como posso fazer isso se somos meros capachos na Vila? Eles acham que podem nos dominar dando a polícia como desculpa, mas isso não basta.

- Não fale tamanha besteira. Você não entende. Por causa desse pensamento nossa família foi destruída.

- Realmente não entendo o que está acontecendo, porque você está mudando – e ela se solta – uma coisa é certa, para mim, minha família vem em primeiro lugar, até mesmo antes que a Vila.

As palavras atingem Sasuke que não reage quando ela sai correndo em outra direção. A situação realmente estava grave.

- Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa antes que seja tarde – murmura para si.

Com a saída da irmã, Sasuke olha para a superfície do lado enquanto tenta achar alguma saída em sua mente. Ele deveria ou não dar ouvidos a Madara? Os últimos fatos estavam cada vez mais indicando esse caminho. Ele precisava tomar uma decisão.

Uma leve brisa faz a superfície do lago ondular, trazendo consigo uma bela flor de cerejeira que vem pousar delicadamente em seu braço.

Sasuke logo a pega e deixa um pequeno sorriso aflorar em seus lábios ao observá-la. Ele não estava mais sozinho. Ele tinha uma companheira que pretendia compartilhar seu futuro. Não podia tomar aquela decisão apenas pensando em si. Ela merecia saber o que se passava e seu conselho seria muito valioso. Sim, ele falaria com Sakura.

Após aspirar levemente o aroma da flor, ele parte em direção a casa da namorada, batendo energicamente na porta. Demoram apenas alguns poucos segundos até que ela fosse aberta.

- Teme, você chegou, que maravilha!

- Dobe, o que está fazendo na casa da Sakura?

- Xiii, é uma longa história, entre – e ele agarra a gola da camisa de Sasuke, forçando-o a entrar.

- Me larga – ordena irritado.

- Tcs, qual é o seu problema? Que mau humor. Mas deixa isso pra lá. Tenho que lhe contar uma novidade.

Naruto dá uma pausa esperando o amigo perguntar. Sasuke sabe disso e coloca as mãos no bolso, encostando na parede, fingindo-se de desentendido. O shinobi loiro espera impaciente até que não agüenta mais e passa a contar, berrando de felicidade.

- Eu vou me casar.

- Casar? Ficou maluco? Mas com quem? – pergunta espantado.

- Como assim com quem? Com a Sakura, lógico.

Sasuke ativa o Sharingan e olha feio para o amigo.

- Calma... foi uma brincadeira. Eu vou me casar com a Hinata.

- E a família dela deixou? – pergunta ainda irritado com a brincadeira idiota.

- Tcs, é uma longa história...

Antes que o amigo começasse a contar, algo que claro que demoraria horas, Sasuke resolve cortá-lo.

- E onde está a Sakura?

- Xiii, mal chegou e já quer ver a namorada. Não consegue viver mais sem ela – implica Naruto.

- Olha quem fala – retruca com um olhar irônico – quem está louco para casar é você.

- E vai me dizer que você não está? Ter sua própria casa, com alguém sempre cuidando de você. Quando voltar de missões, ter alguém esperando ansioso pra lhe abraçar e cuidar de seus ferimentos. Isso que é verdadeiramente uma vida boa – e Naruto se estica todo, deitando no sofá.

- Hunf, afinal, onde está a Sakura? – pergunta um pouco incomodado com o rumo da conversa.

- Ela e a Hinata saíram para acertar alguns detalhes da cerimônia.

Sasuke solta baixo uma imprecação, mas se contém ao ver o olhar magoado do amigo. Não era porque ele tinha problemas que deveria descontar em Naruto, principalmente estragando sua felicidade.

- E quando vai ser?

- O que?

- O batismo do seu filho... o casamento, é lógico.

- Ah, depois de amanhã.

- Realmente você está com pressa. O que foi, bateu o fogo da juventude? – pergunta com um sorriso malicioso.

- Eita, mente ero. Mas se você fosse esperto também casaria logo com a Sakura.

- Hum. Primeiro tenho que resolver algumas coisas.

- Coisas? Que coisas? Sua vida não poderia estar melhor.

- Hunf, não é de seu interesse.

- Teme, você é tão complicado. Ei, você vai ficar de pé aí o dia todo?

- A Sakura vai demorar?

- Acho que não. Deixa de ser idiota e sente logo. Aposto que não tem mais nada para fazer.

- Hunf, idiota é você.

E Sasuke resolve se sentar e esperar. Naruto aproveita e começa a falar sem parar, contando ao amigo tudo que tinha acontecido durante sua ausência. Duas horas depois, chegavam Sakura e Hinata carregas de embrulhos.

- Naruto, por que demorou tanto para abrir a porta? Estamos cheias de pacotes – reclama Sakura.

- Calma, corri logo que você tocou a campainha. Que nervosismo. Mas eu já sei como fazer passar isso. Advinha quem está aqui.

Imediatamente os olhos de Sakura brilham de contentamento e ela abre um lindo sorriso.

- É ele? – pergunta ansiosa.

- Sim.

E Sakura empurra todos os embrulhos para o amigo e corre para a sala. Ela mal vê o namorado e se dependura no pescoço dele. Sasuke, por sua vez, não perde tempo e já a abraça e toma seus lábios para si.

- Hun, já estão eles se agarrando – observa o amigo, ajudando Hinata a colocar os embrulhos em cima da mesa.

- Naruto, porque você não para de nos encher e aproveita para fazer o mesmo – aconselha Sakura entre um beijo e outro.

- E não é que é uma boa idéia – e o shinobi loiro puxa Hinata para si e começa a beijá-la fervorosamente.

- Na-Naruto-kun – sussurra toda vermelhinha.

- Você é tão quentinha e cheirosa. Adoro o modo como fala meu nome.

E ela fica ainda mais vermelhinha, mas, nem por um momento, impede Naruto de avançar com seus beijos. Muito pelo contrário. O que é bom se aprende logo e ela passa a retribuí-los para o deleite do rapaz.

Sakura para um momento de beijar o namorado e passa a admirar o casal.

- Olha, até que eles estão se dando bem.

- Hunf, estou perdendo meu tempo em olhá-los – e Sasuke puxa a namorada para beijá-la mais.

Entre um beijo e outro, rindo, ela se solta dos braços dele e começa a lhe entregar uma montanha de coisas, fazendo uma verdadeira pilha para ele carregar.

- O que é isso? – pergunta amuado.

- Eu tenho muito o que fazer e você vai me ajudar – e os dois seguem para a cozinha deixando o outro casal sozinho.

Era tudo o que Sasuke queria. Ele despeja todos os embrulhos em cima da mesa e volta a agarrá-la, agora com carícias bem mais provocantes.

- Sasuke Uchiha, não estamos sozinhos – diz de forma trêmula, de olhos fechados, enquanto namorado depositava sensuais beijos em seu pescoço.

- Eles estão na sala – responde parando por um momento, sem, contudo, deixar de passear com suas mãos pelo corpo dela.

A respiração quente dele traz arrepios a sua pele, fazendo-a ondular sensualmente ao toque dele.

- Mas eles podem ouvir – sussurra após um suspiro.

Sasuke ri baixo e complementa ironicamente – se fossem espertos, estariam fazendo o mesmo – e ele toma os lábios dela para si, encerrando toda a argumentação.

Ela não resiste mais e se entrega totalmente para ele, deixando que ele colocasse a mão por dentro de sua blusa para se amoldar num dos fartos seios dela, passando a massageá-lo com uma louca urgência. O desejo também toma conta de Sasuke e faz seu membro doer de excitação, trazendo o corpo dócil de Sakura cada vez mais para si.

As pernas dela deixam de sustentar seu corpo frente as inúmeras sensações de prazer que a invadem e ele aproveita para levá-la até a mesa, afastando rudemente tudo que estava no tampo para recostá-la lá, enquanto arrancava a blusa da namorada.

Os dois não tinham tempo para palavras, apenas para o desejo que crescia de maneira desenfreada. Sasuke agora passa a sugar energicamente um dos seios dela enquanto massageava o outro. Sakura, de olhos fechados, já não se importava mais com nada e, com a cabeça jogada para trás, deixa escapar inúmeros suspiros de prazer.

Naquele minuto, um som distante e confuso penetra em seus ouvidos. Um alarde espalha por seu corpo e faz ela se esforçar para prestar atenção. Era a campainha. Com um gesto rápido, ela afasta Sasuke e desce da mesa, pegando sua blusa que tinha caído no chão. Ele, aturdido, passa a mão pelos negros cabelos, deixando-os ainda mais arrepiados, enquanto tenta controlar sua respiração ofegante.

- O que houve? – pergunta com uma voz rouca de desejo.

- A campainha – responde muita vermelha, já correndo para a pia, passando água no rosto assim que conseguiu vestir sua blusa.

A campainha agora era tocada vigorosamente até ser ouvido o barulho da porta se abrindo. Dois minutos depois, Sakura chegava na sala, ainda passando a mão na roupa para desamassar. Era Kiba, Akamaru e Shino.

Sakura mal observa a cena e tem que segurar o riso. Hinata, muito vermelha, estava quase escondida atrás de Naruto que, com um jeito totalmente sem graça, tentava discretamente arrumar sua roupa toda amassada. Kiba olhava desconfiado para um e para outro. Akamaru, acompanhando a desconfiança do dono, cheirava toda a sala, principalmente o sofá. Apenas Shino, com seus eternos óculos, parecia não demonstrar qualquer sensação.

- Sakura, você deve estar se perguntando por que estamos aqui. E eu logo respondo, você nos chamou para uma reunião.

- Ah, sim Shino, eu me lembro, fiquem à vontade e sentem-se – a chegada dela faz com que o clima de constrangimento melhorasse, permitindo a todos que se sentassem, embora ainda em silêncio.

Não dá nem dois minutos e a campainha volta a tocar. Era Ino e Tenten. Sakura tinha chamado a todos para combinar os últimos detalhes do casamento. Como Naruto não tinha família e Hinata não tinha como contar com a sua, lógico que Sakura tomou para si essa tarefa, podendo contar com todos seus amigos para fazer uma cerimônia especial.

- Sasuke-kun, não sabia que tinha voltado – exclamou Ino já se dependurando no pescoço dele, para irritação de Sakura que quase a fuzilou com os olhos.

- Hunf, oi Ino – e ele se solta, cumprimentando secamente a todos e indo se sentar bem em frente a Sakura, de forma a observar atentamente cada gesto dela.

Inconscientemente, ela cora com a chegada dele, lembrando o que tinha acontecido há pouco. Como ele conseguia ser tão frio e controlado? Quem o olhasse nunca poderia imaginar que eles quase fizeram amor de forma selvagem na mesa da cozinha. Contudo, mal sabia ela de que ele precisara tomar quase dois litros de água para se acalmar, motivo pelo qual ficara na cozinha até aquele momento, e que, por mais que não demonstrasse, o desejo ainda corria quente em suas veias.

Com o leve rubor de Sakura e o jeito despenteado do cabelo de Sasuke, Tenten não se segura e dá uma risadinha marota. Todos notam que tinha acontecido alguma coisa por lá e até Shino, normalmente tão discreto, arqueia uma sobrancelha ao observar Sasuke e Sakura. O constrangimento volta a se instalar por lá. Sakura já não tinha como ficar mais vermelha e Sasuke já estava a ponto de querer estar com sua kusanagi para acabar com todos aqueles curiosos, quando a salvação chega. A campainha toca novamente e Temari e Shikamaru logo entram na sala, com ela tagarelando sem parar e ele reclamando de como tudo aquilo era complicado e problemático. Finalmente o grupo estava completo.

A discussão começa e adentra por toda a tarde, durando mais de três horas. Com tantas cabeças era óbvio que uma solução não seria facilmente encontrada, principalmente com Sakura, Temari e Ino para opinarem. Kiba e Naruto não ficavam atrás e berravam tanto quanto elas. Apenas Hinata, Shino e, principalmente, Sasuke ficaram calados. Na verdade, Sasuke, a cada minuto que escoava lentamente, ficava de pior humor por permanecer longe da namorada. Ele tinha passado uma semana horrível, um dia péssimo e, quando tudo parecia melhorar, um monte de gente tinha vindo se enfiar na casa da namorada e, para piorar, ele não via previsão deles irem embora. Os dois tinham um negócio inacabado para resolver.

Perto da hora do jantar, eles começam a se despedir, restando apenas os quatro.

- Sasuke-kun, você quer jantar? – pergunta Sakura ansiosa.

Ele apenas responde com um balançar de cabeça, tentando ao máximo disfarçar o quanto estava faminto. Na verdade, seu corpo não pedia apenas por comida, mas sim pela namorada. Porém, como não tinha meios de satisfazer isso naquele momento, ele teria que se conformar apenas em se alimentar. De qualquer forma, com os acontecimentos do dia, ele não tinha almoçado e sua barriga já estava doendo de fome.

- Nossa teme, nunca vi você comer tanto. Depois fala que sou eu quem come muito – provoca Naruto.

- Cala a boca, dobe.

Mas Naruto não era o único admirado. Sakura também nunca tinha visto Sasuke comer tanto. Na verdade, só uma vez, quando eles eram pequenos, na primeira missão realmente perigosa deles, em que os dois tentaram provar quem podia comer mais. Definitivamente ela deveria repetir aquele prato mais vezes.

Depois do jantar, eles permanecem mais um pouco, até que Naruto arrasta o amigo de lá. Já era tarde e eles precisavam dormir. Sakura, um tanto desiludida, apenas suspira resignada com a saída de Sasuke. Nada do que ele tinha dito ao se despedir indicava qualquer visita noturna dele.

- Hinata vai dormir aqui? – sussurrou enquanto a beijava ao se despedir.

- Vai, mas é no quarto de visitas.

Ela aguarda qualquer reação, mas ele apenas concorda silenciosamente e parte com Naruto ainda tagarelando em seus ouvidos.

Quase duas horas depois, Sakura entra em seu quarto após dar boa-noite a Hinata. Ela pretendia tomar um banho bem quente e dormir. Por um momento, a janela chama sua atenção e ela resolve espiar um pouco a rua. Estava uma belíssima noite, com uma lua cheia rodeada por diversas estrelas. Era uma noite perfeita para os amantes.

Com um suspiro resignado pelo encontro frustrado que tivera naquela tarde com o namorado, ela se prepara para se virar quando algo chama sua atenção. Parecia que tinha alguém entre as árvores, do outro lado da rua. Imediatamente seus instintos ficam em alerta e ela passa a prestar atenção no menor movimento. Os minutos passam e nada. Provavelmente tinha sido apenas algum passarinho ou era o cansaço lhe pregando uma peça. O melhor seria dormir logo e esquecer isso.

Resmungando, ela fecha a janela, mas logo se arrepende. O quarto ficaria insuportavelmente abafado assim. A brisa da noite estava tão boa que seria uma injustiça impedi-la de entrar. Mudando de idéia, ela decide deixar uma pequena abertura.

Mais satisfeita, ela segue cantarolando baixo, enquanto tira sua roupa e ruma para o banheiro. Não demora muito e o chuveiro é ligado, abafando sua doce voz. Naquele mesmo minuto, a janela de seu quarto era afastada silenciosamente e uma sombra encobria momentaneamente a claridade do luar que se projetava no chão.

A porta do banheiro tinha ficado aberta fazendo com que ondas de vapor fugissem para desaparecer no restante da casa. Por um momento ela deixa de cantar. Ela estava de costas para a cortina do box, de olhos fechados, lavando a espuma que estava em seu rosto. Uma pequena corrente de ar frio passa por lá, fazendo-a arrepiar levemente, mas ela nem tem tempo de notar. Uma forte mão segura sua cintura e a puxa de encontro a um corpo musculoso.

Seus olhos se abrem apavorados enquanto seu grito fica preso em sua garganta, abafado por uma mão que tinha sido colocada rapidamente sobre sua boca. Quem poderia ser?

* * *

_Pessoal, o final ficou um pouco Alfred Hitchcock, mas acho que não ficou muito clichê. Agradecendo o carinho enviado pelos reviews:_

_**Lana-chan - **menina, eu também senti falta. Parece que a fic está incompleta. Realmente SasuSaku é o casal principal e merece estar em cada capítulo, rsrsrs. Não sei o que deu na minha cabeça de deixá-los um pouco de lado no passado. Mas tentei compensar nesse e já veio um pouco de animação. Quanto ao Neji, acho que ele irá mesmo ficar com a Hanabi... vai sofrer um pouco. Mas do jeito que ele está desanimado, deve sofrer tudo sem reclamar, é o destino. Bjos._

_**Maria Lua - **pois é, o clã não está nada bem. Acho que realmente teremos problemas. Também, o pai dele é rígido e até a irmã está com ataque de uchihite aguda. Ele so não está pq. sabe tudo que passou, se não, seria um orgulhoso de marca maior (algo que ele já é). Bjocas._

_**laryhhh Uchiha - **lindinha, o endereço não saiu completo. Eu adooooooro ler fics. Por favor, mande novamente. Estou muito curiosa. Bjos sabor pão de mel recheado com brigadeiro, rsrsrsrs._

_**Mye-chan - **no final, não revelei o que o Fugaku disse, realmente estou deixando isso um mistério. Na verdade, estou pensando em fazer um capítulo reunindo todas essas partes que ainda não mostrei (a conversa do Sasuke c/ Madara e depois c/ Itachi, e o que Fugaku ainda não contou). Vamos ver, vai ser um capítulo hard, vou recisar de muita inspiração. Apesar de minha frustração no cap. passado, sou Sasukete e acho que nunca perderei a fé nele (o máximo que pode acontecer é que eu passe a torcer pra Konoha ser destruída, rsrsrsrs). Se realmente ele estiver pensando em destruir Konoha, o Naruto deve dar um jeito. Mas, talvez, seja só uma fachada (é o que espero). O mangá passado foi tão apagadinho. O dessa sexta também não parece ser muito emocionante. Adorei a Hanabi como cria do mal. Por enquanto, ela fica com o Neji, mas nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã. Bjinhos._

_**Hitomi-imou-chan - **pois é, estava eu dando tratos a bola quando me lembrei desse lance do Yamato c/ o Oro. Foi lá na ponte quando o Naruto o enfrentou. Aí foi só juntar os pedaços. Depois coloquei uma pitada de luxúria e pronto, mais um casal, rsrsrsrs. Quanto a Sayuri, acho que esse mistério ficou um pouco resolvido. Mas a menina também é meio cria do mal (em homenagem a Mye-chan - adorei o termo). A Uchihazinha também se acha a rainha da cocada e ainda vai dar problema. Tadinho do Sasuke, quanto mais reza, mais assombração lhe aparece (acho que foi o post com mais ditado popular que já escrevi). Menina, deixa eu contar, passei pra segunda fase do concurso. Agora estou estudando como louca. A prova é no meio de outubro. Também vou fazer Magistratura e MP. Vamos ver que bicho dá. Bjocas._


	32. Encontros Escusos

_Olá pessoal. Pensaram que eu tinha abandonado?? Nãããããooooo... não faria isso. Pois é, voltei das cinzas com um capítulo mais ero. Culpa de algumas amigas minhas pervas que queriam um hentai caprichado com algemas. Mas não se preocupem, as algemas não entraram e não ficou nada muito forte. Dá pra ler numa boa. Bjs._

* * *

Capítulo 32 – Encontros Escusos

Era o dia mais importante de sua vida. Tudo estava realmente perfeito, como ela imaginara cada detalhe. Seus pais estavam lá, tinham feito uma viagem longa e cansativa só pra compartilhar esse momento com ela. Os pais dele também tinham comparecido e dado sua bênção. Agora ela era um deles. Mas nenhum desses sentimentos se comparava com a emoção que ela sentia quando ele a olhava daquele modo especial.

Realmente ele tirava seu ar quando sorria daquele modo pra ela. Imaginem, ele sorrindo! Claro que ele só fazia isso para ela e, sempre quando estavam sozinhos, normalmente após se amarem. Mas aquele dia era diferente, era especial. E especiais foram as palavras da bênção. Agora eles seriam um para sempre.

Sasuke se aproximou lentamente para dar o beijo que selava de vez aquele compromisso. O coração de Sakura batia forte e descompassado com a expectativa. Agora ela era Uchiha Sakura. Estava finalmente consumado. Ele fica bem perto dela. Suas respirações se confundem. Ele segura os braços dela com suas mãos fortes e possessivas. O calor toma conta de seus corpos. Definitivamente não seria um beijinho e não acabaria rapidamente. Ela já se preparava para ser tomada em seus braços, quando ele a chacoalha e começa a berrar. Berrar? O Sasuke berrando? Isso não é possível! Ainda mais com aquela voz esganiçada!

- Testuda, acorda.

Mas essa é a...

- Ino, o que você está fazendo aqui? – pergunta atrapalhada.

- Finalmente, você dorme como uma pedra.

- O que?

- Estou te chamando a meia hora.

Sakura balança a cabeça afastando todo o sono enquanto fita a amiga.

- Mas o que você está fazendo tão cedo na minha casa?

- Cedo? Essa sua testa grande não está servindo pra lhe deixar muito esperta. Você está mais de uma hora atrasada.

- Como?

- Pois é, já são quase dez horas.

- Por Kami, estou super atrasada – e Sakura pula da cama.

- Menina, você é sempre tão acalorada assim ou teve visita noturna? – pergunta Ino maliciosamente.

- Ah? – e Sakura olha para si e cora violentamente, enquanto corre para o banheiro sob as risadas debochadas da amiga.

- Não precisa ficar envergonhada. Se eu tivesse um namorado como o Sasuke, faria a mesma coisa todas as noites – berra a amiga do quarto.

- Você é muito ero – responde Sakura do banheiro, já ligando o chuveiro.

- Falando nisso, seu príncipe encantado já chegou.

- Sasuke-kun?

- E quem mais poderia ser. E ele não está sozinho.

- Sasuke-kun – sussurra Sakura, fechando os olhos, enquanto passava a mão por sua pele, lembrando dos momentos mágicos da noite anterior.

Já era tarde da noite e tinha sido um dia cansativo. Ela estava tomando banho, totalmente absorta em seus pensamentos quando uma pequena corrente de ar frio passa por lá, fazendo-a arrepiar levemente. Mas ela nem tem tempo de notar. Uma forte mão segura sua cintura e a puxa de encontro a um corpo musculoso.

Seus olhos se abrem apavorados enquanto seu grito fica preso em sua garganta, abafado por uma mão que tinha sido colocada rapidamente sobre sua boca. Quem poderia ser?

Logo seu treinamento de kunoichi vem a mente e ela apura seus sentidos pra tentar detectar qualquer indício. Só que ela nem precisa se esforçar muito para descobrir e baixar suas defesas. Ela escuta uma risada rouca perto de seu pescoço que a faz arrepiar toda, acompanhada por palavras cobertas de fina ironia.

- Não me reconhece mais? – murmura, mordiscando de leve a orelha da garota, enquanto a mão que estava em sua boca desliza e começa a brincar na linha sensível do pescoço dela.

Claro que ela o tinha reconhecido antes disso. Como ela não poderia conhecer o toque dele, os braços fortes que a rodeavam, seu perfume másculo que a inebriava, o calor de seu corpo? Aquilo era além da compreensão, já estava marcado em sua pele através do fogo do amor deles.

- Sempre.

Em resposta, suas carícias ficam mais ousadas e ele a joga contra a parede do box e prensa o corpo dela com o seu. Ele estava nu e ela é capaz de sentir o quanto ele a desejava, se avolumando a medida que ele a explora com suas mãos ávidas cada pedaço do corpo dela, como a confirmar sua propriedade.

- Agora você é minha, só minha e ninguém irá atrapalhar – diz com uma voz em que o desejo se misturava com a certeza.

Ele afasta os cabelos molhados da nuca da kunoichi e começa a beijá-la, enquanto uma de suas mãos passeia livremente pelas costas dela até se depositar em seu bumbum, passando a apertá-lo com vontade. Sakura, sem conseguir reagir, encosta a cabeça na parede fria, de olhos fechados, apenas se concentrando em sentir a boca quente do rapaz que beijava seu pescoço, sugando-o. Sua pele está arrepiada pelas gotas de água do banho que estavam esfriando pelo contato de seu corpo com a parede. Mas ela nada sente, apenas o fogo que corre por suas veias do desejo de que ele a tomasse para si, completando o que não tinha feito de tarde.

Uma urgência os toma e ele não é capaz de esperar muito mais. Ele precisava tê-la, fazê-la sua logo. A imagem do que tinha passado na cozinha não tinha deixado sua mente por toda à tarde. Não era mais possível esperar e ele a penetra por trás, fazendo-a gemer. Mais tarde eles teriam tempo para mais carícias. Se fosse por seu desejo, a noite seria longa e não acabaria só naquele banho.

Por um momento ele fica parado, apenas aproveitando a sensação de estar dentro dela, de sentir o calor úmido de sua cavidade que o recepcionava tão bem. No desejo, ele agarra os longos e sedosos cabelos dela, fazendo-a arquear ainda mais para si, enquanto começa a se mexer vagarosamente dentro dela, retirando seu membro e recolocando com força.

O vigor de suas estocadas estava a deixando louca, estimulando ao máximo seu ponto de prazer pelo forte roçar do membro do rapaz. Como ela gostava quando ele demonstrava a força de sua virilidade e a subjugava. Ela nunca seria capaz de desejá-lo tanto, de amá-lo tanto se ele não fosse poderoso em todos os sentidos. Nos braços dele, a grande kunoichi, forte para todos que a vissem, se tornava cativa, presa pelas amarras invisíveis do amor.

Os movimentos se tornam cada vez mais rápidos, até que os dois não são capazes de ouvir mais nada, nem os gemidos que saem de suas bocas entrecortados pela respiração ofegante, acompanhando as fortes batidas de seus corações. Os dois chegam ao clímax e ele despeja, mais uma vez, uma parte de si nela, enquanto ela geme alto de prazer.

A tempestade de paixão passa e os dois começam a escorregar devagarzinho até o chão. Sasuke acaba por se encostar na parede e a puxa para si, acomodando-a em seu corpo. Prontamente, Sakura se enrosca nele, passando levemente a mão pelos fortes músculos de seu braço, enquanto encosta a cabeça em seu tórax, de olhos fechados, sendo embalada pelo som das batidas do coração do namorado.

- Não vá dormir aqui – diz Sasuke suavemente, tocando no rosto dela, despertando-a do leve sono que a tomou em decorrência da satisfação que a encheu – venha – e ele se levanta, trazendo-a consigo.

Ela se sentia segura, amada com o jeito que ele a segurava. Um pouco contrafeita, ela fica de pé, oscilando, esperando pelo que ele iria fazer. Para sua surpresa, ele pega o sabonete e começa a se lavar. O que ele pretendia? Tomar banho e deixá-la ali, esperando, apenas olhando? Não que fosse uma ocupação ruim ficá-lo observando, só que ela esperava um pouco mais de ação. E ela não iria se arrepender. Definitivamente não era apenas tomar banho o que ele pretendia.

Após se lavar rapidamente, ele se aproxima dela e começa a ensaboá-la lentamente, passando de forma erótica o pequeno sabonete perfumado por todo o corpo dela, demorando principalmente em seus seios. O movimento circular era ainda mais estimulado com sua outra mão que ajudava espalhar a espuma, apertando de leve sua carne macia, numa verdadeira massagem provocativa.

Ele a fita com interesse sua face, prestando atenção em cada nuança que assumia e demonstração de prazer dependendo da parte do corpo dela que ele tocava. Sasuke estava descobrindo cada pedaço secreto, cada ponto sensível de prazer que ela tinha.

Quando julgou suficiente, ele descartou o sabonete e com suas fortes mãos a puxou para baixo da água quente e começou a dissolver a espuma. Ela não oferecia qualquer resistência. Não tinha como. Sua pele parecia em brasas com o toque dele. Todos seus sentidos estavam despertos, como se cada gota de água que tocasse seu corpo fosse sentida.

Ele cola seu corpo no dela enquanto enxágua os longos cabelos róseos da namorada, de forma cuidadosa, trazendo-os ao rosto para cheirá-los. Como seu perfume era inebriante. Suas mãos escorregam pelas costas dela, apertando-a junto a si. Ela sente o desejo forte dele encostando em seu ventre. Ele a almejava tão ardentemente quanto o corpo dela clamava pela posse física. Mas ele não a satisfaz, separando-se dela, sem a soltar, apenas o suficiente para desligar a água do chuveiro.

Ele a tira do box e pega a toalha do gancho, passando a secar seu corpo. Como no banho, assim que acabou, ele começou a secar o corpo da namorada. Primeiro tinha sido a maciez do toque dele, massageando-a, agora era o leve arranhar do tecido da toalha passeando por seu corpo a deixá-la arrepiada. Era uma verdadeira tortura sexual.

Ela estava completamente trêmula de desejo, agarrando-se ao corpo do namorado com força, tentando se manter equilibrada, com a cabeça encostada no tórax musculoso dele, deixando seu corpo livre pra ele brincar conforme fosse sua vontade. Assim que ele termina, simplesmente joga a toalha ao chão e a pega no colo, seguindo para o quarto com ela, enquanto toma, finalmente, seus lábios para si.

A língua do rapaz pede passagem e Sakura responde o beijo de forma intensa, quase selvagem, mordendo o lábio inferior dele e sugando sua língua. Em resposta ele aperta ainda mais o corpo dela para si até que o deposita na cama, para se deitar por cima.

Apesar da provocação dela, ele se controla. Ele não tinha pressa. Tinham a noite toda para se amarem e se descobrirem. Não precisavam dormir, teriam a vida para isso. Aquele momento era deles, era o testemunhar do sentimento que um nutria pelo outro. Era um momento mágico. Antes tinha sido paixão, desejo carnal desenfreado, corpos se amando de forma intensa. Agora era amor, ternura, uma verdadeira adoração. Era compartilhar. Um dar prazer acima de ter e, assim, alcançar a verdadeira plenitude.

Naquele instante, Sakura teve certeza que realmente era amada. Palavras ou juras não eram necessárias. Bastava o brilho de como ele a olhava, o modo como ele a tocava, a verdadeira poesia que eles escreviam com seus corpos para confirmar essa verdade.

Eles se conheceram totalmente. Com a luz acesa, Sasuke explorou cada partezinha dela, conferiu cada pintinha, cada marquinha, depositando um beijo no local. No final, ao fitá-la por completo, deixou escapar um leve murmúrio que Sakura foi capaz de ouvir e corar de contentamento.

- Como é linda.

Quando satisfeito, ele se deitou e a trouxe para si, colocando as mãos dela sobre seu tórax.

- Agora é sua vez.

No começo, ela explorou um pouco encabulada. Lógico que já o tinha visto mais de uma vez nu e já tinham se amado diversas vezes. Mas nunca ela tinha o fitado por completo, com a luz acesa, sob o olhar dele, apenas acompanhando o que ela fazia.

Ela passeia pelo tórax e chega a linha da cintura e o olha timidamente pra ver a reação. Os negros orbes dele estavam completamente diferentes. Da frieza ou indiferença costumeira, lia-se amor e satisfação. Em seus lábios, um leve sorriso de lado se desenhava, como que a encorajando. Aquilo foi o suficiente para torná-la mais ousada e ela sobe sobre o corpo de seu amado e o beija de forma safada, arranhando de leve a pele dele enquanto passeia com seus dedos.

Com a língua, ela foi percorrendo cada pedacinho do corpo de Sasuke, desde o ponto que ele gemia de prazer até onde ele sentia cócegas. E quem diria, o grande Uchiha sentia cócegas no joelho esquerdo!

Mas a prazerosa tarefa terminou quando ela foi se aproximando de seu membro rijo. Um suspiro forte foi audível quando ela o tocou. Sua temperatura estava alta, já em toda sua plenitude. Primeiramente ela passou lentamente sua mão até resolver experimentá-lo, tomando em sua boca. Começou de forma lenta, rodeando o prepúcio com sua língua e dando pequenas mordidinhas, até que passou a chupá-lo de forma mais rápida e intensa, sendo parada por Sasuke, que estava a ponto de perder o controle, e que decidiu que era hora de acabar com as preliminares.

Ele a puxou para si e tomou seus lábios num longo e quente beijo, até que a posicionou e a penetrou totalmente. Por alguns poucos segundos eles permaneceram imóveis, apreciando a vontade de novamente serem um, até que iniciaram os movimentos lentos de quadril que foram ganhando velocidade e ritmo. O coração começou a bater cada vez mais rápido e a respiração se tornava cada vez mais curta e cadenciada. Gemidos eram ouvidos. Os dois estavam se entregando de corpo e alma naquele momento até que o clímax chegou e Sakura foi capaz de alcançar as estrelas.

Não existia mais tempo ou algo ao redor. Não existiam problemas, obrigações ou escolhas. Apenas os dois, abraçados, compartilhando o verdadeiro amor. E assim, nos braços de seu amado, cujo toque quente parecia fazer sua carne derreter de desejo, ela adormeceu.

As reflexões de Sakura são cortadas pela estridente voz da amiga.

- Testuda, você pretende ficar o dia todo no banho?

- Já vou, não enche – ela sabia que estava atrasada e apressá-la não adiantaria nada. Mas nem a chatice da amiga conseguiria tirar seu bom humor. Realmente tinha sido uma ótima noite.

Outra pessoa que tinha acordado de ótimo humor era Sasuke. Após a visita noturna, ele tinha voltado para sua casa e dormido muito bem. Até a perspectiva de ter que enfrentar o pai não conseguiu lhe estragar a satisfação.

Animado como raramente se via, ele entrou na cozinha e até se permitiu dar um breve sorriso a mãe e a irmã. A mão logo gosta desse fato e aproveita a ausência do pai que tinha saído cedo para conversar com o filho. Não era comum ele estar tão aberto para isso.

Sayuri, desconfiada, seguia com interesse a conversa. Ela tinha recapitulado e achava que tinha errado com o irmão. Na primeira oportunidade dos dois de ficarem a sós, ela se desculpa.

- Nii-san, sinto pelo que falei ontem, acho que me excedi – diz muito vermelha, sem fitá-lo.

Sasuke para de comer e a olha com interesse. Na verdade, ele também achava que tinha sido muito rígido com ela, provocando aquela reação. Mas ele achar e se desculpar, eram duas realidades bem diferentes.

- Sei que você ama o clã. Eu também tenho esse sentimento, mas Konoha também é nossa família.

Ela passa a fitá-lo e Sasuke é capaz de ver que ela se esforçava para não retrucar.

- Nós somos shinobis e é nossa função nos sacrificar por um bem maior. A prosperidade e a segurança da Vila dependem de nós. Não podemos pensar em apenas no reconhecimento.

- Mas então somos meros instrumentos? Não temos direitos de escolher o que é melhor para nós?

- O que poderia ser melhor do que o sucesso de Konoha? Quanto mais a protegemos, melhor guardamos a quem amamos e nos importamos.

- Então você coloca a Vila antes de nosso clã?

- Não. O nosso clã também é uma parte de Konoha.

A resposta faz Sayuri meditar um pouco e, com a chegada da mãe, eles logo mudam de assunto.

- Naruto vai se casar – informa ele.

As duas começam a falar ao mesmo tempo, até que ele as corta e já informa tudo o que elas queriam saber.

- Será com Hinata, amanhã. Como o clã dela não aceitou e Naruto não tem família, Sakura está cuidando de tudo e precisa de ajuda. Acho melhor vocês duas me acompanharem para ajudá-la – concluiu sem dar chance de recusa a elas. Provavelmente tinha sido um dos maiores discursos dele e demoraria muito para que isso se repetisse.

- Lógico que vamos. Sayuri, vá se arrumar, não podemos atrasar seu irmão.

A irmã, muito animada, levanta correndo para ir se arrumar. Sasuke acompanha divertido a movimentação delas, correndo de um lado para o outro, juntando tudo que poderia ser útil para Sakura.

Meia hora depois, eles chegavam na casa da namorada, sendo recebidos por Ino, que logo sobe para acordar a amiga. Praticamente os mesmos do dia anterior estavam lá, junto com Lee ao lado de Tenten e Chouji que atacava um pacote de batatinhas.

Sakura, depois de vários minutos, desce com os cabelos ainda úmidos. Ao ver o namorado, seus olhos brilham e um leve rubor passa por sua face, mas eles não têm a oportunidade de se falarem de forma mais íntima. Havia muito o que fazer e, após uma breve reunião, os rapazes foram despachados para apanharem os últimos itens faltantes para a cerimônia, além da tarefa quase impossível de ajudar o noivo.

Quanto às mulheres, dois grupos foram separados, um para cuidar da decoração, com a Ino como responsável, e outro para cuidar da parte da comida, com a mãe de Sasuke como coordenadora. Sakura, muita agradecida pela ajuda inesperada de Minoko, ficou junto com Tenten e Sayuri, responsável por cuidar da noiva. Sasuke, por sua vez, tinha que ajudar Naruto com sua roupa e com os detalhes de sua casa que logo receberia a futura esposa.

A mera visão do local, fez sentir que seria quase impossível empreender essa tarefa sozinho. Havia roupa jogada por todos os lados, com comida velha em potes espalhados pelas mesas e no chão. Ele ficaria uma semana e nunca conseguiria dar um jeito naquilo. Ele precisa de uma ajuda e resolve pedir um plano pra Shikamaru, que tem uma idéia infalível.

- Lee – chama Sasuke.

- Sim Uchiha? – pergunta o outro desconfiado. Ele ainda não tinha tirado Sakura de seu coração, apesar de achar quase impossível de tê-la algum dia. Mas essa certeza não diminuía a antipatia que sentia por Sasuke.

- Sei que você está sempre treinando e se esforçando e tenho uma tarefa que lhe incrementará em muito sua força física – explica Sasuke.

- Oba, qual? – pergunta ansioso, com os olhos em chama.

Shikamaru se adianta e continua a explicação. Ele sabia que o Uchiha teria pouca sutileza para resolver isso.

- Com a sua grande velocidade, só você será capaz de achar a aliança de Naruto.

- Ele perdeu a aliança? Mas como?

- Pois é. Foi em algum lugar no quarto dele. Ele precisa resgatá-la até a hora do casamento e o único capaz de resolver esse problema é você. E para isso, tudo lá tem que estar arrumado.

- Eu tenho que arrumar o quarto do Naruto? – pergunta desanimado.

- Bem, se você não se acha capaz – desafia Sasuke.

- Mas é claro que sou. Eu sou o shinobi mais rápido e talentoso de Konoha. Se não for capaz de fazer isso em meia hora, eu arrumarei o quarto de todos os habitantes da Vila.

Shikamaru e Sasuke se entreolham de forma vencedora. Eles tinham um problema a menos. Só faltava agora acalmar Naruto.

E isso era bem mais difícil. Naruto estava nervoso e praticamente a mil, não parando nem por um momento de falar. Sasuke e Shikamaru, que não agüentavam mais, incumbiram a Chouji dessa missão. Não podiam ter escolhido alguém melhor. E assim os dois foram para o Ichiraku e ficaram comendo a tarde toda.

Com a paz restaurada, Sasuke e Shikamaru foram capazes de realizar suas outras tarefas, como Shikamaru ficar olhando as nuvens passarem, apesar de uma certa kunoichi loira teimar por aparecer em seus pensamentos numa hora ou outra. Sasuke também pensara que poderia relaxar e pensar nos seus problemas, mas Kakashi resolve que era hora de ter uma conversa com seu antigo pupilo e o aborda.

- Sasuke, quero falar com você.

- Sim? – pergunta desconfiado.

- Não preciso lhe dizer quem me enviou e o que quero saber.

- Hunf, não tenho nada a dizer.

- Desconfiei que responderia assim. Mas saiba que tentar resolver tudo sozinho não significa que achará a melhor solução.

Sasuke nada fala, mas passa a prestar atenção em seu antigo sensei.

- Sei que está sob pressão e todos esperam muito de você, principalmente quem lhe é mais importante em sua vida, mas se fechar, não lhe facilitará em nada.

- Você não sabe de nada.

- Está enganado. Já passei por muita coisa semelhante. Provavelmente nunca ouviu isso, mas meu pai tirou sua própria vida em resposta às pressões daqueles que acharam que ele falhara como shinobi. E sob essa sombra eu cresci e prometi nunca fraquejar diante das circunstâncias. E assim eu fechei meu coração para tudo e todos. Mas isso só me fez sofrer e acabar perdendo companheiros que, sem eu querer, tornaram-se importantes para mim. Não cometa o mesmo erro.

Sasuke fita o sensei por um longo minuto. Por um momento parece que ele iria ceder e contar tudo. Mas essa impressão logo passa e ele apenas concorda de cabeça e começa a se afastar.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, já sei a quem procurar.

Kakashi apenas o vê se afastar e com uma expressão triste, balança a cabeça com pesar.

- Ele é teimoso e ainda fará besteira.

Mas o dia não era para profundas reflexões e nem tristeza. De noite, Jiraya tinha planejado uma pequena festinha de despedida de solteiro para o pupilo. Com a chegada de vários amigos, a pequena reunião acaba crescendo e tomando conta de todo o bar em que estavam. Até Gaara tinha colocado de lado um pouco sua postura fria de Kasekage e tinha sido convencido por Kankurou a participar.

A bebida era abundante e o ero sannin não podia perder a oportunidade de fazer novas pesquisas para seu livro. Com essa desculpa, ele convidou diversas garotas para animar o local ainda mais. Eles só não lembraram que Gai e Lee não podiam beber e, depois de algumas doses, eles começaram a brigar e a quebrar todo o lugar.

Como resultado, a polícia de Konoha foi chamada e Sasuke passou metade da noite tendo que convencer o pai e o resto de sua família de não prender a todos. Lógico que ele não era santo e não se esforçou nem um pouco por tirar Lee e a besta verde, deixando-os dormindo na cadeia.

As meninas não tinham ficado atrás e também estavam festejando na casa de Sakura. Tsunade, animada, tinha bebido bastante saquê para afogar sua mágoa por tanto preocupação com a Vila e começara a apostar grandes quantias com Temari no jogo de cartas. Shizune, preocupada, tentava a todo custo detê-la, vendo a Hokage perder todo seu dinheiro.

Ino fazia altas experiências no cabelo de Hinata, enquanto Sakura, Sayuri e Tenten dançavam e cantavam ao som da música alta. Apesar de barulhentas, elas foram bem mais comportadas e acabaram por dormir lá mesmo, desmaiadas de cansaço no meio da madrugada.

De manhã, foi uma correria, sendo dois banheiros pouco para tantas mulheres querendo se embelezar. Os rapazes foram bem mais práticos e estavam prontos no horário, esperando no local em que aconteceria a cerimônia. Essa seria ao ar livre, com tudo muito florido. Naruto, nervoso, andava de um lado para o outro.

- Dobe, pare – ordena Sasuke já impaciente.

- Teme, eu não consigo – berra Naruto – estou muito nervoso.

- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo – tenta animar Kiba.

- E se ela mudar de idéia? E se ela não quiser mais casar comigo?

- Hunf, que problemático – resmunga Shikamaru.

- Ela não fará isso. Como eu sei disso? Hinata é totalmente apaixonada por você desde nova – comenta Shino.

- Mas mesmo assim. Talvez ela se arrependa de ter abandonado o clã e de ter me escolhido. Talvez eu não a consiga fazê-la feliz.

Já estavam todos de saco cheio de ouvi-lo até que Jiraya tem uma idéia brilhante e comenta com Kakashi-sensei que logo concorda.

- Naruto, venha cá – chama o sensei.

Esse atende e, ao se aproximar, vê o sensei levantando o hitaiate, passando a fitá-lo com seu Sharingan.

- O que você fez? – pergunta Yamato ao ver Naruto totalmente imóvel.

- Só um genjutsu até Hinata chegar.

Os minutos passam e cada vez mais pessoas chegam. Praticamente quase toda a Vila estava lá, além de muitos outros que tinham ouvido sobre o casamento e decidiram prestigiar. Todos eram amigos preciosos que Naruto conquistara pelos lugares que tinha passado.

- Incrível, não param de chegar pessoas – comenta Yamato.

- Naruto sempre teve esse poder – comenta Kakashi – de conquistar amigos por onde passa.

- Ele é um idiota especial – retruca Jiraya com um sorriso orgulhoso do pupilo que continuava imóvel no genjutsu.

- Kakashi-sensei, o que você fez para deixá-lo tanto tempo no genjutsu? – pergunta Kiba curioso.

- Hum. Ele acha que está fazendo o que mais gosta.

- O que?

- Hunf, comendo ramén – responde Sasuke.

Mas a ocupação de Naruto é logo interrompida. Hinata tinha chegado e o genjutsu é logo desfeito para o início do casamento.

* * *

_Próximo capítulo teremos casamento. Para as românticas de carteirinha será um chororo. _

_Amanhã sai mangá mas não daria para deixar de comentar. O que será que acontece com nosso Kakashi-kun?? Eu não quero que ele morra. Mas, na boa, ele ganhar do Pein é algo surreal. E cadê o Sasuke? Estou cursiosa. E como ficou a tralha do 8 caudas?? Quantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta do infame do Kishi. O que vcs. acham??_

_Agradecendo os reviews e, principalmente, a Bárbara que me deu umas ótimas idéias... próximo capítulo teremos mais aparições de Jiraya e Gaara (resolvi arranjar um rolo p/ nosso ruivinho preferido)._

_**lydhyamsf - **poxa, não me mata não... eu quero viver mais um pouco pra ver o final do Naruto. Bem, nesse caso, eu terei que viver um montão, pois eu acho que isso nunca terá fim. Será pior que Dragon Ball Z. Vão ser eles, os filhos, os netos e os filhos dos filhos dos filhos... vixi. Assim eu vou ser Matusalém. Quanto ao Sasuke, eu não vejo ele lidando bem com a situação mesmo. Na verdade, acho que ele não lida bem com nada... ele é tão problemático, mas também tão fofinho. Fofinho? Acho que agora eu bebi. Tá bom, ele é tão gostosão. Bjinhos._

_**Haruno Hinata - **olha que eu curti a idéia do Lee. Eu não gosto mesmo dele, ou ele morre ou ele casa com ela (ainda estou na dúvida, rsrsrsrsrs). O Kiba também é uma boa, mas ele eu até que gosto. Seria tão cruel casá-lo com uma mulher fria e controladora, com uma mente malígna (tadinha). De qualquer forma, o futuro do Neji ainda está obscuro (aqui fica bem uma risada malígna), mas ele mora num lugar especial do meu coração e adoro o casal NejiTen. Vamos ver. Bjocas._

_**Lana-chan - **acertou, era ele mesmo. Na hora H eu resolvi fazer algo gostoso, nada de ataques surpresas ou lutas, afinal, ela está pelada e ninguém merece isso. Embora seria cômico ela começar a lutar e Sasuke chegar lá pra ajudar e ver sua namorada uma verdadeira Amazona... rsrsrsrs... tudo ao léu. Mas acho que ele prefere essa versão. Bjos._

_**Maria Lua - **esse clã só dá trabalho. Mas eu acho que é ruim com ele e pior sem ele... O Sasuke deve preferir aguentar a todos, do que ser sozinho, sei lá. Quem anda sumido é o primo. Acho que ele desgrudou do pé dele... ou será que não?? Vixi, ainda tem o pai pentelho, a mãe coadjuvante, a irmã problemática e o irmão defuntão (que desperdício). Minha amiga disse que temos licensa poética pra ressuscitar quem desejarmos. Eu não deveria matar o Itachi. O problema é que ficaria tão sinistro ele aparecer e todos serem uma família feliz. Seria tão novela da Globo, rsrsrsrs. Bjos_

_**Ravena Taisho - **pois vc. estava certa. Ele voltou e acho que acabou bem o assunto deles... eita gostosão cheio de fogo. Esse capítulo foi para compensar. O tarado apareceu e ocupou quase todo o capítulo. Tinha outras intenções, mas ele foi entrando sem pedir licensa. Agora o casamento ficou pro próximo. Culpa do Sasuke e da taradinha da Sakura (pq. ela também nem pensou duas vezes. Foi só perder o lacre que ele passa perto e ela agarra). Quanto a Sayuri, acho que ela sossegará e arranjará um gostosão pra ela... ainda é um pouco menina, mas as garotas de lá são avançadas... então ela já ficará de olho em alguém... pra desgosto do irmão, rsrsrsrs. Não vou dar mais pistas... acho que já deu pra descobrir. Bjinhos._

_**Hitomi-imou-chan - **Menina, eu tinha esquecido do Chouji. Fiz a reunião e esqueci da metade, é muita gente. Segui o que vc. falou é até coloquei ele ajudando um pouco, e na parte que ele mais gosta. Acho que ele não irá reclamar, rsrssrsrs. Concordo, o problema da Sayuri é falta de namorado. Estou providenciando isso. Mas Konohamaru não dá... ele é muito tapado, é um Narutinho. Pra ela, tem que ser alguém especial, ela é um personagem 100 da minha cuca lelé e eu a trato com muito carinho... Como não dá o Kakashi, pois seria pedofilia pura, vou colocar com alguém mais jovem. O Jiraya resolveu dar o ar da graça e aprontou como sempre. Sua mente ero está sempre ligada. O problema é que ele morre na versão original. Ainda não sei se o matarei ou não, mas se o fizer, será no futuro... __Quanto ao concurso, a prova foi nesse domingo, até por isso que estava sumida. Sei lá, não dá pra falar se fui bem ou mal. O resultado demora pra sair. O jeito é rezar e esperar. Bjocas._

_**laryhhh Uchiha - **oi lindinha, vou ler a fic, sim. Ainda não comentei porque estava enrolada com o concurso. Agora a prova já foi no domingo e essa semana comecei a colocar as coisas em ordem. Até a fic demorou por isso. Provavelmente nesse fim de semana eu irei ler e comentarei com certeza. Aposto que vou gostar. Um grande beijo._

_**luciaalmeida - **menina, fico toda feliz que vc. tenha gostado. Realmente o mangá é pra deixar todas nós tristonhas. Quando eu comecei a gostar do Itachi, ele morre... embora achava mais legal ele ser do lado dark, do que ser só uma vítima de Konoha. Também estou torcendo pela morte dos Conselheiros. Eles são pentelhos e só atrapalham a Tsunade. Mas se ele os matar aí o passaporte dele de Konoha será só de saída... e não sei se a Sakura toparia ir com ele novamente. Ela já está bem mais forte e independente. Sei lá... acho que pelas esperanças da SasuSaku, prefiro que ele deixe todo mundo vivo (apesar de estar quase certa que Sasuke não volta e fica por aí, sem ninguém saber onde. Ele só deve aparecer pra ajudar quando Konoha precisar e numa dessas, pimba com a Sakura e ela engravida. Isso que é visão triste da história, rsrssrsrs). Bjos._

_**BastetAzazis - **oi minha linda, realmente anda sumida... até na volta do time 7 o Sasuke foi abduzido. Ou será que ele foi sequestrado pela Sakura? rsrssrsrsrs. Bjos_

_**Mye-chan - **rsrssrsrs, espero que tenha correspondido a visita do Sasuke. Seria muita crueldade ser outra pessoa entrando no quarto dela... seria pior que casa da mãe Joana. Vai chegando e pegando, rsrsrsrsrs. Menina, também estou toda preocupada com o Kakashi-kun (tá bom, exagerei), mas eu gosto dele, não queria que o nome dele fizesse parte agora do mausoléu... que coisa, ele aida tem que casar e ter filhotes, rsrsrsrs. Que romântico. Ou então ter filhos, sem casar. Bjocas._

**_Hokage Rubiika Omurashi :_**

_Dreamer - Seja muito bem vinda Hokage e adorei seu review... foi um dos mais diferentes que eu já vi. _

_Sasuke - hunf, e não é bom ser diferente? A pior coisa do mundo é ser só mais um._

_Dreamer - Pois eu concordo, era isso que eu queria dizer._

_Shikamaru - Vixi, que mulher complicada, era só falar logo._

_Temari - Mas é claro que ela queria dizer isso. Vocês homens gostam de tudo muito óbvio. E concordo com a Hokage, o Hiashi merece um chute no traseiro para aprender._

_Naruto - Tcs, no traseiro é pouco, deve ser na cabeça._

_Hinata - Na-naruto-kun, não faça isso com meu pai... ele não entende._

_Naruto - meu amor, não se preocupe, não deixarei ninguém tocar nele. Afinal, um dia serei Hokage e devo proteger todos da Vila, mesmo ele - e já a agarra pra dar um beijo, deixando-a todo vermelhinha._

_Sakura - Naruto, pare com isso - e dá um belo de um soco nele - a fic é sobre o Sasuke-kun e eu, não fique se agarrando toda hora._

_Kakashi - Crianças!!_

_Dreamer - Hokage, espero que tudo seja de seu agrado e dê coordenadas se precisar que algo seja mudado, rsrsrsrs. Um gande beijo._


	33. Novos Rumos

_Olá pessoal. Esse capítulo saiu no prazo normal. Ele surgiu por um diálogo que eu vi do filme "O Último Samurai". Eu indico. Ele tem tudo a ver com a idéia central da fic. Há meios de mudar nosso destino?_

_Capítulo dedicado a Barbara que me lembrou do Jiraya e de nosso ruivinho preferido (embora ache que a Thami já tenha se apropriado dele para si)._

* * *

Capítulo 33 – Novos Rumos

O clima de romance imperava, sendo apenas quebrado quando aqueles dois pares de olhos se cruzaram. Eles já se conheciam de longa data e existiam muitos assuntos pendentes entre eles. Se não fosse pela ocasião, os dois não ficariam lá parados, apenas com veladas ameaças. Como ele ousava olhar para ela? Talvez o momento deles se acertarem estivesse chegando. Finalmente teriam a oportunidade de terminar aquela luta. Agora não mais por vaidades, mas pela ousadia dele de desejá-la.

Uma leve brisa passa pelo local e faz os belos cabelos negros de Hinata balançarem ao seu sabor. Naruto não perdia um só detalhe. Ninguém conseguia acreditar como o ninja superativo estava tão quieto e há tanto tempo no mesmo lugar.

- Kakashi-san, tem certeza que já o liberou do genjutsu? – pergunta Yamato.

- Uhun, é o amor.

E realmente era amor o que refletia nos orbes azuis de Naruto. Ele não ouviu nada do que se passava ao seu redor ou mesmo as palavras ditas na cerimônia. Não tinha como. Na sua frente, estava àquela que entrara em seu coração e povoara todo seu ser. Como ela era delicada. Sua pele era macia, seus olhos eram meigos e seu sorriso era sublime. Parecia uma visão em que um movimento mais brusco faria esvaecer. E, assim, ele permanecia estático, quase sem se mexer ou mesmo respirar, apenas a contemplando, segurando suas delicadas mãozinhas entre as suas.

Hinata também fitava a grande paixão de sua vida quase sem acreditar que aquilo era verdade. Houve um momento em que pensou que aquilo não passaria de um sonho bobo de infância e que a vida se mostraria bem dura para ela. Mas os dois foram capazes de reverter isso e estavam juntos, frente a frente, ouvindo falar de carinho, de confiança, de sacrifício. Sim, amor era tudo isso. Era o partilhar de duas vidas, formando um futuro em comum. E se dependesse dela, o futuro deles seria maravilhoso. Ela daria todo o amor que ele fora privado até aquele momento.

Mas não era apenas a alegria que habitava seu coração. Num lugarzinho pequeno, escuro, quase ignorado, ela se entristecia por sua família. Nunca quisera que fosse assim, afastada de todo o clã, banida por todos eles. Seu sorriso perde um pouco do brilho ao lembrar de seu pai e sua irmã e logo ela é capaz de ver uma ruga de preocupação surgir no rosto de Naruto. Ele tinha percebido. Ela já ia reagir forçando seu sorriso quando sente algo que realmente trouxe o brilho de felicidade aos seus lábios. Por um momento, ela afasta seus olhos do seu futuro marido e fita um local distante, em que nenhum shinobi comum seria capaz de notar alguma coisa, só mesmo um portador do baykugan.

Naruto segue o olhar dela, mas não vê qualquer movimento, apenas um bosque afastado. Só que ele conhecia muito bem a capacidade dela. Havia alguém lá. Alguém que fora capaz de completar aquela cerimônia. Uma presença que estava dando o consentimento que tanto ela ansiara. Naruto assente levemente de cabeça e sorri para ela, confirmando que compreendia tudo que se passava, afinal, ele também sentia isso. Ele podia não ter família, mas a presença de cinco pessoas completava o que ele considerava sua família torta. Seu grupo, o ero sannin e Tsunade.

A Hokage estava sentada logo na primeira fileira. Apesar das complicações que poderia advir com o clã Hyuuga só por sua presença ali, Tsunade não poderia deixar de acompanhar um evento tão importante na vida de Naruto. Ele não era apenas um simples shinobi da Vila. Com seu jeito impulsivo, ele fora o responsável por seu regresso a Konoha. E era lá que ela pertencia. Aquele era seu lar e os habitantes da Vila sua família.

Ela seguia o discurso com uma expressão grave. As palavras estavam mexendo com ela, fazendo-a se transportar para um passado muito querido, com seu irmão ao seu lado e com aquele que ela julgara como verdadeiro amor de sua vida. Por um momento seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e ela busca automaticamente a visão de Jiraya. Ela sabia que aquilo não era certo. Ele não passava de um amigo para ela. Mas a presença constante dele agia como um acalento para seu coração. Como era importante se sentir querida por alguém. Esse sentimento acaba por dar forças nas horas da dúvida e escuridão. Apesar de longe, ela sabia exatamente para onde olhar.

O sannin lendário estava encostado numa árvore, acompanhando distante o desenrolar da cerimônia. Ele tinha uma expressão séria, pensativa. Casamento!!! Aquele não tinha sido o caminho que ele escolhera para traçar em sua vida. Não se arrependia. Não reclamava de não ter filhos. Para ele, Naruto ocupava esse lugar em seu coração. Mas talvez, se Tsunade tivesse aceitado, superado o passado, tudo pudesse ter sido diferente. Aquela era uma velha ferida que ele preferia não remexer.

Com um olhar magoado ele levanta a cabeça para voltar a fitar o casal, mas se depara com o olhar fixo de Tsunade. Eles permanecem por longos segundos assim, período em que palavras eram desnecessárias. Os dois se arrependiam e pediam desculpas por tudo. Ela por não ter deixado o passado e tentado ser feliz ao lado dele. Ele por não ter insistido e lutado por esse amor, deixando a desilusão consumi-lo. Sim, eles se arrependiam, mas era tarde. O momento já tinha passado. De tudo o que eles poderiam ser, restava apenas um tolo consolo que, se não fossem as circunstâncias, a vida seria diferente.

Ao lado de Tsunade, Shizune chorava abundantemente. As lágrimas eram de emoção e de tristeza. Há muito tempo, ela tinha aberto mão de sua vida para seguir sua sensei. Naquele tempo, ela tinha presenciado o sofrimento de Tsunade de perto e sabia que apesar da pose de independente, ela estava completamente perdida com a morte de seu irmão e de seu amor.

Se ficasse sozinha, ela nunca seria capaz de recomeçar. O seu carinho e sua consideração pela sensei suplantaram todas as demais metas e ela seguiu Tsunade, vagando pelo país. Com grande orgulho, ela viu a sensei se reerguer e se tornar Hokage. Ela via todo o seu esforço e luta, valendo a pena todo aquele período de dedicação. Mas talvez fosse a hora de começar a pensar em si mesma e traçar sua vida.

Atrás delas, estavam sentados mais três solteirões da Vila. Nenhum deles era convicto, com todos pensando em como mudar essa situação. Yamato, com Anko em seus pensamentos, tentava achar um modo de alcançar seu coração. Os dois já tinham cruzado olhares e se cumprimentado, mas desde o dia do quase beijo deles, ela praticamente fugia dele.

Kakashi, ao seu lado, também tentava descobrir como se aproximar de uma pessoa específica. Ela estava lá, ele podia sentir isso. Já fazia muito tempo que ele não a via ou falava com ela, mas era sempre capaz de sentir quando ela se aproximava. Rin tinha sido a única que tinha penetrado a dura barreira que envolvia seu coração.

Ele tinha criticado Sasuke, mas ele não tinha feito o mesmo e continuava a fazer? Ele sempre soube do amor que ela sentira por ele na infância, quando faziam parte do mesmo grupo. Mas muita coisa tinha mudado. Depois da morte de Obito e, principalmente, do sensei deles, eles se afastaram, seguindo por rumos diferentes na vida.

Os dois tinham entrado na ANBU, mas ela pediu para ficar em outro esquadrão. Será que ela o culpava da morte do companheiro de time? Ele nunca tivera coragem de perguntar. Apesar disso tudo, às vezes eles trocavam algumas palavras, sempre escondidos pelas máscaras do uniforme. Só que desde que assumira seu grupo de gennins para treinar, eles praticamente cessaram qualquer contato.

E vendo o amor de seus pupilos, primeiramente com Sakura conseguindo alcançar o coração de Sasuke e Naruto, quem ele sempre considerara devagar nesse tema, sendo o primeiro a se casar com sua amada, talvez ele tivesse sendo um tolo orgulhoso por não dar o primeiro passo e tentar.

Afinal, até Gai parecia que iria se acertar antes dele, apesar dele ter quase certeza de ser necessário desafiar seu eterno rival para ele tomar alguma atitude a respeito. E a besta verde, depois de passar uma noite dormindo na cadeia, tinha acordado mais disposto e, depois de muito conversar e prometer não mais beber, tinha conseguido ser solto com seu pupilo, chegando a tempo para o casamento.

A cerimônia estava interessante e até tinha mexido um pouco com ele. Há algum tempo, um sentimento estranho o tinha invadido e ele começava a ter um pequeno interesse por uma mulher. Ela não era muito bonita e era bem estressada, mas o modo como ela corava ao vê-lo chamava sua atenção. E ela o admirava, o que lhe agradava em muito. Mas ele ainda não estava preparado para uma maior aproximação, pelo menos, não com a secretária da Hokage. Antes, precisava vencer mais algumas vezes a Kakashi.

Um pouco mais atrás vinha um grande grupo. Ino chorava desconsoladamente. Ela não conseguia acreditar como ainda estava sozinha. Todos que conhecia estavam se acertando com alguém. Chouji, ao seu lado, tinha começado a namorar com uma moça de seu clã. Shikamaru, do seu outro lado, ainda não tinha finalizado, mas era só questão de tempo. E, se dependesse dele, Temari é quem teria que tomar alguma atitude, o que não seria muito estranho. Sentada ao lado dele, os dois praticamente ficavam todas as horas livres juntos.

Agora só restava ela, sozinha, com todos os partidos bons de Konoha já comprometidos. E, para piorar sua aflição, ela tinha perdido sua paixão de infância para sua melhor amiga e rival. Perdido não, cedido Sasuke para a felicidade da amiga. Afinal, com aquela testa enorme, quem poderia querer ficar com ela se não fosse uma ajuda sua?

Ao lado de Temari que, desde o início da cerimônia vinha se aproximando cada vez mais de Shikamaru, estavam Gaara e Kankurou. O último escutava a cerimônia sem qualquer emoção. Kankurou tinha dedicado sua vida a servir Suna e a última coisa que desejava era um casamento. Gaara, por sua vez, não estava tão certo disso. Desde o dia anterior, a dona de um belo par de olhos tinha conquistado sua atenção.

Em Suna, existiam diversas moças belas e os Conselheiros, por diversas vezes, tinham externado o pensamento de que ele deveria procurar uma moça para se casar. O problema é que ele tinha uma antiga mania. Ele gostava de ver a alma da pessoa através de seus olhos. E, até o dia anterior, ele só tinha cruzado por moças superficiais.

Mas foi chegando em Konoha que isso mudou. Quando estavam para atravessar os portões da Vila, outro grupo se aproximou rapidamente. Era composto por três pessoas, dois deles bem conhecidos.

De forma levemente cortês, ele cumprimentou Kakashi-sensei. Ele lembrava muito bem o papel que ele desempenhou em seu resgate e sempre teria consideração por ele.

Sua feição endureceu e um leve menear de cabeça foi o único sinal que deu para quem vinha logo atrás. Sasuke, que também não tinha qualquer motivo para simpática, respondeu da mesma forma. Na verdade, os dois eram rivais e não faziam segredo para ninguém.

Da mesma forma ele iria cumprimentar quem vinha logo atrás, quando a viu. Por um momento, tudo ao seu redor parou e ele foi capaz de ouvir apenas as batidas do seu próprio coração, enquanto se perdia no par de orbes violeta mais belos e profundos que já vira.

A visão foi rápida e ela logo entra na Vila por uma ordem ríspida de Sasuke, mas Gaara teve tempo de memorizar cada parte do rosto dela. Seria aquilo paixão? Aquela sensação de querer conhecê-la melhor? De correr todos os riscos só para tentar falar com ela? Afinal, ele sabia muito bem de que família ela pertencia e seria quase impossível ele ser aceito por ela.

De modo discreto, ele se vira um pouco para trás para fitá-la.

Sayuri tentava ao máximo prestar atenção na cerimônia, mas a única coisa que estava conseguindo era se controlar para não corar violentamente e corresponder ao exame que se sentia objeto.

Ela era ainda nova e não pensava em amor seriamente. Pretendia ter muitas aventuras antes de se apaixonar. Mas bem que o olhar dele a estava incomodando, não no sentido desagradável, mas no sentido de deixá-la inquieta, insegura quanto ao que fazer.

Sentada ao lado do irmão, ela mal ousava olhar para aquele lado. Sasuke nunca aceitaria nem que ela se aproximasse dele. O irmão era muito ciumento com ela e Gaara seria a última pessoa que ele aceitaria que ela se envolvesse. Talvez não a última. Ele também não aprovaria o Lee, mas isso ele não precisaria se preocupar, só se ela estivesse maluca para imaginar algo assim.

Pensando bem, talvez ela estivesse sendo radical. Provavelmente aquela rixa era antiga e os dois já tinham superado. Não seria ela que negaria qualquer prazer em sua vida só por causa de seu irmão.

E, chegando a essa conclusão, ela segue com o olhar na direção de Gaara e os dois ficam a se fitar longamente.

Sasuke, ao seu lado, não estava de bom humor. Afinal, o que todos queriam dele? Não bastava seu pai com seus discursos sobre o clã, Kakashi-sensei enviado por Tsunade para descobrir o que se passava, até os Conselheiros resolveram lhe perturbar!

Naquela mesma manhã, ele tinha sido convocado bem cedo para um encontro nada agradável com eles. O tempo passava e eles não mudavam. No fundo, não se arrependia pelo que fizera com eles em seu outro passado. Se tivesse chance, faria a mesma coisa, embora sabendo que as conseqüências não seriam nada boas.

Era uma ironia chamá-los de Conselheiros. A única coisa que conseguiam era trazer mais ódio e problemas para a Vila. No passado, eles quase trouxeram a extinção de seu clã. Felizmente, ele tinha conseguido evitar. Mas se continuasse assim, a situação ficaria muito ruim para os Uchihas. Eles novamente corriam perigo e não conseguiam perceber isso. Cabia a ele achar alguma solução para essa questão. Algum modo de desviar a atenção direta deles sobre sua família.

Sakura se aproxima mais dele, tirando-o de seus devaneios. Ela estava encostada nele, rodeada por seus braços. Aquele parecia ser o lugar natural dela. Seus verdes orbes estavam molhados de emoção e uma lágrima abusada escapa. Ele leva sua mão ao rosto dela e logo enxuga. Os dois trocam um leve sorriso e ele já voltava sua atenção para a cerimônia quando percebe algo que faz seu sangue Uchiha ferver de raiva.

Seus olhares se cruzam. Eles já se conheciam de longa data e existiam muitos assuntos pendentes entre eles. Se não fosse pela ocasião, os dois não ficariam lá parados, apenas com veladas ameaças. Como ele ousava olhar para ela? Talvez o momento deles se acertarem estivesse chegando. Finalmente teriam a oportunidade de terminar aquela luta. Agora não mais por vaidades, mas pela ousadia dele de desejar Sayuri.

A irmã percebe e aflita fica tentando imaginar o que fazer para tentar remediar a situação, quando todos se levantam, tirando a atenção dos dois. A cerimônia tinha acabado.

Os convidados seguem para outra parte onde uma pequena festa iria ocorrer. Bem, na verdade, não tinha nada de pequena. Por sorte, Sakura já suspeitava e tinha providenciado muito comida e não faltaria para aquela pequena multidão que se formara. Os grupos se juntam e as meninas se reúnem em volta de Hinata. As fofocas começam e elas dão risadas animadas. Apenas uma está mais afastada, com uma expressão um pouco triste. Hinata percebe e se aproxima dela.

- Tenha fé nele, ele ainda conseguirá encontrar o caminho certo.

- O que? – exclama Tenten – Quem? – pergunta muito vermelha.

- Neji-nii-san. Sei que ele está confuso, mas logo enxergará o caminho certo.

- Acho que coloca muita fé em seu primo. Às vezes duvido que ele tenha um coração.

- Mas ele tem e está repleto de amor por você.

Tenten dá uma risada seca baixa.

- Realmente não conhece o Neji. Se ele fosse assim mesmo, estaria aqui.

- E quem falou que ele não veio?

Tenten arregala os olhos e pensa em perguntar para Hinata, mas a coragem lhe falta. A noiva sorri meigamente e indica de cabeça a direção de um bosque e logo se junta as outras mulheres, deixando a amiga confusa e indecisa. Ela deveria procurá-lo? E mesmo se fosse, o que falaria para ele? Neji a tinha feito sofrer tanto. Provavelmente se ela fosse até lá, ele a magoaria novamente. Só que ela não tinha forças para resistir. Precisava falar com ele, mesmo que isso a machucasse ainda mais.

Decidida, ela segue na direção das árvores que Hinata indicou. Numa primeira vista, ela não distingue ninguém. Tudo parecia calmo, com pássaros cantando nos galhos mais altos. Hinata deveria estar enganada. Tenten já estava perdendo as esperanças quando escuta uma voz baixa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Neji-kun, é você?

- Sim – diz, descendo de um dos galhos, passando a observá-la.

- Acho que sou eu quem deveria fazer essa pergunta – diz com uma ponta de mágoa ainda na voz – pensei que fosse contra esse casamento.

- Uma kunoichi me falou duras palavras outro dia que me fizeram ver a verdade.

Tenten deixa escapar um doce sorriso.

- Eu fico feliz.

O silêncio pesa entre eles.

- Foi uma pena que não acompanhou a cerimônia, foram belas palavras.

Neji ri de forma irônica.

- Palavras sobre amor.

- Sim.

- Só se sabe o que é amar quando se sente – retruca de forma baixa.

- Fala como se soubesse – replica ironicamente.

- Acha que não sou capaz de amar? Que sou um ser sem coração? Movido apenas pelos interesses de meu clã? – pergunta segurando forte os braços dela, encarando-a seriamente.

- Não sei – murmura, deixando-o de olhar – pensei que tivesse, mas tenho dúvidas...

Neji não se agüenta e a puxa para um longo e doce beijo apaixonado. Tenten de início é pega desprevenida, mas logo se rende ao toque dele. Ela sonhara desde nova com aquele momento e não recuaria por medo das conseqüências. Ela sabia que aquilo lhe faria mal, mas ela pagaria o preço feliz, principalmente por estar sendo melhor do que ela imaginara. Neji a beijava desesperadamente, como se fosse a única vez que fariam isso e que ele tentava ao máximo desfrutar da sensação de tê-la em seus braços.

Depois de um tempo, ele a solta de forma brusca e comenta com raiva como que para si próprio.

- Não deveria ter feito isso.

- Eu sei.

- Não – responde irritado com o tom calmo dela – você não entende – e fica de costas para ela enquanto passa a mão pelo rosto de forma desesperançada – eu não posso me envolver com você.

- Por causa do seu clã? – pergunta tristemente.

- O que você sabe sobre isso? – e ele volta a encará-la.

- Não precisa se preocupar em me explicar. Sei que não sou considerada digna para seu clã, como Naruto para Hinata. Pode ficar tranqüilo que não direi nada sobre o que aconteceu – e ela dá uma risada seca – essa forma de compensação por tudo o que me fez sofrer.

- Não é nada disso.

- Então o que é? Vai me dizer que sente algo por mim, mas que é proibido de falar?

- Eu vou me casar – diz de forma a desafiá-la.

Tenten abre a boca para replicar, mas nenhum som sai. Neji vê sua incredulidade e a toma novamente em seus braços e desabafa todos seus sentimentos.

- Eu sei que só te faço sofrer. Eu tentei me afastar o máximo, mas não consegui. Sua imagem me persegue. Eu te amo tanto, mais do que tudo nesse mundo. Às vezes penso que enlouquecerei de tanto amor.

- Então por que? – sussurra, voltando a realidade.

- Porque não posso abandonar meu clã.

- Você a ama?

- Não. Meu coração pertence a você, desde novo.

- Mas quem é ela?

- Hanabi, irmã de Hinata.

Após uma risada fria, Tenten se solta de seus braços e replica.

- Então é por isso, só pela liderança do clã.

- Não é verdade, a família está desestruturada pela saída de Hinata e...

- Não, não me fale mais nada. Eu não quero saber. Deixe que um pouco da imagem do homem que eu amei permaneça viva em meu coração. Não fale mais nada.

Ele ainda pensa em fazer alguma coisa, mas uma pequena confusão se forma na festa e chama sua atenção o suficiente para ela fugir correndo de lá. Ele observa de forma triste ela simplesmente abandoná-lo. Seria aquele o destino dos dois, permanecerem afastados, sofrendo pelo amor impossível deles?

Com a formação do grupo ao redor de Hinata, os rapazes aproveitam para tirar sarro do noivo.

- Ei Naruto, você ficou com uma cara de bobo por toda a cerimônia – provoca Kiba.

- Hunf, eu só estava apreciando a beleza de minha mulher.

- Ou estava paralisado de medo.

- Teme, não é porque você tem medo de se casar que eu também tenho, muito pelo contrário.

Sasuke dá de ombros, daria muito trabalho replicar o amigo.

- Eu também não tenho medo – diz Lee com os olhos em chama – e tenho muito fogo da juventude pra achar a pessoa certa.

- E isso realmente vai demorar – retruca Kiba pra Shimo.

- Eu sei. E por que? Porque vai ter que ser quase uma santa.

E assim eles continuaram até que Sasuke nota algo que não gosta nem um pouco. Separados do restante, Gaara e Sayuri conversavam. Ela, um pouco vermelha, respondia suas perguntas um pouco encabulada, enquanto ele a olhava com intensidade. Gaara realmente estava pedindo por uma lição. Imediatamente, ele segue até lá.

- Sayuri, venha cá. Você não tem nada pra falar com ele.

- Nii-san!!! – exclama envergonhada com a grosseria do irmão.

- Não vou roubar sua irmã de você – replica ironicamente – só estou conferindo como ela é maravilhosa.

Ela cora ainda mais e Sasuke estreita os olhos com raiva.

- Ela não é para você. Não se atreva se aproximar dela.

- Nii-san, você não manda em mim – retruca brava, mas é inútil. Nenhum dos dois prestava mais atenção nela. Eles já se encaravam com raiva.

- E o que você faria? – provoca Gaara.

- Acho que precisaríamos acabar com algumas pendências – ameaça.

- Hunf, não tenho medo de você, Uchiha.

- Pois deveria – responde, ativando o Sharingan.

Gaara nota e também se prepara, endurecendo as feições, enquanto a areia perto dele já começa a trepidar com a tensão. Era só uma questão de tempo. O primeiro movimento desencadearia tudo. As respirações já estão presas aguardando o embate. A concentração ao máximo. Um sorriso maldoso aparece nos lábios de Sasuke saboreando a expectativa, enquanto sua mão começa a brilhar com a manipulação do raiton. Gaara também acompanha a expectativa e cruza os braços, enquanto a areia começa a se suspender, até que alguém entra em sua frente. Era Kankurou.

- Chega, Gaara, você não quer arranjar problemas aqui em Konoha, quer?

Na mesma hora, Sasuke também é repreendido por uma voz baixa, logo atrás de si.

- Você quer estragar o casamento de seu melhor amigo?

- Hunf, não iria acontecer nada – e seus olhos voltam a serem negros e ele assume sua postura indiferente habitual – Sayuri, se comporte ou então terei que te levar para casa.

Sayuri, com raiva por não poder falar ao irmão algumas verdades, apenas sai correndo com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Sasuke-kun – repreende Sakura que se aproximava naquele momento.

Ele a olha de esguelha.

- É melhor ver como ela está – sugere após um suspiro irritado.

Sakura nem precisa perguntar quem e vai atrás de Sayuri. Sasuke ainda olha feio para Gaara e, ignorando Kakashi, se afasta um pouco da festa. O sensei apenas ergue uma sobrancelha, divertido com a situação, o que definitivamente irrita ainda mais o antigo pupilo.

O tempo passa e o humor de Sasuke não melhora em nada. Ele ainda estava remoendo os últimos acontecimentos, quando é cortado por um comentário irônico de Shikamaru.

- Realmente está um grande tumulto na festa.

- Hun – concorda seco. A última coisa que ele queria naquele momento era ficar de papo furado, embora Shikamaru não fosse propenso àquilo.

- Quem diria que o Naruto seria o primeiro a se casar.

- É. Demorou para o dobe perceber o amor que tinha por Hinata.

- É o destino.

- Acredita nisso? – pergunta Sasuke surpreso. Ele nunca imaginara que Shikamaru fosse o tipo de pessoa que acreditaria numa coisa dessas.

- Pode se dizer que sim. Você não?

Sasuke hesita. Será que poderia ele duvidar? No final, não estava tudo caminhando para que seu passado se repetisse?

- Não podemos fugir dele.

Shikamaru ri do comentário.

- Algumas vezes precisamos mergulhar na escuridão para realmente conhecermos o que acontece em seu interior.

Sasuke se espanta com suas palavras. Parecia que o shinobi sabia exatamente o que passava em sua vida.

- Hunf. O problema é não ser tragado de vez por ela.

- Todos têm um propósito. Se seguí-lo, não há porque temer.

- Salvo se seu destino já foi traçado.

- É cômodo culpá-lo quando tememos enfrentá-lo.

- Acha que um homem pode mudar seu destino?

- Acho que um homem deve fazer de tudo até que ele seja revelado.

Sasuke o encara por alguns instantes, digerindo o significado daquelas palavras. Realmente Shikamaru tinha uma mente fora do comum. Ele não sabia se o outro tinha idéia do que se passava com ele ou não, mas acertara em cheio suas dúvidas. Agora tudo estava claro. Ela sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer.

- É melhor resolver logo esse problema.

- Problema?

- Você não é de perder a calma, nem mesmo com Gaara.

- Hunf.

- Vá, eu falo para Sakura que você já volta.

Sasuke deixa passar uns poucos segundos, mas concorda que ele tem razão e agradece de cabeça e parte. Shikamaru preguiçosamente o vê se afastar enquanto comenta para si mesmo.

- Que problemático – sua atenção passa ao monte em que os kages estavam retratados – em breve teremos uma tempestade.

- Shikamaru, você viu o Sasuke-kun? – pergunta Sakura, cortando-o de suas reflexões.

- Ele já volta.

- Você sabe onde ele foi?

- Não.

- Que estranho.

Ele dá de ombros, principalmente ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado por uma voz feminina bem conhecida.

- O que será que ela quer? Acabou meu sossego – resmunga, seguindo em direção a Temari que o esperava com a mão na cintura.

Sakura ri da reação dele, mas logo volta a ficar séria. Algo estava errado e ela podia sentir isso.

Não passam nem duas horas e Sasuke está de volta. Sakura estranha a atitude do rapaz, mas resolve não comentar. O namorado estava com um comportamento atípico, distante e distraído. Impaciente, ele não espera a festa acabar e, após cumprimentar os noivos, os dois deixam o local seguindo para a casa de Sakura.

No caminho, o clima é pesado, com Sakura muito nervosa. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Queria ficar na festa, afinal Naruto era seu melhor amigo, mas algo no tom de voz de Sasuke lhe enchera de temor. Havia uma urgência, como se precisasse lhe falar algo antes que fosse tarde de mais.

Só que eles já estavam caminhando sozinhos por quase dez minutos e ele não tinha aberto os lábios, permanecendo perdido em seus pensamentos. Praticamente já tinham chegado na casa dela e ele ainda não se manifestara. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa. Aquela situação estava insustentável.

- O que está acontecendo? – pergunta decidida assim que ele abre a porta.

Só que ela não recebe uma resposta. Nem naquele momento e muito menos depois. Ao se virar para encará-lo, ela fora envolvida pelos fortes braços de Sasuke que passou a beijá-la com fervor.

Apenas no dia seguinte ela conseguiria entender o porquê daquela noite ter sido diferente, de ter sido tão especial. A urgência do toque, a necessidade dele tê-la por completo. Ele a beijava como se fosse a última vez, como se não houvesse amanhã. Como se quisesse gravar em sua alma e em seu coração aquela noite para sempre.

Sem que ela protestasse, ele a tomou em seus braços e a levou rumo ao seu quarto, para novamente reafirmarem seu amor.

* * *

_Galera, o próximo capítulo será muito emocionante. Esse sairá sem falta na sexta que vem. Podem se preparar. Já está quase todo digitado. Separem um lencinho._

_Mas o que aconteceu no mangá?????? O Kishi vai matar o Kakashi-sensei??? Buáááááá. Não pode. Ainda queria ver um diálogo entre ele e o Sasuke. Imagine as verdades que ele falaria para o antigo pupilo. Bem que ele merecia._

_Agradeço o carinho de vocês que sempre deixam a vida mais iluminada. _

_**Lana-chan - **Menina, vc. viu??? Acho que nosso Kakashi-kun já era. Snif, snif, snif. O mangá será muito mais sem graça sem ele. Realmente o Kishi quer uma carta bomba. Dessa vez fui mais rápida. O próximo realmente sai na data. Bjos._

_**Hokage Rubiikia Omurashi - **Adorei a review, sempre fico rindo. O Sasuke com gosto de chocolate? Obaaa... também vou querer um pedaço. Eu vou ler sim, adoro NaruHina. Acho que os dois combinam muito (afinal, foi o único casal que realmente eu casei, rsrsrsrs). Bjos._

_**Lydhyamsf - **lindinha, nesse até que eu não demorei. E o Sasuke já foi colocando a mão na Sakura novamente. Acho que ele não consegue mais ficar longe dela. É um ero total. Vixi, vc. viu o Kakashi? Realmente não tinha como ele ganhar do Pein, mas matá-lo é outra história. Mande uma bomba mesmo pro Kishi, eu ajudo a pagar o frete, rsrsrssrs. Ele está merecendo. Vc. viu essas minhas amigas ero... agora estou ficando com fama de tarada, embora ainda persista a de que eu mato todo mundo (só pq. matei o Sasuke em 2 e a Sakura em 1 e o Sai em quase todas). Isso não é justo, rsrssrrs. Bjos._

_**luciaalmeida - **menina, deve estar ansiosa como eu pelo próximo mangá. Nosso Kakashi está realmente com problemas. Sei lá, vamos ver. Na boa, se entregou, rsrsrsrssrrs, também é ero, também é ero!!! Bjos._

_**Haruno Hinata - **também sou bem tradicional com casais, apesar da Anko e do Yamato. Minha amiga ficou reclamando que ficou um casal super estranho, mas acho que até combinaram. Definitivamente o Lee merece a Hanabi (dá pra ver que não sou muito fã dele, apesar de gostar menos ainda do Sai. Mas no caso dele, 90% daz vezes eu o mato, rsrsrs). Bjos_

_**Hitomi-imou-chan - **meninaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, parabéééééns, que maravilha, 10 na banca. Vixi, agora OAB pela frente. Pois é, não me aguentei e judiei mais um pouco do Lee. Ele é tão bom de se tirar sarro, rsrsrsrs. Quanto a Sayuri, eu arranjei alguém mais velho pra ela. Sei que ela é ainda um pouco nova, mas não irá fazer nada ero ainda. Mas nada impede que ela já dê umas olhadinhas. Afinal, o Kishi os adora fazer precoces. Bjos._

_**Cellinha Uchiha - **eita, acho que vc. pode estar certa. Acho que nosso Kakashi partiu dessa mesmo. Como diria meu amigo, o cara puxou o ferro e deu alguns pregos na cara dele e deu linha na pipa, rsrssrsr (embora não tenha o ferro e seja prego literalmente). Vai dar uma radiografia legal da cuca dele. Bjos_

_**Maria Lua - **então, até que o casamento saiu leve. Resolvi fazer mais movimentado, apesar de estar com um pouco de cara de novela da Globo no começo. Tivemos brigas e declarações... mas o próximo eu te garanto que haverá chororo. Bjos._

_**BastetAzazis - **menina, vc. me atentou muito com seu comentário. Como eu matutei pra colocar o Madara atacando a festa. É que não encaixava no próximo capítulo. Ficaria tão bom, até com algumas mortes, quem sabe do Lee, rsrssrrs. Tive que me contentar com algumas leves brigas, não rolou sangue, tcs, tcs, tcs. Minha amiga jura que tenho licensa poética pra não matar o Jiraya... mas fica tão estranho falar de um personagem morto (embora eu ressuscitei todo o clã Uchiha, rsrsrsrs, que moral eu tenho!!!). Vamos ver. Bjocas._

_**Kuchiki Rikara - **opa, menina, parabéns... detonou nas notas. Concordo com vc., Naruto queria exercer mesmo dos direitos dele de marido, embora não vai rolar hentai com ele. Não consigo imaginar nada decente com aquele loirinho... não dá nem um pouco de inspiração. Precisa ser gostosão... Só mesmo o Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara e Kakashi e passo a régua, rsrsrsrs. Agora o Neji deu piti, vamos ver se ele fica mais esperto, mas não boto muita fé. Bjinhos._


	34. É diferente

_Olá pessoal. Esse capítulo é muito, muito especial. Logo vocês entenderão o porquê._

* * *

Capítulo 34 – É diferente

No meio da madrugada, Sakura abre os olhos, assustada. Alguma coisa acontecia na Vila e ela podia sentir isso. Instintivamente ela passa a mão no local em que Sasuke estivera deitado com ela, mas não o encontra. O lugar ao seu lado ainda estava quente pelo calor do corpo de seu amado. Provavelmente ele não tinha saído a muito tempo. Onde será que ele tinha ido?

Seus dedos percorrem nervosamente o lençol até se chocarem com alguma coisa. Curiosa, ela acende o abajur próximo a cama e encontra no lugar que ele estivera uma única rosa carmim. Emocionada ela a pega e traz próximo ao rosto, fechando os olhos, apreciando o doce aroma, permitindo-se um pequeno sorriso. Receber flores era algo que realmente tocava o coração das mulheres.

Só que aquele não era o único presente. Logo ela nota que junto havia uma belíssima presilha em formato de flor. Toda animada ela se levanta e corre para de frente o espelho e prende parte do cabelo com o novo presente. Ficara perfeito. Com um sorriso bobo, ela decide mostrar ao namorado.

Após colocar o roupão, ela começa a percorrer todos os cômodos de sua pequena moradia atrás dele. Mas ele não estava mais lá. Havia partido.

Confusa ela começa a imaginar onde ele poderia ter ido no meio da noite. Talvez para sua casa. Mas estranho ele não ter lhe chamado para contar isso. Mais estranho ainda era o presente que ele havia deixado ao seu lado. Subitamente uma idéia vem a sua mente. Será que poderia ser? Não, nunca. Ele não seria capaz de fazer isso com ela.

Alarmada, ela volta correndo para o quarto e abre a janela. O ar da noite a envolve e sua pele se arrepia com o toque frio do luar. Suas suspeitas estavam certas. Diversos ANBUs passam correndo pelas ruas escuras e desertas. Seu corpo estremece. O frio que a envolvia a penetra e ela começa a tremer de desespero. Em sua mente, as palavras que Sasuke dissera logo após se amarem voltam para assombrá-la.

- Não importa o que aconteça, saiba que lhe amo.

Ela apenas sorrira e se agarrar mais a ele. Como ela gostava quando ele se declarava. Na verdade, aquilo era algo raro por parte dele. Apenas em poucos momentos ele dissera aquelas palavras de forma tão verdadeira e elas estavam sempre relacionadas a alguma crise.

Sakura se encosta na parede e vai escorregando lentamente até chegar ao chão, abraçando seus joelhos como que para se proteger da realidade. Ela sentia que seu coração iria se quebrar de tanta tristeza.

Lágrimas quentes escorrem por seu rosto enquanto se recriminava por não ter feito nada. Ela tinha desconfiado que algo estava errado. Por que ela se deixara se elevar como uma tola apaixonada quando ele simplesmente a tomou em seus braços sem responder qualquer de suas perguntas?

Mas talvez não fosse tarde. Ela precisava tentar. Sua felicidade dependia disso. Decidida, ela se levanta e enxuga energicamente suas lágrimas e vai se trocar. A história deles não poderia acabar assim. Ela não deixaria. Iria impedi-lo.

Antes de sair do quarto, ela dá uma última olhada e se depara com a rosa que ganhara. Essa jazia solitária no chão frio. Lentamente ela se aproxima e a pega, trazendo-a para junto do coração, enquanto que, de olhos fechados, fazia uma prece silenciosa para que desse tempo. Por Kami, ela precisava encontrar forças em seu interior para mudar o destino.

Só que Sakura não era a única que observava o movimento dos ANBUs. Tsunade, em sua sala, recostada na janela, acompanhava tudo com um olhar severo.

Enérgicas batidas a fazem desviar momentaneamente sua atenção para a porta. Sem receber qualquer resposta e cansada por esperar, Shizune praticamente arromba a porta e começa a berrar nervosamente.

- Eles fugiram.

Tsunade apenas concorda severamente de cabeça.

- Você já sabe? – pergunta incrédula.

A Hokage se aproxima de sua mesa e dá um sorriso triste.

- Já.

- E o que vai fazer?

- Nada.

- Como nada? Eles precisam ser recapturados – berra Shizune.

Tsunade dá de ombros e senta em sua mesa. Naquele momento, um membro da ANBU surge em sua sala.

- Sim? – resmunga Shizune.

- Godaime, temos informações importantes.

- O que? – continua ainda a secretária a fazer as perguntas.

- Três prisioneiros fugiram.

- Isso nós já sabemos – exclama Shizune irritada – o que precisamos descobrir é como eles conseguiram e se já foram recapturados.

- Parece que receberam ajuda de um dos nossos.

- Quem? – pergunta incrédula. Isso era praticamente impossível. Poucos shinobis tinham acesso aos prisioneiros e esses eram de inteira confiança.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

Shizune fica um momento sem palavras, chocada com o peso daquela acusação.

- Não pode ser. Você tem certeza disso?

- Sim. Temos uma testemunha.

- Então precisa prendê-lo imediatamente – conclui ela.

- Meus homens já estão providenciando isso.

- Não – manifesta-se Tsunade pela primeira vez – ninguém irá atrás dele.

- Mas eles são seguidores de Orochimaru e Sasuke se tornou um traidor. Não podem sair impunes – argumenta Shizune.

- Eu já decidi. Ninguém irá trazê-los de volta.

- Mas...

- Se essa foi a escolha dele, ninguém irá interferir. Não quero mais mortes desnecessárias.

Nem Shizune, nem o ANBU concordam com a decisão da Godaime, mas ninguém ousa discutir. Tsunade estava com uma expressão que raramente Shizune vira. Para piorar, ela sabia muito bem que quando ela adotava essa postura, nada conseguiria persuadi-la a mudar. Com um assentimento de cabeça, o ANBU desaparece, indo cumprir as ordens da Hokage.

Sem perder mais tempo, Sakura sai de sua residência com um forte propósito – impedir Sasuke. Só que ela não tem a mínima idéia de como achá-lo. Mais alguns ANBUs passam correndo pelos telhados ao redor e ela tem uma idéia. Eles deveriam ter shinobis rastreadores com eles, o melhor seria seguí-los.

E assim ela o faz, deixando uma distância segura. Após percorrerem uma boa parte da Vila, eles se encontram com diversos outros perto do lago. Naquele instante, surge o capitão daquela operação.

- Tenho notícias importantes, a perseguição será interrompida.

- Mas por que? Estamos quase os alcançando – pergunta outro ANBU incrédulo.

- Isso não importa. São ordens de Tsunade-sama.

- Mas é impossível, não podemos deixar um traidor livre – exclama outro.

- Você está questionando uma ordem direta da Godaime?

- Não – responde recuando.

- Então estão todos dispensados, voltem aos seus postos.

O coração de Sakura se contrai ao ouvir o namorado ser chamado de traidor. Aquilo deveria ser um engano. Ele nunca trairia Konoha. Provavelmente existia alguma razão por trás daquilo.

Só que ela não tem tempo de procurar por essas respostas. Ela tinha outro problema urgente para resolver – como achar Sasuke. Não adiantaria nada ela ficar andando a esmo pela Vila. Isso só a faria perder tempo. Provavelmente ele também já a tinha deixado ou na iminência de fazê-lo. O certo seria chamar alguém como Kiba, quem facilmente seguiria seu rastro, mas ela não queria envolver mais ninguém nisso. Ela não saberia ao certo como fazer e como seria o confronto com seu amado.

Ela fita a lua e um forte vento passa por ela, arrepiando sua pele e carregando as folhas que estavam no local. Um sorriso triste vem aos seus lábios quando algo passa em sua mente. Ela já sabia onde procurá-lo.

Rapidamente ela segue para um ponto específico de Vila. Um local que parecia se decisivo em suas vidas. O lugar onde por duas vezes eles se uniram. O banco em que ele a pedira em namoro.

Ela já está quase chegando quando divisa três silhuetas. Ela logo os reconhece e, sem perder tempo, concentra o chrakra em seu punho e parte para o ataque. Apesar da suposta surpresa, Karin já tinha sentido sua aproximação, avisando os companheiros. Sakura, com seu poderoso soco, ataca Suigetsu, mas não o atinge, apenas passa por seu corpo que parece líquido.

Esse dá risada e já saca uma kunai e vai em direção a ela. Karin e Juugo também a atacam, a última coisa que queriam era serem novamente presos. Cercada por todos os lados, Sakura fica por um momento sem reação. Quando ela já estava prestes a ser atingida, Sasuke aparece em frente dela e defende todo os golpes.

- Vão. Eu já os alcanço – ordena de forma fria.

- Mas Sasuke-kun... – e Karin nem prossegue frente ao olhar ameaçador dele.

Juugo e Suigetsu apenas dão de ombros e junto com Karin seguem para a saída da Vila.

_Indico que escutem a música **"Clair de Lune" **de **Debussy **desse ponto em diante. Vocês acham facilmente no youtube. É só colocar esse nome (escolham a das anêmonas azuis)._

Os dois ficam a sós. Aquela era a última chance de Sakura mudar o rumo dos acontecimentos. Todas as palavras inteligentes que ela imaginara por todo o caminho desaparecem de sua mente. Por onde começar? O que dizer? No desespero, um único suspiro escapa de seus lábios, enquanto grossas lágrimas escorrem de seus verdes orbes.

- Não vá.

Sasuke está de costas e ela não consegue ver sua expressão, apenas ouvir sua voz baixa que não deixa transparecer qualquer emoção.

- Não me peça isso.

O coração dela se aperta com aquela ordem. Por um momento, a frieza da certeza de perdê-lo a envolve e se torna insuportável. Ela precisava sentir o calor dele mais uma vez e cruza os poucos centímetros que os separavam e encosta sua fronte nas costas dele.

- Por que tem que ser assim?

Ele levanta a cabeça e fita o céu por um instante, até fechar com força os folhos frente a inevitabilidade da situação, respondendo com uma voz triste.

- Há certas coisas que simplesmente não podem ser mudadas.

Num gesto decidido e com uma voz firme ela complementa.

- Então me leve com você.

Um sorriso triste surge nos lábios do rapaz e Sasuke se vira para tomá-la em seus braços uma última vez. De forma carinhosa, ele segura o rosto de sua amada, secando delicadamente as lágrimas que ela não conseguia fazer cessar.

- Você sempre estará comigo.

Com essas palavras, o último fio de esperança que ela tinha desaparece. Ele iria embora e não havia nada que ela seria capaz de fazer. A revolta que tinha sentido havia a abandonado, toda força de sua certeza se evaporava. O mundo se desabava a sua volta e ela não tinha em que se segurar. Era o fim.

- Eu te amo tanto – sussurra desesperada.

- Eu também te amo e sempre lhe amarei, não se esqueça disso.

E após trocar essas últimas juras de amor, ele a toma em seus braços e deposita um longo e apaixonado beijo que termina com ele a deixando inconsciente no mesmo banco da Vila que tantas vezes fora decisivo na vida deles. Realmente o destino era irônico e cruel com aqueles sujeitos ao seu capricho.

Com a saída do ANBU, Shizune, apesar de já ter certeza de que não conseguiria, ainda tenta persuadir Tsunade de sua decisão. Ela não conseguia entender de como a Godaime poderia deixar um nukenin e os seguidores de Orochimaru saírem livremente da Vila.

Mas ela não tem qualquer sucesso, deixando a sala frustrada. Não tinha mais o que fazer lá.

Tsunade permanece sentada, silenciosa, fitando o nada, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos. Passa-se algum tempo, um shinobi surge das sombras e se ajoelha em frente a ela. Seu rosto não podia ser visto, escondido pela máscara ANBU.

- Eu quero que o siga – ordena Tsunade com uma voz grave.

O ANBU apenas concorda de cabeça.

- Mantenha uma distância segura e envie relatórios constantes. Agora vá.

E o ANBU, na mesma hora, desaparece.

Longe dali, Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo seguiam calmamente, acompanhando Sasuke, para longe da Vila. Ele não tinha pressa, sabia que não seria mais seguido.

Por um momento ele para e olha para trás, voltando a fitar uma última vez a Vila. Uma lágrima solitária escorre e se cristaliza em seu rosto frio. Uma parte de seu coração morria naquele momento. Ele não sabia quanto tempo demoraria para voltar lá ou mesmo se seria capaz de fazê-lo. Mas sua escolha já tinha sido feita. Não havia como voltar atrás.

Seus três companheiros estranham sua atitude e se aproximam. Mal sabem o que passava em sua mente e, principalmente, em seu coração. Sua expressão fria não deixa transparecer o tumulto de seu interior. Ele estava deixando para trás não apenas seu lar, mas sua família, amigos e, principalmente, seu amor, junto com toda e qualquer felicidade que sentira ou viesse a ter.

Sabia que estava condenado a seguir por um caminho que só encontraria escuridão. Nesse rumo, apenas a solidão e o sofrimento o aguardavam. Mas ele tinha um propósito e lutaria até o fim por ele. Se tudo desse certo, a história não se repetiria.

Com um gesto decidido, ele se vira e volta a caminhar, deixando a imagem da Vila definitivamente para trás. Agora ele não tinha mais dúvidas. Seu coração estava cheio de uma certeza. A certeza que guiaria seus passos a partir daquele minuto. A certeza de que o destino poderia ser mudado. A certeza de que tudo era e seria diferente.

**FIM**

* * *

_Bem pessoal, pois é, acabou. _

_Talvez não tenha sido o final perfeito, mas antes que me odeiem, eu pretendo fazer uma continuação. Tirando NaruHina, todos os demais casais ficaram separados, especialmente SasuSaku. Não posso deixar que isso aconteça._

_Ainda não tenho data, mas já tenho o título "Mas é diferente". Provavelmente em dezembro ou janeiro ela apareça. Até lá tenho alguns projetos antigos que quero colocar em prática e montar a fic na minha mente. Ainda tem várias partes indecisas._

_Quero agradecer de coração o carinho de vocês que deixaram a minha vida bem mais iluminada durante esses meses. Por incrível que pareça, fiz muitas boas amigas, apesar da distância e até do critério impessoal que pode ser o ffction._

_E agora, em especial:_

_**Maria Lua - **e aí lindinha, ficou triste??? Tentei ser bem romântica, passando uma idéia dele abandonando a Vila, mas não a ela. O fato foi o mesmo, mas de outra forma. Espero que tenha gostado. Bjos._

_**Lana-chan - **pois é menina, ele foi embora... que coisa. Meu, você viu o mangá??? Já é o terceiro capítulo que o Kakashi morre e não morre. Daqui a pouco eu vou lá e mato o Kishi (pensou que iria fala do Kakashi?? não sou louca, eu o pego pra mim). Mas sabe, eu sempre achei que o mangá deveria se chamar Konoha ou Folha, algo assim. Narra muito mais do que a história do Naruto e, na boa, ela não é a minha preferida. Bjocas._

_**luciaalmeida - **sabe que eu até pensei em fazer o ataque do Madara, mas o problema é que não encaixaria com esse capítulo... então revolvi fazer na continuação e também, coitado do Naruto. A vida dele é tão desgracenta que ele merecia um casamento em paz, bem, em relativa paz. Bjinhos._

_**Hitomi-imou-chan - **ok, devo confessar que vc. me pegou. O Iruka-sensei foi abdusido. Mas como de tudo se dá um jeito, menos p/ a morte, já dei uma desculpa para ele não comparecer. Só não sei se vai colar, mas eu vou tentar, rsrssrs (também não o matei). Tá, Gai e Shizune ficou esquisito, talvez eu faça o que vc. falou e deixe o Gai com o Lee. Talvez eles se reproduzam por partenogênese. Que coisa, que capítulo problemático esse, rsrsrsrs. No concurso, ainda não saiu o resultado. É prova escrita e pelo jeito eles estão corrigindo a passo de tartaruga manca. Até a próxima reencarnação sai, rsrsrsrsrs. Menina, vc. viu a nota da magistratura? 77, o que é isso? Bjocas._

_**Ravena Taisho - **Oi lindinha, que coisa chata do comp. pifar. Sei como é isso, parece que falta alguém na família, rsrsrssrsrsrs. Eu juro que ele já se tornou meu irmão (filho nem pensar, e namorado também não, irmão é melhor, pode reclamar com ele sempre, rsrsrss). Bjinhos_

_**Hokage Rubiika Omurashi - **então dessa vez a vítima foi o Naruto, rsrsrsrs, pelo menos o Sasuke gostosão não virou refeição novamente, mesmo que estregada. Sempre dou risada com suas reviews. Bjos._

_**lydhyamsf - **oi lindinha. Acho que vamos mesmo mandar. Agora ele matou o pai do Choji. Realmente está a mortandade que assola o meio dia. Que coisa. Pois é, NejiTen não rolou ainda. Talvez na continuação, mas a Hanabi acabou por cima da carne seca agora. Deve realmente estar se achando. Fico muuuiiiito feliz que achei uma partidária. Eu adoro matar alguns personagens secundários, dá graça. Agora, na boa, o Sai apareceu só pra isso. Ele tem data de validade já rotulada. É só questão de tempo. Outro que não boto fé é o Yamato. Sei não. Bjoquinhas._

_**laryhhh Uchiha - **oi lindinha. Eu vi que seu pc tinha pifado, que triste. Como prometi li sua fic. Está muito fofinha e lindinha. Gostosa de ler. Só quero ver, a Sakura não pode ficar com o Itachi, pleaaaase. Bjos._

_**Baarbara - **lindinha, fico muito feliz que vc. tenha gostado. O capítulo passado foi praticamente feito com suas idéias... realmente foi de gênio colocar o Sasuke com ciúmes, é a cara dele, rsrssrsrs. Bjocas._


End file.
